Unter einem Dach!
by Pekas
Summary: Sein Vater hatte ihn, nach dem Unfall meiner Eltern, gebeten auf mich au zu passen. Aber wie sollte ich mit ihm unter einem Dach leben, wenn er nichts anderes tat als mich zu ignorieren? Was verbarg Edward Cullen? All Human. Genehmigte Übersetzung!
1. Chapter 1

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

.net/s/4487240/1/Bajo_El_Mismo_Techo

Einführung!

Ich merkte wie die Sachen um mich herum sich bewegten, aber ich hatte das Gefühl das sie mich nicht berühren konnten weil ich irgendwie abseits stand. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und wenn ich nicht gesessen hätte, währe ich bestimmt schon längst auf dem Fußboden gelandet. In einem Versuch mich zu beruhigen, atmete ich mehrmals bewusst ein und aus und versuchte die Geschehnisse in meinem Kopf zu sortieren.

Ich konzentrierte meinen Blick auf die strahlend weißen Wände und versuchte mit all meiner Kraft wieder in die Realität zurück zu kommen. Mein Kopf war so voller konfuser Gedanken, das es mir schwer fiel mich zu konzentrieren. Ich konnte mich noch an das breite Grinsen meines Vaters erinnern, als wir mit dem Auto nach Forks aufgebrochen waren um unseren Lebensstil ein wenig zu ändern.

Meine Eltern waren, aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten für einige Jahre getrennte gewesen. Meine Mutter war eine Frau der Stadt, autark und immer bereit zu arbeiten um ihre Träume und Ziele zu erreichen. Mein Vater dagegen, war in diesem Dorf aufgewachsen und hatte dort bis vor ein paar Jahren gewohnt und hatte einen wesentlich ruhigeren und angepassteren Lebensstil. Die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen waren eindeutig, aber sie wollten es nochmal versuchen, wollten eine neue Chance ein glückliches Ehepaar zu sein. Und alles nur für mich. Sie wollten das ich glücklich war, und das war ich auch. Mein Vater hatte uns ein neues Haus in Forks gesucht und wir hatten uns auf den Weg gemacht.

Aber dann war alles schief gelaufen.

Ein Weg, Lichter überall, Schreie und dann die plötzliche Dunkelheit.

Und jetzt saß ich hier, umgeben von diesen unerträglich weißen Wänden, voller Angst um meine Eltern und hoffend das sie bald aufwachen würden. Ich sah auf meine blassen Arme die von noch weiseren Verbänden bedeckt waren und seufzte. Warum hatten meine Eltern nicht auch so eine Glück gehabt? Sie waren wesentlich schwerer verletzt als ich.

Ich merkte wie sich ein Schatten auf mich warf, hob den Blick und sah in das Gesicht eines Mannes der nicht älter als dreißig oder fünfunddreißig Jahre sein konnte. Es war der Arzt der mit meine Wunden verarztet hatte und er war für dieses langweilige Dorf ausgesprochen attraktiv. Seine großen, blauen Augen, die sich von seiner weißen Haut abhoben, sahen mich ernst und verständnisvoll an.

„Isabella Swan, richtig?" Fragte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme.

Ich nickte schweigend.

„Ich bin Doktor Cullen." Stellte er sich vor und reichte mir seine Hand.

Ich gab ihm ungeschickt die Hand.

„Wie geht es meinen Eltern?" Fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Sie sind sehr schwer verletzt." Erklärte er sanft. Er schien Angst zu haben, das ich in Ohnmacht fallen könnte. „Wir mussten sie auf die Intensivstation legen."

Ich seufzte und sah auf den Boden.

„Werden sie aufwachen?" Fragte ich und die Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen.

„Ich werde dafür kämpfen das sie es tun." Antwortete er und ging dann mit elegantem Gang weg.

Ich seufzte und machte es mir, so gut es ging, auf dem Stuhl bequem. Meine Augen wurden schwer und schnell sah ich nur noch Dunkelheit. Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen und viel zu lebendigen Traum, aus dem ich schwer atmend und mit wild schlagendem Herzen aufschreckte. Wieder versuchte ich mich auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber der nun leere Wartesaal sagte mir das es eine Weile gewesen sein musste. Es war jetzt wesentlich wärmer in dem Raum, so zog ich mir meinen Sweater aus. Als ich meinen Kopf wieder frei war, sah ich wieder das attraktive Gesicht des Doktors.

„Isabella, glaubst du nicht das es besser ist, wenn du nach Hause gehst und dich etwas ausruhst?" Fragte er freundlich.

Da wurde mir etwas bewusst.

Mein Gesicht schien jetzt genauso blass zu sein wie seines, er sah mich plötzlich erstaunt und auch besorgt an. Ich dachte angestrengt nach, vielleicht, nur vielleicht, war es mir ja für einen Moment entfallen. Vielleicht, vielleicht...

Warum war ich dann so sicher, das ich nichts wusste?

„Ich...ich weiß...ich weiß nicht genau wo ich wohne." Murmelte ich, der Ärger darüber stand mit bestimmt ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wir sind auf dem Weg zu unserem Haus gewesen, aber meine Vater hat das Haus gekauft und ich..."

Ich ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

Bei meiner offensichtlichen Konfusion lächelte mich der Doktor warm an.

„Ich werde jemanden beauftragen herauszufinden wo ihr wohnt Isabella, mach dir keine Sorgen." Beruhigte er mich.

Ich nickte schweigend und der Doktor ging.

Wenige Minuten später fielen mir wieder die Augen zu. Als ich diesmal nach meinem kurzen Schlaf aufwachte, stand ich auf um mich ein wenig zu bewegen. Trotz der Wunde an meinem Bein, sie war nicht sehr tief aber doch störend, verspürte ich das Bedürfnis mich etwas zu bewegen, ich hatte jetzt so lange still gesessen. Nach wenigen Schritten gab meine Bein nach und ich landete auf dem Boden. Seufzend und ohne die nötige Kraft um wieder aufzustehen, zog ich mich zur Wand und lehnte mich dort an. Ich schlang meine Arme um meine Knie und betete das dieser Albtraum bald vorbei sein würde.

Nach einigen Minuten stand ich wieder auf und humpelte in Richtung Intensivstation, ich wollte Doktor Cullen finden und ihn bitten mich zu meinen Eltern zu lassen. Unter großen Schwierigkeiten, der Schmerz in meinem Bein wurde immer schlimmer, kam ich endlich an der Rezeption der Station an und fragte nach dem Doktor. Eine ältere Krankenschwester erklärte mir das er am Ende das Flurs in seinem Büro sei. Ich dankte ihr und ging so schnell es mein Bein, und die Leute, es mir erlaubten zu dem Büro. Ich wollte gerade klopfen, als ich Stimmen aus dem Raum hörte und zögerte.

„...warum triffst du voreilige Entscheidungen?" sagte eine Stimme weich wie Seide, aber mit einem leicht hartem Ton. „Warum dieser spezielle Kompromiss? Du weißt doch gar nichts von ihr."

„Ich kenne ihren Vater." Antwortete eine andere Stimme, die ich als die des Doktors erkannte. „Ich vertraue dir und weiß das du es machen kannst."

„Du vertraust mir blind?" Antwortete die erste Stimme. „Kannst du nicht...Emmett Bescheid sagen?" Fügte er dann etwas zögernd hinzu.

„Edward, du weißt genau das Emmett nicht mal auf sich selber aufpassen kann." Antwortete der Doktor leicht amüsiert.

„Und Alice?" Fragte dann dieser Edward. „Oder einer von den Hales? Warum ich?"

„Weil ich euch alle gut genug kenne um zu wissen das du der richtige für so eine Situation bist. Ich vertraue dir." Erklärte der Doktor. „Es ist sehr wichtig das du es versuchst. Sie ist ganz allein an einem Ort den sie nicht kennt, sie sind gerade erst in Forks angekommen." Er seufzte bevor er fort fuhr. „Sie ist auch verletzt und sollte nicht allein durch die Gegend laufen und du...du musst lernen die Sachen zu überwinden die du nicht ändern kannst."

Bei den Worten des Doktors wurde mir klar das sie über mich redeten.

Was versuchte der Doktor da gerade?

Ich hörte so etwas wie ein Knurren und Edward sagte.

„Mir geht es gut und die Vergangenheit hat hiermit überhaupt nichts zu tun." Antwortete er schlecht gelaunt. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich ihr Kindermädchen spielen?"

Der Doktor lachte leise.

„Eine sehr eigene Art die Sache zu sehen."

„Ich finde das nicht witzig." Sagte Edward ohne die geringste Spur von Humor in seiner Stimme.

Verwirrt humpelte ich von der Tür weg, ich verstand das alles nicht. Wer war das der da mit dem Doktor geredet hat? Warum sprachen sie über mich? Warum konnte ich nicht alleine bleiben? Beutete das, das meine Eltern lange im Krankenhaus bleiben mussten? Mit immer stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen setzte ich mich wieder auf den Stuhl im Warteraum. Den Kopf zurückgelegt versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen und die Stiche in meinen Schläfen los zu werden. Ich blieb in dieser Position bis ich mich beobachtet fühlte und ein exquisiter Duft all meine Sinne berührte. Ich hob den Kopf und sah eine der schönsten Sachen die ich je gesehen hatte. Vor mir stand ein junger Mann mit sehr blasser Haut und smaragdgrünen Augen. Er hatte ein Augenbraue zweifelnd hochgezogen.

Träumte ich noch immer?

„Bist du Isabella Swan?" Fragte er mit dieser seidigen Stimme die ich sofort erkannte.

Das war der Junge der mit Doktor Cullen gesprochen hatte.

„Bella." Korrigierte ich automatisch. Mein Name hatte mir noch nie gefallen.

Er sah mich fest an und ich bin sicher das ich für einige Sekunden vergaß zu atmen.

„Ich bin Edward Cullen, der Sohn von Carlisle." Stellte er sich schnell vor.

Erst dachte ich das er mir die Hand geben würde, doch er nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

Als ob er seinen Namen gehört hätte, erschien der Doktor hinter Edward. Es gab keinen Zweifel das sie Vater und Sohn waren, die Ähnlichkeit war unübersehbar. Carlisle legte eine Hand auf Edwards Schulter und sah mich an.

„Wir haben einige Daten darüber herausgefunden wo du wohnst." Erklärte er mir. Edward sah auf den Boden. „Ich werde dir gleich einige Papiere mit deine Anschrift bringen und einige Sachen die du besser bei dir haben solltest."

Ich nickte schweigend.

„Vielen Dank."

„Da nicht für." Antwortete er und zeigte seine strahlend weißen Zähne. „Edward wir dich begleiten." Fügte er hinzu.

Überrascht sah ich den genannten an, der sah noch immer auf den Boden. Seufzend nickte ich und stand vorsichtig auf. Edward beobachtete mich dabei und sah dann auf meinen Fuß.

„Meinst du nicht das ein Rollstuhl angebracht währe Carlisle?" Fragte Edward und ich wunderte mich über seine förmliche Art.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte ich schnell.

Das fehlte mir noch, ich war auf meinen eigenen Füßen schon verdammt tolpatschig, gar nicht auszudenken was ich mit einem Rollstuhl alles anrichten würde.

Außerdem war die Wunde auch gar nicht so schlimm.

Edward sah mich an und es war nicht gelogen wenn ich behaupte, das ich unter dem prüfendem Blick seiner grünen Augen erstarrte. Mühevoll setzte ich mich in Bewegung, Edward passte seinen eleganten Gang meiner langsamen Geschwindigkeit an. Nachdem wir an der Rezeption vorbeigegangen waren um einige Papiere abzuholen, gingen wir aus dem Krankenhaus. Nach wenigen Schritten waren wir an einem glänzendem Volvo angekommen. Zuerst dachte ich wir würden an ihm vorbeigehen, doch zu meiner Überraschung machte Edward mir die Beifahrertür auf und machte mir ein Zeichen das ich einsteigen sollte. Ich dankte ihm und ließ mich auf den Sitz fallen. Das merkwürdige süße Aroma das mir vorhin schon aufgefallen war, konzentrierte sich in dem Auto und lullte mich ein, so das ich mich nicht auf den Weg konzentrieren konnte. Ich merkte erst das wir angekommen waren, als Edward vor dem Auto stand und mir die Tür aufhielt.

Es gab eh nicht viel zu sehen in Forks, es war einfach nur überwältigend grün. Jeder Winkel in den ich sah, war mit Pflanzen bedeckt.

Mir war etwas schwindelig als ich aus dem Auto stieg, der Süße Duft und die Müdigkeit trugen ihren Teil dazu bei. Ich hatte zwar ein wenig geschlafen, aber auf einem Stuhl zu schlafen war bei weitem nicht so erholsam wie in einem Bett. Edward nahm meinen Koffer aus dem Auto,ich hatte keine Ahnung wo er den her hatte, zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und ging den Asphalttierten Weg entlang. Wir gingen durch einen kleinen Vorgarten in dem einige Blumen standen. Das Haus war in einem blassen Gelb gestrichen und um einiges größer als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Edward schloss die Haustür auf, wir gingen rein und standen in einem kleinen Flur. Auf der einen Seite ging es in das Wohnzimmer und gegenüber in die Küche, von der aus man in den hinteren Garten kam. Direkt gegenüber der Haustür befand sich die Treppe in den ersten Stock, dort waren die zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Bad.

Nach einem kurzen Rundgang durch das Haus, brachte ich meine Sachen mit Edwards Hilfe in mein Zimmer. In dem stand ein Bett mit Nachtisch, ein kleines zweisitziges Sofa mit einem niedrigem Tisch, ein Schreibtisch und ein alter Kleiderschrank. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa und fing an meinen Koffer auszupacken, bis ich irgendwann genervt von der Aufgabe meine Augen hob und...direkt in die grünen Augen Edwards sah.

Edward stand mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen gelehnt.

„Währe es nicht besser wenn du etwas schlafen würdest?" Fragte er sanft, aber mit ernstem Gesicht.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich meine Augen von seinen lösen konnte, dann sah ich zur Uhr, es war mittlerweile zehn nach drei...früher Morgen.

Ich seufzte.

„Ich müsste einige Sachen fürs Haus einkaufen, aber ich glaube das kann bis Morgen warten." Sagte ich müde. Zweifelnd fragte ich ihn dann. „Du...du bleibst hier?"

Er nickte schweigend und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Carlisle hat mich darum gebeten." Sagte er dann. Da ich ja ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte wusste ich das schon, aber das brauchte er ja nicht zu wissen. „Er hat mir gesagt, das du hier neu bist und dir vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft gut tun würde da..."

Er schwieg plötzlich, unangenehm und ich verstand das er den Unfall meiner Eltern meinte.

Ich nickte langsam.

„Du..?" Ich zögerte. „Ich meine...hat der Doktor dir was gesagt...über meine Eltern?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Carlisle hat mir nichts gesagt, aber ich bin mir sicher das er anruft sobald er etwas neues weiß." Antwortete er. „Und solange wir keine Neuigkeiten haben, bleibe ich hier."

Nach diesem kurzen aber intensivem Gespräch schwiegen wir und ich ließ meine restlichen Sachen einfach im Koffer. Ich stand auf und sagte dann.

„Also...wenn du willst kannst du das andere Zimmer benutzen." Sagte ich etwas nervös. Eigentlich war das ja offensichtlich , er würde ja wohl kaum bei mir auf dem Fußboden schlafen.

Er nickte und schloss dann leise die Tür hinter sich.

Seufzend warf ich mich auf mein Bett, ich machte mir nicht mal die Mühe mich auszuziehen. Als ich mich ausstreckte , merkte ich erst wie weh mir meine Rücken tat, den ganzen Tag auf einem Stuhl zu verbringen hatte ihm nicht gut getan. Ich kuschelte mich unter die Decke und war in Rekordzeit eingeschlafen. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern was ich in meiner ersten Nacht geträumt hatte, aber ein seltsames Gefühl in meiner Brust sagte mir, das es nichts gutes war.

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh auf, da die Sonne mir voll ins Gesicht schien. Natürlich hatte ich nicht daran gedacht die Gardinen zu zuziehen. Langsam setzte ich mich auf, wischte mit über die Augen und sah mir meine Umgebung an. Dann klappte mir das Kinn nach unten, auf dem Tisch stand ein Tablett mit Saft, Toast, Marmelade und anderen Sachen. Nachdem ich ein paar mal geblinzelt hatte ging ich, ohne etwas zu essen, aus dem Zimmer. Ich ging die Treppe herunter und war überrascht als ich die männliche Figur am Küchentisch sitzen sah.

Da fiel mir wieder ein das Edward bei mir geblieben war.

„Guten Morgen." Murmelte ich.

Er machte das Buch zu in dem er las.

„Guten Morgen."

„Du...hast Frühstück gemacht?" Fragte ich.

Bravo Bella, der Preis für den brillantesten Geist geht an dich.

Er nickte und sagte dann.

„Ich habe heute Morgen einige Sachen eingekauft." Er stand auf und machte den Kühlschrank auf. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Es war gerade mal sieben Uhr. „Ich weiß nicht ob du die Sachen magst, aber wenn du etwas anderes möchtest kann ich es besorgen." Bemerkte er gleichgültig.

Ich nickte und sah ihn an.

„Vielen Dank."

Nach diesem erschöpfendem Gespräch rannte ich die Treppe rauf, was ich zu meiner Überraschung ohne zu stolpern schaffte, und ging ins Bad. Ich wollte endlich aus den Klamotten vom Vortag raus und eine erfrischende Dusche nehmen. Während ich unter der Dusche stand bemerkte ich das Edward auch hier für alles nötige gesorgt hatte, Duschgel, Shampoo, Spülung alles da.

Edward dachte wirklich an jedes Detail.

Frisch geduscht und mit sauberen Sachen ging ich nach unten um zu sehen was noch fehlte. Neben dem Telefon lag ein Block, den nahm ich um mir alles aufzuschreiben was ich noch besorgen musste. Damit fertig, nahm ich direkt meine Jacke und wollte zur Tür gehen. Edward der im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher saß, hob den Blick.

„Wo glaubt du das du hingehst?" Fragte er, stand auf und stand dann neben mir.

„Ich will die Sachen kaufen die noch fehlen." Antwortete ich.

„Und wie gedenkst du das zu tun?" Fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Zu Fuß, mit dem Bus oder so." Antwortete ich schnell, obwohl ich daran gar nicht gedacht hatte.

Er seufzte und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, ich machte automatisch einen zurück und stand jetzt mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Edward schien das zu merken und kam noch näher, fast schon bedrohlich. Sein Gesicht blieb ernst und und seine grünen Augen fixierten mich.

„Also Bella, ich will dir eine Sache klar machen." Sagte er mit dieser weichen aber festen Stimme, die er auch bei der Diskussion mit Carlisle gehabt hatte. „Ich bin hier weil Carlisle mich gebeten hat auf die aufzupassen und das werde ich auch tun."

Ich nickte ohne genau zu verstehen was er mir damit sagen wollte.

„Ich bitte dich nur um eins." Fuhr er fort. „Mach es mir nicht schwerer als es ist."

Diesmal zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sein Blick wurde härter und ich sah mich gezwungen, von seinen Augen hypnotisiert, zu nicken.

Das war so unfair!

„Dann sollte ich also annehmen das du mich begleiten willst?" Nahm ich an.

„Ich muss dich begleiten." Verbesserte er mich und stellte damit gleich klar das es nur eine Verpflichtung war.

Ich nickte, drehte mich um und drehte die Augen zum Himmel.

Das würde ein schwieriges zusammenleben werden.

Das, oder wir würden uns gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben!


	2. Smaragdrün!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke für eure Reviews!

Smaragdgrün!

Jetzt war es vier Tage her das ich in Forks angekommen war. Vier Tage seit dem Tage in diesem Haus. Vier Tage lebte ich jetzt mit Edward Cullen zusammen!

Das zusammenleben war dann doch nicht so schwierig wie ich anfangs gedacht hatte. Manchmal musste ich mich regelrecht vergewissern das Edward da war, so leise war er. Sein Zeitplan war komplett anders als meiner und wir sahen uns fast nur zu den Mahlzeiten. Er ging lange vor mir schlafen und wenn ich aufstand schien er schon lange wach zu sein. Unbewusst hatten wir die Arbeiten im Haus untereinander aufgeteilt. Er kümmerte sich um alles was außer Haus zu erledigen war und wofür man ein Auto brauchte, Einkäufe und ähnliches, er machte auch meistens das Frühstück. Ich kümmerte mich ums Putzen und das Abendessen und die ein oder andere Arbeit die noch so anfiel.

Ich fuhr mir durch meine braunen Haare und machte es mir auf der Bank bequem die im Vorgarten stand. Es wehte ein angenehmer Wind, aber einige graue Wolken am Himmel sagten Regen voraus. Am Vormittag hatte ich meine Eltern besucht, aber es gab so gut wie keine Verbesserung an ihrem Zustand, sie waren immer noch auf der Intensivstation und ohne Bewusstsein. Ich vermisste sie fürchterlich, ich wollte mit ihnen die Möbel umstellen, zusammen fernsehen und zu Abendessen.

Sie fehlten mir so sehr.

Ich hörte das leise Geräusch eines Motors und der Volvo erschien vor meinem Haus. Von meiner Position aus gesehen bildete das auffällige Auto einen starken Kontrast zu dem bescheidenem Haus. Edward stieg elegant aus seinem Auto.

Er bildete ebenfalls einen starken Kontrast, um ehrlich zu sein.

Mit seinem lässigem Gang ging er ums Auto und holte einige Tüten vom Beifahrersitz, die er ohne Probleme trug und zum Haus ging. Als seine Augen auf mich fielen, blieb er stehen.

„Es ist mit erlaubt im Garten zu sein, richtig?" Fragte ich spöttisch als ich die Falte zwischen seinen Augen sah.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube schon." Antwortete er trocken und ging weiter.

Edward trat geschickt gegen die Tür, die ich nur angelehnt hatte und verschwand im Haus.

Ich blieb noch eine Weile draußen, bis es mir zu kalt wurde, dann ging ich ebenfalls ins Haus. Als ich in die Küche kam, stand Edward mit dem Rücken zu mir und hatte ein silbernes Handy am Ohr. Er schnaufte verärgert.

„Mir geht es hervorragend Alice." Sagte er. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

Er schwieg und ich hatte das Gefühl, das ihm die Antwort der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht gefiel, er seufzte wieder.

„Ihr geht es gut, mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen." Sagte Edward schnell. Er schwieg wieder. „Kleidung?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Du weißt, das das nicht mein Gebiet ist." Murmelte er etwas sarkastisch.

Plötzlich drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und sah mich da stehen und ich hatte bestimmt einen sehr intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ich währe jetzt gerne in einem tiefen Loch verschwunden. Gut gemacht Bella! Du hättest dich ja wenigstens verstecken können.

„Ich rufe dich später an Alice." Sagte er langsam. „Nein, ich werde niemanden umbringen." Er sah mich viel bedeutend an.

Ich schluckte schwer, er klappte sein Handy zu und verstaute es in seiner Tasche.

„Und?" Fragte er.

„Eh...ich wollte...das Abendessen machen...und..." Ich hatte auf einmal einen trockenen Hals.

Warum hatte er nur diesen penetranten und einschüchternden Blick?

Er tat das was er für gewöhnlich tat, er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging. Und ich seufzte mal wieder, sobald er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund, na ja so seltsam war der gar nicht, fühlte ich mich in seiner Gegenwart extrem unwohl. Während ich wartet das das Wasser für die Nudeln anfing zu kochen, machte ich den kleinen Fernseher an, der in der Küche stand und suchte einen Nachrichtensender. Aber ich hörte nicht wirklich zu, ich war in meinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Dieses Haus war einfach zu leer. Mir fehlte mein Vater, der am Küchentisch saß und sich über die schlechten Nachrichten aufregte.

Als das Essen fertig war ging ich nach oben. Die Tür von Edwards Zimmer war zu und ich klopfte vorsichtig. Wenige Sekunden später erschien Edwards perfektes und leicht verschlafenes Gesicht. Er sah zum niederknien aus...

….bis diese Augen, die mit Sicherheit den Nordpol zum schmelzen brachten, mich wieder so ansahen.

„Essen." Murmelte ich, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging wieder nach unten.

Selbstverständlich, dank meiner Tollpatschigkeit, schaffte ich das unvermeidlichen, ich stolperte auf einer der letzten Stufen fiel die restlichen Stufen runter und saß dann vor der Treppe. Ich spürte einen Stich in meiner Wunde am Bein und fasst reflexartig mit der Hand hin, während ich mich selber leise verfluchte.

Teufel, wie ich meine Tolpatschigkeit hasste.

Schnelle Schritte kamen die Treppe herunter und Edward kniete mit einem mal neben mir.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte er.

Ich glaube ich muss ziemlich blöd gekuckt haben, Edward sah mich etwas merkwürdig an, aber in mein Gedächtnis hatte sich der Blick gebrannt mit dem er mich vor einigen Sekunden angesehen hatte. Das allererste mal seit wir uns kannten, hatte ich in seinen Augen etwas anderes als Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit gesehen. Und das war echte Besorgnis gewesen, seine Augen waren weich gewesen und mit einem hypnotisierendem Glanz.

„Bist du Ok Bella?" Fragte er wieder und brachte mich damit auf die Erde zurück.

Ich nickte und stützte mich an der Wand ab um aufzustehen.

Edward stand ebenfalls auf und ging hinter mir her in die Küche.

Wir setzten uns an den Tisch und fingen schweigend an zu essen. Wohlerzogen wie immer schüttete Edward mir etwas zu trinken ein, so wie er es vom ersten Tag an getan hatte. Dan hörte man nur noch den Nachrichtensprecher aus dem Fernseher. Nach einigen Minuten des unangenehmen Schweigen, der Nachrichtensprecher sagte gerade etwas von einer Gehaltserhöhung für Lehrer, hob Edward den Blick und sah mich an.

„Ich habe Heute mit Carlisle gesprochen, er sagte mir das du noch zwei Jahre zur Schule musst, stimmts?" Sagte er in seinem formellen Ton.

Ich nickte und fragte nicht wo der Doktor diese Information her hatte.

„Morgen werde ich die Papier abschicken um dich hier in Forks an der Schule anzumelden." Erklärte er trocken. „Ich habe einige Sachen gekauft die du brauchen wirst. Es fehlen noch einige Bücher, aber..."

Da fiel bei mir der Groschen. Es fehlte nur noch eine miserable Woche bis die Schule anfing. Bravo! Es konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer werden! Ich schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen und versuchte zu assimilieren was Edward gesagt hatte.

„Bist du hier auf die Schule gegangen?" Fragte ich neugierig.

Er nickte.

„Ich gehe hier in Forks auf die Schule." Verbesserte er mich und ich sah ihn konfus an. „Ich nehme mal an das wir die ein oder andere Klasse zusammen haben werden."

Was hatte er gesagt?

„Du...du bist sechzehn?" Fragte ich völlig erstaunt.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich vor ein paar Wochen siebzehn geworden." Antwortete er desinteressiert.

Wie konnte er fast das gleiche Alter wie ich haben? Ich hätte ihn auf neunzehn geschätzt, wenn nicht sogar älter. Nicht nur wegen seinem Aussehen, er war mehr als einen Kopf größer als ich, sondern wegen seinem Benehmen und seiner Art zu reden, die sich völlig von der unterschied die ich von Jungen in meinem Alter gewöhnt war. Oder waren hier in Forks etwa alle Teenager so?

„Überrascht dich das so sehr?" Fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Du wirkst nicht wie siebzehn." Antwortete ich schnell.

Er nickte schweigen und ich konnte einen leicht traurigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen, denn ich nicht verstand. Offensichtlich hatte ich etwas gesagt, das das ausgelöst hatte.

Natürlich fragte ich nicht weiter nach.

Schweigend stand ich auf und fing an den Tisch abzuräumen. Sofort stand Edward ebenfalls auf um mir zu helfen, er stellte die Flasche in den Kühlschrank und reichte mir dann die Gläser. Ich spülte, er trocknete ab und im Hintergrund liefen noch immer die Nachrichten. Als es schellte zuckten wir Beide zusammen. Edward hatte eine tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und schien erstarrt zu sein. Doch als ich zur Tür gehen wollte, hob er die Hand und hielt mich auf. Edward ging zur Tür und machte sie langsam auf.

Überrascht sah ich wie sich zwei Arme um seinen Hals schlangen und plötzlich ein Mädchen an ihm hing, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, sie war mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner als er.

„Edward! Ich hab dich soo vermisst!" Quietschte die Kleine und zog ihn näher zu sich.

Aber Edward fand schnell einen Weg sie loszuwerden.

„Alice! Was machst du hier?" Fragte er. Das war also das Mädchen mit dem er telefoniert hatte. „Ich dachte das ich dir klar gemacht habe, das ich keinen Besuch brauche."

Alice zuckte belustigt mit den Schultern. Dann sah sie mich an und ich konnte sie das erste mal richtig sehen. Ihre Haut war so blass wie die von Edward und ihre azurblauen Augen glänzten fröhlich unter dichten Wimpern. Die Spitzen ihrer dunklen Haare standen in alle möglichen Richtungen ab. Sie war verhältnismäßig klein und wirkte wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe. Sie strahlte mich an.

„Du musst Isabella sein." Bemerkte sie lächelnd.

„Bella." Verbesserte ich und lächelte sie ebenfalls an. Nach so vielen Tagen mit Edward, hatte ich schon geglaubt das ich vergessen hatte wie man lächelt.

Alice kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu, ihr Gang war noch eleganter als der von Edward, und zog mich in eine herzliche Umarmung. Zuerst war ich überrascht, dann erwiderte ich ihre Umarmung, allerdings etwas weniger intensiv.

„Das mit deinen Eltern tut mir Leid. Carlisle hat es mir erzählt." Sagte sie sehr schnell und sah mich dabei traurig an. „Ich bin übrigens Alice Cullen."

„Cullen?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Sie ist meine Schwester." Murmelte Edward, er stand an die gegenüberliegenden Wand gelehnt und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ich sah von Edward zu Alice, die Ähnlichkeit war also doch kein Zufall. Da fiel mir auf das Alice mich wieder anstrahlte.

„Ich fühle das wir gute Freundinnen sein werden." Bemerkte sie.

Lächelte sie jetzt auch an. Gott, wie konnten Geschwister nur so verschieden sein?

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das mein Bruder dich hier im Haus gefangen hält." Sagte Alice und sah Edward mit einem Blick an der mich zum kichern brachte. Edward, der noch immer an der Wand lehnte, gab eine Art Knurren von sich. „Aber wenn du möchtest können wir Morgen nach Port Angeles fahren. Dort gibt es ein Einkaufscenter und einige Geschäfte mehr als hier. Was sagst du?" Schlug sie vor und sprach wieder so schnell.

Ich nahm mir einige Sekunden um die Information zu verarbeiten.

„Einverstanden." Antwortete ich lächelnd. Ich hatte das Lächeln doch nicht verlernt.

„Gut." Sagte sie und hüpfte wie ein kleines Mädchen auf der Stelle. „Wir fahren mit meinem Auto, ich hole dich Morgen ab."

Meine Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen.

„In deinem Auto?" Fragte ich verwirrt. „Wie alt bist du?"

Sie ließ ein fröhliches Lachen hören.

„Sechzehn" Antwortete sie. „Ich weiß das ich jünger wirke, stimmts?"

Ich nickte. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich nett.

„Wenn du Morgen eh kommst, warum fährst du dann jetzt nicht wieder nach Hause?" Fragte Edward, er lehnte noch immer an der Wand.

„Und warum schläft Alice nicht hier?" Schlug ich vor, die Geschwister sahen mich an. Ich zeigte auf das Sofa. „Ich habe kein Problem damit hier zu schlafen."

Edward zuckte, wie es schon üblich war, mit den Schultern und sah seine Schwester an.

„Sie schläft oben." Sagte er ernst. „Ich improvisiere mir hier etwas."

Mich überraschte die Geste, aber Alice lächelte einfach und gab ihrem Bruder ein schnelles Küsschen auf die Wange als Dank. Edward ging die Treppe rauf und Alice drehte sich zu mir.

„Er macht auf hart, ist in seinem Inneren aber ein sehr guter Mensch." Bemerkte sie.

„Das habe ich gehört!" Rief Edward von oben und Alice lachte.

„Und du weißt das ich Recht habe!" Antwortete Alice laut. „Zeigst du mir das Haus?" Fragte sie dann.

Belustigt nickte ich.

Alice war schon eine Marke.

Wir machten einen Rundgang durchs Haus, der in meinem Zimmer endete. Alice zog ihre Schuhe aus und setzte sich auf mein Bett, um sich meine CDs anzusehen die immer noch ungeordnet in einer Kiste lagen. Sie schaute sie sich an und sah mich dann mit belustigtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Du und Edward ihr habt den gleichen Musikgeschmack." Rief sie fröhlich aus.

„Echt?" Fragte ich ehrlich überrascht.

„Ja. Er mag nicht nur klassische Musik, sondern auch Muse, The Arcarde Fire und The Strokes. Die hat er alle in seiner Kollektion." Erklärte sie und zeigte dann auf meine CDs. „Und du in deiner auch."

Das waren meine Lieblingsbands und ich hätte sie nie mit Edward in Verbindung gebracht.

Nachdem Alice sich noch ein wenig meine Sachen angesehen hatte kam sie zu dem Urteil, das ich unbedingt neue Klamotten brauchte und ging in das Zimmer das Edward für sie freigemacht hatte. Ich ging schnell ins Bad, machte mich bettfertig und ging dann auch direkt ins Bett. Alice schien eine unerschöpfliche Energie zu haben und der morgige Tag könnte anstrengend werden.

Ich schlief wie ein Stein, obwohl meiner Träume nicht sehr angenehm waren. Diesmal träumte ich nicht nur von meinen Eltern, sondern auch von hunderten von Kleidungstücken die meinen Namen riefen.

Ich hatte so das Gefühl das Alice an dem Traum nicht ganz unschuldig war.

Wie jeden Morgen ging ich ins Bad und duschte mich schnell. Meine Haare verweigerten beim frisieren die Mitarbeit und ich machte mit einfach einen Zopf, zog mir eine Jeans und ein Shirt an und fertig. Ich ging in die Küche, dort saßen Edward und Alice schon beim Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen Bella." Begrüßte mich die kleine Cullen fröhlich. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Sehr gut, Danke." Antwortete ich und setzte mich neben sie. Sofort servierte sie mir Saft, Tee und Toast. „Und wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Auch sehr gut." Versicherte sie und sah zu Edward, der aß schweigend. Alice drehte sich mit einem schelmischem Grinsen zu mir. „Dieser Junge ist Morgens echt mit Vorsicht zu genießen." Sagte sie als ob es sich um ein Geheimnis handelte. „Er kann ein echter Albtraum sein."

Edward sah sie an und verdrehte dann die Augen zum Himmel.

„Wann hast du gesagt fahrt ihr los?" Fragte er mit gespieltem Interesse.

Alice lachte.

„Um elf. So schnell wirst du uns nicht los." Antwortete sie mit ihrem immer vorhandenen Lächeln.

Alice ging leise vor sich hin summend aus der Küche. Da fühlte ich Edwards Blick in meinem Rücken und drehte mich zu ihm. Er kam etwas näher und sagte mit seiner Samtstimme.

„Carlisle hat Heute sehr früh angerufen."

Mit einem plötzlichen Druck in der Brust sah ich ihn an.

„Die Situation deiner Eltern ist unverändert. Er wollte das du das weißt und dir keine Sorgen machst."

Resigniert nickte ich und ließ die Luft raus die ich angehalten hatte.

Das meine Eltern immer noch in dem Zustand waren machte mich noch verrückt.

„Danke." Sagte ich. Edward nickte leicht und ging dann aus der Küche.

Nach dieser kurzen Konversation mit Edward verging der Rest des Tages schnell, vielleicht zu schnell.

Als wir aus der Tür des Hauses kamen erblickte ich einen schicken, gelben Sportwagen. Wenn der Volvo schon einen Kontrast zu unserem Haus bildete, wirkte dieser Porsche wie von einem anderen Stern. Alice machte mir die Tür auf und ließ mich auf den mit schwarzem Leder überzogenen Sitz fallen, als Alice sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte bemerkte ich das das Auto perfekt zu seiner Besitzerin passte. Auffallend und fröhlich. Alice fuhr los und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich mich an meinem Sitz fest krallte. Alice fuhr viel schneller als ich es gewöhnt war. Ich bat sie langsamer zu fahren, was sie auch sofort tat, es war schließlich meine erste längere Autofahrt nach dem Unfall.

„Ay, tut mit Leid. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht." Entschuldigte sich Alice und sah mich richtig geknickt an.

„Ist schon gut." Antwortete ich mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln.

Gott sei Dank war die Fahrt dann doch nicht so lang. Alice parkte vor dem Einkaufscenter und wir gingen entspannt zu den Geschäften. Und da war es vorbei mit der Ruhe. Alice nahm meine Hand und zog mich, unerwartet schnell, in das erste Geschäft und genauso schnell stand ich in einer Umkleidekabine und Alice reichte mir alle möglichen Kleidungstücke. Und es blieb nicht bei einem Geschäft. Nach zwei Stunden, die mir unendlich lang vor kamen, gingen wir zu der Etage mit den Restaurants um etwas zu essen. Alice hatte mich praktisch dazu gezwungen, all die Sachen mitzunehmen und sie bezahlen zu lassen. Ich hatte mich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, aber sie war eine von diesen Personen die nicht aufgaben, bis sie bekam was sie wollten. Deswegen suchten wir jetzt mit den Händen voller Tüten einen freien Tisch.

„Ay, es ist so schön jemanden zu haben mit dem man shoppen kann!" Bemerkte sie glücklich, während wir uns an einen Tisch setzten. „Rose weigert sich in letzter Zeit immer mit zugehen." Ich wollte fragen wer Rose sei, als sie auch schon weiter redete. „Was möchtest du essen?" Fragte sie.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich um.

„Ein Hamburger währe nicht schlecht." Sagte ich als ich einen McDonalds entdeckte.

„Gut, pass auf die Tüten auf. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Und sie hüpfte fröhlich davon.

Als Alice aus meinem Blickfeld war, ließ ich die Tüten fallen und seufzte laut. Mir taten die Füße fürchterlich weh und die Wunde an meinem Bein meldete sich auch wieder zu Wort. Alice hatte mir von Sweatshits über Blusen bis zu Regenjacken, von Turnschuhen über Ballerinas bis zu Stiefeln, einfach alles gekauft. Sie meinte das ich eine große Auswahl an Garderobe brauchen würde wenn die Schule anfing.

Schnell war Alice wieder da und brachte unser Essen mit. Hungrig fingen wir an zu essen, es war schon eine ganze Weile her das wir was gegessen hatten. Als wir mit den Hamburgern fertig waren, wendeten wir uns den Pommes zu. Alice lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah mich mit ihren glänzenden Augen an.

„Und? Wie benimmt sich mein Bruder?" Fragte sie.

Die Frage überraschte mich und ich brauchte etwas um zu antworten.

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren." Antwortete ich dann. „Ich kann nicht behaupten das er lästig ist. Manchmal höre ich ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht mal."

Alice lachte laut.

„Ja, das ist eindeutig mein Bruder." Scherzte sie.

„Ist er immer so?" Fragte ich zweifelnd, vielleicht hatte er ja was gegen mich.

„So in der Art." Antwortete sie. „Wenn er die Leute nicht kennt ist er sehr reserviert." Sie zeigte auf sich. „Selbst mit uns, seiner Familie ist er sehr besonnen...also kannst du dir denken..."

Ich nickte langsam mit dem Kopf.

„Aber er ist ein guter Mensch." Bemerkte konnte merken wie sehr sie ihn schätzte. „Gib ihm Zeit."

„Er macht mir etwas Angst." Sagte ich ohne nachzudenken.

Als mir bewusst wurde was ich gesagt hatte wurde ich rot.

Alice lachte wieder.

„Er hat diesen Effekt bei Leuten die er nicht kennt." Sagte sie belustigt. „Aber lass dich von seinem Auftritt nicht täuschen Bella." Fügte sie dann ernst hinzu.

Ich nickte verwirrt. Was wollte sie mir damit sagen?

Nach dem Essen drehte wir noch eine Runde durch die Läden, damit Alice noch die Sachen kaufen konnten die ihr fehlten. Dann gingen wir endlich zum Auto. Diesmal fuhr Alice gleich in einer normalen Geschwindigkeit, sie kroch schon fast als sie mir die Umgebung zeigte. Mir fiel wieder auf das alles krankhaft grün war. Die Vegetation war überall.

Grün, grün und noch mehr grün.

An meinem Haus angekommen, parkte Alice und wir holten die Unzahl an Tüten aus dem Auto. Hatten wir das wirklich alles gekauft? Die Tüten schienen sich im Kofferraum vermehrt zu haben.

Ich nahm so viele wie ich tragen konnte und stolperte zur Tür. Durch die Tüten sah ich die kleine Stufe vor der Tür nicht und blieb daran hängen. Edward war offensichtlich zu Hause weil, als ich gegen die Tür fiel, diese aufging und ich in voller Länge im Flur lag. Wenige Sekunden später kamen ein Paar Schuhe in mein Blickfeld. Ich hob ein wenig den Blick und sah Edward neben mir in die Hocke gehen. Auf dem Bauch liegend, sah ich nur müde an.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte er und nahm eine Tüte von mir runter damit ich aufstehen konnte.

„Ja, ich habe mir, glaube ich, nichts gebrochen." Bemerkte ich und stand vorsichtig auf.

„Fällst du öfters hin oder ist es nur Zufall?" Fragte er ernst, während Alice auf uns zu gehüpft kam.

„Ich habe zwei linke Füße." Antwortete ich und fing an die Tüten einzusammeln.

Irgendwie muss ich etwas verpasst haben, denn als ich auf sah, sah Alice Edward überrascht an und der sah auf den Boden.

„Wie ich sehe machen wir Fortschritte, nicht?" Fragte sie vergnügt.

Edward schnaufte und sammelte auch einige Tüten ein.

Ich verstand mal eben gar nichts.

Alice sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh, ich muss gehen." Sagte sie. „Oder Jasper bringt mich um." Sie dachte einige Sekunden nach. „Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir zusammen Abendessen gehen?" Schlug sie dann fröhlich vor. „Wenn ich mich beeile, könnte ich in zwei Stunden wieder hier sein."

Edward nickte, ohne dem eine besondere Bedeutung beizumessen, dann drehte er sich um und brachte die Tüten nach oben. Ich stimmte zu und umarmte Alice fest, bevor sie breit grinsend verschwand. Ich nahm die Tüten wieder auf und ging hinter Edward her. In meinem Zimmer stellte Edward die Tüten gerade auf mein Bett. Ich tat es ihm nach.

„Deine Schwester hat ein kleines Problem mit dem Shoppen, nicht?" Fragte ich belustigt und fing an die Sachen auszupacken.

Er nickte.

„Sie versucht jeden neu ein zu kleiden der ihren Weg kreuzt." Bemerkte er mir seiner sanften Stimme und verdrehte die Augen. „Jeder aus der Familie musste die Qual schon durchstehen."

Leise lachend legte ich die Sachen zusammen.

„Ich glaube ich brauch bis zu meiner Rente nicht mehr einkaufen gehen." Sagte ich sarkastisch und hob genau im richtigen Moment den Blick um es zu sehen.

Ein kleines schiefes Lächeln auf Edwards Gesicht.

Das Lächeln machte sein Gesicht noch perfekter. Auch wenn es nur flüchtig gewesen war, es machte seine Augen weicher und wärmer.

Es verschwand genauso schnell wieder wie es gekommen war.

„Ich gehe duschen." Sagte er während er aus meinem Zimmer ging. „Ich glaube ich sollte mich für den heutigen Abend präparieren."

Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und warf dabei einige leere Tüten auf den Boden. Die Müdigkeit übermannte mich, der heutige Tag hatte mich wirklich geschafft. Schnell schlief ich ein.

Ich hatte das Gefühl gerade eingeschlafen zu sein, als es schellte. Da sich sonst niemand im Haus zu bewegen schien, ging ich schnell runter um auf zumachen. Alice fing laut an zu lachen als sie mich sah. Ich sah sie konfus an.

„Hübsch." Sagte sie. „Ich wusste gar nicht das die Löwenmähne wieder in ist."

Ich sah sie weiter verwirrt an, bis mir klar wurde das sie meine Haare meinte. Ohne Alice die Erlaubnis zu erteilen mir zu helfen, zog ich mich schnell um und kämmte mir die Haare. Edward erschien wenige Minuten später, elegant wie immer.

Wir fuhren zum Essen in eines kleines Restaurant in der Stadt. Wir hörten uns den Monolog von Alice über Port Angeles an und kamen auch in den Genuss ihre Pläne für die nächsten Tage zu hören, in die sie Edward und mich ohne Skrupel mit einbezog. Ich weiß nicht genau wie lange wir in dem Restaurant waren, aber als ich nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu Gähnen, meinte Edward das es Zeit sei nach Hause zu fahren. Wir brachten zuerst Alice zu dem enormen Haus der Cullens, ich hatte noch nie ein so beeindruckendes Haus gesehen, dann fuhren wir durch die grüne Umgebung von Forks nach Hause. Ich verschlief die Fahrt, das monotone grün war nicht wirklich interessant. Mir wurde erst bewusst das wir vor unserem Haus standen, als Edward mir die Tür aufhielt und mich die kalte Luft traf. Ich stieg aus und Edward machte uns die Haustür auf, drinnen war es angenehm warm.

„Du gehst besser ins Bett."

Ich nickte.

„Bis Morgen." Sagte ich und drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, um ihn anzusehen.

Das Mondlicht schien durchs Fenster und ließ seine Augen wie Smaragde strahlen. Ich verlor mich in seinen Augen, bis er mit samt weicher Stimme sagte.

„Bis Morgen."

Noch etwas benommen ging ich in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und fiel dann wie ein Stein ins Bett. Schnell übermannte mich die Müdigkeit und das letzte was ich sah, war das Mondlicht das in meine Zimmer schien.

Das wurde meine erste Nacht ohne Albträume.

In meinem Traum war alles grün, so wie in Forks.

Nur das es ein glänzendes smaragdgrün war.


	3. Die Forks High Scholl!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke Vampir-Fan 1996 fúr deinen Review!

Die Forks High Scholl!

Am Montag fiel es mir schwer aufzustehen, ich hatte schlecht und unruhig geschlafen. Mit schleifenden Füßen ging ich zu meinem Schrank und suchte mir etwas zum anziehen, nach der Shopping-Tour mit Alice hatte ich ja genügend Auswahl, dann ging ich ins Bad. Während ich mich duschte, stellte ich fest das die Wunden an meinen Armen und an meinem Bein schon gut verheilt waren, sie taten auch nicht mehr weh. Zwanzig Minuten später ging ich die Treppe herunter in die Küche. Dort war Edward, wie jeden Morgen, dabei das Frühstück zu machen. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Arbeitsplatte, sah sich die Nachrichten an und wartete das der Toast fertig wurde. Als er meine Schritte hörte drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte er und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte auch ich und holte dann die Tassen aus dem Schrank.

Wir frühstückten schnell, da wir noch einen etwas längere Fahrt bis zur Schule vor uns hatten. Ja, Heute war der von mir so gefürchtete erste Tag an der neuen Schule. Als ich im Auto saß fing ich nervös an mit meinen Fingern zu spielen. Neue Schule, neue Klassenkameraden, neue Lehrer, da konnte man ja nur nervös werden. Ich hasste es nicht nur im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, mir fehlten auch meine Eltern die mich bei meinem Neuanfang unterstützten.

Sollte ich den heutigen Tag überleben, konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen.

Wir kamen an der Schule an und Edward parkte geschickt in eine der freien Lücken ein. Ich betrachtete das große Gebäude und ließ dann meinen Blick über den Parkplatz schweifen, bis meine Augen an einem glänzendem rotem Auto hängen blieben. Ich verstand nicht viel von Autos, aber dieser BMW war einfach nur schick. Edward sah ebenfalls zu dem Auto, wirkte aber eher desinteressiert. Er stieg aus und ich tat es ihm nach, dabei stolperte ich natürlich über meine eigenen Füße.

Ich ging zu ihm und sah überrascht wie er vor dem BMW stehen blieb. Ein Mädchen stieg aus und mein Mund klappte auf als ich sie sah, sie war außerordentlich attraktiv. Selbst das Auto trat in den Hintergrund. Lange, glänzende blonde Haare, blasse Haut, azurblauen Augen, die sich auf Edward richteten. Sie sah Edward an und schlang dann ihre Arme um seinen Hals, wenn mir vorher der Mund aufgestanden hatte, lag jetzt mein Kinn au dem Boden. Aber Edward wand sie lässig aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Wie geht es dir Edward?" Fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Während Edward trocken antwortete, konzentrierte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen der ebenfalls aus dem Auto stieg, er war außerordentlich groß. Ich war davon überzeugt das er mich zerdrücken könnte wie eine Cola-Dose, er war einschüchternd. Aber sein fröhliches Lächeln ließ ihn gleich wieder sympathisch wirken. Lächelnd wirkte er wie ein kleiner Junge in einem zu groß geratenen Körper. Er kam auf uns zu, irgendwie hatte er eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Edward, seine blauen Augen sahen mich fröhlich an.

„Das ist also deine Gefangene Brüderchen?" Fragte er belustigt und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Edward.

Hatte er Brüderchen gesagt? Dann war die Kopie des unglaublichen Hulks also...

„Ja, er ist mein Bruder." Sagte Edward als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

„Emmett Cullen, stets zu ihren Diensten." Stellte er sich vor und verbeugte sich.

Direkt darauf bekam er, von der Blondine, einen Schlag in den Nacken.

„Du bist außer Dienst." Murmelte sie und sah ihn sauer an, dann wandte sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu mir. „Ich bin Rosalie Hale, die Verlobte dieses Idioten." Sagte sie,gab mir die Hand und zeigte auf Emmett, jetzt wusste ich auch wer Rose war.

Seine Verlobte? Das klang verdammt...altmodisch. Außerdem waren sie doch noch so jung.

Die hinteren Türen des roten Autos gingen auf und ein weiteres Pärchen stieg aus. Alice kam fröhlich auf mich zu getänzelt, neben ihr ging ein junger blonder Mann mit hellblauen Augen, der freundlich lächelte. Alice umarmte mich sofort.

„Bella! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Quietschte sie vergnügt.

„Ebenso." Antwortete ich lächelnd, als sie mich wieder los ließ.

„Das ist Jasper." Sagte sie und sah zu dem blonden Jungen." Bruder von Rosalie und Verlobter der entzückenden jungen Frau die mit dir spricht."

Lachend gab ich Jasper die Hand, wieder überrascht über die Tatsache, das auch Alice einen Verlobten hatte.

„Bella Swan, freut mich." Stellte ich mich vor.

Alice strahlte Edward an, der war ernst wie immer.

„Wir sind etwas spät, aber Emmett war im Bad eingeschlossen." Erklärte Alice, Jasper und Rosalie lachten laut.

„Jemand muss mal diese verdammte Tür reparieren." Schimpfte besagter in einer Art bei der auch ich lachen musste.

Die Fünf und ich gingen in das Schulgebäude und Alice erklärte mir jedes kleinste Detail der Schule, exklusiv für mich, der Neuen. Wir kamen an dem Spind an der jetzt meiner war und ich ließ einige von meinen Sachen dort. Ich bemerkte die ersten neugierigen Blicke. Als wir weitergehen wollten, sah Emmett uns mit einem breitem, spöttischem Grinsen an.

„So meine Schäfchen, ich muss jetzt zu den Großen." Sagte er überheblich.

Alice streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Wir sehen dich in der Pause Opa." Antwortete sie.

Emmett und wir gingen jetzt in verschiedene Richtungen.

„Er ist schon achtzehn." Erklärte mir die Kleinste der Gruppe. Und ich war wiedermal überrascht, diesmal von dem geringen Altersunterschied zwischen den Geschwistern, aber genau wie bei dem Thema mit den Verlobungen, hörte ich es mir erstmal schweigend an. „Jasper und Rose sind Zwillinge, sie sind siebzehn."

Ich nickte bei ihren Erklärungen und wir gingen in die erste Klasse.

Schnell setzten wir uns an einen freien Tisch im hinteren Bereich. Ich war froh das Alice sich neben mich setzte, das Freundschaften schließen war nicht so mein Ding. In der ersten Stunde hatten wir Literatur, eines meiner Lieblingsfächer. Heute stellte sich nur der Lehrer vor und erklärte uns den Lehrstoff und sagte uns die Bücher die wir brauchen würden. Die meisten davon befanden sich schon in meiner Sammlung, da ich sie auf meiner alten Schule schon durch genommen hatte.

Dieser ersten Klasse folgten einige nach, die alle nach dem gleichen Muster ab liefen. Lächelnd kam ich aus meiner letzten Klasse des Tages. Alice trug ein noch breiteres Lächeln zur schau als ich und hinter erschienen Rose und Jasper, die in eine angeregte Unterhaltung verstrickt waren. Edward war nicht in dieser Klasse gewesen, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis wir ihn trafen, er lehnte gegen eine Wand und beobachtete die Leute die vorbeigingen. Sein unergründliches Gesicht wandte sich uns zu und er stieß sich von der Wand ab. Schweigend ging er neben uns her, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis Alice sich bei ihm einhakte und ihn vergnügt ansah.

„Wir war dein Unterricht?" Fragte sie während wir zur Cafeteria gingen.

„Gut, es war nur eine Klasse Alice." Bemerkte er und ich konnte fast so etwas wie Belustigung hören, aber sein Gesicht blieb ernst.

„Na ja, wer weiß. Sie hätten dich ja mit dem Lexikon auf den Kopf schlagen können oder so." Sagte Alice ernst. „Französisch kann eine echte Katastrophe sein." Scherzte sie.

„Dafür sollte ich dabei sein, liebste Alice." Bemerkte Emmett der auf der anderen Seite Edwards erschien und ihm den Arm auf die Schulter legte.

„Jede Klasse ist eine Katastrophe wenn du dabei bist." Antwortete Edward und verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh! Du verletzt meine Gefühle Edward." Sagte Emmett theatralisch und legte sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

Alice und ich lachten und Edward schnaufte.

Nachdem wir uns etwas zu Essen besorgt hatten, suchten wir uns einen freien Tisch. Ich nahm meine Tablett und ging hinter den Anderen her, aber ich währe nicht ich gewesen, wenn ich nicht über meine Füße gestolpert währe und fast die Sachen von meinem Tablett auf den Boden befördert hätte. Glücklicherweise war Emmett neben mir und Dank seiner unglaublichen Reflexe, half er mir das Gleichgewicht zu behalten.

„Du bist wie eine holde Maid die ständig in Schwierigkeiten steckt." Scherzte Emmett und lachte dröhnend, ich verdrehte belustigt die Augen.

Er hatte schließlich Recht.

Nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall, setzte ich mich mit dieser eigentümlichen Gruppe an einen Tisch in der Ecke der frei war. Mein Platzt war zwischen Alice und Emmett. Die kleinste der Gruppe trank einen Schluck und sah uns dann lächelnd an.

„Also müssen wir die ganzen Bücher kaufen." Bemerkte sie enthusiastisch.

„Alles was mit einkaufen zu tun hat begeistert sie, richtig?" Flüstere ich Emmett so laut zu das Alice es hören konnte.

Er lachte dröhnen, nickte und sagte dann.

„Meine Mutter und sie kümmern sich um die kleinen Besorgungen der Familie. Sie geben leidenschaftlich gerne Geld aus."

Ich grinste, der Junge war mir richtig sympathisch.

„Bella!" Rief mich Alice mit ihrer singenden Stimme. „Begleitest du mich heute Nachmittag beim Einkaufen?" Bat sie und sah mich bettelnd an.

„Oh nein Alice." Sagte ich bekümmert. „Ich wollte meine Eltern im Hospital besuchen."

Diese Erklärung schien sie zu befriedigen, sie nickte und nahm meine Hand.

„Was immer du auch brauchst Bella, du brauchst es nur zu sagen." Sagte sie.

„Vielen Dank Alice." Antwortete ich gerührt.

Das war genau das was ich in dem Moment brauchte.

Das Essen ging schnell vorbei und wir standen auf um die laute Cafeteria zu verlassen. Wir gingen durch die Flure und draußen angekommen, schien uns die Sonne ins Gesicht. Ich seufzte müde. Die Gruppe verabschiedete sich von mir und ließ mich mit Edward allein. Der zog seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und machte mir, wie immer ganz Gentleman, die Tür auf. Ich stieg ein, er tat das Gleiche auf der Fahrerseite.

„Deine Familie ist sehr nett." Bemerkte ich als wir von dem Parkplatz fuhren.

Er nickte und wirkte plötzlich traurig.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht was ohne sie aus mir geworden währe." Versicherte er, ich brauchte einen Moment um über den tiefen Sinn dieser Worte nachzudenken.

Wenige Minuten später debattierte ich in meinen Inneren über etwas, das ich schon seit Tagen vorhatte. Ich hatte gehofft das Alice uns begleiten würde, was es mir einfacher gemacht hätte. Aber jetzt, allein mit Edward, war ich mir nicht sicher...

„Eh...Edward?" Fragte ich schüchtern. Er drehte den Kopf und sah mich an, ich riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. „Sieh nach vorn! Sieh auf die Straße!" Rief ich entsetzt.

Er murmelte etwas das ich nicht verstand und sah wieder nach vorn.

Ich seufzte erleichtert. War er verrückt geworden?

„Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte er sich mit seinem so erwachsenen Ton. „Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Also...ich...kannst du mich ins Zentrum fahren?" Stotterte ich.

Er war so verdammt einschüchternd!

Ich sah wie die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erschien.

„Warum?" Fragte er.

„Eh..." Zögerte ich. „Ich wollte mich nach einem Job um hören." Erklärte ich schnell. „Früher oder später werde ich Geld brauchen."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken ums Geld." Antwortete er ernst. „Wir können..."

„Nein." Sagte ich schnell, wissend was er sagend wollte. „Ich will selber Geld verdienen."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber!" Unterbrach ich ihn brüsk. Dan sagte ich etwas weicher. „Bringst du mich bitte ins Zentrum?"

Er nickte und seufzte.

Die Arbeitssuche war dann doch nicht so eine Odyssee wie ich befürchtet hatte. Edward wartete im Auto auf mich, ich hatte ihn darum gebeten und ich fing an mir die Geschäfte anzusehen und zu fragen ob sie eine Aushilfe brauchten. In dem vierten Geschäft boten sie mir einen Job an. Es war ein Buchladen und ich sollte beim Verkauf helfen. Die Interaktion mit den Leuten war zwar nicht gerade meine Stärke, aber dafür wusste ich viel über Bücher. Die Bezahlung war im Verhältnis zu den Arbeitsstunden sehr gut. Ich nahm den Job selbstverständlich an.

Ich ging wieder zum Auto zurück und man schien mir anzumerken das ich zufrieden war, denn Edward fragte sofort.

„Was hast du gefunden?"

„Ich arbeite in der Buchhandlung der Webers." Erzählte ich glücklich. „Es ist ein netter Laden."

Edward nickte.

Die restliche Fahrt zum Hospital verlief schweigend. Er parkte davor und stieg, ohne etwas zu sagen aus. Ich tat es ihm nach, selbstverständlich nicht annähernd so elegant wie er und ging dann neben ihm her.

Wir waren hier eher in seinem Territorium.

Mit einer Gruppe von Krankenschwestern fuhren wir mit dem Aufzug in die richtiger Etage und gingen dann zu dem mir schon vertrauten Schreibtisch. Edward wechselte ein paar Worte mit der Krankenschwester die dort saß und ging dann den Gang hinunter. Als wir vor der letzten Tür standen, überkam mich wieder die Erinnerung. Edward klopfte und Carlisle erschien in dem unerträglich weißen Flur.

„Isabella, Edward wie schön euch zu sehen." Sagte der Doktor mit seinem wie immer freundlichem Ton.

Er erklärte mir, das meine Eltern gerade einer Reihe von Tests unterzogen wurden und ich sie deswegen nicht sehen konnte, ihr Zustand aber unverändert war. Das deprimierte mich sehr. Auch Edward schien das zu merken als wir wieder in den Volvo stiegen. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber seine ständigen Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln waren mir extrem unangenehm.

Schnell kamen wir zu Hause an und ich stieg mit schleppenden Schritten aus. Ich fing an meine Schlüssel zu suchen, aber wie zu erwarten hatte Edward seine schon in der Hand und machte uns die Tür auf. Obwohl es gerade mal halb achte war, wollte ich nur noch in mein Bett und schlafen. Meine Augen brannten und mein ganzer Körper schien mir weh zu tun.

„Willst du nichts essen?" Fragte Edwards samtige Stimme hinter mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und drehte mich dann langsam zu ihm um.

„Ich bin...müde." Murmelte ich leise.

Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen.

Ich drehte mich wieder um, um meinen Weg fortzusetzen, als ich plötzlich eine warme Hand auf meiner spürte. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, war Edward wesentlich näher als ich erwartete hatte. Verwirrt senkte ich meinen Blick und sah seine Hand auf meiner.

„Sie werden wieder gesund." Versicherte er mir in sanftem und ernstem Ton.

Ich nickte und er nahm seine Hand von meiner, so als ob er sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen war das er mich festgehalten hatte. Aber das kribbeln auf meiner Haut blieb, auch als er seine Hand weg nahm.

„Danke."

Ich lächelte ihn, vielleicht etwas traurig, an und ging dann in mein Zimmer. Und wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, ließ ich mich einfach auf mein Bett fallen ohne mich um zuziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

Diesmal war dort alles krankhaft weiß.

Die erste Woche in der neuen Schule verlief ausgesprochen ruhig. Glücklicherweise hatte ich nicht so sehr im Mittelpunkt gestanden wie ich befürchtet hatte. Meistens wurde ich eher deswegen angesehen, weil ich mit den Cullens und den Hales zusammen war und nicht weil ich die neue war. Die Gruppe um Alice schien nicht sehr viele Soziale Kontakte in der Schule zu haben. Das war gut für mich und mit Emmett an meiner Seite, bezweifelte ich das sich mir jemand nähern würde um mich zu ärgern. Zwei oder drei mal zog ich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, weil ich mal wieder meine Tolpatschigkeit unter Beweis stellen musste und gegen etwas lief, oder über meine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Am Freitag nach meiner letzten Stunde, blieb ich noch kurz in der Klasse, um meinen Lehrer zu fragten, ob die Version von Romeo und Julia die ich hatte für den Unterricht Ok währe. Nach einer kurzen Konversation mit dem Lehrer, nahm ich meine Sachen und ging aus der Klasse. Lächelnd sah ich auf das alte Buch von Romeo und Julia in meiner Hand, ich hatte es schon so oft gelesen das...

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich gegen eine Wand lief und mich auf dem Boden wiederfand. Also ich dachte das es eine Wand gewesen war, bis ich den Blick hob und in zwei dunkle Augen sah. Schweigend betrachtete ich den jungen Mann gegen den ich gelaufen war. Er hatte dunkle Haut, schwarze lange Haare, die er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Er hatte seine vollen Lippen zusammengepresst und sah mich fest an.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte er und streckte mir seine große Hand entgegen.

Ich nahm sie und er half mir auf die Füße. Als ich stand merkte ich wie groß er war.

Mit meiner Hand noch immer in seiner sagte er.

„Jacob Black." Schüttelte leicht meine Hand und ließ ein sympathisches Lächeln sehen.

„Bella Swan." Antwortete ich und lächelte zurück.

„Swan, Swan..." Murmelte er für sich. „Ich glaube ich habe schon von dir gehört.

Ich sah ihn konfus an. Er dagegen beobachtete irgendetwas über meine Schulter hinweg, dann erschien ein leicht sarkastisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Ah, du bist Cullens Schützling, richtig?" Fragte er.

Cullens Schützling? Nannte man mich etwas jetzt so?

„Was meinst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

Er zeigte mit den Kopf hinter mich und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Edward, er lehnte an der Wand und hatte seinen Blick auf uns fixiert. Unter seinem einschüchternden Blick wurde ich rot und hörte Jacob leise Lachen.

„Er wartet auf dich." Bemerkte er als ich ihn ansah.

„Sieht so aus." Bestätigte ich langsam. „Also, entschuldige meine Ungeschicktheit Black."

„Jacob, nenne mich Jacob." Bat er mit einem, jetzt ehrlichem, Lächeln.

„Gut und du kannst mich Bella nennen." Ich lächelte und winkte ihm zu während ich in Edwards Richtung ging. „Bis dann Jacob."

Langsam ging ich auf Edward zu. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen bohrten sich auf eine sehr intensive Weise in mich und für einige Sekunden hatte ich das Gefühl vor ihm zu schrumpfen. Er hatte diesen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck und ich wollte ihn gerade fragen, was los war, als die helle Stimme von Alice uns Beide erschreckte. Edward wandte den Blick von mir ab, ich drehte mich um und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Alice, das entspannte Gesicht Jaspers kam gleich hinterher.

„Gehen wir was essen?" Bat Alice. „Wir haben auf euch gewartet, aber da ihr nicht kamt..."

Ich nickte und ging neben ihr her. Das Essen verlief eigentlich normal, nur das Edward noch ernster war als sonst und mich praktisch ignorierte. Nach dem Essen gingen wir zusammen zum Parkplatz. Alice und Emmett gingen neben mir und grinsten mich Beide breit an.

„Hey Bella." Sagte Alice schließlich. „Hast du Morgen schon was vor?"

Misstrauisch schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Also, wir haben uns gedacht, da mein Bruder und du immer alleine zu Hause seid, währe es vielleicht nicht schlecht wenn wir alle zusammen etwas machen." Bemerkte sie mit ihren besten Engelsgesicht.

Obwohl sie eher ein kleiner Teufel war.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ein Wochenende im Hause Cullen." Sie strahlte mich an und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. „Was sagst du."

„Hab ich etwa eine Wahl?" Fragte ich resigniert.

Sofort hing Alice an meinem Hals und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, was uns Beide fürchterlich ins schwanken brachte.

Ich erklärte ihr das ich am Nachmittag arbeiten musste, was sie für Zeitverschwendung hielt dann aber akzeptierte. Wir verabredeten das Edward mich von der Arbeit abholen würde, ich schnell zu Hause ein paar Sachen holen würde und dann direkt zum Cullen Haus käme. Ich fing an mich mental darauf vorzubereiten, es würde mit Sicherheit ein anstrengendes Wochenende werden.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett, dann gingen Edward und ich zum Volvo. Schneller als gewöhnlich fuhr er vom Parkplatz. Die Fahr verlief schweigend, Edward wirkte verärgert. Er war schon seit dem Mittagessen so, nicht das er sonst viel redete, aber sein seltsames Verhalten störte mich. Wenn es mir normalerweise schon schwer fiel den selben Raum mit ihm zu teilen, war es jetzt fast unmöglich. Als wir fast da waren, nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und fragte.

„Hast du was Edward?"

„Sollte ich etwas haben?" Antwortete er, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

„Du bist...seltsam." Sagte ich, er zog die Stirn kraus „Seit heute Mittag." Fügte ich hinzu.

Er schwieg und ich dachte schon das er nicht antworten würde, dann parkte er ungestüm vor dem Laden in dem ich arbeitete. Für einige Sekunden blieb ich wie versteinert sitzen, meine Hände in den Sitz gekrallt. Es wurde noch schlimmer, als Edward, fast bedrohlich, näher kam. Unbewusst zog ich mich zurück, noch nie hatte ich einen so bösen Blick in seinen grünen Augen gesehen.

„Sei vorsichtig mit Black." Warnte er mich mit kalter Stimme.

„Was? Mit Jacob?" Fragte ich verwirrt. Er verzog das Gesicht als ich den Namen aussprach. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Halte dich einfach von ihm fern, mehr nicht." Murmelte er und beugte sich weiter vor.

Mein Herz fing an wie wild zu schlagen, vor allem als sein Arm meinen berührte. Aber dann merkte ich, das er mir nur die Tür aufgemacht hatte damit ich ausstieg. Das tat ich dann auch, jetzt schlecht gelaunt und machte die Tür etwas heftiger zu als normal. Ich sah dem Volvo nach und ging dann in den Laden der Webers. Ich konnte mich den ganzen Nachmittag nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Was zum Teufel hatte Edward gegen Jacob Black?


	4. Eine Nacht im Hause Cullen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben!

Eine Nacht im Hause Cullen.

Als ich von der Arbeit kam, wartete der glänzende Volvo nur wenige Meter von dem Laden der Webers entfernt. Ich stieg ein und bemerkte sofort, das sich seine Verhalten seit seiner Warnung nicht geändert hatte. Aus diesem Grund legten wir den Weg zu meinem Haus in unangenehmen Schweigen zurück, das ich nicht gewillt war zu brechen. Kaum hielt er vor dem Haus, stieg ich schnell und ungeschickte aus dem Auto. In meinem Zimmer angekommen steckte ich ein paar von den Sachen die Alice mir gekauft hatte in eine Tasche. Im Bad packte ich auch schnell ein paar persönliche Sachen, wie Zahnbürste und ähnliches ein. Ich sah in den Spiegel und fuhr mir schnell mit den Fingern durch meine seltsame Frisur. Als ich wieder raus kam, saß Edward noch immer hinter dem Steuer, er hatte seinen Kopf leicht zurück gelehnt. Sobald ich neben ihm saß, setzte er sich aufrecht hin und machte den Motor an, er sah nicht mal in meine Richtung.

Die Fahrt verlief wieder in totalem Schweigen, nur das Edward mir jetzt immer mal wieder einen schnellen Blich aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarf. Es war so unangenehm, das ich froh war als das Haus der Cullens zu sehen war. Je näher wir kamen, desto besser konnte ich das imposante Haus sehen, das sich von der Vegetation abhob. Plötzlich bog Edward ab und fuhr in eine große Garage in der schon drei weitere luxuriöse Autos standen, bei deren Anblick mir der Mund offen stand.

Als ich mich von meiner Überraschung erholt hatte, sah ich das Edward neben dem Wagend stand und mir die Tür aufhielt. Schnell stieg ich aus und wir gingen zum dem imposanten Haus. Noch bevor wir die Tür erreicht hatten, wurde diese aufgemacht und eine strahlende Alice erwartete uns.

Woher wusste sie das wir da waren?

Sie kam auf uns zu getänzelt. Alice schien meinen konfusen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben, sie fing an zu lachen.

„Ich habe euch vom Fenster aus gesehen." Erklärte sie grinsend, dann machte sie sich so groß wie sie konnte und legte mir den Arm um die Schulter, um mich ins Haus zu führen.

Das Haus hatte mich von außen beeindruckt, das innere verschlug mir die Sprache. Die Eichenmöbel bildeten einen angenehmen Kontrast zu den weißen Wänden und den Marmorfliesen. Eine Wand bestand komplett aus Glas, von der Decke bis zum Boden und ließ das Licht in jeden Winkel. Alles war schön, luxuriös und harmonisch.

Alice lachte wieder, wahrscheinlich über meinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Komm Bella, ich zeig dir wo du deine Sachen lassen kannst." Sagte Alice.

Alice führte mich in den ersten Stock, der genauso beeindruckend war wie das Erdgeschoss. Wir gingen durch eine Flur und ich bewunderte die perfekte Dekoration. Alice machte eine der vielen Türen auf und ich war wieder überrascht über das was ich sah. Das Zimmer war eine Kombination aus Farben und glänzenden Ornamenten, die eine harmonische Verbindung bildeten. Ohne Zweifel erinnerte mich das Zimmer an Alice. Das Bett war von einem farbenfrohem Überwurf bedenkt, aber das auffälligste war der enorme Kleiderschrank. Ein moderner Fernseher, ein Schreibtisch und ein auffälliges Sofa rundeten das Bild ab.

„Gefällt es dir?" Fragte sie mich animiert, nahm mir meine Tasche ab und legte sie auf das Sofa.

Ich nickte energisch und grinste.

Es wurde an die Tür geklopft und fast gleichzeitig erschien das grinsende Gesicht Emmetts.

„Aber da ist ja meine Lieblings-Maid." Rief er und ich verdrehte die Augen, konnte mir ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen Emmett." Antwortete ich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Will Alice dich zu einer Pyjama-Party zwingen." Flüsterte er so laut das Alice es hörte.

„Oh ja. Irgendeine Idee wie ich entkommen kann?" Fragte ich vergnügt und machte sein Spiel mit.

„Ich kann eine Entführung planen, wenn du willst." Sagte er und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu. Alice und ich lachten laut.

„Einverstanden." Antwortete ich.

Da packte Emmett mich um die Taille, hob mich hoch und warf mich wie einen Kartoffelsack über seine Schulter. Lachend hielt ich mich an seinem Hemd fest und er ging los. Mit dem Kopf nach unten, sah ich das wir die Treppe herunter gingen, Alice hüpfte vergnügt hinter uns her. Als wir in dem großen Wohnzimmer ankamen, blieb Emmett stehen.

„Was machst du Emmett?" Fragte die perfekte Stimme Edwards.

Emmett lachte laut.

„Ich entführe Bella." Antwortete Emmett lässig und ich merkte wie er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich klaue sie dir." Fügte er hinzu. „Jetzt ist sie meine Gefangene."

„Lass gut sein, sie ist Edwards Gefangene." Bemerkte Alice, ich konnte ihr schelmisches Grinsen sehen.

„Mach was du willst." Sagte Edward und ging an uns vorbei.

Er warf mir noch einen seltsamen Blick zu bevor er nach oben ging.

Der Nachmittag verlief sehr angenehm und lustig für mich. Edward kam nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer, aber Alice und Emmett kümmerten sich um mich. Sie zeigten mir die Umgebung ums Haus und später machten wir es uns im Wohnzimmer bequem und sahen uns einen Film an. Alice suchte einen romantischen Film aus, von dem sie erklärte das es einer ihrer Lieblingsfilme sei. Es ging um eine tragische Liebesgeschichte, eine Frau musste den Tod ihres Mannes überwinden und das einzige was sie von ihm hatte, waren einige Briefe. Aber trotz der tragischen Geschichte konnte ich nicht aufhören zu lachen, Emmett imitierte jede Person und Situation die in dem Film vor kamen auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Zum Schluss lagen Alice und ich, weinend vor Lachen, über den Sesseln.

Ich war noch dabei mir die Tränen zu trocknen, als ich hörte wie die Haustür aufging und Stimmen aus dem Flur zu hören waren. Unbewusst setzte ich mich gerade hin, während Alice aufstand und fröhlich zur Tür tänzelte. Carlisle kam mit einer sehr attraktiven Frau an seiner Seite ins Zimmer.

„Isabella, wie schön dich hier zu haben." Begrüßte mich der Doktor.

„Vielen Dank Doktor Cullen." Antwortete ich.

„Oh, nenne mich bitte Carlisle." Bat er lächelnd.

„Nur wenn sie mich Bella nennen." Sagte ich.

„Einverstanden." Akzeptierte er lachend. „Aber ich bitte dich auch mich zu duzen."

„Er fühlt sich sonst alt." Flüsterte mir Emmett wieder so laut zu, das es jeder hören konnte.

„Du bist Isabella Swan?" Fragte mich die Frau die mit Carlisle gekommen war. Sie hatte glänzende dunkle Haare und grüne Augen, die ich selbst aus der Entfernung sofort erkannte, obwohl sie viel wärmer waren als die die ich täglich sah. Sie hatte eine unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit Alice.

Außer den Augen, die erinnerten mich an eine andere Person.

Ich nickte und nahm an, das sie die Mutter von Edward, Alice und Emmett war.

Da kam die hübsche und schlanke Frau auf mich zu und umarmte mich fast mütterlich. Ich blieb wie versteinert stehen, bis sie ein wenig von mir abrückte und mir in die Augen sah.

„Du weißt, das du für alles was du brauchst auf uns zählen kannst, nicht?" Diese Worte erinnerten mich an die von Alice.

Ich nickte energisch und strahlte sie an.

„Ja, vielen Dank..." Ich wusste ihren Namen noch gar nicht.

„Esme." Stellte sie sich mit einem strahlendem Lächeln vor.

Carlisle wollte kurz mit mir reden, er erklärte mir, das die Situation meiner Eltern unverändert sei und sie alles menschenmögliche tun würden um ihnen zu helfen. Danach ging ich wieder zu Alice und Emmett ins Wohnzimmer. Die Beiden versuchten dann über eine Stunde lang mich mit ihren Scherzen und Sticheleien aufzuheitern. Obwohl ich mich wegen meinen Eltern schlecht fühlte, schafften sie es dann doch, das ich lachen musste.

Esme sagte uns Bescheid das das Essen fertig sei, dann murmelte sie irgendetwas vor sich hin und ging die Treppe herauf, sie wirkte verärgert. Ich ging mit den anderen zum großen Esstisch, dort wartete Carlisle schon auf uns. Alice setzte sich auf ihren Platz und ich mich neben sie. Emmett setzte sich seiner Schwester gegenüber, die jetzt aufstand um uns zu servieren. Mich wunderte das es kein Dienstmädchen in diesem luxuriösen Haus gab.

Bevor ich mich in meine Gedanken vertiefen konnte, saß Alice schon wieder neben mir und fing eine angeregte Konversation mit Carlisle an. Alice erzählte ihm von unseren ersten Tagen in der Schule. Wenige Minuten später erschien Esme wieder, sie sah etwas besorgt aus, lächelte aber sobald sie mich sah. Wenige Schritte hinter ihr kam Edward, er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, mir gegenüber. Er fing schweigend an zu essen, währen Alice weitere Geschichten von den ersten Schultagen erzählte.

Als wir fertig waren, bestand ich darauf Alice und Esme beim abräumen des Tisches zu helfen, immer noch verwundert von der Tatsache, das Esme keine Hilfe im Haushalt hatte.

„Esme findet es unnötig jemanden zu haben der die Sachen macht, die sie selber machen kann." Erklärte mir Alice, als ob sie geahnt hätte das ich sie das fragen wollte. „Sie ist ziemlich hyperaktiv."

„Na dann weiß ich ja nach wem du kommst." Sagte ich und Alice lachte laut.

Schnell waren wir mit unserer Arbeit fertig und Alice zog mich in ihr farbenfrohes Zimmer. Dort baute sie ein Bett für mich auf und ich ging in ihr Bad um mich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Ich zog mir meinen Pyjama an, oder besser gesagt das was einen Pyjama am nächsten kam, ein Shirt und eine kurze Hose. Dann ging ich wieder zu Alice, die hatte ein rosa Nachthemd an und saß auf ihrem Bett und wartete auf mich. Sie klopfte an ihre Seite, damit ich mich zu ihr setzte.

Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile über alle möglichen Sachen. Alice war ein lustige Person, so voller Leben. Gegen zwölf machte Alice leise Musik an, um die anderen nicht zu stören und fing an einige Sachen raus zulegen die ich anprobieren sollte. Ich verdrehte die Augen und bat sie einen Moment auf mich zu warten, da ich etwas trinken wollte. Alice erlaubte mir einen Moment in die Küche zu flüchten und ich befürchtete, das sie die Zeit nutzen würde um noch mehr Sachen zu suchen.

So leise wie möglich tastete ich mich durch das dunkle Haus. Vorsichtig ging ich die Treppe herunter, immer vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, um bloß nicht zu stolpern. Ich seufzte erleichtert als ich heile unten ankam, auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich in die Küche. Dort angekommen, machte ich den Kühlschrank auf und holte mir etwas Saft, den ich durstig trank. Nachdem ich das Glas ausgespült hatte, ging ich genauso leise und vorsichtig wieder nach oben. Ohne Lärm zu machen, ging ich noch kurz ins Bad, von dem ich noch wusste, das es die erste Tür war. Ich machte sie auf und als ich einen Schritt ins Bad machte, sah ich die Gestalt die sich über das Waschbecken beugte. Ich wollte schreien vor Schreck, aber es kam kein Ton über meine Lippen. Ich machte hastig einen Schritt zurück, stieß dabei mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, die dabei zu ging. Der andere Besucher des Bads richtete sich auf und ich sah wie Edward mich konfus ansah.

Ich war bestimmt weiß wie die Wand.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Wie oft wollte er mir diese Frage eigentlich noch stellen?

Ich nickte.

„Ja, obwohl du mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt hast." Sagte ich und hob eine Hand an meine Brust.

„Du solltest klopfen bevor du reingehst." Antwortete er ernst.

„Woher soll ich den bitte schön wissen, das du um zwölf Uhr Nachts im Bad bist?" Ich hatte Mühe meine Stimme nicht zu sehr zu erheben.

Er lächelte schief.

Diese schiefe Lächeln, das mich aufhören ließ zu atmen.

Ich erinnerte mich selber daran, das ich atmen musste um weiter zu leben.

„Ich lass dir deine Ruhe." Schaffte ich es zu sagen. „Ich werde das Bad von Alice benutzen.

Bevor Edward noch etwas sagen konnte, drehte ich mich um. Als ich die Tür aufmachen wollte, drehte sich der Griff einmal komplett rum und ich hatte ihn in der Hand. Erschrocken sah ich Edward an, der seufzte nur und murmelte.

„Sieht so aus als ob Emmett Recht hatte, die Tür sollte repariert werden..."

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte ich und wedelte wild mit dem Türgriff vor seinem Gesicht rum.

„Hast du Platzangst?" Fragte er.

Ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, warum?"

„Dann ist es ja nicht so schlimm." Murmelte Edward, lehnte sich gegen die Wand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wich meinem Blick aus.

Da bemerkte ich erst, das Edward einen blauen Pyjama trug, die obersten Knöpfe des Oberteils waren offen und ließen etwas von seiner Brust sehen. Erneut musste ich mich daran erinnern zu atmen, wenn ich nicht in einem Bad sterben wollte.

Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde und senkte meinen Blick, bis ich merkte das er mich beobachtete.

„Was?" Fragte ich defensiv.

„Nichts." Murmelte er und sah jetzt aus dem Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Was hatte er jetzt wieder?

Mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür ließ ich mich nach unten gleiten und setzte mich auf den kalten Fußboden, den Türgriff noch immer in der Hand. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit die mich übermannte. Meine Augen fielen zu, aber ich schaffte es sie wieder auf zu machen. Edward sah mich wieder mit diesem unergründlichen Blick an, der mir so unangenehm war. Schweigend setzte er sich jetzt ebenfalls auf den Boden, er winkelte die Knie an und legte sein Arme darauf, das war eine viel zu lässige Haltung für ihn.

Die Minuten vergingen schweigend, bis wir Geräusche auf dem Flur hörte. Dann wurde vorsichtig an die Tür geklopft.

„Bella? Bist du da drin?" Fragte Alice leise von der anderen Seite her.

„Ja Alice, hier bin ich." Antwortete ich erleichtert. „Ich bin eingeschlossen."

„Wie?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

„Emmett hatte recht mit der Tür." Sagte Edward müde. Ich sah ihn an.

„Edward!" Quietschte Alice. „Was machst du denn da drin?"

„Zieh keine voreiligen Schlüsse Alice." Bat Edward und verdrehte die Augen. „Es war ein Unfall."

„Ich hohle Emmett." Rief Alice aufgeregt. „Der Griff ist ab."

Ich seufzte wieder und wartete auf das was da kam.

Alice kam mit Emmett zurück. Nachdem Emmett einige wenig puritanische Bemerkungen darüber gemacht hatte, warum wir wohl Beide im Bad waren, studierte er eine ganze Weile lang die Tür. Dann fällt er sein Urteil, ein Schlosser musste her und die Tür reparieren.

„Wie brillant du doch bist." Bemerkte Edward sarkastisch, nachdem Emmett sein Urteil bekannt gegeben hatte.

Ich drehte meine Kopf weg, damit Edward mein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

Emmett und Alice gingen nach unten, um einen Schlosser anzurufen. Ich hatte mittlerweile all meine Hoffnung verloren, noch Heute Nacht aus dem Bad zu Kommen, Edward glaube ich auch. Es konnten auch nur Emmett und Alice auf die Idee kommen Nachts um eins einen Schlosser anzurufen.

Meine Augen fielen mir wieder zu und ich rutschte von der Tür weg, man wusste ja nie auf was für seltsame Ideen die Beiden kommen könnten um die Tür zu öffnen. Ich lehnte mich jetzt gegen die gleiche Wand wie Edward, mit gebührendem Abstand natürlich. Und meine Augenlider wurden wieder schwer.

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufmachte, stach mir das Licht der Deckenleuchte in die Augen. Schnell machte ich die Augen wieder zu, ich bewegte mich etwas und spürte einen starken Schmerz in meinem Nacken. Mit gesenktem Kopf blinzelte ich ein paar Mal und nahm dann einen süßen Duft neben mit wahr. Berauschend. Das war das einzige Wort das mir dafür einfiel. Wieder machte ich die Augen auf und das erste was ich sah, war etwas blaues, viel zu nah vor meinen Augen. Konfus hob ich meinen Blick, jetzt sah ich nur noch grün. Mein Herz schlug schneller, während ich meinen Kopf von Edwards Schulter hob, der mich immer noch mit seinem einschüchternden Blick ansah.

Wieso zum Teufel, hatte ich an seiner Schulter geschlafen?

„Ich...das...eh..." Versuchte ich es, aber es waren keine ganzen Sätze mehr in meinem Kopf.

„Ist schon Ok." Unterbrach er mich mit seinem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Wir schwiegen und ich rieb mir meine schmerzenden Augen. Mit einem Blick zum Fenster stellte ich fest, das es immer noch dunkel war.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" Fragte ich.

„Fast drei Stunden." Antwortete er mit seiner samtenen Stimme.

„Und Alice und Emmett?" Fragte ich mit Angst davor was sie wohl angestellt hatten.

Zwei so verrückte Gehirne zusammen, konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Emmett hat sich in der Kunst des Türöffnens versucht, das Ergebnis war gleich Null." Erklärte er und verdrehte die Augen. Ich musste lachen. „Und Alice hat wahrscheinlich alle Schlosser von Forks geweckte, was Gott sei Dank nicht viele sind."

„Also ich glaube nicht, das sie euch deswegen nicht mehr bedienen werden." Antwortete ich belustigt. „In eurem Haus befindet sich schließlich die Hälfte aller Türen von Forks."

Auf Edwards Gesicht zeigte sich wieder dieses schiefe Lächeln und mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust.

„Edward? Lebt ihr noch?" Fragte die quietsche Stimme von Alice und riss mich aus meinem nervösen Zustand.

Ich lachte leise.

„Oh nein Alice." Antwortete ich theatralisch. „Edward ist durchs die Toilette verschwunden, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten!"

Von der anderen Seit war das melodische Lachen von Alice und das tiefe Lachen von Emmett zu hören.

„Du hast es also geschafft das mein Bruder durchs Klo verschwindet, eh Fräulein?" Fragte Emmett mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Das habe ich meine ganze Kindheit über versucht und nicht geschafft."

„Das liegt daran, das du kein Hirn hast." Antwortete Edward ernst.

„Oh...du hast mir damit weh getan." Kam es tragisch von Emmett. „Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen...wieder mal."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange wir, mit einer Tür zwischen uns, solch einen Blödsinn redeten, aber ich musste mir mehr wie einmal den Bauch halten vor Lachen, Emmett erzählte echten Schwachsinn. Mir wurde erst bewusst, das viel Zeit vergangen sein musste, als ich sah wie es draußen heller wurde. Das Lachen verstummte und ich konnte Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür hören.

Glücklicherweise konnte Esme uns helfen, sie rief einen Schlosser an den sie kannte und nachdem sie sich für den nächtlichen Anruf von Alice entschuldigt hatte, bat sie ihn so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Und das tat er auch, dann brauchte er gut zehn Minuten und wir waren frei. Beschämte lächelte ich Esme an als die Tür aufging, sie hingegen sah belustigt von mir zu Edward.

Ich erzählte Esme und Emmett, während wir in die Küche gingen, wie alles passiert war. Edward verschwand in sein Zimmer und als er zurück kam, bemerkte ich ein kleines Detail, er trug seinen Pyjama nicht mehr und ich rannte noch immer in meinen Schlafshorts durch die Gegend. Mit roten Wangen entschuldigte ich mich und ging, begleitet von Emmetts Lachen, nach oben. Ich stolperte die Treppe rauf die mich zum Zimmer von Alice brachten, doch da merkte ich das es da ein kleines Problem gab.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung welche der vielen Türen mich in das Zimmer von Alice brachten.

Langsam ging ich durch den Flur und versuchte mich an meine gestrige Ankunft zu erinnern, doch ich hatte mich so auf die Dekoration konzentriert, das ich nicht wusste welche Tür Alice geöffnet hatte. Zögernd näherte ich mich einer der Türen, es schien eine Art Abstellkammer zu sein. Dann machte ich die rechts neben mir auf und kam in ein Zimmer, das aber ohne Zweifel nicht das von Alice war. Es war in verschiedenen Blautönen gehalten und fürchterlich ordentlich. An der einen Wand stand ein großes Bett mit passendem Nachttisch, an der anderen Wand stand ein Regal voller Bücher und eins voller CDs. Es gab noch ein kleines Sofa wie bei Alice, nur das dieses aus schwarzem Leder war. Eine breite Glastür führte auf einen kleinen Balkon. Einige moderne elektronische Geräte vervollständigten das Bild. Vorsichtig ging ich weiter in das Zimmer. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Foto der ganzen Familie Cullen und noch ein Bilderrahmen.

Wie eingefroren blieb ich stehen und mein Herz zog sich zusammen.

Auf dem Foto war Edward, er umarmte ein hübsches blondes Mädchen, deren Haare in der Sonne leicht rötlich schimmerten. Er hatte das schönste Lächeln im Gesicht das ich je gesehen hatte und seinen Arm um die Taille des Mädchens gelegt. Das Mädchen, deren honigfarbenen Augen einen ganz eigenen Glanz hatten, lächelte ein wenig verächtlich. Vorsichtig nahm ich das Foto in die Hand und betrachtete das perfekte, lächelnde Gesicht Edwards.

Ich blieb eine Weile einfach so stehen, bis das leise quietschten der Tür mich erschreckte.

Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte ich es, das der Bilderrahmen nicht auf den Boden fiel. Ich hielt ihn fest und drehte mich langsam um und sah in das konfuse Gesicht von Alice. Erleichtert atmete ich aus als ich sah das sie es war. Sie kam langsam auf mich zu und sah auf das Foto in meiner Hand.

„Was machst du damit?" Fragte sie leise, so als ob sie Angst hatte laut zu reden.

Mich verwirrte ihr Verhalten völlig.

„Ich bin...zufällig hier rein...und hab es gesehen." Erklärte ich und sah wieder auf das Foto. „Wer ist sie?" Fragte ich dann.

Alice seufzte.

„Ich glaube nicht das ich die richtige Person bin, um dir das zu sagen."

„Aber Alice..."

„Ich weiß was ich sage." Unterbrach sie mich ernst. „Und jetzt gehen wir besser, bevor Edward uns einen Kopf kürzer macht."

Ich stellte das Foto weg und Alice zog an meiner Hand, damit ich mich in Bewegung setzte. Ich ließ mich einfach von ihr mitziehen, unfähig mich zu konzentrieren. Es hätte mir eigentlich vom ersten Moment an klar sein müssen, vom ersten Mal an als ich ihn sah, vom ersten Wort an das er zu mir sagte, vom ersten einschüchternden Blick seiner grünen Augen an, hätte ich es wissen müssen. Ich meine, wie konnte Edward Cullen keine Freundin haben? Wieso hatte ich es nicht gemerkt? Es war doch so offensichtlich.

Und es überraschte mich auch nicht.

Aber warum fühlte ich dann diesen unangenehmen Druck in meiner Brust?

Und vor allem, warum wollte ich alles von diesem blondem Mädchen wissen?


	5. Ohne Abwehr!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Ohne Abwehr!

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Zombie und war sicher das man es mir ansah. Aber glücklicherweise dachten alle im Hause Cullen, das das an dem Schlafmangel lag. Der trug bestimmt auch seinen Teil dazu bei, aber ich kriegte das Foto einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Dieses ehrliche Lächeln, das ich noch nie an dem Edward aus Fleisch und Blut gesehen hatte.

Warum? Warum war er immer so kalt und distanziert wenn ich in der Nähe war?

Ich seufzte laut und Alice hob ihren Blick von der Zeitschrift in der sie blätterte, während sie darauf wartete das der Ofen warm wurde. Schweigend sah sie mich an, ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was?" Fragte ich.

„Meinst du nicht, das du noch etwas schlafen solltest?" Fragte sie.

Edward und Emmett schliefen oben. Alice hatte, selbstverständlich, genügend Energie um wach zu bleiben und auch noch das Essen zu machen. Carlisle und Esme waren irgendwo hin gefahren. Ich wusste genau das ich nicht schlafen konnte, nicht mit den Gedanken die mir im Kopf herum schwirrten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir geht es gut." Versicherte ich ihr.

Alice zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ging in die Küche, ich folgte ihr und ließ mich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Ich war wirklich müde, aber es machte keinen Sinn ins Bett zu gehen, wenn ich wusste das ich kein Auge zumachen würde.

„Alice." Sie drehte sich um. „Wo ist Carlisle hin?"

„Er hat was zu erledigen." Antwortete sie und schob ein Blech in den Ofen. „Sie sind mit den Details für die Hochzeit von Rose und Emmett beschäftigt."

„Eh?" Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. „ Die Hochzeit von..."

Sie lachte melodisch und sah mich wieder an.

„Ja, sie warten bis Rose achtzehn ist." Erklärte sie lächelnd. „Dann wird die viel erwartete Hochzeit stattfinden."

Ich war sicher das mir die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Wow..." Murmelte ich.

Alice lachte wieder.

„Ich muss noch zwei Jahre warten." Erklärte sie und setzte sich neben mich.

„Du willst Jasper heiraten? Mit achtzehn?" Fragte ich eher neugierig als entsetzt, irgendwie wunderte mich langsam gar nichts mehr, obwohl ich es doch recht altmodisch fand.

Alice nickte.

Wir schwiegen einige Sekunden und ich hatte Zeit die Information zu verarbeiten.

„Bist du...verliebt in Jasper?" Fragte ich vorsichtig, ich wollte nicht respektlos sein.

Und wieder lachte sie laut.

„Klar." Versicherte sie und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Jasper ist der Einzige in den ich je wirklich verliebt war."

„Aber du...warst schon mit ihm verlobt? Ich meine, bevor du dich verleibt hast. War er da schon dein Verlobter?"

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung wie das mit dem Verloben funktionierte. Also im wahren Leben, ich kannte es nur aus romantischen Novellen und Filmen. Aber es wie etwas reales zu sehen, vor allem in den Zeiten in denen wir lebten, war mir unmöglich.

„Sagen wir mal nein." Antwortete si nachdenklich. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

Ich wollte ihr gerade sagen, das sie sie mir erzählen sollte, als Emmett in die Küche kam. Er hatte dieses ansteckende Grinsen im Gesicht und setzte sich neben mich. Alice stand, mit der Ausrede nach dem Ofen sehen zu müssen, auf.

Schnell hatte Alice das Essen fertig, das für mindestens zehn Personen gereicht hätte und brachte es zu uns an den Tisch. Ich half Emmett dabei den Tisch zu decken und die Getränke zu holen. Da fiel mir auf, das nur für drei gedeckt war.

„Will Edward nichts essen?" Fragte ich.

Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er will noch schlafen." Antwortete sie. „Er ist sehr müde."

Emmett lachte dröhnend und ich sah ihn an.

„Was hast du nur mit ihm gemacht holde Maid, das er so müde ist!" Rief er.

Mit roten Wangen trat ich ihn unter dem Tisch gegen das Bein. Er lachte weiter und ich sagte mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Die Reise durch die Toilette war bestimmt anstrengend."

Wir waren gerade mit essen fertig, als Carlisle und Esme nach Hause kamen. Esme fing sofort an Emmett alle Neuigkeiten über seine Hochzeit zu berichten. Ich hätte gerne zugehört, aber Carlisle rief mich und ich ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, er lächelte warm.

„Ich muss ins Hospital Bella." Sagte er. „Willst du mitkommen oder lieber hier bleiben?"

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„In fünf Minuten bin ich fertig."

Wir fuhren in dem schwarzen Mercedes von Carlisle ins Hospital. Ich war in meinen Gedanken versunken und die Fahrt verging schnell. Als wir ankamen und Carlisle mir, ganz Gentleman die Tür aufhielt, wusste ich von wem Edward seine Manieren gelernt hatte. Ich ging hinter Carlisle her in das große Gebäude, wir kamen auf der Station an die ich mittlerweile gut kannte. Wir gingen direkt zum Zimmer meiner Eltern.

Als ich sie sah wusste ich es, als ich Carlisle Gesicht sah wusste ich es.

Es gab keine Veränderung.

Die Enttäuschung traf mich wie ein Schlag und ich musste mich am Türrahmen festhalten da meine Beine nachgaben. Ich war frustriert, ich hatte so auf eine Verbesserung gehofft. Carlisle brachte mich zu einem Stuhl und zwang mich, mich zu setzten.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich da gesessen hatte, aber das war mir auch egal. Ich fühlte mich leer, traurig und verletzlich.

So allein.

Plötzlich umschlangen mich zwei dünne Arme und Alice saß neben mir.

„Oh Bella! Ich will nicht das es dir schlecht geht."

Sie half mir aufzustehen und brachte mich zu ihrem Auto. Alice fuhr diesmal sehr langsam und vorsichtig. So abwesend wie ich war, merkte ich nicht wie wir am Cullen Haus ankamen und wie von Zauberhand fand ich mich auf dem Bett von Alice wieder. Ich holte ein paar mal tief Luft und hörte Alice reden, es waren fast die gleichen Wort die sie im Hospital gesagt hatte.

„Ich will dich nicht so sehen." Sagte Alice. „Ich will dieses traurige Gesicht nicht sehen."

Ich versuchte es mit einem angestrengtem Lächeln.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen." Murmelte sie. „Warum schläfst du nicht ein bisschen?"

Ich schüttelte frenetisch den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht."

„Aber Bella, du hast enorme Augenringe." Sagte Alice mitleidig. „Komm schon, schlafe etwas und später unternehmen wir noch etwas."

Ich seufzte und nickte.

Alice lächelt und half mir aufzustehen, um das Bett aufzudecken. Unglaublich langsam zog ich mir meine Schuhe aus und ließ mich auf die orangefarbenen Laken fallen. Ich seufzte zufrieden, als mein Kopf in dem weiche Kissen versank. Das letzte was ich sah war Alice, sie zog die Vorhänge zu, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand. Ich schloss meine Augen und hoffte nur, das ich keine Albträume haben würde.

„...lass sie einfach! Du kannst es ihr später sagen." Die Stimmen hörten sich an wie ein Echo.

„Komm schon Schwesterchen sei kein Spielverderber." Diese tiefe Stimme erkannte ich sofort. „Es wird ihr gut tun sich etwas abzulenken."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht." Antwortete eine etwas hellere Stimme. „Aber lass sie jetzt schlafen."

Fast unbewusst setzte ich mich in dem großen Bett auf und sah wie zwei Paar blaue Augen mich beobachteten. Ich sah das grinsende Gesicht Emmetts und das kleine Gesicht von Alice, die ihren Bruder sauer ansah.

„Jetzt hast du sie geweckt." Schimpfte Alice und schlug Emmett auf den Arm.

Er ignorierte sie einfach und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. Dann legte er einen seiner enormen Arme um meine Schulter und zog mich zu sich. Er trug ein starkes und maskulines Parfum die allerdings nicht mit dem süßen und berauschenden Duft Edwards zu vergleichen war.

„Was hällst du davon ein wenig auszugehen?" Fragte Emmett verschwörerisch. Aber er ließ mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Es ist schon abgemacht. Um acht geht es los."

„Aber..."

„Nein, nein." Unterbrach er mich mit seinem breiten Grinsen und wedelte mit seinem Zeigefinger vor meinem Gesicht. „Kein aber!"

„Emmett...ich.." Er ließ mich wieder nicht ausreden.

Emmett zog meinen Kopf an seine Brust und umarmte mich fest.

„Wir gehen in einen Club in Port Angeles." Erklärte er mir und rieb mit seiner großen Hand meinen Rücken. Ich sah ihn von unten her misstrauisch an, aber er zeigte mir nur seine weißen Zähne. „Wir werden uns königlich amüsieren." Er senkte den Kopf und flüsterte mir zu. „Wenn du willst, darfst du auch Edwards das Klo runter spülen."

Ich lachte laut bei seinem Einfall und Emmett drückte mich nochmal fest.

Er war einfach anbetungswürdig.

Es war ein Geräusch von der Tür zu hören, wir drei drehten uns um und sahen Edward. Sein Blick blieb an Emmett und mir hängen und ich musste, bei seinem stechenden Blick, schlucken. Dann wandte Edward seine Augen auf Alice.

„Esme sucht dich." Sagte er ernst wie immer.

Alice nickte, sah kurz zu mir und hüpfte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Emmett drückte mich nochmal kurz und stand dann grinsend auf. Als er an Edward vorbei ging, klopfte er ihm kurz auf die Schulter und drehte sich nochmal zu mir.

„Ich erwarte dich um acht meine holde Maid." Sagte Emmett lachend. „Und ich akzeptiere kein nein!"

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und er verschwand lachend.

Edward stand noch immer im Zimmer und sah mich penetrant an und wieder lag diese merkwürdige Spannung in der Luft. Immer wenn wir alleine waren passierte das und sein einschüchternder Blick half auch nicht gerade. Ich wollte etwas sagen, ganz bestimmt wollte ich etwas sagen. Aber musst er mich so ansehen? Ich betrachtete jetzt interessiere die Büchersammlung von Alice. Da räusperte sich Edward.

„Du...kommst Heute mit uns?" Fragte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme.

Ich nickte und lehnte mich in die Kissen.

„Emmett kann etwas nervig sein." Bemerkte er ernst wie immer. „Du musst nicht mitkommen wenn es dir unangenehm ist."

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich möchte gehen." Versicherte ich ihm.

Schließlich war Emmett der Einzige der es schaffte mich zum Lachen zu bringen.

Edward nickte und es macht sich wieder dieses unangenehme Schweigen breit. Er wirkte nachdenklich als er sich an das Fußende des Bettes setzte und anfing mit einem der Ornamente zu spielen. Dann spürte ich seinen bohrenden Blick wieder auf mir.

„Das freut mich." Sagte er sanft und ich glaubte eine leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen zu können.

Gegen sechs Uhr scheuchte Alice mich ins Bad, als die Tür hinter mit zu ging sah ich das die Dusche schon lief. Ich duschte schnell und wickelte mich dann in eines der unzählige Handtücher die Alice mir hingelegt hatte. Ich machte die Tür auf, sah schnell nach links und rechts ob jemand kam und rannte dann in das Zimmer von Alice. Die lachte als sie mich sah.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe Edward und Emmett in den Garten gejagt." Erklärte sie mit vergnügt.

Mit überraschender Schnelligkeit zauberte Alice eine Unzahl an Kombinationen für mich hervor. Da lagen Oberteile in allen mögliche, und unmöglichen, Farben. Alice murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und verschwand in ihrem enormen Kleiderschrank. Als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, hatte sie eine schwarze Hose in der Hand, die sie mir zeigte.

„Die ist mit etwas zu lang. Für dich müsste sie perfekt sein." Erklärte sie aufgeregt.

„Aber Alice, ich hab doch Sachen mitgebracht..." Murmelte ich, wohl wissend das es zwecklos war.

„Ah! Ich will dich anziehen." Bat sie mich mit diesem Schmollmund. „Ich wollte schon immer eine Schwester haben die ich anziehen kann." Das erschreckte mich etwas, aber ich musste lächeln weil sie mich zur Familie zählte. „Welche Farbe gefällt dir für das Oberteil?"

Ich sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sollte ich etwa zwischen all den Oberteilen eins aussuchen? Wie viele Farben gab es eigentlich?

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist mir egal." Antwortete ich.

Alice hüpfte auf der Stelle und studierte die Oberteile, als ob es sich um eine Frage um Leben oder Tot handeln würde. Sie nahm sich ihre Zeit um dann eine rote Bluse hoch zuhalten wie ein Siegeszeichen.

„Die hat eine Schleife auf dem Rücken." Bemerkte sie und zeigte mir die Bluse, die war wirklich hübsch. „Die wir dir hervorragend stehen."

Ich zog mich in dem Bad von Alice um, während sie sich in ihrem Zimmer zu Ende schminkte. Fertig angezogen ging ich wieder zu Alice und die band mir die Schleife und rückte nochmal alles zurecht. Sie schminkte mich auch und hielt sich daran das es ganz natürlich sein sollte. Sie föhnte mir auch die Haare. Glücklicherweise ließ sie es zu, das ich meine flachen Ballerinas anzog und nicht die mörderisch hohen Schuhe die sie mir rausgesucht hatte.

Als wir Beide fertig waren, gingen wir nach unten und trafen Emmett und Edward im Wohnzimmer. Emmett lachte über irgendetwas im Fernsehen, während Edward seine Kopfhörer auf und den Kopf leicht zurück gelehnt hatte. Er wirkte ernst aber ruhig. Ich schien ihn wohl etwas zu lange angesehen zu haben, da Emmett plötzlich sein spöttisches Lachen von sich gab und dann seinen Bruder, nicht gerade sanft, an stieß. Genervt nahm Edward die Kopfhörer ab, er wollte seinem Bruder mit Sicherheit etwas wegen dem Stoß sagen, aber seine Augen blieben an mir und Alice hängen. Wieder mal spürte ich seine penetranten grünen Augen auf mir und es fiel mir schwer zu atmen.

„Nur ansehen, nicht mehr meine holde Maid." Scherzte Emmett mit seinem fingiert galantem Ton. Das zwang mich dazu, den Blickkontakt mit Edward zu unterbrechen und Emmett anzusehen. „Wie es aussieht bist du in die Krallen der kleinen Teufelin gefallen." Sagte Emmett noch.

Alice machte eine nicht sehr feine Geste zu ihrem Bruder und der lachte laut.

„Ich hole die Schlüssel vom Porsche und auf geht es." Sagte Alice lachend.

„Oh nein Kleines, der Scheinwerfer hat einen Wackelkontakt und das ist gefährlich." Erinnerte Emmett sie, Alice zog eine Schnute bei der Erwähnung des Problems ihres Porsches. Emmett drehte sich grinsend zu mir und sagte. „Heute wird das holde Fräulein in meinem Auto fahren."

Offensichtlich waren die Autos der Mitglieder der Familie Cullen eine Art Repräsentation der einzelnen Persönlichkeiten. Der Wagen von Emmett war ein riesiger Jeep, er war groß, auffällig und original. Als er einstieg sah ich wie gut der Wagen zu ihm passte. Alice und ich stiegen hinten ein, Edward setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Ich fühlte mich richtig gut als Emmett los fuhr und mir der Wind ins Gesicht blies.

In einem Auge blinzeln kamen wir an der Bar an. Emmett hatte den Weg in Rekordzeit zurückgelegt. Ich hatte den Wind in meinem Gesicht so genossen, das mir das zum Glück erst bewusst wurde, als Alice es erwähnte. Emmett parkte und wir gingen die paar Schritte bis zu der auffälligen Bar. Alice fing an zu Lächeln und als ich den Grund dafür sah, rannte sie auch schon los und warf sich Jasper in die Arme. Emmett lächelte verschmitzt, legte Rosalie einen Arm um die Taille und gab ihr einen schmatzenden Kuss. Edward ging ruhig hinter uns her, seine Hände in den Taschen seiner dunklen Jeans vergraben.

Nachdem auch ich die Geschwister Hale begrüßt hatte, gingen wir in die gut besuchte Bar. Dank Emmetts einschüchterndem Auftreten, gelangten wir ziemlich schnell in den hinteren Bereich und fanden einen freien Tisch. Dort war die Musik nicht ganz so laut und man konnte sich unterhalten.

Die Kellnerin kam und wir bestellten alle etwas zu trinken. Der Körper von Rosalie war von einem der großen Arme Emmetts umschlungen und Alice hatte sich an Jasper gekuschelt. Die Kellnerin schien sich über die Distanz zu wundern, die Edward und ich, im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden Pärchen, ein hielten. Sie schien sogar mit Edward flirten zu wollen, aber mein Killerblick schreckte sie fehlte mir noch, um mich rum nur glückliche Paare und dann noch ertragen zu müssen, wie eine Mädchen mit Edward flirtete.

Die Getränke kamen schnell und da mein Mund trocken war von dem Rauch und der Hitze, trank ich meine Glas fast auf einem Zug aus. Alice bestand darauf das wir tanzen gingen. Ich versuchte mich zu weigern, vor allem weil ich keinen Partner hatte und außerdem war ich viel zu tolpatschig zum tanzen. Aber Emmett nahm mich einfach an die Hand und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche, zusammen mit Alice und Jasper. Die Musik war richtig gut, ich war kein Meister im Tanzen, aber Emmetts etwas tapsige und harte Bewegungen bracht mich zum lachen. Einige Personen sahen uns belustigt zu als Emmett mich mehrmals auf der Stelle drehte und ich leicht ins wanken geriet.

Nachdem wir eine Weile getanzt hatten machte sich meine Blase bemerkbar. Ich näherte mich Emmett, damit er mich über die laute Musik hinweg verstand.

„Ich geh auf die Toilette." Sagte ich ihm.

Er nickte.

„Ich gehe zum Tisch." Antwortete er.

Ich hob meinen Daumen um ihm zu zeigen, das ich verstanden hatte und kämpfte mich durch die Menschen. Als ich es von der Tanzfläche geschafft hatte ging ich durch den schmalen Gang zu den Toiletten. Es hatte sich zwar eine kleine Schlange vor den Toiletten gebildet, die aber schnell kürzer wurde. Als ich mich wieder auf den Rückweg machte, wurde ich plötzlich am Handgelenk festgehalten. Ich drehte mich in dem Glauben um, das es Alice oder Jasper waren, aber ich sah in ein fremdes, lächelndes Gesicht. Es war ein blonder Junge fast so groß wie Emmett.

„Tanzt du Schönheit?"

Ich sah ihn böse an. Er sah gut aus, aber sein Grinsen und der gewollt verführerische Ton, gefielen mir gar nicht. Arrogante Typen waren nicht mein Fall.

„Nein, meine Religion verbietet es mir." Antwortete ich in einem Anfall von Mut. Wer glaubte er den wer er sei?

Ich versuchte seine Hand los zu werden, doch er zog mich näher zu sich.

„Oh, eine mit Charakter." Sagte er belustigt. „Ich mags schwierig."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen drückte ich meine Hand gegen seine Brust, er wollte mich noch näher zu ihm ziehen.

„Komm schon Schönheit, stell dich nicht so an." Sagte er und fing an sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen und seinen anderen Arm um meine Taille zu legen. „Tanz einfach mit mir."

Er näherte sein Gesicht an meins, das ich schnell weg drehte.

„Ich will nicht tanzen!" Fauchte ich ihn an.

Er näherte seinen Mund an mein Ohr, biss mir ins Ohrläppchen und flüsterte.

„Wir können auch etwas anderes machen." Er versuchte sinnlich zu klingen, mir wurde nur schlecht bei der Stimme.

Ich versuchte seinen Klauen zu entkommen, schaffte es aber nicht. Plötzlich fühlte ich seine Lippen auf meinem Hals und wollte Schreien. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte ich einen Weg aus dieser Situation zu finden, obwohl ich wie gelähmt war und er viel zu viel Kraft für mich hatte. Aber als seine Lippen auf dem Weg zu meinem Kinn waren, brach der Kontakt plötzlich ab. Schnell machte ich die Augen auf und sah den Typen auf dem Boden der Bar liegen. War das an seiner Lippe Blut?

Ich drehte mich um und da stand Edward. Er war noch ernster wie normal und sah den Typen mit einem Blick an von dem man eine Gänsehaut bekam. Feuer, das war es was in seinen Augen war. Er sah mich kurz an, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit aber sofort wieder auf den Typen.

„Pass das nächste mal auf wo du deine Hände hin steckst." Knurrte Edward und wenn ich bis jetzt überrascht gewesen war, war ich wie eingefroren als ich Edwards Hand um meine spürte.

Ich ließ mich von ihm nach draußen ziehen und sobald ich an der frischen Luft war, ging es mir besser, aber auch schlechter weil Edward mich sofort losließ.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte er mich und seine Stimme war tausendmal sinnlicher als die des Typen, obwohl er es nicht mal darauf anlegte.

Und wieder hatte er mir die Frage aller Fragen gestellt.

Langsam nickend fasste ich an meinen Hals und versuchte die Spuren ab zu wischen. Ich fühlte mich völlig idiotisch als ich merkte das meine Wangen feucht waren, schnell fuhr ich mit meiner Hand über meine Augen, um die Tränen zu verbergen. Dann sah ich zu Edward auf und war ein weiteres Mal überrascht und konfus.

Diese grünen Augen waren auf einmal gar nicht mehr so einschüchternd, ich konnte Besorgnis und Schuld darin sehen.

Edward war besorgt um mich?

Ich machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu,er sah mich erstaunt an und ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht was ich tun sollte.

Nicht sicher ob ich noch nicht von meiner Siesta aufgewacht war und noch träumte, spürte ich Edwards Hand fest aber vorsichtig in meinem Nacken und er zog meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Mein Herz schlug wild und ich hörte seines schnell in seiner Brust schlagen. Edwards warme Hand grub sich weiter in meine Haare, sein Duft benebelte mich und sein Atem streifte meinen Kopf.

Da erinnerte ich mich daran, das ich atmen musste, wenn ich weiterleben wollte.

Auch wenn ich mich wie im Paradies fühlte.


	6. Feindschaft!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke Vampir-Fan 1996 für deinen Review!

Feindschaft!

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange wir so dagestanden hatten. Aber ich realisierte das ich noch auf der Erde war, als Edwards warmer Körper mich verließ und ich sein Herz nicht mehr hören konnte. Als ich aufblickte sah ich das er mir den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Ich wollte ihn etwas fragen, irgendetwas sagen, sogar Schreien, diese Stille machte mich gerade wahnsinnig. Aber ich kam nicht dazu, die restlichen Cullens und die Hales erschienen neben uns.

„Oh Bella! Bist du Ok!" Quietschte Alice besorgt und hing sofort an meinem Hals.

Hinter ihr stand eine besorgte Rosalie und ein ebenso besorgter Jasper. Emmett dagegen hatte sein charakteristisches schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Als Alice mich losließ drehte ich mich zu Emmett, er schien etwas sagen zu wollen.

„Unglaublich!" Rief er und legte eine Hand auf Edwards Schulter, sah allerdings mich an. „Wie lange habe ich meinen Bruder schon nicht mehr seine Rechte gebrauchen sehen!" Fügte er hinzu und klopfte Edward auf die Schulter, der dankte ihm mit einem Killerblick.

„Emmett, warum fragst du nicht mal an dem Kiosk, ob sie Kaugummi mit Pfirsichgeschmack haben? Wir gehen schon mal zu meinem Auto." Sagte Rosalie und drückte Emmett einen Schein in die Hand.

Emmett kicherte, nahm den Schein und flüsterte Rosalie schnell etwas zu.

„So einfach werdet ihr mich nicht los!" Rief er und ging zu dem Kiosk.

„Ich bezweifle das wir so viel Glück haben!" Antwortete Rosalie laut. Dann drehte sie sich zu mir und sagte sanft. „Gehen wir zum Auto, Bella?"

Ich nickte und schweigend gingen wir Mädels zum Auto von Rosalie. Sie machte uns die Tür auf und setzte sich hinters Steuer, Alice setzte sich mit mir nach hinten und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter. Ich sah sie an und fragte.

„Kommen die Jungs mit dem Jeep?"

Alice nickte und fragte dann.

„Bist du Ok?"

„Ja, ich bin Ok." Versicherte ich. „Es ist nichts passiert..."

„Weil Edward gekommen ist." Beendete sie meinen Satz und sah mich irgendwie fasziniert an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, sie hatte sich bestimmt etwas zusammen gesponnen. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ich ihren düsteren Blick sah. Ihren Blick ignorierend, sah ich aus dem Fenster. Schnell waren wir am Haus der Cullens angekommen. Rosalie parkte und wir drei stiegen schweigend aus, es war nur das Geräusch zu hören das Alice machte, als sie in ihrer großen Tasche nach ihrem Schlüssel suchte. Wir blieben einen Moment vor der Tür stehen und konnten auch schon den Motor des Jeeps hören. Heftig bremsend kam der Jeep vor dem Haus zum stehen.

„Du solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein mit diesem Monster." Bemerkte Jasper langsam und warf seinem Begleiter einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Oder versuch wenigstens nicht mehr durch diese Kurve zu fahren."

Emmett lachte vergnügt.

„Ich brauchte meine Portion Spaß für diesen Abend." Sagte Emmett, während Alice versuchte die Tür auf zumachen.

„Kauf dir ne Gummipuppe." Murmelte Alice ernst. „Aber versuche bitte meinen Verlobten am Leben zu lassen."

„Hey! Willst du mich beleidigen?" Schimpfte Rosalie als wir ins Haus gingen und ich sah wie Alice versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, genau wie Emmett und Jasper.

Ich lächelte Rosalie verschwörerisch an und sie zwinkerte mir zu.

Wir gingen alle direkt ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Sofas, während Alice die Tür hinter uns zu machen wollte, sicherlich um Esme und Carlisle nicht zu stören, doch Edward hielt sie auf.

„Ich bin etwas müde." Erklärte er und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Alice blieb einen Moment mit dem Rücken zu uns stehen und beobachtete Edward. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie traurig und frustriert aus. Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und es machte sich ein nachdenkliches Schweigen breit. Da fiel mir ein das ich etwas vergessen hatte.

Ich hatte Edward nicht mal gedankt.

Unbewusst sprang ich auf meine Füße und alle Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf mich. Ich suchte in meinem Kopf nach einer passenden Ausrede, aber mir fiel nur die pathetischste von allen ein.

„Ich muss ins Bad."

Und ich flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, mit dem Gefühl das sich alle Augen in meinen Rücken bohrten.

So langsam wie möglich ging ich die Treppe rauf, nicht nur weil ich keinen Lärm machen wollte, sondern auch weil ich mich mental auf das vorbereiten wollte was ich vor hatte. In der oberen Etage angekommen, holte ich ein paar mal tief Luft. Mittlerweile hatte ich mir die einzelnen Zimmer eingeprägt und ging jetzt entschlossen zu Edwards Tür und klopfte vorsichtig.

All meine Sicherheit verschwand als Edward mich überrascht ansah.

Ich sagte erstmal nichts und er machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

Er erlaubte mir einfach so in sein Zimmer zu kommen?

Meine Füße dazu zwingen das sie mir gehorchten, ging ich in das Zimmer in das ich schon mal eingedrungen war. Hinter mir machte Edward die Tür zu, dann sah er mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Also...ich...Edward..." Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch mein Gesicht und blickte dann interessiert auf den Fußboden. „Ich wollte dir für das danken was du für mich getan hast...also..."

Als sich ihn wieder ansah, wich er meinem Blick aus.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken..." Murmelte er.

Zögernd machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich will es aber." Versicherte ich mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Warum zum Teufel verunsicherte er mich so?

Er biss sich mir ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Lippe, das war neu an ihm und ich beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Seine grünen Augen schienen mich zu durchbohren und ich hatte das Gefühl, das er in meinen Kopf sehen konnte.

Selbstverständlich wurde ich wieder einmal rot.

Er sah aus als ob er mit sich selber debattieren würde. Aber dann seufzte er tief und sagte.

„Ich glaube ich muss jetzt schlafen."

Verwirrt über seine seltsamen Reaktionen, nickte ich und ging zur Tür. Aber als ich fast an ihm vorbei war, packte mich ein unkontrollierbarer Impuls. Schnell streifte ich mit meinen Lippen seine blasse Wange, mein Herz trommelte in meiner Brust.

„Bis Morgen Edward." Murmelte ich und mit feuerrotem Gesicht ging ich aus seinem Zimmer.

Schnell stolperte ich die Treppe herunter und schaffte es, nicht zu fallen und auch keinen Lärm zu machen. Wieder im Wohnzimmer, ging ich direkt zu einem Sessel, setzte mich hin und versuchte meine Atmung wieder unter zu Kontrolle zu bekommen. Und wieder bohrten sich vier Augenpaare in mich.

„Warum leuchtest du wie ein Weihnachtsbaum?" Fragte Emmett belustigt.

Ich schluckte schwer und Alice grinste schelmisch.

„Ehm...ja..der Kopf. Ja genau, der Kopf." Murmelte ich. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, das wird es sein..."

„Du solltest schlafen gehen." Sagte Alice und ich konnte genau ihren misstrauischen Ton hören.

„Ja, schlafen wird mir gut tun." Antwortete ich automatisch und stand auf.

„Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer." Sagte Alice stand auf und legte den Arm um mich. Ich sah sie konfus an. Mein Zimmer? „Ja, ich habe Esme gebeten dir ein Zimmer herzurichten damit du es komfortabler hast." Antwortete sie auf meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Danke." Murmelte ich nur.

Aber dieses Murmeln wurde zu einem erstickten Schrei, als ich plötzlich schnell die Treppe heraufgezogen wurde. Wenige Sekunden später saß ich auf einem breiten Doppelbett, es war mit einem goldenen Überwurf bedeckt und es lagen einige passende Kissen darauf. Alice sah mich neugierig an. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Sag mir sofort was passiert ist." Forderte sie mich auf.

„Nichts ist passiert." Antwortete ich ernst.

„Und warum bist du immer noch rot wie eine Tomate?" Fragte sie vergnügt.

Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über mein Gesicht, es war warm. Ich stieß einen müden Seufzer aus und sah dann Alice an. Ich hatte ihr nichts zu sagen, es war schließlich nichts passiert.

Na ja, fast nichts.

Alice grinste nur breit.

„Wenn du es mir erzählen willst, weißt du das ich hier bin um dir zuzuhören." Sagte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. „So, jetzt werde ich dich schlafen lassen."

Ich nickte nur, zog mich um und als ich im Bett lag schlief ich fast sofort ein. Diesmal war der Traum weder weiß noch grün, diesmal war alles voller leuchtender Weihnachtsbäume.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, brauchte ich einen Moment um mich zu orientieren. Ich stand auf und ging in das Bad das vom Zimmer abging. Nach einer angenehmen Dusche zog ich mich langsam an und ging nach unten in die Küche. Dort empfing mich das lächelnde Gesicht Emmetts, mit dem Rücken zu mir saß Edward. Ich setzte mich auf den freien Stuhl zwischen den Beiden.

„Guten Morgen holde Maid." Begrüßte mich Emmett. „Hast du Alice nicht getroffen?"

Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Nein. Wieso?"

„Sie hat dich wegen irgendwas gesucht." Antwortete er.

Edward aß schweigend und sah konzentriert auf seinen Teller. Das änderte sich auch während des ganzen Frühstücks nicht. Emmett und ich unterhielten uns ein wenig und als wir gerade fertig waren, tauchte auch Alice auf.

„Bella! Hast du deine Batterien aufgeladen?" Fragte sie und zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Kommt darauf an." Sagte ich misstrauisch.

Sie lachte laut.

„Ich muss in die Nähe von Port Angeles." Erklärte sie mir und Emmett lachte als er mein Gesicht sah. „Keine Sorge, wir gehen nicht shoppen oder so. Ich muss mein Auto zu Rosalie bringen und dachte, das wir dann etwas zusammen machen können."

Ich seufzte erleichtert.

„Das ist Ok." Antwortete ich. „Aber...wozu braucht Rosalie dein Auto?"

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte wieder.

„Sie repariert meinen Scheinwerfer und macht eine Revision." Erklärte sie als sei es das normalste von der Welt und ich machte große Augen.

„Rose?"

Emmett lachte schallend.

„Je, mein Mädchen kennt sich mit Autos aus." Bemerkte er amüsiert.

Aber..? Sie wirkte viel zu weiblich für so eine Arbeit.

Am späten Vormittag machten wir uns auf den Weg. Emmett, Alice und ich im Porsche und Edward fuhr im Volvo hinter uns her. Wir fuhren durch die grüne Landschaft von Forks, bis wir auf die Straße fuhren die uns nach Port Angeles brachte. Kurz vor Port Angeles bogen wir ab und fuhren, bis wir zu einem großen Haus kamen. Es war beeindruckend und dem Haus der Cullens ähnlich. Alice parkte vor der Treppe die zu der dunklen Eingastür führte, Edward parkte direkt neben uns. Wir gingen alle schweigend zu der Tür und Alice klopfte an. Eine Frau in einem Kostüm machte uns die Tür auf. Sie war blond, hatte honigfarbene Augen und ein freundliches Gesicht.

„Hannah!" Wurde sie von Alice überschwänglich begrüßt. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut Alice." Antwortete sie. „Hallo Emmett, Edward."

Die Beiden nickten ihr zu, dann sah die Frau mich an. Alice stellte mich schnell vor.

„Oh, schön dich kennen zu lernen Bella. Ich bin die Mutter von Rose und Jasper." Grüßte sie mich freundlich. „Kommt rein Kinder." Sagte sie dann.

Wir gingen hinter Hannah her in ein schönes Wohnzimmer mit hellen Möbeln. Sie bat uns platz zunehmen und das taten wir auch, alle außer Edward. Alice und Emmett warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu, die sie nicht zu verstecken brauchten, da Edward völlig abwesend wirkte.

Sekunden später quietschte Alice freudig und ich sah, wie Jasper lässig auf uns zu kam. Schnell war Alice bei ihm und Jasper lächelte sie zärtlich an. Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und drehte sich dann zu uns.

„Hallo." Grüßte er und wir erwiderten seinen Gruß. „Rose kommt auch gleich, ich hab nicht genau gehört was sie gemurmelt hat, aber ich glaube das es was mit deinem Tod zu tun hatte." Bemerkte Jasper grinsend und zeigte auf Emmett.

„Oh, ich glaube ich geh besser mal nach oben." Sagte Emmett. „Ich will mit meinem Blut nicht den Teppich beschmutzen." Fügte er gut gelaunt hinzu und verschwand.

Da richtete Jasper seinen Blick auf Edward. Ich beobachtete ihn schweigen und war erstaunt, als Jaspers blaue Augen auf mich fielen.

„Bella, Edward." Als er seinen Namen hörte, hob Edward den Kopf. „Wieso geht ihr nicht in den Garten? Wir kommen gleich nach." Schlug Jasper vor und sah dann Alice an.

Edward nickte und ich folgte ihm schweigend in den Garten. Als wir durch die Tür waren wurden seine Schritte schneller, bis er ich etwas vom Haus entfernt hatte. Dann sah ich wie er sich seinen Nasenrücken massierte und ein paar mal tief Luft holte. Ich beobachtete ihn schweigend, irritiert von seinem Verhalten.

„Edward, bist du Ok?" Fragte ich leise.

Er drehte sich schnell um, er schien meine Anwesenheit vergessen zu haben, er nahm seine Finger runter und nickte langsam. Wir studierten uns gegenseitig, bis er seine Augen auf den Horizont richtete. Während wir schweigend da standen, biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe und ich fragte mich, an was zum Teufel er gerade dachte.

„Hier ist die Königin der Mechanik." Rief Alice und wir drehten uns zur Tür, aus der schoss Rosalie, Emmett folgte ihr und schien ihr etwas sagen zu wollen.

Alice und Jasper gesellten sich zu uns. Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf Rose und sah wie sie Emmett mit einem Werkzeug bedrohte, der wich nervös lächelnd vor ihr zurück.

„Was ist den mit denen los?" Fragte ich belustigt.

„Wie es aussieht, hat Emmett es mit seinen Versteigerungen im Internet übertrieben." Erklärte Alice lässig. „Und ein Paar von Rosalies Lieblingsschuhen sind in Kalifornien gelandet."

Ich lachte laut.

„Sie sind schon wie ein altes Ehepaar." Rief ich aus.

Rosalie erklärte uns, das es seine Zeit dauern würde das Auto zu reparieren, so fuhren Alice, Jasper, Edward und ich mit dem Volvo. Emmett wollte noch einen Versöhnungsversuch starten und blieb bei Rose. Edward fuhr nach Port Angeles, bis zu dem Einkaufscenter in dem ich schon mal mit Alice gewesen war. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion und einem Blick auf die Plakate entschieden wir uns ins Kino zu gehen. Jasper und Edward kümmerten sich um die Eintrittskarten Alice und ich um das Essen und die Getränke.

Als wir alles zusammen hatten, gingen wir in den Saal. Der Film war relativ spannend und fesselte fast die ganze Zeit meine Aufmerksamkeit, ab und zu warf ich Edward einen flüchtigen Blick zu, er wirkte jetzt etwas entspannter.

Als der Film zu Ende war und wir aus dem Saal gingen, musste ich gähnen. Der Film war lang gewesen und mir waren fast die Beine eingeschlafen. Zusammen mit den anderen Leuten gingen wir zu der Treppe , als mich Jemand rief.

„Bella!"

Überrascht drehte ich mich um und sah einen braunen Arm, der in der Luft herumwirbelte um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich lächelte als ich die langen Haare und dunklen Augen erkannte und ging auf ihn zu.

„Jakob, Wie geht es dir?"

„Hey, sehr gut."

In dem Moment fielen mir zwei Jungs auf die bei ihm standen. Auch sie hatten dunkle Haut und waren fast so groß wie Jakob, hatten aber rappel kurze Haare.

Jakob folgte meinem Blick und grinste.

„Das sind Quil und Embry." Sagte er und zeigte auf die Beiden.

Die Beiden lächelten mir zu und drehten sich dann zu Jakob.

„Wir warten unten auf dich Jake." Sagte dieser Quil und zwinkerte ihm zu, Embry lächelte mich schüchtern an und die Beiden gingen.

„Jake also." Bemerkte ich belustigt über den Spitznamen den seine Freunde ihm gegeben hatten. Er zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern. „Also Jake, was treibt dich her?"

„Oh, wir hatten nicht viel zu tun und Quil wollte unbedingt diesen Film sehen." Erklärte er und zeigte auf den Saal aus dem wir gekommen waren. „Und du?"

„Ungefähr das Gleiche." Antwortete ich.

„Hat Edward Cullen dir eine Atempause gegeben?" Fragte er und sah über meine Schulter.

Ich verstand ihn nicht und drehte mich um. Dort stand nur noch Alice, Jasper und Edward waren weg. Und Alice sah mich ungewöhnlich ernst an, ich drehte mich wieder zu Jakob, der meine Unruhe mit Sicherheit sofort bemerkte.

„Ich muss gehen." Sagte ich schnell. „Tut mir Leid. Wir sehen uns in der Schule." Sagte ich und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

Ich wollte gehen aber er hielt mich am Handgelenk fest.

„Warte." Sagte er, zögerte dann aber etwas. „Nächsten Samstag ist eine kleine Party in La Push am Strand." Erklärte er kurz. „Meinst du das du kommen könntest?"

Ich dachte kurz nach und nickte.

„Ich glaube schon."

„Ok, ich gebe dir noch die Einzelheiten." Sagte er grinsend.

Ich nickte und ging dann schnell zu Alice. Sie sah besorgt aus und es war nicht von ihrem üblichem Lächeln zu sehen.

„Was ist Alice? Wo sind Jasper und Edward?" Fragte ich sie.

Sie sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Sie mussten gehen." Antwortete si nur.

„Wie, sie mussten gehen?"

„Sie warten am Auto auf uns."

Sie ging einfach los und ich beeilte mich ihr hinter her zu kommen. Wir mussten durch einige Gänge, bis wir die Tür erreichten. Doch dort wo eigentlich der Volvo stehen sollte, stand nur Jasper und spielte mit etwas. Als wir näher kamen, sah ich das es ein Handy war. Aber mir fiel auch etwas anderes auf.

„Und Edward?"

„Der ist gefahren." Erklärte Jasper schnell. „Er hat sein Auto mitgenommen, wir nehmen ein Taxi."

Konfus sah ich Alice an, in der Erwartung das es ihr genauso ging, doch sie nickte nur.

„Warum ist er gefahren?" Fragte ich, während Jasper ein Taxi heran winkte.

„Er fühlte sich nicht gut." Sagte Jasper gleichgültig. „Und beim fahren geht es ihm immer besser."

Während der ganzen Fahrt dachte ich über die Sache nach und fand keine logische Erklärung. Es war alles gut gewesen seit wir von den Hales weggefahren waren. Hatte sein Verhalten irgendetwas mit dem zu tun was da passiert war? Und wenn ja, warum? Im Kino war er noch entspannt gewesen, bis wir raus kamen und...

Halt dich einfach von ihm fern, mehr nicht!

„Alice." Sagte ich, obwohl sie mich schon die ganze Zeit ansah. Auch Jasper sah jetzt durch den Spiegel zu mir. „Hat Edwards Reaktion etwas mit...Jakob zu tun?"

Alice war überrascht von meiner Frage, nickte dann aber.

„Ja aber ich kann dir nicht viel mehr sagen." Sagte sie. „Ich zumindest nicht."

Diese Worte blieben in meinem Kopf hängen und ich fragte mich, zum wiederholten male, wieso Edward diese Art von Feindschaft mit Jacob hatte. Vertieft in meine Gedanken, merkt ich erst das wir angekommen waren, als das Taxi zum stehen kam. Ich verabschiedete mich von Alice und Jasper und ging, mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen, auf mein Haus zu. Meine Tasche hatte ich im Volvo gelassen, der jetzt vor dem Haus stand.

Schwer schluckend bereitete ich mich auf diese stechenden grünen Augen vor.

Langsam machte ich die Tür auf, langsam zog ich meine Jacke aus und mit langsamen Schritten ging ich zum Wohnzimmer. Dort saß Edward auf dem Sofa und sah mich fest an.

„Hallo." Sagte ich und lehnte mich an den Türrahmen.

„Hallo." Antwortete er und sah wieder zum Fernseher.

Und der restliche Abend verlief in diesem eisigen Ambiente. Edward ignorierte mich und das einzige was zu hören war, war der Regen. Wenn ich ihn etwas fragte, antwortete er mir trocken und kalt. Eigentlich war er immer so gewesen, aber er war anders. Noch kälter und abweisender. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Und es machte mich wahnsinnig.

„Edward, kannst du mir sagen was mit dir los ist?" Fragte ich ihn als wir uns im Flur trafen.

Ich war die Situation Leid und ich würde den Verstand verlieren wenn es noch lange so weiter gehen würde.

Er sah mich einfach nur an und ich bereute es schon ihn gefragt zu haben.

„Nichts." Sagt er dann in diesem monotonem Ton.

„Du bist...anders." Antwortete ich etwas genervt und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Seit heute Nachmittag." Fügte ich noch hinzu.

Er versteifte sich.

„Ich habe nichts." Versicherte er kalt.

In meinem Inneren debattierte ich mit mir selber. Ich konnte diese Frage einfach nicht für mich behalten, auch wenn ich wusste das es unklug und dumm war. Ich wollte etwas tun, etwas sagen das ihn dazu brachte diese steife und abweisende Haltung aufzugeben.

Ich wollte diesen leidenschaftlichen Edward sehen, der sich schon das ein oder andere mal kurz gezeigt hatte.

Den Edward der Gefühle hatte.

„Und dieses nichts was du hast, hat das irgendetwas mit Jacob Black zu tun?" Fragte ich skeptisch, wohl wissend das ich auf den Auslöser das Bombe gedrückt hatte.

Und so war es, seine Augen sprühten Feuer.

Er kam bedrohlich auf mich zu und ich hatte das Gefühl zu schrumpfen. Dann ging alles sehr schnell, plötzlich stand ich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und Edward hielt meine Handgelenke fest. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, das ich das Gefühl hatte es würde mir aus der Brust springen.

„Ich spiele nicht Bella." Zischte er und seine Augen brannten sich in meine. „Halte dich von ihm fern!"

Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um zu antworteten.

„Wa...warum?" Schaffte ich es zu sagen.

„Weil er immer ein spezielles Interesse an dem zu haben scheint was mir wichtig ist." Flüsterte er und sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht.

Dann fühlte ich seine warmen Lippen auf meiner Wange, gut das ich an der Wand lehnte, meine Knie wollten nachgeben.

Schnell war die Wärme seiner Lippen wieder verschwunden und auch meine Handgelenk waren wieder frei.

„Bis Morgen Bella."

Dieser sonderbare Junge überraschte mich jeden Tag etwas mehr.

Und jeden Tag fühlte ich mich mehr von ihm angezogen.

Mit allen Sinnen.


	7. Party, Schwächen und Kämpfe! Part I

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke Vampir-Fan 1996 für deinen Review!

Party, Schwächen und Kämpfe! Part I

„Edward, Bella!" Der unverkennbare Ruf von Alice erregte unsere Aufmerksamkeit.

Konfus gingen wir zu der kleinen Cullen.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte Edward.

Der Parkplatz der Schule war so gut wie leer, die meisten Schüler waren schon in ihre Klassen gegangen.

„Wir haben eine Schülerversammlung in der Sporthalle." Erklärte sie aufgeregt. „Der Direktor will etwas bekannt geben."

Wir gingen zu dem Ort der Versammlung. Alice fragte sich, was der Grund dafür sein könnte, während Edward und ich schweigend neben ihr her gingen. So war es seit gestern Abend, wir schwiegen uns an und ich versuchte erst gar nicht eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen. Edward warf mir ständig flüchtige Blicke zu, die mich nervös machten.

In der Halle angekommen, zog mich Alice mit sich und wir setzten uns auf den Boden zu den anderen Schülern. Emmett begrüßte mich auf seine eigene Art, er warf einen Kuli nach mir und lachte dann über mein erschrockenes Gesicht, dafür bekam er von Rosalie einen Schlag in den Nacken. Edward setzte sich neben Jasper. Wir mussten einige Minuten warte, bis der Direktor erschien. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schüler und ging zu einem improvisiertem Pult. Einer der Lehrer reichte ihm ein Mikro er prüfte ob es funktionierte und sah uns dann an.

Zuerst redete er über einige Vandalen, die den Kunstraum verunstaltet hatten und einige Jungs fingen an zu lachen. Das tiefe Lachen Emmetts war unverkennbar. Der Direktor rückte seine Brille zurecht und erklärte uns, das es eine Art Sommerabschlussfest geben würde.

„Es wird am kommenden Sonntag stattfinden." Erklärte er und ein Murmeln ging durch die Schüler. „In der letzten Stunde werden wir eine Liste mit den einzelnen Aufgaben der verschiedenen Klassen verteilen. Ok?"

Es ging eine Art kollektives Nicken durch die Reihen, gemischt mit Protesten.

„Gut, dann gehen sie jetzt wieder in ihre Klassen zurück." Bat der Direktor. „Geordnet bitte!"

Die Schüler strömten aus er Halle.

Zusammen mit Alice stand ich auf und versuchte,ohne zu stolpern, durch die Menge zu kommen. Und ich schaffte es, Alice hielt immer noch meine Hand und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu unserer Klasse.

„Bella!"

Als wir meinen Namen hörten, drehten Alice und ich uns um und ich sah in die glänzenden, dunklen Augen von Jake. Geschickt wich er den anderen Schülern aus und kam auf uns zu. Er nickte Alice leicht zu, die ihn zu meiner Überraschung, ernst an.

„Hier sind die Einzelheiten von denen wir gesprochen haben." Sagte er und gab mir einen zusammengefalteten Zettel. „Da steht alles was du brauchst."

„Ok." Antwortete ich schlicht.

Er strahlte mich an, gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, winkte Alice zu und verschwand in dem Gang. Auch wir gingen weiter zu unserer Klasse, doch als wir nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt waren, stemmte Alice ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah mich an.

„Was steht auf dem Zettel?" Fragte sie mich ernst.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie an.

„Das weiß ich nicht Alice." Erklärte ich, obwohl ich natürlich eine Ahnung hatte. „Ich habe ihn noch nicht gelesen."

„Dann machs!"

Bei ihrem autoritärem Ton warf ich ihr einen genervten Blick zu und faltete dann den Zettel auseinander. Bevor ich überhaupt Zeit hatte ihn zu lesen, nahm Alice ihn mir aus der Hand. Wieder sah ich sie sauer an, aber sie ignorierte mich einfach und ihre Augen flogen über die Schrift. Nachdem sie alles gelesen hatte, sah sie mich ungläubig an. Als sie bemerkte, das ich nicht reagierte, ich hatte schließlich keine Ahnung warum sie mich so ansah, blickte sie wieder auf das Papier.

Die Party von dir ich dir erzählt habe ist am Strand Nr.3 in La Push, am Samstag um sieben Uhr. Wenn du nicht weißt wie du hinkommen sollst, hohle ich dich gerne ab. Hier ist meine Nummer. Las Alice mit ernster Stimme vor. Dann sah sie mich an. „Und?"

„Und was?" Fragte ich und stemmte mit die Hände in die Hüften. „Kommst du jetzt auch mit, halt dich von Jacob Black fern, bla, bla, bla...?"

„Bella." Unterbrach sie mich. „Das ist kein Spiel. Das ist sehr ernst."

„Warum?" Fragte ich genervt.

Sie schwieg und sah aus als ob sie in ihrem Inneren mit sich kämpfen würde.

„Hört auf mir zu sagen, das ich mich von ihm fernhalten soll, wenn ihr mir keinen triftigen Grund dafür geben könnt." Schimpfte ich. Was spielten sie hier eigentlich? Ich war es so langsam Leid. „Ich habe keine Lust Detektiv zu spielen, wenn du mir also nichts sagen willst..."

Alice seufzte frustriert.

Diese kleine Konversation brachte uns eine Strafe ein, weil wir fast zwanzig Minuten zu spät in die Klasse kamen. Nach der letzten Stunde gingen Edward, Alice und ich schweigend in die Cafeteria. Emmett, der wenige Minuten nach uns mit Jasper und Rosalie kam, war überrascht von unserem Schweigen.

„Wer ist gestorben?" Fragte er taktlos wie immer.

Wir schwiegen weiter und Emmett fragte nicht weiter, aber ich konnte sehen das Edward mich irgendwie besorgt ansah.

Warum war er nur so anbetungswürdig, wenn er nicht so kalt war?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war schließlich immer noch sauer auf ihn.

Wie aßen in einem ungewöhnlichem Schweigen das nur ab und zu von der Konversation zwischen Rosalie und Emmett, unterbrochen wurde, wie es aussah hatten sie ihren kleinen Streit beigelegt. Als wir fast mit Essen fertig waren, rief mich Emmett.

„Und meine holde Maid? Was musst du für das Fest machen?" Fragte er grinsend.

„Wir müssen das Essen für den Verkauf machen." Erklärte ich. Das war wenigstens etwas in dem ich gut war. „Und ihr?" Fragte ich Emmett und die Geschwister Hale. Alice und Edward waren auch in meiner Gruppe.

„Ich werde meine Kraft einsetzen müssen." Sagte Emmett wichtig und zeigte seine Muskeln. „Wir müssen die Stände und so aufbauen."

Ich musste lachen.

„Und ihr?" Fragte ich Rose und Jasper.

„Wir sind für die Dekoration zuständig." Erklärte Rose seufzend. „Und wenn Jessica Stanley noch mal sagt, das Sonnenblumen besser sind als Rosen, bringe ich sie um."

„Das ist unfair! Ich will das machen." Schimpfte Alice und zog eine Schnute.

„Keine Sorge, du kannst uns helfen." Tröstete sie Jasper und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ein zärtliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Cullen.

Frustriert stand ich auf als wir mit dem essen fertig waren, es blieb uns noch unsere Strafe für unser zu spät kommen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, das ich die Webers anrufen musste, um ihnen zu sagen das ich nicht zur Arbeit kommen konnte. Schleppenden Schrittes ging ich aus der Cafeteria und blieb neben Alice stehen, während die anderen weiter gingen. Jasper war der erste dem es auffiel.

„Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?"

„Wir müssen noch unsere Strafe absitzen." Erklärte Alice. „Wir sind zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen."

Sofort spürte ich Edwards Augen auf mir.

„In zwei Stunden bin ich zu Hause." Sagte ich zu ihm, aber er machte einige Schritte auf uns zu. „Was machst du?"

„Warten." Antwortete er schlicht.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von den Hales und Emmett, dann ging ich hinter Alice und Edward her. Wir kamen in dem Klassenzimmer an, das wir zur Strafe sauber machen mussten. Edward setzte sich lässig in eine Ecke und holte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche.

Wie schaffte er es nur, immer so unglaublich gut und gleichzeitig so hochmütig auszusehen?

Zusammen mit Alice ging ich zum Putzraum um die notwendigen Sachen zu holen. Ich nutzte den Moment um die Webers anzurufen. Ich entschuldigte mich dafür, das ich nicht kommen konnte und versicherte die Zeit einen anderen Tag nachzuholen. Als ich das Handy wieder einsteckte, blieb Alice plötzlich stehen und umarmte mich fest.

„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten Bella!" Rief sie aufgeregt. „Verzeihe mir bitte wenn ich etwas gesagt habe das dich stört."

Ihre Süße und leicht kindische Geste rührte mich. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung und ein Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen, das sie allerdings nicht sehen konnte. Ich schob sie etwas weg, damit sie es sehen konnte und sah Tränen in ihren Augen sofort fühlte ich mich schuldig.

„Nein, verzeih du mir." Bat ich. „Ich war vielleicht etwas hart."

Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen ab und lächelte.

„Ich verspreche mich bei dem Thema nicht mehr einzumischen." Versprach sie. „Sei nur vorsichtig."

„Alice!" Schimpfte ich, lächelte allerdings leicht.

„Ist ja gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr." Versicherte sie und hüpfte fröhlich weiter.

Oh ja, die hyperaktive Alice war wieder da.

Als wir alles zusammen hatten was wir brauchten, machten wir uns wieder auf den Rückweg. Dort saß Edward noch immer auf seinem Platz. Aber als ich mich im Klassenzimmer umsah, bemerkte ich das die Tische und Stühle an die Wand geschoben waren so das wir sofort anfangen konnten den Boden sauber zu machen. Er hob den Kopf als wir rein kamen und ich lächelte ihm dankbar an.

Wenn er sich wie ein Kavalier benahm, war es schwer sauer auf ihn zu sein.

Außerdem hatte die Cullens allem Anschein nach eine Gabe, die dafür sorgte das ich nie lange böse mit ihnen sein konnte.

Die Arbeit stellte sich als weniger beschwerlich heraus als ich gedacht hatte, Dank der Hilfe Edwards und der hyperaktiven Alice, die nie müde zu werden schien. Sobald wir fertig waren brachten wir alles wieder an seinen Platzt zurück und gingen direkt zum Auto. Alice setze sich nach hinten und ich wie üblich neben Edward. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, nur die Kommentare von Alice unterbrachen ab und zu die Stille und schnell waren wir am Cullen Haus.

„Treffen wir uns um das Essen für die Schule zu machen?" Fragte Alice bevor sie ausstieg.

„Wir haben noch Zeit." Sagte Edward gelassen. „Wir werden sehen."

Alice verabschiedete sich und wir fuhren weiter nach hause. Eigentlich würde ich gerne meine Eltern sehen, aber Alice hatte mir versichert, das sie Carlisle fragen würde ob es Neuigkeiten gab und mich dann anrufen würde. Ich dankte ihr dafür. Als wir ankamen, wartete ich nicht darauf das Edward mir die Tür vom Auto aufmachte, sondern stieg einfach aus und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinen Schlüsseln. Als ich sie endlich hatte, war Edward schon im Haus.

„Wie machst du das?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Was?" Kam seine Gegenfrage.

„Das du immer vor mir die Schlüssel hast und die Tür aufmachst." Bemerkte ich und er lächelte schief.

Atmen Bella, immer schön atmen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gewohnheit denke ich. Alice und Emmett sind verdammt unorganisiert."

Schweren Schrittes ging ich in mein Zimmer und zog mir etwas bequemes an , dann ging ich wieder runter um mich mit meinen Mathematikaufgaben herum zu schlagen. Ich suchte mir alles was ich brauchte zusammen und setzte mich an den Küchentisch. Edward kam mit einem Block und einem Kuli ebenfalls in die Küche.

„Was machst du?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Eine Einkaufsliste." Antwortete er. „Es fehlt das ein oder andere."

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mach das schon. Brauchst du was?" Fragte er.

Ich dachte einen Moment nach.

„Shampoo ist so gut wie keins mehr da." Bemerkte ich.

„Ok, bin gleich wieder da." Sagte er nur und verschwand aus der Küche.

Seufzend entspannte ich mein Haltung. Ich holte mein Buch und wollte mich an die Arbeit machen, als mir ein Zettel in die Hände fiel.

Es war der Zettel von Jake.

Es stand seine Nummer drauf und ich nutzte aus das ich alleine war, um ihn anzurufen. Ich ging zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer. Es schellte und nach wenigen Sekunden wurde abgehoben.

„Hallo?"

„Jake? Bella hier."

„Hey Bella!" Grüßte Jake fröhlich. „Wie geht es dir? Warum rufst du an?"

Eigentlich hatte ich gar keinen Grund, ich hatte die Nummer gesehen und ihn angerufen. Vor allem weil Edwards grüne Augen mich nicht durchbohren konnten.

„Ich wollte fragen wie ich nach La Push komme?" Fragte ich schnell.

„Ah, mach dir keine Sorgen." Antwortete er. „Ich kann dich abholen."

Schweigend dachte ich über die Möglichkeit nach. Ich sah Edwards ernstes Gesicht vor mir und schloss diese Möglichkeit aus.

„Nein." Sagte ich. „Sag mir besser wie ich da hin komme."

Jake lachte laut.

„Es ist wegen Cullen, richtig?" Fragte er mit leicht saurem Unterton.

Woher wusste er?

„Woher...?"

„Oh die Gerüchte gehen schnell rum." Erklärte er. „Ich kann auch an der Straße auf dich warten." Sagte er dann, jetzt wieder in seinem fröhlichem Ton. „Ich weiß da eine Stelle wo du auf mich warten könntest."

Ich dachte wieder hoch wer meine Chance von Edward unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu kommen? Frustriert fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Eh, Jake ich überlege mir was ich mache und sage dir dann Bescheid, Ok?" Fragte ich und versuchte lässig zu klingen.

Wieder konnte ich Jakes tiefes Lachen hören.

„Sobald du weißt wie du aus den Klauen von Cullen entkommen kannst, erzählst du es mir." Sagte er belustigt. „Bis dann Bella."

„Bis dann Jake."

Müde seufzend legte ich auf.

Den Zettel noch in der Hand, setzte ich mich wieder an den Tisch. Ich zog mein Mathematikbuch zu mir und präparierte mich für die Zahlen und unverständlichen Formeln.

Nicht mal die erste Aufgabe konnte ich lösen, ich verstand einfach nichts. Da hörte ich wie die Tür aufging und wenig später erschien Edward mit einigen Tüten in der Küche. Seine Haare klebten ihm nass am Kopf und auch seine Jacke war feucht. Er sah selbstverständlich wie immer unwiderstehlich aus. Ich schüttelte den Kopf als er die Tüten abstellte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine feuchten Haare und setzte sich müde mir gegenüber.

„Du hättest bei dem Regen nicht raus gehen sollen." Schimpfte ich, zum Teil weil ich so dachte und zum Teil weil ich eine Konversation in Gang setzen wollte.

„Das ist egal." Antwortete er. „Wie ich sehe hast du größere Probleme."

Er lächelte leicht. Es war zwar nicht das Lächeln das ich so mochte, aber...Gott!

Fast schon schockiert sah ich ihn an und blinzelte ein paar mal.

Edward Cullen war nett zu mir?

Wo waren die Kameras? Weil das konnte nicht wahr sein.

„Ich.." Mein Kopf war leer, dann riss ich mich zusammen und sagte ehrlich. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

Das konnte man auch zweideutig sehen, aber er bezog es offensichtlich auf die Aufgaben.

Edward stand elegant auf, kam um den Tisch, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben mich. Sein süßer Duft, gemischt mit dem Geruch des Regens lullte mich ein und mein Puls beschleunigte merklich. Er schwieg einen Augenblick und zeigte dann auf mein Heft.

„Du musst deine Vorgehensweise ändern und die Unbekannten modifizieren." Erklärte er ruhig.

„Was?" Fragte ich. Dann wurde mir klar des er die Matheaufgaben meinte.

„Hier." Er zeigte auf das Blatt. „Kannst du kein X machen, es ist eine abhängige Variable."

„Und das heißt auf deutsch...?" Fragte ich, noch konfuser als vorher.

Er zeigte sein schiefes Lächeln und mein Herz wollte aus meiner Brust hüpfen. Edward nahm mir schweigend meinen Stift aus der Hand und schrieb mit seine stilisierten und ordentlichen Schrift, einige Zahlen und Formeln auf. Als er fertig war sah er mich an, die Konfusion stand mir mit Sicherheit im Gesicht, denn er zeigte auf eine Formel und sagte.

„Siehst du? Diese ist von dieser abhängig." Erklärte er und zeigte auf das, was ich geschrieben hatte.

Wie sollte ich ihm den Bitte zuhören, wenn sein Parfum mich fast betäubte?

„Em...?" Bravo!

Wir hoben Beide den Kopf, als mein Handy anfing zu schellen. In Lichtgeschwindigkeit stolperte ich zu meinem Rucksack und holte mein Telefon hervor und hob fast schon verzweifelt ab.

Ich war erstmal gerettet.

„Hallo?"

„Bella! Alice hier."Quietschte eine singende Stimme ins Telefon.

„Oh Alice!" Sagte ich laut, damit Edward mitbekam wer am Telefon war. Ich winkte ihm kurz zu und ging aus der Küche. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich und ging die Treppe rauf.

„Sehr gut." Antwortete sie fröhlich. „Ich ruf an um dir zu sagen, das Carlisle gerade zum Hospital gefahren ist und anrufen wird sobald es irgendeine Neuigkeit gibt."

„Danke Alice." Sagte ich und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und beobachtete durchs Fenster den Regen. „Wirklich."

„Da nicht für Bella. Ich hab dir doch gesagt das du, für alles was du brauchst auf mich zählen kannst." Antwortete sie. „Aber ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Grüß meinen Bruder von mir. Behandelt er dich gut?"

„Ja.." Murmelte ich, davon ausgehend das Edwards Verhalten etwas mit seiner teuflischen Schwester zu tun hatte. „Bis dann Alice."

„Bis dann...und pass auf meinen Jungen auf." Antwortete sie und ich legte kichernd auf.

Bei den Ideen von Alice musste ich grinsen. Als ob Edward jemanden brauchte der auf ihn aufpasst. Is klar!

Ich reckte mich und merkte wie müde ich war. Dann machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort saß Edward noch immer vor meinen Aufgaben, aber er hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platzt, er sah mich einschüchternd an und ich sah etwas in seinen Augen was ich bis jetzt selten gesehen hatte.

Feuer!

Edward hob seine Hand zwischen uns. Er hatte einen Zettel zwischen seinen blassen Fingern. Erschrocken sah ich das es die Notiz von Jacob war.

„Bella..." Sagte er gefährlich leise.

Seine grünen Augen brachten mich um.

Ich senkte meinen Blick auf den Tisch.

Da fühlte ich seine Finger an meinem Kinn und er drehte mein Gesicht wieder zu sich. In dem Moment fiel mir ein kleines Muttermal an seiner Oberlippe auf das ich noch nie bemerkt hatte.

„Mach bitte keinen Blödsinn Bella..." Bat er mit seiner samtenen Stimme und sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht.

Ich wollte etwas Antworten, aber ich wusste nicht was.

„Ich will nicht das du alleine nach La Push gehst." Fuhr er fort. Merkt er denn nicht, das sein Atem auf meinem Gesicht mich wahnsinnig machte?

„Warum?" Schaffte ich zu sagen und versuchte mich auf etwas anderes als seine Augen zu konzentrieren. Ich senkte meinen Blick.

Ganz schlechte Idee!

Seine halb geöffneten, vollen Lippen halfen mir auch nicht dabei einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Weil es kein Ort ist an den du allein gehen solltest..." Murmelte er.

Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich.

„Und das interessiert dich so sehr?" Fragte ich leise, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er antwortete nicht sofort.

Statt dessen fühlte ich eine leichte Berührung auf meinen Lippen. Fast unmerklich, fast nicht existierend, ich machte sofort die Augen auf. Edward sah mich mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Gefühlen an, mein Atem stockte und mein Herz raste.

„Mehr wie du denkst."

Er stand auf und ging aus der Küche.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich sitzen blieb, mit einer Hand auf meinen Lippen und meine Atmung kontrollierend.

Bei dieser, fast nicht existierenden, Berührung hatte mein Herz so schnell geschlagen wie noch nie in meinem Leben.

Und noch nie hatten mich Wort so verwirrt wie die von Edward.

Was passierte hier gerade?


	8. Party, Schwächen und Kämpfe! Part II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Party, Schwächen und Kämpfe! Part II

Edward aß nicht mit mir zu Abend. Was daran lag, das ich mir schnell ein Sandwich machte und mich feige in mein Zimmer flüchtete. Und auch den restlichen Abend nicht mehr heraus kam. Ich war viel zu verwirrt um Edward gegenüber zu treten und ich wollte im Moment auch gar nicht wissen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte zu tun was er getan hatte.

Obwohl ich es nicht wollte, fing meine Fantasie nach dieser irrealen Szene an, verrückt zu spielen.

Nach meinem improvisiertem Abendessen, hatte Alice mich nochmal angerufen und mir einen Teil von Carlisles Beobachtungen mitgeteilt. Im Grunde war alles unverändert, aber die neuesten Untersuchungen waren sehr positiv. Das ließ die Hoffnung in mir aufkeimen und mit einem guten Gefühl in der Brust ging ich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich ungewöhnlich früh wach. Leise schlich ich aus meinem Zimmer und direkt ins Bad. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche wickelte ich mich in ein Handtuch und wollte wieder in mein Zimmer, als ich unerwartete mit einem harten Körper zusammen stieß.

Ich hatte das Gefühl von Kopf bis Fuß rot zu werden als ich in Edwards grüne Augen blickte.

„Eh...Ehm..." Ich brachte kein Wort raus.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah beschämt zur Seite.

„Tschuldigung, ich wusste nicht das du schon wach bist." Murmelte er schnell.

„Eh,ja...genau...das Bad ist jetzt frei." Mit den Worten schoss ich regelrecht in mein Zimmer.

Ich machte meine Tür zu, lehnte mich dagegen und ließ die Luft aus meinen Lungen die ich die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Teufel! Warum musste ich mich in seiner Gegenwart immer so...lächerlich benehmen? Als ich meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fing ich an mich fertig zu machen. Wenn ich mich weiterhin in solche peinlichen Situationen brachte, würde ich noch an einem Herzinfarkt sterben.

Fertig angezogen ging ich nach unten in die Küche. In der Küche stand das Frühstück auf dem Tisch, aber es war weit und breit kein Edward zu sehen. Auf seinem üblichen Platzt lag ein Zettel.

Ich musste schnell weg Bella. Carlisle braucht mich und ich komme später in die Schule. Alice holt dich zur üblichen Zeit ab. Pass auf dich auf. Edward.

Ich las es nochmal langsam und legte den Zettel dann wieder auf den Tisch. Lustlos aß ich mein Frühstück das Edward, wann auch immer, zubereitet hatte. Als ich gerade wieder in meinem Zimmer war um meine Sachen zu holen, ertönte auch schon die skandalös laute Hupe des Porsches. Ich griff alles was ich brauchte und ging so schnell ich konnte aus dem Haus. In ihrem glänzenden Auto sitzend, strahlte Alice mich an.

„Guten Morgen holde Maid." Rief Emmett fröhlich vom Rücksitz. Ich stieg ein und antwortete.

„Guten Morgen Großer." Und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Guten Morgen Alice." Begrüßte ich dann die kleine Cullen.

Alice warf den Wagen an und schnell waren wir auf dem Schulparkplatz. Von allen Seiten bestaunten neugierige Augen das schicke Auto. Als ich ausstieg standen vier Jungs auf der Seite des Autos und bestaunten es, doch sobald sie sahen das Emmett ausstieg, sahen sie in eine andere Richtung und gingen schnell weg. Ich musste kichern.

„Eh, Alice." sagte ich als wir ins Schulgebäude gingen. „Was musste Edward heute Morgen machen?"

„Oh, er ist mit Carlisle zu einer Sitzung im Hospital." Erklärte sie. „Er zieht es ernsthaft in Betracht Arzt zu werden und diese Art von Gesprächen können ihm helfen sich zu entscheiden." Fügte sie hinzu und lachte über mein erstauntes Gesicht. „Carlisle ist begeistert davon, das zumindest einer seiner Sprösslinge in seine Fußstapfen treten will."

Nach diesem kleinen Gespräch gingen wir in unsere Klasse. Edward erschien zur dritten Stunde. Der Vormittag verlief außergewöhnlich ruhig und schnell. Wir trafen uns dann, wie immer, alle in der Cafeteria zum Essen. Rosalie, Jasper und Emmett diskutierten lebhaft als sie zu uns stießen.

„Stanley ist irre, das ist das ganze Problem." Schimpfte Rosalie. „Eigelb-Gelb! Seit wann ist Eigelb-Gelb schick?"

Emmett kicherte und Rosalie warf ihm einen Killerblick zu.

„Relax Rose." Sagte Emmett und legte seinen Arm um Rosalies Schulter. „Wenn du willst, sperren wir Jessica in den Besenschrank bis das Fest vorbei ist." Schlug er vor.

Rose grinste sadistisch und Jasper schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir suchen besser eine weniger...drastische Lösung Rose, Ok?" Bat er seine Schwester ruhig. „Mama hat schon ein großes Problem mit deinem Faible für Autos, du musst jetzt nicht noch zur Kriminellen werden."

Wir lachten alle herzlich und Emmett drückte seine Rose.

„Mein böses Mädchen." Sagte er grinsend.

„Sie ist nicht gut für dich." Scherzte Jasper und warf Emmett einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

Alice, die jetzt alles auf ihrem Tablett hatte das sie wollte, drehte sich zu mir.

„Wie machen wir das jetzt mit unserer Aufgabe für das Fest?" Fragte sie und sah zwischen Edward und mir hin und her.

„Wir können heute Nachmittag anfangen." Schlug er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme vor.

Alice hüpfte erfreut und jonglierte mit ihrem Tablett. Wir gingen jetzt alle zu unserem Tisch und setzten uns hin.

Das würde ein langer Tag werden.

Nach der Schule brachte Alice mich zum Laden der Webers und erklärte mir das sie noch ein paar Sachen für unsere Kochstunde besorgen musste. Der Nachmittag im Buchladen verlief ruhig und ich hatte die Gelegenheit mich ein wenig mit der Tochter der Webers zu unterhalten. Angela ging auch auf die Forks High, aber in eine andere Klasse. Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile, sie war sehr sympathisch und die Zeit im Laden war sehr kurzweilig. Da nicht viel los war im Laden, ließ mich Angela früher gehen. Sie begleitete mich zur Tür, vor der schon der gelbe Sportwagen auf mich wartete.

Ich stellte Angela Alice vor und sie schienen sich auch sympathisch zu sein. Dann stiegen wir ins Auto und fuhren zum Haus der Cullens. Als Alice den Wagen vor dem Haus geparkt hatte und wir Beide zur Tür gingen, sprachen wir darüber was wir am besten machen könnten. Unsere ganze Klassen musste etwas zu Essen machen, aber jede Gruppe hatte eine andere Sache zuzubereiten. Meine Gruppe, die Alice alleine gebildet hatte und einfach mich und Edward einbezogen hatte, musste das Dessert machen.

„Einen großen Schokoladenkuchen." Sagte ich lächelnd. „Keiner kann dem Schokoladenkuchen meiner Mutter widerstehen."

„Gute Idee." Antwortete Alice. „Hast du das Rezept?"

„In meinem Kopf." Erklärte ich. „Es wird von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben und ist geheim. Aber ich glaube ich kann das Geheimnis mit euch teilen."

Alice umarmte mich quietschend und wir gingen ins Haus.

Dort begaben wir uns direkt ins Wohnzimmer, das leer war. Wir legten unsere Sachen ab und setzten uns auf das Sofa. Wenige Minuten später kam eine strahlende Esme um uns zu begrüßen.

„Ist Edward schon da Mama?" Fragte Alice.

„Ja, er ist im Musikzimmer." Antwortete Esme.

„Im Musikzimmer?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Oh ja!" Sagte Alice vergnügt, stand auf und nahm meine Hand. „Komm."

Alice hüpfte zur Treppe und zog mich mit sich hinauf. Als wir in der zweiten Etage ankamen gingen wir durch einen kleinen Flur und es war eine sanfte Melodie zu hören. Alice lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Die schöne Komposition mit den nostalgischen Noten lud einfach dazu ein zu genießen.

„Schön nicht?" Fragte Alice leise.

Ich nickte, fasziniert von der schönen Melodie.

Dan klopfte Alice an die Tür und die schöne Melodie verstummt sofort. Im Zimmer waren leise Geräusche zu hören und Edward erschien in der Tür. Er sah uns konfus an.

„Was macht ihr hier?" Fragte er ernst wie immer. „Ist es nicht noch zu früh?"

„Ich konnte früher Schluss machen." Murmelte ich schnell.

Alice lachte fröhlich und zog Edward und mich mit sich nach unten in die Küche.

Sobald wir in die Küche kamen, fing Alice, hyperaktiv wie immer, an alle möglichen Utensilien und Zutaten aus den Schränken zu holen.

„Nicht so stürmisch Alice" Sagte ich. Sie sah mich irritiert an. „Ich sage dir was wir brauchen, Ok?"

Sie salutierte grinsend.

„Als erstens muss die Butter sahnig geschlagen werden." Erklärte ich und Alice sah mich noch irritierter an und ich seufzte. Sie schien wirklich keine Ahnung vom Kochen zu haben. „Misch das Mehl mit der Hefe, Ok?"

Sie nickte energisch und suchte die Sachen die sie brauchte.

„Der Zucker muss auch noch gesiebt werden." Bemerkte ich.

„Das mach ich." Sagte Edward und machte sich an dem Schrank zu schaffen.

Ich nickte und holte die Schokolade die Alice besorgt hatte. Ich schmolz zwei Tafeln im Wasserbad und fing an die andere zu reiben, um damit später den Kuchen zu dekorieren. Ich war fast fertig, als Edwards sanfte Stimme mich ablenkte.

„Ist das genug?" Fragte er.

Ich hob den Kopf.

„Ja, ich glaube das...Autsch!" Plötzlich fühlte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Finger.

Ich hatte mir meinen Finger aufgerieben.

Da fühlte ich eine warme Hand um meine. Edward machte den Wasserhahn an und hielt meinen Finger unter das wohltuende kalte Wasser. Als ich hoch sah, sah Edward mich tadelnd an.

„Du solltest etwas vorsichtiger mit solchen Sachen sein." Schimpfte er.

Er hatte mich doch abgelenkt! Es war seine Schuld!

Ich nickte und wich seinem Blick aus, als meine Augen auf Alice fielen, sah diese aus als ob sie grüne Marsmenschen in ihrer Küche gesehen hätte. Ihre Augenbrauen verschwanden fast in ihrem Haaransatz, ihr Mund stand offen und ihre Augen wanderten zwischen Edward und mir hin und her.

„Bist du Ok Alice?" Fragte ich konfus. Edward drehte sich zu ihr.

Alice sah ihrem Bruder tief in die Augen und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann nickte sie enthusiastisch und machte mit ihrer Arbeit weiter. Edward ließ meine Hand los als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und machte ebenfalls weiter.

Wir brauchten nicht lange um den Kuchen zu machen, Dank der unerschöpflichen Energie von Alice und der effizienten Arbeitsweise Edwards und seiner ausgearbeiteten Kapazität die kleinen Ausrutscher seiner Schwester zu bereinigen , bereiteten wir auch noch einige andere Sachen zu. Wir mussten Emmett ein paar mal aus der Küche vertreiben, damit er uns nichts stibitzte. Müde gingen wir nach getaner Arbeit ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen." Sagte Edward und das war auch nötig. Sein Hemd war voller Mehl und anderen seltsamen Flecken.

Alice zog mich, ohne Worte, mit sich in ihr Zimmer. Dort gab sie mir Sachen, damit ich mich auch umziehen konnte. Ich zog meine Shirt aus und das an, das Alice mir gegeben hatte. Als ich fertig war, sah Alice mich breit grinsend an.

„Was?"

„Wie läuft es so mit Edward?" Noch immer grinsend. „Wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch wesentlich besser."

Sein fast nicht existierender Kuss erschien in meinem Kopf und ich wurde rot, mit der Ausrede mich zu kämen drehte ich mich zum Spiegel.

„Wenigstens redet er mit mir..." Murmelte ich.

Durch den Spiegel sah ich das sie etwas sagen wollte.

„Teufelchen! Holde Maid! Wo seid ihr?" Rief Emmett vor der Tür.

Gott sei Dank, ich war gerettet.

„Wir sind hier!" Rief Alice und machte die Tür auf.

Das grinsende Gesicht Emmetts erschien im Zimmer.

„Edward hat gesagt, das ihr jetzt nach Hause fahrt." Sagte er. „Es ist schon sehr spät und Morgen ist Schule." Er gab eine perfekte Imitation Edwards ab.

„Danke Emmett." Kam Edwards Stimme sarkastisch aus dem Flur und wir lachten. „Komm Bella."

Die Woche war so gut wie zu Ende und das Schulfest sowie auch die Party von Jake standen vor der Tür. Am Freitag Nachmittag,während ich in der Bücherei arbeitete, hatte ich versucht eine gute Ausrede für Edward zu finden, der ja gar nicht misstrauisch war. Alles was mir einfiel, verwarf ich sofort wieder, die Ausreden waren so voller Löcher das es Edward sofort gemerkt hätte. Samstag Morgen besuchte ich meine Eltern, sie zeigten keine Veränderung. Stunden später saß ich im Cullen Haus und grübelte noch immer über eine gute Strategie nach, während Alice neben mir in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

Bei meinem geschätzten zwanzigsten Seufzer, sah Alice mich neugierig an.

„Was ist Bella? Worüber grübelst du nach?" Fragte sie und klappte ihre Zeitschrift zu. „Bist du Ok?"

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Versprichst du mir, das wenn ich dir etwas erzähle, du es weder in Frage stellst noch es irgendjemandem erzählst?" Fragte ich. Die ganze Situation war einfach zu viel für mich.

Alice sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Kommt darauf an."

„Alice." Sagte ich leicht warnend. „Wenn du es mir nicht versprichst, kann ich es dir nicht sagen."

Sie seufzte.

„Gut, ich verspreche es." Sagte sie. „Also?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.

„Heute ist die Party von Jake." Sagte ich und sie sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Bevor du etwas sagst, ich gedenke hin zu gehen." Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber ich ließ sie nicht. „Und Edward soll es nicht wissen."

„Du weißt das du dich damit in Schwierigkeiten bringst?" Antwortete sie.

„Nein!" Sagte ich. „Niemand will mir sagen was das Problem ist, also?"

„Bella..."

„Nichts da, Bella!" Unterbrach ich sie. „Wenn du mir helfen willst gut wenn nicht, auch gut. Aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."

„Ich helfe dir." Akzeptierte sie und überraschte mich damit wirklich. „Aber unter einer Bedingung."

Ich sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Schieß los."

„Ich will mitkommen." Bat sie.

„Bist du irre?" Rief ich. „Erst soll ich nicht hingehen und dann willst du mit?"

Sie lachte.

„Als dein Schutzengel." Verteidigte sie sich. „Einverstanden?"

„Gut, aber Edward darf es nicht wissen." Murmelte ich und zeigte warnend mit dem Finger auf sie. „Und mir fällt keine gute Ausrede sein."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein." Antwortete sie und grinste schelmisch. „Mit zwei älteren Brüder bin ich eine Expertin in so etwas."

Sie erzählte ihren Brüdern und ihren Eltern, das wir ins Einkaufscenter fahren , dort essen würden, dann ins Kino und danach noch etwas trinken gingen. Emmett wollte natürlich sofort mit, aber Alice bestand darauf, das es ein Mädelsabend war. Gegen fünf fing Alice an, wie es schon zur Gewohnheit geworden war, mich fertig zu machen. Seufzend begab ich mich in ihre Hände und das Ergebnis war gar nicht so schlimm. Ein schwarzer Pulli, eine Jeans und Stiefel mit flachem Absatz.

Es hätte schlimmer sein können.

Alice machte mir noch die Haare und dann sich selber fertig. Als wir fertig waren gingen wir aus dem Cullen Haus und stiegen in den Porsche. Wir fuhren raus aus Forks und auf eine lange Straße die durch den Wald führte. Ich fing an in meiner Tasche nach dem Handy zu suchen, um Jake anzurufen und ihn nach dem genauen Weg zu fragen.

„Mist." Schimpfte ich. Alice sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Ich habe mein Handy bei euch vergessen."

Alice zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich kenne den Weg nach La Push."

Schweigend fuhren wir durch den Wald, bis Alice irgendwann auf einen Schotterweg abbog. Sie fuhr bis zu einem Platzt in der Nähe des Strandes und parkte. Ich konnte das Meer schon riechen.

Wir nahmen unsere Taschen und stiegen aus. Alice ging zielstrebig einen kleinen Hügel hinunter der zum Strand führte, ich ging vorsichtig hinter ihr her. Wir gingen noch eine Weile über den Strand, bis wir Lichter sehen konnten und auch die ersten Stimmen hörten. Je näher wir kamen desto lauter wurde es und jetzt konnte ich auch das Lagerfeuer sehen. Als wir bei der Gruppe ankamen richteten sich alle Augen auf uns, aber nur eine Person stand auf.

„Bella, ich dachte schon du kommst nicht." Rief Jake und kam zu uns. Dann sah er auf Alice und sagte ernst. „Guten Abend Cullen."

„Guten Abend Black." Antwortete sie monoton.

„Kommt, setzt euch." Lud Jake uns ein und wir setzten uns zwischen die anderen.

Zwischen den ganzen Leuten erkannte ich die Freunde Jakes und auch einige Gesichter die ich aus der Schule kannte. Wir setzten uns auf einen breiten Baumstamm, tranken etwas und versuchten den unzusammenhängenden Gesprächen zu folgen, einige hatten offensichtlich schon zu viel getrunken. Wir schickten einen blonden Jungen in den Wald um ein hübsches Mädchen, das es nicht gab, zu suchen die dort angeblich verschwunden war. Wenig später erschien Jake wieder und setzte sich, mit einem strahlendem Lächeln, neben mich.

„Wie gefällt es euch?" Fragte er.

„Sehr gut." Antwortete ich und das stimmte, all die verrückten Leute die mit und sprachen, brachten mich zum lachen.

Ich hatte mich schon lange nicht mehr so frei gefühlt.

„Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang Bella?" Fragte Jake.

Alice zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre blauen Augen schickten Blitze zu Jake. Er sah ungerührt zurück und seufzte dann.

„Edward Cullen ist paranoid." Sagte er zu Alice.

Ich betrachtete die Szene konfus, aber Alice schien ihn genau zu verstehen, sie sah in mit einem sarkastischem Lächeln an.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher Black." Antwortete sie.

Diese kalten Worte waren gerade aus dem Mund der süßen Alice Cullen gekommen?

„Wir bleiben in der Nähe so das du uns sehen kannst. Macht dich das glücklich?" Fragte Jake ironisch.

Ich sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Kann mir mal jemand sagen was hier los ist?" Fragte ich sauer.

Alice seufzte.

„Geh nicht zu weit weg Bella." Bat sie.

Jacob grinste sie sarkastisch an, stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich legte meine Hand in seine und schweigend gingen wir zum Wasser. Es war kühl geworden und der Sand erschwerte mir das Laufen erheblich. Als wir fast am Wasser waren, setzte sich Jake in den Sand und machte mir ein Zeichen das auch zu tun. Eine Weile lang sahen wir einfach schweigend aufs Meer. Dann drehte ich mich Jakob.

„Kann ich dich was fragen Jake?" Fragte ich sanft.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke schon." Antwortete er mich einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Die Cullens...warum...?" Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich es sagen sollte.

„Warum sie mich hassen?" Fragte er.

Ich nickte nur.

„Das ist eine verdammt lange Geschichte..." Murmelte er und sah wieder aufs Meer. „Nur das die Sachen nicht so sind, wie dieser Dickkopf von Edward Cullen glaubt das sie es sind."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was meinst du?"

Er sah mich bestimmt an, grub seine Hände neben mir in den Sand und sein Gesicht war direkt vor mir. Er redete leise und verschwörerisch.

„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten Bella." Sagte er. „Hör bitte nicht auf Edward Cullen, ich mag dich sehr und möchte nicht das die einen falschen Eindruck von mit bekommst."

Gut, ich verstand mal eben gar nichts. Konnte nicht irgendjemand, irgendwann mal in klaren Sätzen sprechen und mich nicht mit mysteriösem Unsinn bombardieren? Klare und einfache Worte, war das so schwer?

„Bella..." Ich fühlte seine warmen Hände auf meinem Gesicht. „Hör nicht auf ihn." Bat er. „Er hat sich komplett hinter seinen falschen Schlussfolgerungen verschanzt..."

In dem Moment wollte ich ihn tausend Sachen fragen, aber wir bemerkten eine Bewegung hinter uns. Wir drehten uns um und ich unterdrückte einen Schrei. Hatte ich Halluzinationen? War das da wirklich Edward Cullen?

Jake nahm die Hände von meinem Gesicht und stand agil auf. Sie bauten sich Beide mit etwas Abstand voreinander auf. Ich stand, weniger agil, auf und sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Das Ambiente war angespannt und aus Edwards Augen schossen Blitze.

„Wie schön dich mal wieder außerhalb der Schule zu sehen Cullen." Murmelte Jake sarkastisch.

„Ich würde gerne das gleiche sagen." Knurrte Edward. „Was hast du vor Black?"

„Ich habe gar nichts vor." Antwortete Jake fest. „Du bist derjenige der sich Sache aus den Fingen saugt die es nicht gibt wie immer."

Edward knurrte etwas unverständliches und sah mich an.

„Wir gehen Bella."

„Sie kann machen was sie will." Antwortete Jacob. „Du bist nicht ihr Vater."

„Halt den Mund! Idiot!" Knurrte Edward wieder. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so außer sich gesehen. Er holte tief Luft und sagte. „Komm Bella."

Nachdem ich Jacob einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen und mich schnell von ihm verabschiedet hatte, ging ich los Edward direkt hinter mir. Ich spürte wie sich seine Augen in meinen Nacken bohrten. Von weitem sah ich wie Alice auf die Füße sprang und ging schneller. Alice sah ihren Bruder fast schon ängstlich an. Edward bat sie, knurrend, zum Auto zu gehen. Nach einem langen und schweigsamen Weg, kamen wir beim Porsche an und Alice fing an ihre Schlüssel zu suchen. In dem fiel mir etwas auf.

„Meine Tasche!" Rief ich aus.

„Ich hole sie." Sagte Alice und war im gleichen Atemzug verschwunden.

Verräterin! Wie konnte sie mich alleine lassen?

Ich war wie ein kleines Lamm und Edward wie ein hungriger Löwe, der mich gleich fressen würde. Und das Fräulein nahm sich den Luxus mich alleine zu lassen!

Ich schluckte schwer.

Das angespannte Schweigen das zwischen Edward und mir herrschte, machte mich fürchterlich nervös. Da ich die Luft anhielt, war nur sein schneller Atem zu hören. Er drehte sich so das er mir gegenüber stand. Seine Augen sprühten noch immer Feuer.

„Was machst du hier Bella?" Fragte er leise aber fest.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte.

„Was macht du hier?" Wiederholte er.

„Ich..."

Edward massierte sich mit den Fingern den Nasenrücken, dann sah er mich wieder so einschüchternd an. Er blieb unbeweglich stehen, er wartete wahrscheinlich noch immer auf eine Antwort und machte mich wahnsinnig. Dann machte er einige Schritte auf mich zu und ich einige zurück, bis ich mit dem Rücken gegen den Porsche stieß. Edward stützte seine Hände neben mir am Porsche ab. Und ich für meinen Teil war praktisch gelähmt.

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht, stimmts? Du verstehst nicht, das das kein Spiel ist!" Seine Stimme war rau.

Ich versuchte einen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande au bringen, aber mit seinem Gesicht so nah an meinem war das gar nicht so einfach. Nach einigen Sekunden schaffte ich es.

„Kannst du mir erklären was es sonst ist?"

Ich war es Leid das mir niemand etwas genaues sagte und alle mich nur warnten.

Edward seufzte.

„Du kannst nicht mit Jakob Black zusammen sein Bella." Sagte er ernst.

„Warum nicht?"

Er sah mich mit seinen intensiven grünen Augen an und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Er machte mich wahnsinnig und ich musste aufpassen, das ich keinen Blödsinn machte.

„Weil ich nicht erlauben werde, das Black es wieder schafft."

Noch so ein rätselhafter Satz.

Ich seufzte und zählte bis zehn um mich zu beruhigen.

Ich schaffte es nicht mal bis drei.

„Kannst du mir erklären was zum Teufel du meinst?" Schrie ich ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich bin es Leid das Alice und du mich vor Jacob warnt aber..."

Plötzlich fühlte ich seine Hände auf meinen Wangen und seine Lippen auf meinen verhinderten das ich noch etwas sagen konnte. Im Gegenteil zum letzten mal, war der Kontakt diesmal untrüglich, fest und real. Seine Lippen bewegten sich entschlossen auf meinen und es war mir völlig egal was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

Edward Cullen küsst mich, das war alles was ich denken konnte.

Und versuchen nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, klar!


	9. Unvollendete Erklärungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke Vampir-Fan 1996 für deinen Review! Ein wenig Geduld noch und dann wird ein Teil des Geheimnisses gelüftet.

Unvollendete Erklärungen!

Ich war im Himmel!

Als ich mich endlich wieder bewegen konnte, wollte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlingen, aber seine sanften Lippen verließen meine und Edward bohrte seine grünen Augen in meine. Er ließ seine Arme fallen und ich tat das gleiche, er hypnotisierte mich regelrecht und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Wenige Sekunden später erschien Alice mit meiner Tasche und Edward entfernte sich automatisch von mir. Noch immer etwas benommen setzte ich mich in den Porsche und Alice startete den Wagen, Edward ging zu seinem Volvo. Tief ein und ausatmend versuchte ich mein Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. War das gerade wirklich passiert, oder war es Produkt meiner Fantasie gewesen? Hatte man mir etwas ins Getränk getan? Träumte ich?

Was zum Teufel war da passiert?

„...Bella! Bist du hier oder auf dem Mond?" Hörte ich Alice sagen.

„Was?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„In der Tat, du bist auf dem Mond." Antwortete sie sich selber. „Du solltest dich zusammenreißen bis wir zu Hause sind. Edward wird uns eine schöne Standpauke halten."

„Woher wusste er wir wo wir waren?" Fragte ich und sah sie bedrohlich an. „Sag nicht das du...?"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt Bella!" Unterbrach sie mich schnell. „Ich habe keine Ahnung woher er das wusste, aber er sah verdammt wütend aus."

Ich seufzte und versuchte die verschiedenen Verhaltensweisen Edwards am heutigen Abend zusammen zu bekommen, erst verbot er mir auf die Party zu gehen, seine Attacke auf Jacob, seinen Kuss und die Standpauke die uns noch erwartete. Aber als wir an unserem Ziel angekommen waren hatte ich immer noch keine Logik hinter dem Ganzen gefunden. Alice parkte den Wagen vor dem, nun schon so vertrauten, Haus und wir konnten auch schon den Motor des Volvos hinter uns hören. Alice und ich gingen auf das Haus zu und Edward kam direkt hinter uns. Anscheinend hatten Alice und ich die gleiche Idee, einfach die Treppe rauf und uns in dem Zimmer von Alice verkriechen. Wir hatten gerade mal die erste Stufe erreicht, als eine vertraute Stimme hinter uns sagte.

„Und?"

Alice und ich drehten uns um.

„Edward wir.."Stotterte die Kleine. Ich hatte sie noch nie nervös gesehen. „Woher wusstest du wo wir waren?"

„Wenn Black dich anruft, solltest du dein Handy nicht hier lassen." Bemerkte er trocken und sah mich an.

Wo war das Loch in dem ich mich verkriechen konnte?

„Ich...ich hab Alice da rein gezogen." Murmelte ich und zwei Augenpaare bohrten sich in mich. „Wenn du auf jemanden sauer sein solltest, dann auf mich.

„Ich bin nicht sauer." Sagte Edward.

Is klar! Das glaubte er doch selber nicht.

Schweigend standen wir an der Treppe und ich hatte noch nie einen so interessanten Fußboden gesehen.

„Ihr geht besser schlafen." Sagte Edward kalt wie Eis.

„Aber Edward..." Meine Worte wurden von seinem harten Blick unterbrochen.

Er massierte sich mit den Fingern den Nasenrücken und Alice zog energisch an meiner Hand. Schnell gingen wir die Treppe herauf und in das Zimmer, das Esme für mich präpariert hatte. Alice machte hinter uns die Tür zu. Wir atmeten gleichzeitig erleichtert aus.

„Ich hätte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt." Gestand Alice und setzte sich auf mein Bett. „Aber wenn wir noch länger geblieben währen, wäre er bestimmt explodiert."

Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und setzte mich dann neben sie. All das was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, war einfach zu viel für mein armes Hirn. Edward war vielleicht nicht explodiert, aber ich würde es wahrscheinlich tun.

„Aber.." Alice machte eine Pause. „Da ist etwas was mich wundert, er ist irgendwie...anders."

„Wie meinst du das?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Was ist das Geheimnis Bella?" Platzte sie plötzlich heraus und ich war so abgelenkt, das mir die Überraschung bestimmt im Gesicht stand. „Und sag jetzt nicht das es keins gibt, es ist offensichtlich."

„Eh? Wieso sagst du das?" Fragte ich nur.

„Wenn Edward und du euch in dem gleichen Raum aufhaltet, kann man das Ambiente mit dem Messer schneiden." Sagte sie als ob es doch offensichtlich sei. „Da passiert was."

Mit geschlossenen Augen holte ich tief Luft und da kam mir eine brillante Idee.

„Wenn ich dir erzähle was du wissen willst, musst du mir erzählen was ich wissen will." Schlug ich vor.

„Kommt drauf an." Antwortete Alice misstrauisch. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Den Grund dafür warum Edward und Jacob verfeindet sind." Antwortete ich.

Alice versteifte sich.

„Sieh mal Bella, ich bin nicht die adäquate Person um dir das zu erzählen." Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch sie hob die Hand. „Ich kann dir nur sagen, das vor einiger Zeit etwas sehr kompliziertes zwischen den Beiden passiert ist."

„Es ist als nicht erst seit kurzem so?" Fragte ich erstaunt. „Seit wann?"

„So...zwei Jahre." Antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Es sind schwerwiegende Dinge zwischen ihnen passiert, die auf die schlimmste Art geendet haben."

Nach einer langen Pause sah sie mich an.

„Und deswegen empfehle ich dir, das du aufhörst Edward wütend zu machen und dich ein für alle mal von Jacob Black fernhältst."

„Aber warum ich...?"

„Das ist alles was ich dir sagen kann." Unterbrach sie mich. Ich hatte hunderte von Fragen und sie hatte mit Sicherheit die richtigen Antworten. „Ich habe meinen Teil erfüllt..."

Ich wurde rot. Musste ich es ihr erzählen?

„Ich...gut...ich.."

Alice lachte schallend.

„Du weißt das du wie ein Weihnachtsbaum leuchtest, Bella?" Fragte sie amüsiert.

Ich wurde noch röter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Was ist los?" Insistierte Alice, ich suchte mit einen Punkt im Zimmer auf den ich meinen Blick konzentrierte.

„Edward..." Murmelte ich, dann sagte ich schnell und leise. „...als du meine Tasche geholt hast, hat er mich geküsst."

Alice zog die Stirn kraus, sie hatte bestimmt nichts verstanden. Aber dann wanderte ihr Gesichtsausdruck von konfus über überrascht zu ungläubig. Sie machte den Mund ein paar mal auf und zu. War Alice Cullen etwa sprachlos?

„Er...hat..dich geküsst?" Fragte sie ungläubig.

Ich nickte. Ich konnte es ja auch nicht glauben.

Alice schwieg nachdenklich,dann erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie warf sich auf mich und umarmte mich stürmisch, während sie fröhlich quietschte.

„Das glaube ich nicht!" Rief sie als sie mich losließ. „Aber wieso? Warum hat er dich geküsst?"

„Es war ein Kuss Alice, ein Kuss." Sagte ich, obwohl es für mich ganz und gar nicht so war. „Und ich weiß nicht warum. Er hat mich geküsst und dann nichts mehr gesagt."

„Aber...er hat nichts gemacht? Nichts gesagt? Was ist nach dem Kuss passiert?"Wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, er hat nichts gesagt." Antwortete ich. „Er hat mich nur angesehen und dann bist du gekommen und er ist gegangen. Das wars."

Als ich zu Ende geredet hatte, seufzte ich frustriert. Bis jetzt hatte ich nicht mal Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken. Was hatte Edward dazu gebracht mich zu küssen. Hatte er einen Grund oder hat er es einfach so gemacht?

„Ich fühle das das eine große Änderung mit sich bringen wird, Bella." Sagte Alice ernst. „Es kann sich alles ändern, das habe ich im Gefühl." Versicherte sie und stand auf.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

Aber sie grinste nur.

„Nichts, du wirst es schon sehen." Sagte Alice und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich lass dich jetzt schlafen, es war eine aufregende Nacht."

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich sag dir nur eins." Sagte sie verschwörerisch. „Hör nicht auf Edwards Leben zu erleuchten, so wie du es bist jetzt gemacht hast." Bat sie mich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, aber wenn du willst bist du richtig gut darin, all diese idiotischen Barrieren einzureissen die Edward sich selber auferlegt hat."

Ich nickte obwohl ich kein Wort verstanden hatte.

„Bis Morgen Bella." Sagte sie strahlend und ging.

„Bis Morgen Alice."

Ich ließ mich in die Kissen fallen.

Wie sollte ich danach den bitte schön schlafen können?

Wenn mein Gehirn diese Nacht nicht explodierte, dann war es unglaublich widerstandsfähig.

Aber nach dem ich mich einige male im Bett herum gewälzt hatte, schlief ich dann doch ein. Und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte merkte ich das ich, wieder mal, in meinen Klamotten geschlafen hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir,das es noch ziemlich früh war aber ich war nicht mehr mü war das Schulfest und wir mussten früh an der Schule sein. Schnell ging ich ins Bad um zu duschen, dann zog ich das erste an was mir in die Hände fiel,eine Jeans und ein Shirt. Danach machte ich vorsichtig die Tür auf und ging leise nach unten.

Als ich in die Küche kam, sahen mich die mir allbekannten grünen Augen an.

„Guten Morgen." Murmelte ich und setzte mich an den Tisch.

Es standen einige benutzte Tassen auf dem Tisch, von denen ich an nahm das sie von Esme und Carlisle waren. Edward erwiderte meinen Gruß und trank dann aus seiner Tasse.

Die Spannung im Raum zwischen uns war ja schon normal, aber dieses mal war es anders, mir kam es jedenfalls so vor. Diesmal lag meine Nervosität nicht nur an Edwards einschüchternder Gegenwart, sondern auch an den Gedanken die in meinem Kopf ihre Runden drehten. Ich hatte Angst vor dem was er antworten würde, aber ich musste ihn soviel fragen.

Ich seufzte frustriert und als ich meinen Blick hob sah ich direkt in seine Auge.

Als ich meine Augen endlich von seien lösen konnte bemerkte ich, das er fertig war mit frühstücken. Er nahm das benutzte Geschirr und brachte es zur Spüle, dann drehte er sich um und wollte aus der Küche gehen. Schnell sprang ich auf die Füße und Edward drehte sich zu mir. Ich kämpfte gegen meine mentale Lagune und versuchte entschlossen zu klingen.

„Edward...ich.." Stotterte ich, das war nicht sehr entschlossen. „Was war das...Gestern?"

Er seufzte und verstand genau was ich wissen wollte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und senkte seinen Blick, dann seufzte er wieder. Nach einigen Sekunden hob er seinen Blick wieder und bohrte seine Augen in meine.

Edward sah mich entschlossen an und kam langsam auf mich zu.

„Guten Morgen." Trällerte Alice in dem Moment fröhlich und wir zuckten zusammen.

Innerlich verfluchte ich Alice, die fröhlich in die Küche hüpfte. Edward machte sofort einige Schritte zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. Er warf mir einen intensiven Blick zu und ging dann aus der Küche. Alice fing an sich alle möglichen Sachen auf ihren Teller zu packen und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Ich seufzte. Das würde schwieriger als ich gedacht hatte.

Nachdem Alice und auch Emmett gefrühstückt hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Schule. Wir mussten einige Runden um die Schule drehen, da wir den Parkplatz nicht benutzen konnten. Er wurde zusammen mit der Turnhalle für das Fest benutzt. Edward fand endlich einen Parkplatz und wir vier stiegen aus. Es wuselten schon einige Leute um die Schule herum und die Vorbereitungen waren in vollem Gange. Wir gingen zum Haupteingang und einige Körbe mit auffälligen roten Rosen fielen mir ins Auge. Da erschien auch schon Rosalie und sie grinste breit.

Ich lachte laut.

„Haben die Rosen die Sonnenblumen besiegt?" Fragte ich und Jasper erschien mit noch mehr Rosen.

„Oh ja und Stanley will meinen Kopf." Erwiderte sie lachend und schrieb etwas in ein rotes Notizbuch.

„Wir haben immer noch die Alternative mit dem Schrank." Bemerkte Emmett lachend und legte Rose den Arm um die Taille.

Zusammen mit Alice, Edward und Jasper brachte ich das Essen in die Schulküche, dort wurde uns gesagt wo wir die Sachen lassen konnten. Nachdem wir alles verstaut hatten,gingen wir wieder zum halfen Alice und ich Rosalie die Rosen zu kleinen Sträußen zu binden. Währenddessen fingen Edward, Jasper und Emmett an die Stände aufzubauen.

„Die Blumen sind sehr schön Rose." Bemerkte ich und band zehn Rosen zu einem Strauss.

„Nicht wahr?" Fragte Rosalie stolz.

Alice nickte enthusiastisch.

Wir drei saßen unbesorgt zwischen den Körben auf dem Boden. Alice entfernte von einer Rose die Dornen und steckte sie mir ins Haar. Das gleiche machte sie auch bei Rose und bei sich.

„Es wäre gut die Sträuße mit einem Band zu umwickeln." Sagte Alice nachdenklich. „Meint ihr im Kunstraum ist so was?"

Ich stand auf.

„Ich gehe nachsehen und werde den Weg gleich nutzen um auf die Toilette zu gehen." Bot ich an und ging ins Gebäude.

Als ich durch die Tür ging, genoss ich erstmal die Ruhe und ging zur nächstgelegenen Toilette. Im Spiegel sah ich die rote Rose in meinen Haaren und kicherte. Sie sah irgendwie lustig und lächerlich aus. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Kunstraum.

„Bella!" Schnell drehte ich mich um als ich die vertraute Stimme hörte. Edward kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. „Du gehst in den Kunstraum,stimmts?"

Ich nickte.

„Emmett brauchte Klebeband." Sagte er nur und ging neben mir her.

Der Kunstraum war komplett leer als wir dort ankamen. Edward ging direkt zu einem Schrank im hinteren Teil des Raumes und ich für meinen Teil ging zu den Regalen über den Fenstern. Dort standen eine Unzahl an Kisten auf denen Etiketten klebten. Endlich fand ich die auf der Bänder stand. Vorsichtig stieg ich auf den Tisch der am nächsten stand, stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und versuchte an die Kiste zu kommen. Ich schaffte es sie mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren und sie etwas nach vorne zu bewegen. Ich wiederholte das Ganze noch ein paar mal, aber da kam die Kiste ins Kippen und fiel vom Regal. In einem verzweifeltem Versuch sie aufzufangen beugte ich mich zur anderen Seite und fiel nach hinten.

Der Aufprall der dann kam war seltsam, ich fühlte den kalten Boden, aber auch zwei Hände um meine Taille, die den Sturz abfingen. Edward saß mir gegenüber auf dem Boden und sah mich an. Er beugte sich etwas vor, zwar nicht zu nah, aber mir fiel das atmen schwer und er fragte.

„Bist du Ok?"

Nickend legte ich mir eine Hand auf die Stelle auf der vor Sekunden noch seine gelegen hatte.

Seine Augen wanderten zum Boden und ich folgte seinem Blick. Dort lag die Rose die mir aus den Haaren gefallen war. Edward beugte sich vor und hob sie auf. Dann ordnete er konzentriert die Blütenblätter und steckte sie mir vorsichtig wieder in die Haare. Die Berührung seiner Finger überraschte mich etwas, ich schloss meine Augen und seufzte leise. Als ich ihn wieder ansah, waren seine Augen getrübt und irgendwie wie besessen. Plötzlich sah er weg,schüttelte den Kopf und stand wortlos auf. Ganz Kavalier, wie immer, hielt er mir seine Hand hin und half mir auf.

Schnell suchten wir die Bänder zusammen und gingen schweigend aus dem Raum. In den Gängen war es totenstill und ich hatte Angst das er mein Herz hören könnte.

Sobald wir wieder nach draußen kamen,ging Edward ohne etwas zu sagen weg. Ich ging wieder zu Alice und Rosalie. Mir fiel auf das Rosalie müde seufzte und etwas in ihr Notizbuch schrieb. Alice, wie immer voller Energie, fing an in der Kiste nach den passenden Bändern zu suchen. Rosalie setzte sich müde auf eine Stufe.

„Alles Ok, Rose?" Fragte ich und setzte mich neben sie. Alice sah nicht so aus als ob sie Hilfe bräuchte.

„Oh ja,nur etwas müde." Antwortete sie und sah nach vorne.

Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah das Jessica Stanley eingetroffen war. Rose stand elegant auf und drehte sich zu mir.

„Ich muss aufpassen das sie keinen Unsinn anstellt." Erklärte sie und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Jessicas Richtung. „Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Ich nickte und sie gab mir ihr Notizbuch.

„Kannst du zu den Jungs gehen und Jasper und Edward fragen welche Stände fertig sind?" Bat sie. „Hier sind alle notiert." Sie zeigte mir eine Seite in dem Buch. „Versuch Emmett aus dem Weg zu gehen, du weißt ja wie...umorganisiere er ist."

Ich lachte und stand auf.

„Wir brauchen noch was von dem Band für die Luftballons Alice!" Schimpfte Rosalie. „Hör auf solche großen Schleifen zu machen!" Rief sie noch bevor sie ging.

Ich ging durch die halbfertigen Stände und suchte sie Jungs. Überall wurde gewerkt und dekoriert, eine kleine Bühne war schon fertig und es wurden gerade die Stühle aufgestellt. Den Sachen ausweichend die überall herum lagen ging ich weiter, bis ich die unverkennbare Figur Emmetts sah. Er trug mit Edward zusammen ein Brett das sie auf zwei Stützen ablegten. Ich ging zu Jasper, der die Szene amüsiert beobachtete.

„Meinst du du kannst mir sagen welche Stände fertig sind Jasper? Damit wir einen ungefähren Überblick haben." Sagte ich und er nickte mir lächelnd zu.

Plötzlich verloren meine Füße den Bodenkontakt und das Notizbuch fiel mir aus der Hand. Ich wurde wie ein Kartoffelsack über eine breite Schulter geworfen und unterdrückte einen Schrei.

„Wie geht es meiner holden Maid? Fragte die tiefe Stimme Emmetts.

„Mit den Füßen auf dem Boden ging es mir besser." Antwortete ich und hob leicht den Kopf.

Ich sah Edward, der sich gerade bückte und das Notizbuch aufhob das mir aus der Hand gefallen war. Emmett ließ mich wieder runter und Jasper erklärte warum ich da war. Edward reichte mir das Buch und ich schlug die Seite auf die Rosalie mir gezeigt hatte.

„Willst du wissen welche fertig sind und welche nicht?" Fragte Edwards Stimme viel zu nah.

Er stand direkt hinter mit und sah über meine Schulter auf das Buch.

Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen. Sehr schön Bella!

„Eh ja." Antwortete ich kurz.

Edward sah sich um und betrachtete nachdenklich die einzelnen Stände und ich betrachtete Edward. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir und fragte.

„Solltest du nicht die fertigen durchstreichen?"

„Ja stimmt." Sagte ich und dann mehr zu mir selbst. „Ein Stift?"

Ich suchte in dem Notizbuch und blätterte ganz nach vorn um zu sehen ob dort ein Stift steckte. Doch statt eines Stiftes war dort ein Foto eingeklebt. Auf dem Foto war das selbe Mädchen das ich schon in Edwards Zimmer gesehen hatte, obwohl sie auf diesem Foto etwas jünger war vielleicht so elf Jahre alt. Als ich über meine Schulter blickte,sah ich wie Edward bestürzt auf das Foto sah.

„Wer ist sie?" Fragte ich leise.

Edwards Augen sahen auf mich und ich sah tausende von Emotionen die ich noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.

Ich spürte einen seltsamen Druck in der Brust, all das löste dieses arrogant lächelnde Mädchen mit den glänzenden Haaren aus.

Innerlich schimpfte ich mit mir selber.

Welches Recht hatte ich eifersüchtig zu sein?

Gar keins!

Aber das war mir egal. Ich war eifersüchtig.

Und wie!


	10. Feuer!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Feuer!

Das Schweigen bereitete sich wie eine schwere Decke über uns aus. Edward wich meinem Blick aus und machte den Mund ein paar mal auf und zu. In dem Moment wurde mir klar was für ein Idiot ich doch war. Edward war in dieses Mädchen verliebt. Sie war entweder seine Freundin oder jemand sehr wichtiges für ihn. Er hatte mich geküsst, war aber in das andere Mädchen verliebt. All die kleinen Illusionen die ich mir gemacht hatte, verfielen in tausend kleine Teilchen.

„Bella! Ich rede mit dir!" Als ich von weitem diese Stimme hörte sah ich auf. Rosalie sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Bist du Ok? Hast du die Stände notiert?"

Ich sah auf meine Hände, unbewusst hatte ich das Notizbuch zugemacht.

„Nein." Flüsterte ich. „Ich mach es sofort."

Ohne jemanden anzusehen ging ich los. Es war mir egal ob ich Hilfe brauchte, ich wollte jetzt erstmal allein sein und meinen Kopf frei bekommen. Ich versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten und ging zwischen den Ständen durch die auf dem Parkplatz aufgebaut waren. Was zum Teufel war mit mir los? Das dürfte mich doch nicht so runter ziehen. Ich hatte es doch gewusst. Edward und ich waren nichts.

Überhaupt nichts!

Seufzend betrachtete ich nochmal das Foto des Mädchens.

Nein, nein und nein! Schnell blätterte ich bis zu der Seite mit den Ständen.

Ich fing jetzt besser mal an,sonst würde ich noch wahnsinnig werden.

„Bella! Wie geht's?" Jacob kam fröhlich grinsend auf mich zu.

Ich lächelte ehrlich zurück und ging auf ihn zu.

„Erschöpft." Scherzte ich. „Und du?"

„Och gut." Antwortete er vergnügt. „Die Schwächlinge aus der fünften brauchten etwas Hilfe mit den Ständen. Wir haben einfach mehr Kraft." Erklärte er wichtig und zeigte seine Muskeln.

Ich lachte, zweifelte es aber nicht an. Im Gegenteil, Jacob und seine Freunde waren größer als alle anderen Jungs an der Schule. Sie würden durchaus für älter durchgehen.

„Und du? Was machst du?" Fragte er und ging neben mir her.

„Ich muss eine Liste von allen Ständen machen die fertig sind." Erklärte ich. „Ich hab schon einige Versuche gestartet und das Ergebnis bis jetzt ist Null."

Er lachte.

„Komm und wir fragen die Jungs welche sie schon aufgebaut haben." Schlug er vor.

Er zeigte auf die Gruppe die sich auf einer Wiese neben der Schule befanden. Sie hatten eine Decke unter einen Baum gelegt und lümmelten darauf herum. Sie hatten sich ein Picknick aufgebaut und machten Pause. Die Gruppe wirkte fröhlich und entspannt, bis sie Jake und mich bemerkten, sofort verstummten ihre Gespräche.

„Leute! Das ist Bella Swan." Stellte mich Jacob vor und ich lächelte in die Runde. Aber ich bekam nur ernste Blicke zur Antwort.

Jake zog die Stirn kraus.

„Was ist los?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig bedeutend an, ich erkannte Quil, der stand auf und kam zu uns. Er sah Jake ernst und fest an und seufzte.

„Wir haben Sam und seine Leute in der Nähe gesehen." Murmelte Quil und ich sah wie Jake dich versteifte.

„Wie ihr habt die hier gesehen?" Fragte Jake und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Was haben sie gemacht?"

„Relax, wir haben sie vertrieben." Erklärte Quil und legte Jake eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir waren nur überrascht das sie noch in der Gegend sind."

„Ich dachte sie wären in den Norden gezogen..." Murmelte Jacob und starrte auf den Boden.

Quil zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin genauso überrascht wie du Bruder." Sagte er.

Jake knurrte irgendetwas unverständliches, was sich gar nicht nett anhörte.

Jacob drehte sich wieder zu mir und fragte mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln.

„Möchtest du was essen?"

Ich nickt resigniert. Meine Fragen hatten noch Zeit.

Jacob stellte mich seinen Freunden vor und ich setzte mich zu ihnen. Wir aßen zusammen und die Stimmung wurde wieder ausgelassener, es wurde viel geredet, gescherzt und gelacht. Ich schaffte es sogar, mit Hilfe der Jungs, meine Liste zu vervollständigen, so das ich auch meine lange Abwesenheit rechtfertigen konnte. Nachdem wir unser angenehmes Picknick beendet hatte, fingen sie an alles einzupacken. Ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen mit glänzenden schwarzen Haaren, ihr Name war glaube ich Leah, packte das Essen wider in die Behälter und packte sie dann in einen Rucksack. Jake gab mir seine Hand und half mir auf die Füße. Ich lehnte mich gegen den Baum unter dem wir gegessen hatten.

„Hey ihr Turteltauben!" Rief Quil und alle drehten sich zu uns. Ich merkte das ich noch immer Jakes Hand hielt und wurde rot. Er lächelte und machte keine Anstalten meine Hand los zulassen. „Wir sehen und später."

Schelmisch grinsend schubste Quil Jake an, der geriet ins Stolpern und machte ein Schritt nach vorn, so das er direkt vor mir stand. Ich hörte seine Freunde sich lachend entfernen. Jacob für seinen Teil,sah mich an,entfernte sich aber keinen Millimeter, im Gegenteil er hob die Hand und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Ich sah ihn konfus an und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Jetzt wo er so nah war,merkte ich das seine Auen gar nicht schwarz waren, sondern von einem sehr dunklen Braun. Vielleicht hatte ich ihn ein wenig zu lange angesehen.

„Was? Gefalle ich dir?" Fragte er und lachte.

Ich lachte auch.

„Oh ja." Antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Ich bin ganz hin und weg von dir."

Jake lachte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine.

Die Situation schien mir aus den Händen zu gleiten.

Und den Beweis dafür bekam ich, als ich Jakes Hand in meinem Nacken fühlte und sich seine Lippen auf meine legten. Ich war nicht dazu fähig seinen Kuss zu erwidern als seine Lippen sich auf meinen bewegten. Ohne es zu wollen, kam mir ein anderer Kuss in den Sinn. In dem Moment realisierte ich, das meine Gefühle für Jake über eine normale Freundschaft hinausging. Er gefiel mir und ich hätte mich mit der Zeit in ihn verlieben können. Aber die Sache hatte sich unglücklicher weise anders entwickelt und ich hatte andere Lippen auf meinen gefühlt. Seine Lippen.

Und danach gab es kein Zurück.

Jake fing an meinen Mund zu erforschen und mir fiel der erhebliche Unterschied zwischen Jacob und Edward auf. Jake war extrem leidenschaftlich und, ohne jeden Zweifel, schickte jede Berührung einen kleinen Feuerstoß durch meinen Körper. Er war nicht so delikat,aber deswegen nicht aggressiv, seine Bewegungen waren etwas plump, aber weder schlecht noch unangenehm. Aber mein Atem hatte nicht gestockte als seine Lippen meine berührt hatten, meine Beine gaben nicht nach, es drehte sich nichts und ich wollte nicht ewig so bleiben.

Der stärkste Grund allerdings war, Jacob war nicht er.

Das Notizbuch noch immer in der Hand, legte ich meine Hände auf Jakes Brust und löste,so taktvoll wie möglich, meine Lippen von seinen. Jake sah mich mit einem gezwungenen lächeln an, streichelte zart über meine Wange und entfernte sich dann etwas.

„Es wird immer so sein,solange er da ist, richtig?" Fragte er resigniert.

Ich nickte leicht.

„Dann entschuldige bitte." Sagte er ernst.

„Nein,entschuldige dich nicht." Bat ich ihn, ich fühlte mich auch so schon schlecht genug.

Er lächelte sanft und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Denk nur immer an eins, sollte er sich weiter wie ein Idiot verhalten, ich bin hier." Versicherte er mir und warf sich in die Brust.

Ich lachte, auch wenn ich wusste das er mit seinem Scherz seine Gefühle verbergen wollte.

„Danke Jacob."

„Bitte."

Schweigend gingen wir zu den anderen zurück und Jacob verabschiedete sich auf halber Strecke mit dem Versprechen mich zu besuchen, wenn der Löwe mal nicht auf der lauer lag, das waren seine Worte und er meinte natürlich Edward. In Gedanken ging ich weiter bis ich Rose und Alice sehen konnte, die mit den fertigen Sträußen die Stände dekorierten. Sobald Rosalie mich sah,kam sie mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu.

„Ist sie fertig?" Fragte sie und zeigte auf das Notizbuch.

Ich nickte langsam und sie nahm mir das Buch aus der Hand.

Dann sah sie mich an und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte sie.

Ich nickte wieder.

Glücklicherweise fragte Rose nicht weiter nach, aber ich konnte die neugierigen Augen von Alice auf mir spüren. Die Jungs stießen zu uns und Alice musste ihre Fragen erstmal zurückhalten. Ich nutzte das aus und bot mich an, mit Jasper, die Sträuße zu den hinteren Ständen zu bringen. Zusammen schafften wir es alle aufzuhängen wir unterhielten uns über Belanglosigkeiten und langsam fühlte ich mich besser. Auf unserem Rückweg fiel mir dunkle Wolken auf, die sich über der Schule zusammen zogen. Bei den anderen angekommen, hörte ich auch schon Rosalie über das Wetter schimpfen, während Emmett sie versuchte zu beruhigen.

Zum Glück hielt sich das Wetter den Nachmittag über und das Fest wurde ein voller Erfolg. Der Parkplatz fühlte sich mit Menschen und an den Ständen herrschte Hochbetrieb. An fast jedem Stand hatten sich Schlangen gebildet und die Leute warteten bis sie an der Reihe waren. Gegen fünf fing eine Band an zu spielen und die Stimmung war richtig gut.

Noch immer etwas in meinen Gedanken versunken, machte ich meine Arbeit am Essensstand und half manchmal Rosalie, immer unter den aufmerksamen Augen von Alice. Am Nachmittag kamen auch Esme und Carlisle um einen Gang über das Fest zu machen. Alice, Edward und ich waren an unsrem Stand, als Carlisle zu mir kam.

„Kann ich einen Moment mit dir sprechen Bella?" Bat er mich.

Schnell nickte ich und ging zu ihm.

Zusammen entfernten wir uns etwas von den anderen und gingen zu einer etwas ruhigeren Zone. Carlisle räusperte sich.

„Ich war heute Nachmittag bei deinen Eltern Bella." Erklärte er.

„Und?" Fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen." Sagte Carlisle und ich wurde noch ungeduldiger. „Aber wir haben Heute neue Untersuchungen gemacht."

„Die Ergebnisse haben klare Verbesserungen gezeigt,vor allem in den lebenswichtigen Organen." Erkläre er und ich bekam ein warmes Gefühl in der Brust. „Diese Verbesserungen haben wir nicht erwartet aber es wird ihre Regeneration auf jeden Fall einfacher machen."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht und eine Träne kullerte über meine Wange.

Der Doktor tätschelte sanft meine Schulter und wir gingen wieder zu den anderen.

Im laufe des Nachmittags hatte ich die Möglichkeit allen Cullens und Hales die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen, sie freuten sich mit mir und ich wurde von den anderen Dilemma abgelenkt. Emmett bot sich an mit mir sämtliche Spiele auszuprobieren die es auf dem Fest gab, so war ich verdammt abgelenkt.

Nach dieser anstrengenden, aber lustigen Runde mit dem ältesten der Cullens, arbeitete ich weiter an unserem Stand. Ich kümmerte mich gerade um Wechselgeld, als die ersten Tropfen fielen. Es war mittlerweile neun Uhr und die Leute fingen an zu ihren Autos zu rennen, um vor dem immer stärker werdendem Regen zu flüchten.

Die Schüler für ihren Teil versuchten zu retten was zu retten war und brachten so viel Sachen wie möglich in die Turnhalle. Wir hatten vor in der Halle zu warten bis der Regen nachließ, aber eine halbe Stunde später erschien der Direktor zusammen mit zwei Lehrern.

„Das Schulfest wir auf Grund des Wetters früher geschlossen!" Erklärte der Direktor frustriert.

Die meisten Schüler stimmten zu und setzten sich in Bewegung. Wir verabschiedeten und von Rosalie und Jasper und gingen zum Ausgang. Draußen zog ich mir meinen Pulli über den Kopf und wir rannten durch den starken Regen. Am Volvo angekommen, warfen wir uns in das Auto als ob der Teufel hinter uns her wäre. Emmett, Alice und ich drängten uns auf den Rücksitz, um uns gegenseitig zu wärmen, unsere Klamotten waren patschnass.

Schnell waren wir am Haus der Cullen angekommen und Edward parkte so nah wie möglich am einem kurzen Sprint durch den Regen waren wir im Haus. Esme empfing uns mit Handtüchern und sagte uns das sie auch schon Tee zubereitet hatte. Wir dankten ihr und als wir zumindest nicht mehr tropften, ging wir die Treppe herauf. Ich folgte Alice in ihr Zimmer, während ich mir die Haare trocken rubbelte. Alice machte hinter uns die Tür zu und setzte sich,so nass wie sie war, auf ihr breites Bett. Sie sah mich an und klopfte dann auf das Bett, damit ich mich neben sie setzte. Ich wusste sofort was jetzt kommen würde und versuchte mich davor zu retten.

„Ich bin nass Alice und mir ist kalt." Erklärte ich. „Ich gehe duschen, ziehe mich um und dann komm ich."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es stört mich nicht wenn mein Bett nass wird." Antwortete sie stur. „Und wenn dir kalt ist gebe ich dir eine Decke."

Ich seufzte resigniert und setzte mich zu ihr.

„Was?" Fragte ich etwas genervt.

Sie lachte leise.

„Was ist Heute passiert?" Fragte Alice.

Ich versuchte mich dumm zu stellen obwohl ich sehr genau wusste was sie meinte.

„Heute? Wann?" Fragte ich so verwirrt wie ich konnte.

„Bella du weißt genau das du ein lächerlicher Lügner bist." Bemerkte Alice sarkastisch.

Ein neuer resignierter Seufzer kam über meine Lippen. Sie hatte ja Recht.

„Gut." Murmelte ich. „Aber versprich mir das es hier im Zimmer bleibt."

„Ich verspreche es." Antwortete sie schnell. „Aber...was ist den passiert?"

Ich atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus.

„Versprichst du, das du nicht sauer wirst?" Fragte ich.

Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich verspreche es." Sagte sie zögernd.

„Egal was es ist?"

„Egal was es ist." Wiederholte Alice und verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon Bella, du machst mir Angst. Was ist passiert?"

„Jacob hat mich geküsst." Platzte ich heraus und ihre Augen wurden groß.

Schweigen. Alice sagte erstmal nichts.

„Und du hast dich küssen lassen?" Schimpfte sie dann.

Ich sah auf den Überwurf des Bettes und nickte beschämt.

„Aber...du...hast du etwas gefühlt?" Fragte sie langsam.

„Feuer." Antwortete ich ohne nachzudenken.

Ich hob meine Augen und die kleine Cullen sah mich verwirrt an. Sofort wurde ich rot.

„Was meinst du mit Feuer?" Fragte sie. „War es sehr...leidenschaftlich?"

Ich merkte wie mein Gesicht brannte und fuhr mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Viel mehr als der von ihm." Antwortete ich leise. „Sie sind wie Feuer und Eis. Absolut gegensätzlich."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht." Murmelte Alice. „Aber hat dir der Kuss von Jacob besser gefallen als..?"

„Jake ist leidenschaftlicher, mehr nicht." Unterbrach ich sie, ohne ihre Frage direkt zu beantworten.

Wir hörten einen lauten Krach vor der Tür und drehten uns Beide erschrocken um.

„Was war das?" Fragte ich Alice besorgt.

Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nicht, das war sicher Emmett." Antwortete sie gleichgültig. „Wir reden später weiter, du ziehst dich jetzt besser um wenn du keine Erkältung einfangen willst."

„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer." Sagte ich, froh diesem Verhör zu entkommen.

Alice nickte und ich ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. Direkt vor der Tür war ein feuchter Fleck, seltsam. Verwirrt ging ich zu meinem improvisiertem Zimmer. Ich machte die Tür auf und ging langsam, auf der Suche nach dem Lichtschalter,ins Zimmer. Plötzlich fühlte ich wie meine Handgelenke festgehalten wurden, ein Körper gegen meinen stieß und hörte wie die Tür laut zuschlug. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, der alles andere als unangenehm war. Ich hätte geschrien oder sonst wie reagiert, aber der Duft dieses süßen Parfums, gemischt mit dem Geruch nach Regen, lullte mich ein, beruhigte mich und regte mich gleichzeitig unglaublich an. Feuchte Haare kitzelten meinen Hals und dann spürte ich warmen Atem an meinem Ohr. Mein Herz drohte damit aus meiner Brust zu springen.

„Bella...hast du schon mal Eis angefasst?" Fragte mich diese samtene Stimme die sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt hatte.

Unfähig zu antworten und völlig konfus, nickte ich.

„Dann weißt du ja das man sich auch an Eis verbrennen kann." Sagt er mit ungewöhnlich rauer Stimme direkt an meinem Ohr. „Genau wie am Feuer."

Ich machte große Augen und verstand in dem Moment alles. Mein Herz schlug jetzt in einem so schnellen Rhythmus, der mit nicht mehr menschenmöglich erschien.

„Du...du..?"

Ich kam nicht dazu meinen Satz zu beenden. Das war unmöglich.

Ich fühlte Edwards Hand in meinem Nacken, sie grub sich in mein feuchtes Haar, ich fühlte seine Lippen auf meinen, mit einer leichten Wildheit, die ich von ihm nicht kannte. Seine Bewegungen waren sicher und leidenschaftlich, seine Zunge fuhr mit dem teuflischsten aller Kontakte über meine Unterlippe und ich gab ihm eine Erlaubnis die ihm eh zustand. Unser Kuss wurde immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher und in meinem Kopf fing sich alles an zu drehen. Aber ein Satz blieb in meinem Kopf den konnte weder die intensive Dunkelheit, noch der verzehrende Kontakt zwischen uns aus meinem Kopf vertreiben.

Auch Eis kann einen verbrennen.


	11. Schwer einzuhaltende Versprechen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke Vampir-Fan 1996 für deinen Kommentar!

Schwer einzuhaltende Versprechen!

Die Helligkeit drang durch meine noch geschlossenen Augenlider, mich weigernd sie zu öffnen, spürte ich ein leichtes Rütteln an meiner Schulter und hörte meinen Namen. Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber es hörte nicht auf und ich machte langsam die Augen auf. Blaue Augen erwiderten meinen Blick und auch noch fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen Bella." Kam es von Alice. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder in die Kissen kuscheln,als sie weiter sprach. „Komm schon, steh auf! Wir haben Heute Schule!"

Schnell setzte ich mich im Bett auf.

Schule? Welcher Tag war Heute?

Da versuchte ich mich in Zeit und Ort zu orientieren und die Bilder schossen mir in den Kopf wie ein Film, sie waren sogar in schwarz weiß, so als ob sie weit entfernt waren. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und konzentrierte mich auf die diffusen Bilder in meinem Kopf, aber es ergab keinen Sinn. War das wirklich alles passiert oder war es nur ein Produkt meiner kranken Fantasie? Hatte ich geträumt?

„Bella? Alles Ok?" Fragte Alice.

Ich nickte automatisch.

„Ja, ich geh duschen und komm dann runter." Sagte ich abwesend.

In meinem Kopf versuchte ich immer noch diesen perfekten Kuss zu rekonstruieren, seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Hand in meinem Nacken, sein feuchtes Haar das mein Gesicht kitzelte. Das konnte alles nicht irreal sein. Aber was dann?

„Beeile dich." sagte Alice und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Ich stand auf und merkte, das ich mal wieder die Sachen vom Vortag an hatte. Sie waren trocken,das ja. Aber...? Frustriert fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Ich ging jetzt besser erstmal duschen, vielleicht sah ich dann etwas klarer,auch wenn mir das unmöglich erschien.

So wie Alice es mir gesagt hatte, beeilte ich mich mit der Dusche und zog mich schnell an. In der Küche empfing mich das breite Grinsen Emmetts, nachdem er zu ende gekaut hatte räusperte er sich.

„Guten Morgen meine holde Maid!" Grüßte er animiert. „Wie ich sehe hatten wir eine schlechte Nacht, eh?"

Ich zog die Stirn kraus und wurde rot.

„Wieso sagst du das?" Fragte ich nach.

„Hast du etwas deine Augenringe nicht gesehen?" Fragte Alice laut hinter mir und ich hüpfte vor Schreck auf der Stelle. „Nimm meine Autoschlüssel und fahr du Emmett,ich muss diese Kleine schminken."

Ich wollte gerade den Vorschlag von Alice ablehnen,als mir etwas auffiel.

„Und Edward?" Fragte ich als wir aus dem Haus gingen.

„Bei unserem Vater." Antwortete Alice mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Er geht Heute nicht zur Schule weil er darauf bestanden hat den Tag im Krankenhaus zu verbringen."

Ich sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Papa sagt das es gut für seine Zukunft ist." Sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Worte blieben erstmal in meinem Kopf hängen. Hatte das irgendetwas mit dem zu tun was mir im Kopf herum schwirrte? Oder war alles nur Zufall? Seufzend und schlecht gelaunt, stieg ich in den Porsche. Ich war absolut frustriert und mein Kopf schien explodieren zu wollen, etwas was in den letzten Tagen schon zur Normalität gehörte.

Wir kamen früher in der Schule an, als wenn wir mit dem Volvo fuhren. Zusammen mit Alice und Emmett ging ich in die Schule, dort gab Emmett Alice den Autoschlüssel und verabschiedete sich von uns. Alice und ich gingen in unsere Klasse die noch relativ leer war. Müde ließ ich mich auf meinen Platzt fallen und Alice hielt ein wenig Smalltalk mit den wenigen anwesenden Schülern.

Die ersten Stunden vergingen und in der dritten Stunde,Mathematik, war ich völlig gelangweilt. Ernüchtert sah ich auf das Blatt das mit Unmengen trigonometrischer Aufgeben gefüllt war, die ich im Leben nicht verstehen würde, selbst wenn Pythagoras persönlich sie mir erklären würde. Mit meinem Bleistift spielend, dachte ich ernsthaft über die Möglichkeit nach Kopfschmerzen vorzutäuschen oder so, um dem Unterricht zu entfliehen. Aber es kam mir jemand, äußerst agil, zuvor.

„Professor!" Sang Alice neben mir. Der etwas dickliche Lehrer drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Kann ich Bella zum Krankenzimmer bringen? Ihr geht es nicht gut."

Der Lehrer sah mich kurz an und nickte dann.

Sah ich so schlecht aus?

Schnell zog mich die kleine Cullen mit sich auf den Flur. Wir entfernten uns von unserem Klassenzimmer und ich merkte das sie in die falsche Richtung lief.

„Alice was..?"

„Die Krankenschwester ist Heute nicht da." Erklärte sie mir vergnügt. „Ich sage dem Direktor das wir nach Hause fahren weil es dir nicht gut geht und die Krankenschwester nicht da ist."

Überrascht von ihrem kleinen Teuflischem Köpfchen,sah ich zu wie sie an die Tür des Direktors klopfte und ihre kleine Show abzog.

Selbstverständlich ging alles gut aus, so als ob sie es gewusst hätte. Lächelnd zog sie mich aus dem Gebäude,direkt zum Porsche. Wir stiegen ein und sie fuhr los, wieder in die falsche Richtung. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte,lachte Alice und erklärte.

„Diesmal kannst du dich nicht weigern. Wir müssen shoppen!" Versicherte sie.

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

Sie sah mich schnell an und schnalzte dann mit der Zunge.

„Anscheinend habe ich vergessen es dir zu sagen." Sagte sie eher zu sich als zu mir. „Freitag ist die Geburtstagsparty von Rose und Jasper."

Ich sah sie überrascht an.

„Ist das ihr achtzehnter Geburtstag?" Fragte ich.

„Ja, eigentlich ist er am Donnerstag, aber da sie ein große Party feiern wollen haben sie die auf Freitag verlegt." Erklärte Alice.

Nach dieser Information lehnt eich mich in meinen Sitz zurück und genoss die Fahrt. Da es Montag Vormittag war, waren nicht viele Leute unterwegs, so das wir schnell an unserem Ziel ankamen.

Am Einkaufscenter angekommen, parkte Alice und hüpfte fröhlich aus dem Auto. Auch im Einkaufscenter war um diese Zeit nicht viel los und Alice zog mich zu den Geschäfte und sah sich erstmal die Schaufenster an. Dann schien sie etwas gesehen zu haben was ihr gefiel, denn sie zog mich in einen der Läden. Fast sofort verliebte sie sich in ein grünes Kleid, in dem sie aussah wie eine brünettes Glöckchen. Ich musste lachen als sie sich vor dem Spiegel drehte und ihr Kleid zum schwingen brachte.

„Das steht dir hervorragend Alice." Sagte ich ehrlich.

Sie strahlte mich an.

„Danke." Sagte sie. „Und es passt perfekt zu einem Paar Schuhe die ich mir vor kurzem gekauft habe."

Nachdem sie sich das Kleid wieder ausgezogen hatte,ging sie schnell zur Kasse und bezahlte ihre Errungenschaft. Danach schlenderte sie wieder durch die Gänge und betrachtete die Schaufenster, ich immer hinterher. Plötzlich stürmte sie wieder in einen Laden, ging direkt zu der Verkäuferin und fragte sie etwas das ich nicht verstand. Die Verkäuferin nickte und ging eine Treppe herunter die, wie ich an nahm, ins Lager führte.

„Was ist Alice? Musst du noch mehr kaufen?" Fragte ich müde. Wofür brauchte sie noch mehr Sachen?

Alice grinste mich nur an und die Verkäuferin erschien mit einem Kleid. Es war in einem dunklen Kirschrot und hatte einen weiten Rock,der aus mehreren Schichten Musselin zu seien schien. Es war ein wirklich schönes Kleid, obwohl die Farbe etwas ungewöhnlich war für so ein feines Kleid.

„In blau habe ich es nicht mehr." Erklärte die Verkäuferin. „Das hier ist das letzte."

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm der Verkäuferin das Kleid ab.

„Hier Bella." Sagte Alice und reichte mir das Kleid. „Probiere es an."

Abwehrend hob ich meine Hände und schüttelte frenetisch den Kopf.

„Oh nein Alice.."

„Bitte Bella." Unterbrach sie mich, hing sich das Kleid um die Schulter und legte bittend die Hände zusammen. „Ich verspreche dir das, wenn du dieses Kleid zur Party anziehst werde ich dich nicht stylen. Du kannst dich schminken und frisieren wie du willst."

Ich sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Gut..." sagte ich, nicht sicher ob sie ihr Versprechen auch einhalten würde.

Ich ging in die großzügige Umkleidekabine des luxuriösen Laden. Langsam zog ich meine Jeans und mein Shirt aus und das Kleid vorsichtig an. Ich band mir die Schleife die um die Taille lief und sah in den Spiegel. Und ich musste zugeben das Alice wirklich einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack hatte. Ich zog den Vorhang zur Seite und Alice stand direkt davor. Kaum hatte sie mich gesehen, hüpfte sie begeistert.

„Bella! Das ist perfekt!" Rief sie aufgeregt. „Keine Fragte, das nehmen wir." Sagte sie zu der Verkäuferin und zückte ihr Portemonnaie.

„Nein Alice!" Protestierte ich als ich sah das sie bezahlen wollte. „Ich will nicht das..."

Sie unterbrach mich wieder.

„Ich werde es bezahlen,weil ich es dir schenken will." Versicherte sie mir ernst. „Du bist jetzt ein Teil der Familie und ich will all die Geschenke wieder gutmachen, die ich dir theoretisch seit deiner Geburt schulde." Fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln bei ihrer Erklärung nicht verkneifen.

Wir kaufen noch einige Accessoires um unser Outfit zu vervollständigen und gingen dann zum Auto. Mit den Tüten im Kofferraum fuhren wir durch Port Angeles bis wir ein Schnellrestaurant gefunden hatten. Ich stieg aus und ging uns Etwas zu essen holen, während Alice im Auto auf mich wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich mit dem Essen zurück war und wir aßen hungrig im Auto. Nachdem sie etwas getrunken hatte sah Alice mich an. Ihre krause Stirn ließ mich böses ahnen.

„Bella?" Fragte sie unschuldig. „Ist Gestern noch was mit Edward passiert?"

Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Was meinte sie? War es doch kein Traum gewesen?

„Warum fragst du?" Fragte ich sie vorsichtig.

Sie studierte mein Gesicht bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Weil mein Bruder heute Morgen eine sehr seltsame Laune hatte..." Murmelte Alice nachdenklich. „Ich meine, er hat schon immer einen sehr...wechselhaften Charakter gehabt,um es irgendwie zu nennen." erklärte sie. „Aber Heute war er seltsam."

„S..seltsam?" Murmelte ich.

Sie nickte und sah stur aus dem Fenster, ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken. Und ich war dankbar dafür, so bemerkte sie meine Nervosität wenigstens nicht.

„Ja, er war irgendwie... schlecht gelaunt." Erklärte sie zögernd. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären sollte. Ich glaube, frustriert ist das richtige Wort."

Frustriert? Was sollte das jetzt heißen?

Ich seufzte tief.

„Alice." Sagte ich und ihre blaue Augen sahen mich an. „Ich..." Irgendwie fehlten mir die richtigen Worte. „Edward hat mich Gestern wieder geküsst...glaube ich." Murmelte ich leise.

Alice sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Freude an.

„Machst du Witze?" Rief sie erstaunt. „Wie, du glaubst?"

Mein Gesicht glich jetzt einer Tomate. Ich atmete ein paar mal ein und aus und versuchte meine Courage zusammen zu sammeln. Ich fühlte mich so pathetisch.

„Ich...also, er hat mich geküsst und ich bin, glaube ich, in Ohnmacht gefallen." Sagte ich leise.

Aber Alice hatte mich verstanden, ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr, noch immer, erstauntes Gesicht. Sie sah mich einige Sekunden lang an und wurde dann ernst.

„Ich glaube jetzt kann ich seine Laune besser verstehen.." Murmelte sie, fast mehr zu sich selbst.

Sie warf die Tüte mit dem Müll auf den Rücksitz und startete ihr Auto, es war Zeit das ich zur Arbeit fuhr. Alice setzte mich bei den Webers ab und versprach mir mich später wieder abzuholen. Den ganzen Nachmittag über war ich in meine eigene Gedankenwelt versunken. Ich versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten und den Kuss zu rekonstruieren, so verging meine Arbeitszeit schnell für mich.

Als ich Feierabend hatte, setzte ich mich auf die Stufen vor dem Nachbarladen und wartete auf hatte mich gerade hingesetzt, als ich jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich hob den Kopf und sah in freundliche dunkle Augen.

„Bella?" Fragte sie lächelnd.

„Leah?" Antwortete ich. Sie nickte vergnügt und ich stand auf. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut. Und dir? Was machst du in hier?" Fragte Leah.

Ich zeigte auf den Laden der Webers.

„Ich arbeite hier." Antwortete ich. „Und du? Wohnst du hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Gesicht wurde düster.

„Ich wohne in La Push, aber die Sachen laufen dort im Moment nicht so gut." Erklärte sie seufzend. „Deswegen wohne ich im Moment hier bei Freunden."

„Wie, die Sachen laufen nicht gut in La Push?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Ja..." Sie zögerte etwas. „Es sind einige alte...Freunde zurückgekommen und irgendwie läuft es nicht gut."

„Und deswegen wohnst du hier?" Fragte ich schüchtern, ich wollte nicht anmaßend sein.

„Es währe ein Problem für mich dort zu sein." Erklärte sie und ich verstand mal wieder nichts. „Jetzt wo er wieder da ist..." Fügte sie, wie zu sich selbst, hinzu.

Bevor wir weiter sprechen konnten, ertönte ein Hupe und ein gelber Porsche erschien vor uns.

„Wie es aussieht, wirst du abgeholt, nicht?" Bemerkte Leah vergnügt. „Bis bald Bella."

„Bis dann Leah." Ich winkte und ging zum Porsche.

Im Auto sah mich Alice mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Wieso redest du mit Leah Clearwater?" Wollte sie wissen.

Erstaunt sah ich sie an.

„Du kennst sie?" Fragte ich.

„Kann man so sagen." Antwortete sie. „Aber, woher kennst du sie?"

Auf der Rückfahrt erzählte ich Alice kurz wie ich Leah kennen gelernt hatte, selbstverständlich ließ ich einige kleine Details aus. Alice hörte mir aufmerksam zu, nickte und wechselte das Thema. An unserem Ziel angekommen, stieg ich träge aus dem Auto und ging ins Haus. Alice und ich gingen direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo Emmett auf uns wartete. Er wollte gerade von uns wissen wie wir das mit unserer Flucht aus der Schule angestellte hatten, als Esme ins Zimmer kam.

„Bella, Alice schön das ihr da seid." Sagte sie und strahlte uns an. „Edward ist in einer halben Stunde hier Bella, dann fahrt ihr nach Hause."

Ich versteifte mich und nickte.

Mit Esme und Alice ging ich dann in die Küche und wir tranken einen Tee. Die Mutter der Cullens war eine wirklich freundliche und warme Person und ohne Zweifel hatte Alice viel von ihr geerbt. Von ihren Charakter, über ihre Gesten, bis zu ihrer Ausdrucksweise. Wir lachten gerade über eine Anekdote, die Esme erzählte, Emmett war sieben Jahre als gewesen und hatte sich in einer Telefonzelle eingesperrt, als Esme den Kopf hob.

„Edward, wie schön die hier zu sehen." Begrüßte sie Edward und ich versteifte mich wieder. „Wie war dein Tag?"

Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah seine perfekte Figur im Türrahmen.

„Sehr gut." Antwortete er, sah aber nur Esme an.

Nachdem ich mich von den Cullens verabschiedet hatte, folgte ich Edward zum Auto. Schweigend und ohne uns anzusehen stiegen wir ins Auto und in dem gleichen Stil verlief die ganze Fahrt. Zu Hause angekommen stieg ich aus und wartete geduldig, das Edward die Tür auf schloss.

Der Rest des Tages verlief langsam wie immer. In meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, weit weg von den grünen Augen, machte ich meine Hausaufgaben. Ich versuchte alles so langsam wie möglich zu erledigen, war aber viel früher fertig als ich gehofft hatte. Schwer fällig stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich wollte ihm zwar ausweichen, aber ich würde wegen ihm nicht verdursten.

In der Küche holte ich mir ein Glas Saft und trank es genüsslich. Dann hörte ich Schritte und dreht mich schnell um. Edward kam unbekümmert in die Küche, ein Handtuch verdeckte sein Gesicht, während er sich die Haare abtrocknete.

Atme Bella.

Er nahm das Handtuch vom Kopf und unsere Augen trafen sich. Ich schwöre das ich etwas sagen wollte, aber nichts nicht mal eine dumme Bemerkung, in meinem Kopf war nur er, seine Augen, seine weichen Lippen.

Mist!

Keine Ahnung wie lange wir uns so gegenüberstanden, irgendwann seufzte Edward und wich meinem Blick aus. Dann ging er an mir vorbei und fing an das Abendessen zu machen. Ich flüchtete wieder und tauchte erst wieder auf als das Essen fertig war. Nach dem Essen ließ ich mich müde auf das Sofa fallen, Edward saß mit einem Buch auf einem der Sessel. Ich versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken und zappte durch die Kanäle. Das machte ich einige Minuten lang, aber seine Gegenwart machte mich zu nervös, bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung von ihm schreckte ich zusammen.

Frustriert stand ich auf.

„Bis Morgen Edward." Sagte ich und ging träge auf ihn zu.

Was zum Teufel tat ich da?

Ich wollte zurückweichen, aber seine grünen Augen hielten mich fest.

Und nun..?

Zögernd näherte ich mich ihm und beugte mich, unter seinem neugierigen Blick, herunter und streifte mit meinen Lippen sein Wange. Ich wollte mich zurückziehen, aber ich blieb so, wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt und tief in seine Augen blickend. Warum musste er auch so perfekt sein? Seine Augen von so einem schönen und tiefen grün? Warum musste ich ihn so verdammt unwiderstehlich finden?

Meine Studie schien ihn zu alarmieren und er überraschte mich eindeutig.

Er biss sich fast unmerklich auf die Unterlippe und legte dann seine Hand auf meine Wange, die sofort anfing zu brennen. Warum hatte er diesen Effekt auf mich?

Er seufzte und sah mir in die Augen.

„Warum musst du so meine Selbstdisziplin angreifen?" Flüsterte er samten und ruhig, ich merkte wie alles in mir nachgab.

Ich stolperte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und bevor ich fallen konnte, stütze ich mich an Edwards Oberschenkel ab. Erstaunt sah Edward mich an, dann wurde sein Gesicht weich und seine Hände legten sich um meine Handgelenke. Er half mir mich wieder stabil hinzustellen und stand dann auf. Edward streichelte mir wieder über die Wange, beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf meine Stirn.

„Bis Morgen Bella." Flüsterte er sanft und ging aus dem Zimmer, ich blieb mit meinem unnatürlich schnell schlagendem Herz zurück.

Jetzt war es definitiv.

Sollte er weiterhin so handeln,würde Edward Cullen mich umbringen!

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich zu spät auf und musste alles in Lichtgeschwindigkeit erledigen um pünktlich zu sein. Als ich runter kam, saß Edward in der Küche und sah sich die Nachrichten an. Er sah mich kurz an und dann wieder zum Fernseher. Schnell nahm ich einen Toast, eine Tüte Saft und hängte mir meinen Rucksack über die Schulter.

„Frühstücke in Ruhe." Murmelte Edward mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nein komm,sonst kommen wir zu spät." Sagte ich. Das fehlte mir noch, das durch meine Schuld der perfekte Edward Cullen zu spät käme.

Die Stunden in der Schule verliefen in absoluter Langeweile. In der letzten Stunde, ich hatte das Gefühl vor Langeweile sterben zu müssen, holte ich mein Heft und fing an zu kritzeln und Blödsinn zu schreiben.

„Selbstdisziplin angreifen? Warum schreibst du solche Sachen?" Fragte eine fröhliche Stimme an meinem Ohr, ich sah Alice an.

Die Anderen standen bereits auf und gingen auf den Ausgang zu, ich hatte nicht mal gemerkt das die Stunde zu Ende war. Verwirrt sah ich auf mein Heft und zwischen all den Kritzeleien, waren deutlich die Worte zu sehen, die Alice vorgelesen hatte. Wann hatte ich das geschrieben?

„Eh das, das ist nichts." Murmelte ich und packte schnell meine Sachen ein.

Überstürzt stand ich auf und ging aus der Klasse, Alice immer dicht auf meine Fersen. Unter welcher Art von Zauber hatte mich Edward Cullen gesetzt? Ich brauchte Antworten, jetzt!

„Was bedeutet das alles?" Fragte Alice und sah mich forschend an.

„Nichts." Antwortete ich und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, das du eine schrecklich schlechte Lügnerin bist, Bella?" Bemerkte Alice und sah mich besorgt an. „Du weißt das du mir vertrauen kannst."

Ich schwieg eine Weile und gab mich dann geschlagen.

„Edward." Sagte ich. „Er hat das zu mir gesagt."

„Eh? Was?" Fragte Alice.

„Das..." Sagte ich. „Er hat mich gefragt warum ich seine Selbstdisziplin angreife." Alice sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Das hat er wirklich gesagt?"

Wir standen jetzt vor meinem Spind und ich nickte. Ich legte meine Bücher in den Spind, machte ihn zu und lehnte meinen Kopf dagegen. Ich war innerlich ausgelaugt.

„Und ich habe keine Ahnung was er damit sagen wollte." Gab ich leise zu.

„Ich glaube, ich schon." Antwortete Alice und ich hob schnell meinen Kopf.

„Was meinst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

Sie seufzte laut und sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Ich denke du hast ein Recht darauf es zu wissen." Bemerkte sie. „Aber das ist nichts was mal mal eben so bereden kann. Warte einen Moment, ich sage den Anderen das wir draußen essen."

Bevor ich etwas darauf antworteten konnte, war Alice schon Richtung Cafeteria gerannt. Ungeduldig wartete ich darauf das sie wieder zurück kam. Alice tauchte wenige Minuten später mit einem Tablett voller essen wieder auf und machte eine Kopfbewegung, das ich ihr folgen sollte. Wir gingen auf den hinteren Schulhof, wo einige Tische und Bänke standen. Bis jetzt war ich nur selten hier gewesen, da das Wetter es meistens nicht zuließ draußen zu essen. Heute hatten wir Glücke, es waren nur wenige Wolken am Himmel. Wir setzten und an einen Tisch in einer Ecke, so das die wenigen Leute die draußen aßen uns nicht hören konnten.

Alice setzte sich hin und verteilte erstmal das Essen zwischen uns. Die Ruhe mit der sie das machte, machte mich wahnsinnig, so das ich selber Hand anlegte und ihr half. Als alles gerecht verteilt war sah ich auffordernd an.

„Und?" Fragte ich ungeduldig.

Alice machte, mit einer für sie ungewöhnlichen Langsamkeit, ihre Wasserflasche auf und nahm einen Schluck, um sich dann zu räuspern. Wenn sie so weiter machen würde, würde ich wirklich noch irre werden, aber das fing sie endlich an zu reden.

„Gut...also, vor einiger Zeit hat Edward...sagen wir mal so, er hat ein Versprechen gemacht." Erklärte sie mit ernstem Gesicht. „Edward...hat sich selber versprochen...sich nie wieder zu verlieben."

Ich sah sie fest an und brauchte einen Augenblick um das zu verarbeiten.

„Wie?" War das einzige was ich raus brachte.

Mein Hirn lief auf Hochtouren und ich musste es wissen. Ich musste alles wissen.

„Er glaubt das er schlecht ist für die Menschen die er liebt." Murmelte sie. „Eine idiotische Haltung seinerseits, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst. Aber das Problem ist, er will aus diesem Grund niemanden mehr gefühlsmäßig an sich ran lassen."

„Aber,warum macht er so ein Versprechen? Und was hat das mit dem zu tun,was er Gestern zu mir gesagt hat?" Fragte ich und mein Herz raste schon wieder.

Ich wollte es wissen, ich wollte wissen warum Edward sich so verhielt.

„Die Gründe für dieses Versprechen sind seine Sache, und wenn er es will, sollte er es dir selber erzählen." Sagte sie und sah an mir vorbei. „Und der Grund für das Andere ist ja wohl offensichtlich."

„Was?"

Sie sah mich mit einem traurigen Lächeln an.

„Hast du nicht gemerkt das er dir in letzter Zeit...aus dem Weg gegangen ist?"

Ich nickte verwirrt.

„Edward will dich nicht näher an sie heran lasse, weil er Angst hat sich in dich zu verlieben." Versicherte sie mir und ich bin sicher, das in dem Moment mein Herz stehen blieb. „Falls er es noch nicht ist, klar."

Ich erstarrte zur Salzsäule und hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen.

Sollte Edward Cullen wirklich etwas für mich empfinden?


	12. Party und alte Erinnerungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mrs.

Party und alte Erinnerungen!

Die Woche verging für mich wie im Fluge und Alice sagte mir mehr wie einmal, das ich doch sehr einem Zombie ähnelte. Aber ich hatte es nicht nur geschafft die Woche völlig in meiner Gedankenwelt zu verbringen, sondern auch Edward aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das wurde allerdings dadurch vereinfacht, das er das gleiche Ziel zu haben schien.

Am Freitag nach der Schule hatte Alice mich entführt. Nachdem sie mich quasi mitten beim Essen aus der Cafeteria gezogen und ihr Auto geschubst hatte, fuhr sie direkt nach Port Angeles. Und was war der Grund für unseren erneuten Ausflug? Na das Geschenk für Rosalie, das sie bei unserem letzten Besuch im Einkaufscenter „vergessen" hatte. Das Geschenk für Jasper, besser gesagt die zwei, hatte sie schon alleine besorgt. An einem von den Beiden war ich anscheinend auch beteiligt.

Ehrlich gesagt,hatte ich nicht mehr wie 30 Euro in der Tasche. Damit konnte ich kein besonderes Geschenk für Rosalie Kaufen, aber Alice bestand ,mal wieder, darauf es zu bezahlen. Es sei ein Geschenk der kompletten Familie Cullen und Punkt. Ich war dankbar dafür das sie mich zur Familie zählte, versuchte aber trotz all ihrer Überredungskünste mich gegen sie zu wehren. Zum Schluss bekam sie natürlich ihren Willen, aber ich schaffte es wenigsten ihr meine 30 Euro zu geben.

Breit grinsend zog Alice mich durch das komplette Einkaufscenter und erzählte mir alles über die Farben die Rosalie mochte, den Stil von Rosalie und ihren bevorzugten Designern, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Wir drehten mehrere Runden durch das Center, es ging Treppen rauf und wieder runter und als ich dachte das meine Füße vor Schmerzen schreien würden, hielt Alice triumphierend eine Tasche in die Luft. Sie war schwarz, glänzend, hatte einige Applikationen in Silber und silberne Ketten um sie sich über die Schulter zu hängen.

„Die ist perfekt, nicht?" Fragte sie mich strahlend.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Marken und Designs, aber die Tasche war fein, elegant und auffällig.

Genau wie Rosalie.

Ich nickte und Alice hüpfte zur Kasse.

Wir gingen aus dem Laden und Alice erklärte mir energiegeladen, das sie das perfekte Paar Schuhe zu der Tasche gesehen hatte. Stöhnend vor Schmerzen folgte ich ihr und wenige Minuten später trug Alice die Tüten mit ihren Errungenschaften. Zurück am Auto, warf Alice die Tüten in den Kofferraum und ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Alice brachte mich direkt zum Laden der Webers und sie sagte mir das sie mich zur gewohnten Stunde abholen würde.

Als ich mich mit Angela unterhielt, stellte sich raus das sie auch zu der heutigen Party ging sie war mit Rosalie in einer Klasse. Nachdem wir einigen Jungs bei der Suche nach einem Buch über Sport geholfen hatten, unterhielten wir unser weiter über die Party. Über das was wir anziehen würden, die Leute die kommen würden und auch über die Geschenke. So verging der Nachmittag und schnell war es sechs Uhr. Mit einem breiten Lächeln verabschiedete ich mich von Angela und wir verabredeten und für später auf der Party.

Draußen wartete Alice schon auf mich und sie fuhr uns gut gelaunt zum Haus der Cullens. Dort angekommen gingen wir direkt in das Zimmer von Alice. Mich wunderte es etwas, das uns niemand begegnete und ich fragte Alice warum das so war.

„Rosalie hat alle mit Beschlag belegt." Erklärte sie vergnügt, während sie Sachen aus ihrem Schrank zog. „Sie will das Heute alles perfekt ist."

Strahlend reichte Alice mir das Kleid das sie für mich gekauft hatte. An die Farbe hatte ich mich noch immer nicht gewöhnt, aber es war ein wirklich schönes Kleid. Ich duschte schnell und genoss es mich einen Moment unter dem warmen Wasser zu entspannen. Dann trocknete ich mich ab und zog das Kleid an. Als ich aus dem Bad kam, kam Alice direkt zu mir und band mir die Schleife die um meine Taille verlief und lächelte dann breit.

„Genial!" Quietschte sie und hüpfte auf der Stelle.

So wie wir es abgemacht hatten, frisierte ich mich selber und schminkte mich auch dezent. Aber als ich die Ungeduld der kleinen Cullen bemerkte weil sie nur zusehen durfte, erlaubte ich ihr mir zu helfen. Klar, ihre Vorstellung von ein wenig nachbessern war, mich komplett neu zu stylen. Meine natürlichen Locken wurden ganz glatt gezogen und mein dezentes Make-Up wich dunklem Lidschatten und einem Lippenstift in der gleichen Farbe wie mein Kleid. Ich sah sie tadelnd an, aber sie strahlte einfach zurück.

Gegen dieses Mädchen kam wirklich niemand an.

Als wir fertig waren gingen wir nach unten und im Wohnzimmer wartete nur Jasper auf uns. Der lächelte Alice verliebt an, er trug einen klassischen dunklen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd, er wirkte noch erwachsener als normal. Alice und er sahen sich einen Augenblick tief in die Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl zu stören, so als ob ich einen sehr privaten Moment stören würde. Aber nach einigen Sekunden, gab Jasper, fast so als ob er mein Unwohlsein spüren würde, Alice einen sanften Kuss und wand sich dann lächelnd an mich.

„Wir fahren besser." Bemerkte er. „Rosalie ist unausstehlich."

„Und die Anderen?" Fragte ich.

„Die sind schon mit Edward und Carlisle vorgefahren." Antwortete Jasper. „Wie ich schon sagte, Rose ist etwas neurotisch Heute."

Wir Drei gingen aus dem Haus und stiegen in den schicken roten BMW. Jasper fuhr los und Alice erinnerte uns die ganze Fahrt über, wie aufgeregt sie doch wegen der Party war und wie viel Spaß wir doch haben würden. Schnell kamen wir an dem großen Haus der Hales an. Als wir in die Eingangshalle kamen, wartete schon eine Gruppe von Gästen auf uns. Das Haus war sehr schön dekoriert, elegant und passend zum Ambiente. Alle Anwesenden begrüßten uns wohlerzogen und gratulierten Jasper, na ja fast alle. Emmett bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Leute und riss Jasper in eine übertriebene Umarmung.

„Glückwunsch Schwager!" Rief er vergnügt.

„Emmett...brauche...Luft." Stotterte Jasper und Emmett lachte laut.

Wir blieben in der großen Eingangshalle, die meisten Gäste waren Erwachsene und es gingen einige Kellner mit Häppchen durch die Reihen. Wenige Minuten später kam Rosalie die Treppe herunter und ich glaube mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wenn dieses Mädchen sich weiterhin so anziehen würde, würde mein Ego auf minus 10 sinken. Sie trug ein enges, knie langes, goldenes Kleid das perfekt zu ihren hoch gesteckten Haaren passte und ihre Figur zur Geltung brachte. Dazu trug sie unmenschlich hohe Stilletos auf denen sie perfekt ging und ihre angeborene Eleganz zur Schau stellte. Nachdem sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war, fing sie an die Leute zu begrüßen und ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Und ich sah direkt in die mir so bekannten grünen Augen, die mich von der anderen Seite des Raumes beobachteten. Der Mann neben Edward sagte etwas zu ihm und er brach den Blickkontakt ab. Ich dagegen konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen.

Edward sah einfach perfekt in seinem dunklen Anzug aus. Seine, wie immer, verstrubbelte Haare gaben ihm einen unbekümmerten Touch, der in seinem Gesicht nie zu sehen war. Sein blass grünes Hemd unterstrich seine helle Haut und kontrastierte zu der kräftigen Farbe seiner Krawatte. Ich dankbar dafür, das er an einer Wand lehnte die weit weg von mir war, weil ich in solchen Momenten durchaus Opfer meiner primitivsten und idiotischsten Instinkte werden könnte.

Nachdem die Begrüßungszeremonie beendet war und ich Edward aus den Augen verloren hatte, hatte ich endlich die Gelegenheit mit Carlisle zu sprechen. Der berichtete mir von den letzten Untersuchungen meiner Eltern und bot mir dann an mich am Sonntag Morgen mit ins Krankenhaus zu nehmen. Natürliche nahm ich sein Angebot an und war glücklich das es meinen Eltern, wenn auch langsam, immer besser ging.

Es gab ein sehr normales Abendessen in dem großen Speisezimmer der Hales. Die Anwesenden waren fast alles Erwachsenen und ich nahm an das sie zur Familie gehörten. Das Abendessen verlief angenehm, war aber so lang, das Alice und auch ich, uns anfingen zu langweilen. Ich fragte mich schon ob der ganze Abend so verlaufen würde, als die ersten anfingen den Tisch zu verlassen und sich von den Geburtstagskindern verabschiedeten. Nach und nach gingen die Gäste und es blieben nur Hannah, einige andere Jugendliche, die bestimmt Verwandtschaft von Rose und Jasper waren und wir zurück.

„Übertreibt es nicht, ja?" Bat Hannah ihre Kinder.

Die Geschwister Hale nickten strahlend.

Ihre Mutter gab den Zwillingen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nahm ihren Mantel und ging. Sekunden später rannte Alice zu Jasper und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Party!" Rief sie aufgeregt und Jasper grinste.

„Lasst die Aktion anfangen!" Kam es auch von Rose.

Verwirrt beobachtete ich die Geschwister Hale dabei wie sie anfingen sich von links nach rechts zu bewegen. Die Kellner fingen an Tabletts aus der Küche in einen Raum zu tragen, sie dort ab zustellen und wieder in die Küche zu gehen. Emmett brachte einige Kisten mit Flaschen die er an uns weitergab. Alice gab mir einige Flaschen auf denen mit auffälliger Schrift „Wodka" stand und wir folgten den Kellnern. Wir gingen durch eine kleine Halle und kamen dann in einen großen Salon, der mit Lichtern dekoriert war und in dem einige Tische an der Wand standen. Dort waren all die Leckereien aufgebaut, die die Kellner rein getragen hatten. Emmett stand hinter einem langen Tisch, der als Bar umfunktioniert worden war und ordnete die Flaschen.

Wenig später trafen die anderen Gäste ein. Alle waren sehr elegant angezogen und brachten Päckchen und Pakete mit. Rose und Jasper begrüßten alle an der Tür und nahmen strahlend die Glückwünsche entgegen. Alice zog mich mit sich zu der Bar, an der Emmett jetzt mit einigen Flaschen jonglierte und fröhlich die Drinks verteilte. Etwas von uns entfernt lehnte Edward, mit einem Getränk in einer sehr auffälligen Farbe, an der Wand und unterhielt sich ernsthaft mit einem Jungen, der glaube ich Ben heißt.

Schnell füllte sich der Raum und die Musik füllte jeden Winkel. Die Leute tanzten, tranken, sangen und schrien unter den zuckenden Lichtern. Alice bestellte bei Emmett etwas zu trinken, gab mir ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit und zog mich zur Tanzfläche.

„Nein, nein, nein Alice!" Versuchte ich sie zu bremsen. „Ich tanze nicht!"

„Oh, komm schon Bella." Schrie Alice, damit ich sie über die laute Musik auch hören konnte. „Lass uns Spaß haben!"

Wir fingen an zu tanzen, also Alice tanzte, meine Bewegungen konnte man kaum tanzen nennen. Trotzdem blieben wir eine ganze Weile auf der Tanzfläche. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, ich wusste nur das ich zu viel getanzt hatte, mir meine Füße weh taten und ich nichts mehr von dem trinken wollte das Alice mir immer wieder reichte. Müde ging ich zu der improvisierten Bar und stellte mich zu Emmett, der schien mit seiner Aufgabe richtig glücklich zu sein.

„Alles klar meine holde Maid?" Rief er extrem enthusiastisch.

„Alles klar Emmett!" Antwortete ich, während ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen einen Drink bestellte.

Ich setzte mich auf einen hohen Barhocker der hinter Emmett an der Wand stand und lehnte meinen Kopf zurück. Ehrlich gesagt war ich den Alkohol nicht gewöhnt und ich fühlte mich nicht gut, mein Magen und mein Kopf rebellierten etwas. Meine fünf Sinne funktionierten noch perfekt, also mein Gehör hatte etwas gelitten, aber das lag an der lauten Musik. Ich wollte nichts mehr trinken, wer weiß wie das sonst enden würde. Seufzend und gelangweilt beobachtete ich die Leute um mich herum, bis ich ein Mädchen in einem hübschen lila Kleid entdeckte. Ein wenig schwer fällig stand ich von meinem Hocker auf und kämpfte mich durch die Menge.

„Angela!" Rief ich laut, um die Musik zu übertönen.

Angela drehte sich zu mir und lächelte mich an.

„Bella, wie geht's?" Rief sie fröhlich.

„Gut!" Rief ich, so langsam tat mir vom schreien der Hals weh.

Ich machte ihr mit dem Kopf ein Zeichen mir zu folgen. Wieder kämpfte ich mich durch die Menge, Angela hinter mir, bis wir aus dem lauten und vollen Salon raus waren. Wir gingen bis zum Wohnzimmer, in einem Sessel lag ein Junge und schlief und vor ihm auf dem Fußboden lag ein anderer Junge, der ebenfalls schlief. Amüsiert sahen wir sie an und setzten uns dann auf eines der Sofas. Hier war die Musik kaum zu hören und man konnte sich normal unterhalten.

Ich hob eine Hand an meinen schmerzenden Kopf und seufzte.

„Gott sei Dank." Murmelte ich. „Da drin wäre ich gestorben."

Angela lachte.

„Hast du viel getrunken?" Fragte sie grinsend.

„Nicht so viel, aber zusammen mit der Musik und dem Geschrei hat es mit ganz schöne Kopfschmerzen beschert." Antwortete ich.

Wir blieben eine Weile dort sitzen und unterhielten uns über alles mögliche. Glücklicherweise wusste Angela das ich nicht so gerne über meine Eltern sprach und sie erwähnte das Thema deshalb auch nicht. Dafür war ich ihr dankbar.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange wir da gesessen hatten, aber der Alkohol fing an andere Effekte in meinem Organismus zu haben. Leicht schwankend stand ich auf, was Angela zum lachen brachte.

„Ich gehe auf die Toilette." Erklärte ich und ging los.

Angela nickte nur.

Mit merklichen Kopfschmerzen ging ich zum Bad im Erdgeschoss. Als ich versuchte die Tür auf zumachen, hörte ich aus dem Inneren zwei Stimmen, die mich auf wenig subtile Weise aufforderten zu verschwinden. Ich seufzte und ging zur Treppe, meine Feinmotorik hatte doch etwas gelitten und ich musste mich am Geländer festhalten um das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Im ersten Stock angekommen, sah ich das die Tür zum Bad offen stand und es leer war. Ich benutzte es in Frieden und als ich wieder raus kam, musste ich mich an der Wand abstützen. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und mein Bauch rebellierte ebenfalls.

Es war verdammt dunkel hier oben und ich schwankte bedenklich. Langsam ließ ich die Wand los und hielt mich an jedem Gegenstand fest den ich zu fassen bekam. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand an meiner Taille.

„Geht's dir gut Bella?" Fragte Edward sanft.

Nein, mir ging es gar nicht gut.

Aber, was zum Teufel machte er hier?

„Angela hat mir gesagt das du im Bad bist." Erklärte er da auch schon.

Ich machte einige vorsichtige Schritte und kam wieder ins Schwanken und lehnte mich gegen Edwards Brust. Seine Krawatte war verschwunden und er trug auch sein Sakko nicht mehr. Ich krallte mich in sein grünes Hemd, als on mein Leben davon abhinge. Er hatte seine Hände fest um meine Taille gelegt. Gegen ihn gelehnt, lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und atmete diesen süßen Geruch ein, der mich so langsam abhängig machte. Ich hörte wie er leise meinen Namen murmelte und ich hatte keine Ahnung ob es der Alkohol war, die Kopfschmerzen oder einfach die Lust die ich hatte es zu tun, aber ich rückte etwas von ihm ab und sah ihm in die Augen, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn brüsk zu mir.

Und dann küsste ich ihn.

Als meine Lippen auf seinen lagen, bewegte er sich nicht und ich nutzte das aus um meine Arme um seinen Hals zu legen und meine Finger in seinen Haare zu vergraben. Dann wurde der Druck seiner Hände auf meine Taille stärker und er erwiderte meinen Kuss fast so verzweifelt wie ich. Mir fehlte Luft zum atmen, aber die brauchte ich im Moment nicht so nötig wie seine Lippen auf meinen.

Es dauerte natürlich nicht lange bis Edward mich sanft von sich schob.

„Nicht Bella..." Murmelte er.

Ihn ignorierend, sauer und frei wie ich mich in dem Moment fühlte, ging ich einfach los, immer an der Wand lang damit ich auch nicht hinfiel. Schnell spürte ich wieder Edwards Hände um meine Taille.

„Meinst du nicht das es besser währe wenn du dich etwas hinlegst?" Fragte er sanft und sein Atem kitzelte meinen Hals.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen und ihn wieder küssen, doch da fiel mir ein, das ich ja sauer auf ihn war, also ignorierte ich sein Hände und stolperte weiter. In dem Bewusstsein, das ich nie heile die Treppe herunter käme, ging ich entschlossen auf eine der vielen Türen zu und nachdem ich etwas mit der Türklinke gekämpft hatte, machte ich sie auf. Ich stolperte ins Zimmer und sah mich um.

Mir stand der Mund auf und ich machte große Augen.

Es dauerte etwas bis ich realisierte das das Zimmer ein Schlafzimmer war und das lag daran, das alles mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt war. In der Mitte des großen Zimmer stand ein Doppelbett, der Überwurf war wohl ursprünglich von einem hellen Rosa gewesen, wirkte durch den Staub aber leicht gräulich. Die restlichen Möbel waren perfekt auf das Bett abgestimmt. Was aber ohne Zweifel meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war das große Portrait das direkt über dem Bett hing. Es war eine Fotografie von einem Mädchen, vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt, mit rötlichem Haar und einem arroganten Lächeln auf ihren jungen Gesicht. Und ich kannte dieses Mädchen.

Es war sie!

Langsam machte ich einige Schritte zurück und stieß gegen Edward. Mir stockte der Atem als ich ihn ansah. Da stand er mit abwesendem Blick, sein Mund stand leicht offen und er hatte seine Hände regelrecht in den Türrahmen gekrallt. Sein schneller Atem traf mich als er sich zu mir drehte und flüsterte.

„Lass uns gehen Bella."

Ich näherte mich ihm und löste seine Hände vorsichtig von dem Türrahmen, ich hatte Angst das er sich weh tun würde so wie er sich mit aller Kraft festhielt. Seine Hände mit meinen umschließend hielt ich sie fest.

„Edward...wer ist sie?" Fragte ich sanft.

Er seufzte einige male und ich drückte leicht seine Hände. Seine Augen fixierten erst unsere Hände, dann sah er mich an. Mir brach es das Herz als ich seine trüben und traurigen Augen sah.

„Lass uns hier raus gehen und ich verspreche dir, das ich es dir erkläre." Versicherte er mit seine samtenen Stimme leise.

Ich nickte und er ließ eine meiner Hände los.

Edward zog mich sanft hinter sich her auf den Flur und dann zu einem anderen Zimmer. Wir gingen in ein Zimmer, das in hellen gelb tönen dekoriert war. Ich nahm an das es sich um eine Gästezimmer handelte, da es sehr unpersönlich eingerichtete war. Edward führte mich zu dem breiten Doppelbett und wir setzen uns, nicht ohne das ich nochmal gefährlich ins schwanken geriet. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich zwischen uns breit. Ich sammelte meine Sinne zusammen und fragte.

„Wer ist sie?"

Edward starrte auf den Fußboden.

„Tanya Hale." Sagte er stockend.

„Tanya Hale?" Fragte ich nach. „Sie ist..?"

„Die Schwester von Rosalie und Jasper, zwei Jahre jünger als die Beiden." Bestätigte er und nickte leicht. Er schwieg wieder, seine Augen immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet, in seinen Gedanken versunken und ich unterbrach ihn nicht. Wenige Sekunden später sprach er weiter. „Und sie war meine Verlobte."

Ich sah ihn ungläubig an.

Seine Verlobte? Wie jetzt seine Verlobte?

Moment mal...war?

„Wieso...war?" Fragte ich leise, ich gewöhnte mich so langsam daran zu flüstern.

Edward seufzte und seine Augen wanderten vom Fußboden zu meinem Gesicht und wieder zurück, das wiederholte er mehrere male. Er hatte seine Finger jetzt mit seine ganzen Kraft in die Bettdecke gekrallt.

„Sie.." Murmelte er mit seinen Augen wieder fest auf den Fußboden gerichtet. „Sie...sie ist tot." Erklärte er in einem sanften und nostalgischem Flüstern.

Ich war wie fest gefroren auf meinem Platz.

In diesem Moment bekamen viele Sachen einen Sinn für mich.

Und ich tat das Einzige was mir mein Körper in diesem Moment erlaubte, ich umarmte Edward fest.

Mich überraschte es das er diesen Körperkontakt zuließ. Wenig später schlang er seine Arme um meine Taille und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Unbeholfen streichelte ich ihm durchs Haar und er hob den Kopf um mich anzusehen. Plötzlich fühlte ich einen Stich in meiner Schläfe, verzog das Gesicht und hob meine Hand an meinen Kopf.

„Es ist besser wenn du jetzt etwas schläfst Bella." Sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Nein ich..." Stotterte ich. Ich wollte mehr über Tanya wissen, ihre Geschichte. Alles!

Seine kalten Lippen berührten meine Stirn.

„Schlaf Bella." Bat er mich.

Er stand auf und ich griff zu meinem letzten Mittel.

„Bleib bei mir." Bat ich und zog sanft an seinem Hemd.

Er drehte sich zu mir und ich konnte die Überraschung in seinem ernsten Gesicht sehen. Edward schien die Situation abzuschätzen und sah mich nachdenklich an. Ohne mich zu bewegen wartete ich darauf, das er den Kopf schütteln würde und sich mit freundlichen aber kalten Worten verabschieden würde. Aber er überraschte mich ein mal mehr in dieser Nacht.

Er setzte sich wieder neben mich.

„Ich bleibe hier." Versprach er. „Aber schlafe jetzt."

Misstrauisch sah ich ihn an.

„Du bleibst?" Das war kindisch und das wusste ich auch, aber mein Bewusstsein schien dieses Detail in diesem Augenblick zu ignorieren.

Und noch so einiges mehr.

Edward nickte und stand wieder auf. Er schüttelte ein Kissen auf, legte es an das Kopfende des Bettes und klopfte leicht darauf. Vorsichtig zog ich meine Schuhe aus und krabbelte auf das Bett. Ich ließ mich auf den Bauch fallen und seufzte zufrieden. Wie angenehm es doch war sich auf dieses weiche Bett zu legen. Ich rutschte etwas hin und her bis ich bequem lag und schob meine Hände unter das Kissen. Edward saß rechts von mit auf dem Rand des Bettes.

„Schlaf." Flüsterte er und streichelte mir durch die Haare.

Mir kam es vor als ob ich Sekunden später einschlief.

Mit dem Gefühl von Edwards Fingern in meinem Haar.


	13. Wer will Selbstdisziplien?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke easy peasy83 für deine Reviews!

Wer will Selbstdisziplin?

Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht und ich wollte die Augen nicht aufmachen. Die Wärme umhüllte meinen steifen Körper. Ich bewegte mich und fand es mit einem mal unbequem. Aber ich konnte mich kaum rühren, irgendetwas hinderte mich daran. Langsam machte ich die Augen auf und brauchte etwas bis ich klar sah. Als ich meine Augen fokussiert hatte, sah ich verstrubbelte Haare die mir in der Nase kitzelten. Wenn ich nicht gelegen hätte, währe ich bestimmt vor Verwirrung und Überraschung umgefallen.

Ich seufzte tief und sofort berauschte mich dieser süße Duft.

Noch etwas schläfrig ließ ich meine Augen über die Gestalt neben mir gleiten und was ich sah ließ mir den Mund offen stehen, mein Arm lag über seinem Bauch. Und da merkte ich auch, das der leichte Druck auf meiner Taille seine Hand war. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit und ich traute mich nicht mich zu bewegen.

Wie war es dazu gekommen, das Edward und ich so hier lagen?

Und vor allen, warum endete ich immer auf ihm, wenn ich in seiner Nähe einschlief?

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ich rot.

Verschüchtert hob ich meinen Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Im Gegensatz zur Normalität, sah er friedlich und zufrieden aus und nicht kalt und abweisend. Seine zerzausten Haare, seine geschlossene Augen, sein leicht geöffneter Mund, all das übertrug eine unglaubliche Ruhe auf mich. Ich beschloss das ich noch müde war und machte mir weder über unsere körperliche Nähe, noch darüber das wir noch unsere Sachen vom Vortag trugen und auch nicht darüber das wir in einem fremdem Zimmer waren Gedanken, ich kuschelte mich wieder an Edward und schlief einfach ein.

Als ich nach, ich weiß nicht wie langer Zeit, wieder aufwachte, lagen wir immer noch in genau der gleichen Position wie vorher. Ich drehte mich etwas, seine Hand lag noch immer auf meiner Taille, und streichelte ihm vorsichtig mit drei Fingern über die Wange. Fast sofort machte er die Augen auf und seine grünen Augen sahen mich verwirrt an.

„Bella?" Fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ich nickte und nahm meine Finger von seiner Wange. Er schien es zu merken und sah mich noch verwirrter an. Edward sah mir einige Sekunden tief in die Augen und ich hielt, lächerlicher weise, die Luft an. Dann sah er sich langsam im Zimmer um und ich konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, das er sich wieder erinnerte. Abrupt setzte er sich auf und nahm die Hand von meiner Taille. Ich setzte mich ebenfalls auf, allerdings viel langsamer, und zog sanft an dem Ärmel seines Hemdes. Er sah mich an.

„Geht es dir besser?" Fragte ich leise.

Edward seufzte und sah auf einen Punkt an der Wand.

„Ja, Danke." Antwortete er leise.

Schweigend blieben wir mitten im Bett sitzen und da hörten wir, wie es extrem leise an der Tür klopfte. Beide sahen wir zur Tür und Edward sagte.

„Herein?"

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, da erschien auch schon das neugierige Gesicht von Alice in der Tür. Ihre Augen wanderten zwischen Edward und mir hin und her. Sie schien irgendwie enttäuscht zu sein, strahlte uns dann aber an.

„Was machst du hier Alice?" Fragte Edward konfus.

„Hey, ihr seid nicht die Einzigen die hier zum schlafen bleiben können." Bemerkte sie amüsiert.

Sie trug einen langen rosa Bademantel, von dem ich an nahm das er Rosalie gehörte, der ihr viel zu lang war und sie hatte dunkle Augenringe. Sie sah wieder zwischen uns hin und her, als keiner von uns antwortete, lachte sie leise.

„Gut, ich bin auch nicht gekommen um euch, was auch immer, vorzuwerfen." Sagte sie grinsend und ich wurde selbstverständlich rot. „Ich bin gekommen um euch zu sagen, das das Essen fertig ist."

„Essen?" Fragte Edward überrascht. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich zwei Uhr lieber Bruder." Antwortete Alice fröhlich." Sagen wir mal es gibt kein Frühstück, weil Hannah sich nur getraut hat Rose zu wecken, so gegen zwölf Uhr dreißig."

„Und wieso bist du nicht früher gekommen?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich habe schon mehrmals geklopft." Erklärte sie. „Aber es hat niemand geantwortet, so das..."

Meine Wangen wurden wahrscheinlich noch dunkler und ich stand ungeschickte auf. Mir fiel wieder ein, das ich ja noch das Kleid an hatte und strich mir schnell meinen Rock glatt. Ich spürte zwei Augenpaare auf mir und ich sah Alice an, um den einschüchternden Augen Edwards auszuweichen. Die kleine Cullen beobachtete zuerst ihren Bruder und sah dann zu mir.

„Du kannst duschen wenn du willst Bella." Sagte sie. „Ich besorge dir auch was zum anziehen."

Ich nickte nur.

„Ja, Danke Alice."

„Ich besorge dir auch was Edward." Fügte sie hinzu und zog sich langsam zurück.

Wir schwiegen uns wieder an, so lange bis Edward sich entschloss aufzustehen. Er ging zur Tür und machte sie auf, dann sah er mich an und sagte.

„Komm, ich zeige dir das Bad das du benutzen kannst."

Ich stand auf und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.

Edward führte mich zu einem der großen Badezimmer des Hauses, schnell duschte ich und zog dann die Sachen an die mir Alice hingelegt hatte. Während ich runter in die Küche ging, kamen einige wage Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht in meinen Kopf. In der Küche empfingen mich, eine freundliche Hannah, eine schlecht gelaunte Rose, eine wie immer gut gelaunte Alice und ein frisch geduschter Edward.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich und setzte mich hin.

„Guten Morgen." Sagten Rose und Hannah gleichzeitig. Die eine freundlich und die andere müde.

Die Mutter der Zwillinge fing an das Essen aufzutragen und mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als ich all die Leckereien sah. Bevor sie damit fertig war, hörten wir einen lauten Knall aus dem zweiten Stock, gefolgt von einem Schrei und lauten Flüchen. Minuten später erschien ein grinsender und gut gelaunter Jasper in der Küche, gefolgt von einem wütenden und feuchtem Emmett.

„Wer war der brillante Kopf hinter der Idee?" Knurrte Emmett schlecht gelaunt.

Rosalie hob schweigend eine Hand, während sie sich die andere vor den Mund hielt, weil sie gähnen musste.

„Du weißt das, wenn wir dich nicht mit Wasser wecken, du bis Morgen durch schläfst." Sagte Rosalie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und du weißt, das ich immer die gefährlichen Aufträge bekomme..." Bemerkte Jasper fröhlich, dann zeigte er auf Emmett. „Er hat einen Schuh nach mir geworfen und er wollte mir den Kopf abreißen! Bruder, ich hatte keine Ahnung wie große Füße du hast!"

Wir platzten alle mit einem lauten Lachen heraus, selbst Edward verzog den Mund. Jasper setzte sich und wir fingen an zu essen.

Während des Essens wurde wenig geredet und als wir fertig waren, gingen wir alle ins Wohnzimmer. Wir gaben mit Sicherheit ein sehr pathetisches Bild ab. Und Hannah bestätigte meine Vermutung, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, lachte sie schallend.

„Wo sind den die energiegeladenen jungen Leute hin, die eine Party feiern wollten?" Fragte sie vergnügt und sah uns der Reihe nach an.

Und es war tatsächlich nicht die kleinste Spur von Energie in uns. Wir saßen alles sechs auf dem großen Sofa und einer lehnte sich an den anderen. Mein Kopf lag schwer auf Emmetts breiter Schulter und auf der anderen Seite kitzelten mich die Haare von Alice. Edward und Jasper hatten die Köpfe zurück gelegt und Rose lag halb zwischen ihrem Bruder und Emmett, sie sah aus als ob sie gerade eine Schlacht überstanden hätte.

„Ich glaube die sind aus dem Fenster geflüchtet." Antwortete Rosalie ihrer Mutter lustlos. „Wenn du sie irgendwo siehst sag ihnen das sie zurück kommen sollen."

„Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, das wir den ganzen Nachmittag über hier bleiben und nicht tun, eh?" Erklärte Alice und hob den Kopf und wir sahen sie alle erschrocken an, alle außer Hannah, die lachte.

„Was plant dein teuflisches Köpfchen?" Fragte ich misstrauisch.

Alice kratzte sich auf eine sehr komische Art das Kinn.

„Ich weiß!" Rief sie etwas später laut und wir zuckten alle zusammen." Wir gehen zum Strand!"

Oh ja! Die Gesichter der Anderen waren ein Gedicht.

Aber welcher vernünftiger Mensch würde nein zu einer enthusiastischen Alice sagen?

Ich seufzte. Das würde ein langer Tag werden.

Zwischen den Protesten der Cullens und der Hales, wurde ich von Alice aus dem Haus gezogen, laut ihr mussten wir uns ja noch umziehen und einige Sachen packen. Wir verabredeten uns mit Jasper und Rosalie um halb fünf, was absoluter Blödsinn war, meiner Meinung nach, wenn wir am Strand ankämen hätten wir so gut wie keine Sonne mehr. Wir stiegen alle in den Volvo und fuhren zu den Cullens.

Alice suchte mir alles was ich ihrer Meinung nach brauchen würde, da ich viel zu müde war um zu diskutieren, akzeptierte ich alles. Ich zog mir gerade ein Shirt über meinen dunklen Badeanzug, als ich Alice laut Quietschen hörte. Wenige Sekunden später kam sie in mein Zimmer gestürmt und Edward direkt hinter ihr, er...

Verdammt!

Edward in Badehose. Eine lange Badeshorts. Und sonst nichts!

Erde ruft Bella! Erde ruft Bella! Jemand zu Hause?

Edward bemerkte meinen Blick und ich senkte schnell meine Augen. Alice lachte laut und hing sich am seine nackte Taille.

„Komm schon,die Bermudas stehen dir gut." Sagte sie fröhlich und sah mich an. „Nicht wahr Bella?"

„Eh...ja." Antwortete ich und ließ die Luft aus meinen Lungen,die ich angehalten hatte.

„Gut, aber...kannst du mir jetzt mein Shirt wiedergeben?" Sagte Edward genervt und wich meinem Blick aus.

Unschuldig lächelnd reichte Alice ihm sein Shirt. Edward nahm es ihr misstrauisch ab und zog es sich schnell an. Und ich besaß die Schamlosigkeit ihn noch ein wenig zu beobachteten.

„Bist du fertig Bella?" Zwitscherte Alice und grinste mich schelmisch an.

„Ja Teufelchen." Murmelte ich und nahm meine Tasche.

Emmett gesellte sich sofort zu uns, also nachdem seine Schwester zum Aufbruch gerufen hatte. Wir stiegen wieder in den Volvo und fuhren raus aus Forks. Wir fuhren eine Weile, mit ziemlich lauter Musik die selbstverständlich von Alice kontrolliert wurde, um dann auf einen Weg ab zu biegen der zum Strand von La Push führte. Wir fuhren natürlich nicht zu dem Strand an dem Jake seine Party veranstaltet hatte. Edward suchte einen Parkplatz und wir stiegen aus. Es wehte ein leichter Wind und die Sonne schien. Emmett nahm all die Taschen und Sachen die Alice für dringend nötig hielt, mit Leichtigkeit. Edward trug einige Stühle, die Alice auch unbedingt mitnehmen wollte.

In der Mitte des Strandes sahen wir Jasper, der uns animiert winkte. Wir gingen zu ihm und ich sah Rosalie auf einem bunten Handtuch liegen. Sie trug einen roten Badeanzug, der ihr hervorragend stand. Jasper legte einen Arm um die Taille von Alice und diese hängte sich an seinen Hals.

„Lass uns ins Meer gehen!" Bat sie „Bitte!"

„Na gut." Jasper lächelte sie an.

„Ich bleibe lieber hier." Versicherte Rosalie, sie lag noch immer auf dem Bauch.

„Oh nein, du kommst mit." Sagte Emmett packte sie um die Taille und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

„Lass mich runter Emmett!" Schimpfte die Blondine von uns, ohne Ergebnis. Emmett ging einfach weiter zum Wasser. „Wenn meine Füße wieder den Boden berühren, wirst du unter den Konsequenzen zu leiden haben."

„Kommst du Bella?" Fragte Alice.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe lieber hier." Antwortete ich. „Ich bin etwas müde."

„Aber ich will nicht, das du alleine bleibst..." Schmollte Alice.

„Keine Sorge, ich bleibe auch hier." Erklärte Edward und wir drehten uns zu ihm.

Im Gesicht von Alice erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln, sie nickte, zog an Jaspers Hand und rannte los.

„Willst du mich umbringen Alice?" Schrie Jasper erschrocken, bei dem Tempo das seine Verlobte anschlug.

Ich lachte laut bei dem Schauspiel und selbst Edward verzog leicht die Mundwinkel.

„Sie sind erstaunlich.." Murmelte ich und sah zum Meer, dort hing Rosalie an Emmetts Hals, während Jasper und Alice sie davon abhielten ihn umzubringen.

„Ja, das sind sie." Versicherte Edward.

Die Sonne ließ seine Augen glänzen, der Wind bewegte leicht sein weißes Shirt und auf mich wirkte er wie ein Engel.

Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Haben wir etwas zu trinken mitgebracht?" Fragte ich.

Edward besah sich all die Sachen die wir herangeschleppt hatten.

„Ich glaube nicht." Sagte er. „Soll ich etwas holen gehen?"

Alice hatte den halben Haushalt eingepackt und nichts zu trinken?

Ich seufzte.

„Ich gehe schon." Versicherte ich, ein kleiner Spaziergang um den Kopf frei zu bekommen würde mir gut tun.

Gut, mich etwas von Edward zu entfernen, das würde mir gut tun.

Bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte machte ich mich auf den Weg. Zum Glück war es nicht weit bis zu dem, mit Holzplanken belegtem, Laufsteg an dem sie einige kleine Buden befanden. Ich ging an einigen Souvenirständen vorbei,bis ich endlich an einem Stand mit Getränken ankam.

„Eine Flasche Wasser bitte." Sagte ich zu dem Jungen hinter dem Tresen.

Er nickte nur.

Während ich wartete lehnte ich mich an den Tresen und sah mich neugierig um. Da fiel mir eine Gruppe Jugendlicher mit dunkler Haut auf.

„Jake!" Rief ich.

Die ganze Gruppe drehte sich um und der angesprochene zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste mich an. Während er auf mich zu kam, bezahlte ich mein Wasser.

„Bella! Wie geht's?" Fragte er enthusiastisch wie immer. „Was machst du hier?"

„Blödsinn mit den Cullens und den Hales." Erklärte ich und er seufzte.

„Ich denken, dann sollte ich dich gehen lassen bevor er dich durch Interpol suchen lässt, nicht?" Antwortete er scherzhaft und ich musste grinsen.

„Ich denke schon."

Wir gingen zusammen los.

„Eh Bella." Sagte er. Ich hob etwas den Kopf um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Glaubst du das den Cullens mal einen Abend entkommen kannst?" Fragte er zögernd.

Nachdenklich sah ich auf den Holzpfad.

„Ich glaube ich könnte es versuchen." Antwortete ich und sah ihn wieder an. „Warum?"

„Ich würde gerne mit dir essen und etwas reden." Erklärte er ernst. „Glaubst du das du etwas planen kannst, ohne das Cullen gleich meinen Kopf will?" Fügte er dann grinsend hinzu.

„Ich versuche es." Versicherte ich ihm und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Ich sage dir Bescheid, Ok?"

Er nickte lächelnd.

„Wir sehen uns Bella."

Vorsichtig ging ich durch den Sand wieder zurück. Die Sonne schien ausnahmsweise mal von einem fast blauen Himmel. Als ich näher kam, sah ich das Edward noch immer auf seinem Handtuch saß und vom Meer her konnte ich die Schreie der Anderen hören.

„Ist denen nicht kalt?" Fragte ich und setzte mich neben Edward.

Ich schien ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt aufgeschreckt zu haben und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sind etwas verrückt." Erklärte er und sah mich an.

Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Und du scheinst das schwarze Schaf der Familie zu sein, nicht?" Scherzte ich.

Überrascht sah ich dieses schiefe Lächeln, das so...Teufel! Welche Definition konnte ich dem geben?

„Ich denke schon das ich etwas von einem schwarzen Schaf habe..." Murmelt er, mit den Mundwinkeln leicht nach oben gezogen.

Ja und auch etwas bipolares.

Ehrlich, wie konnte er in einem Moment so kalt sein und so freundlich im nächsten?

Da erinnerte ich mich wieder an mein Gespräch mit Alice. Hatte sein Versprechen etwas mit seinem Verhalten mir gegenüber zu tun? War er in Wirklichkeit dieser charmante und nette Edward, der sich hinter seinem Panzer versteckte? Er wirkte authentisch wenn er dieses Lächeln zeigte und so sorglos redete, aber...wie sollte ich es wissen?

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir, das er entspannt war und seine aufgesetzte Kälte verschwunden war, zumindest für den Moment. Seine geschlossen Augen und sein noch immer leicht lächelnder Mund, ließ mich ahnen das ich in diesem Augenblick den echten Edward Cullen sah. Ohne Panzer, ohne Schranken.

Innerlich debattierte ich mit mir selber.

Sollte ich meinem Impuls folgen, oder vorher die Konsequenzen abschätzen?

Ich folgte meinem Impuls.

Schnell, aber unsicher, legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Hals. Edward machte seine Augen auf und sah mich erstaunt an.

„Bella was..?

Diesmal war ich dran ihm keine Zeit zum nachdenken zu lassen. Diesmal wollte ich meinen Impulsen freien Lauf lassen. Ich wollte die Schranken des Edward Cullen einreißen.

Und ich küsste ihn.

Edward war überrascht, aber ich hörte nicht auf, selbst als ich seine Zurückweisung erwartete, machte ich weiter.

Verdutzt spürte ich seine Hände auf meinen Wangen.

Und wie immer war er es der meine Selbstdisziplin zum schmelzen brachte, als seine Lippen anfingen sich langsam und genüsslich auf meinen bewegten.

Wieso hatte Edward diese Gabe mich immer wieder zu überraschen?

Wie schon so oft, merkte ich wie seine Lippen meine verließen, aber im Gegensatz zu sonst entfernte er sich nicht von mir. Seine Hände blieben auf meinen Wangen und er lehnte sein Stirn gegen meine. Langsam machte ich meine Augen auf und sah, das er seine noch geschlossen hatte. Er seufzte.

„Erinnerst du dich an das was ich dir über meine Selbstdiskontrolle gesagt habe, Bella?" Flüsterte er und ich schloss meine Augen wieder.

„Wegen mir brauchst du dich nicht zu kontrollieren." Antwortete ich.

Er sagte eine ganze Weile nichts und ich machte meine Augen wieder auf, um direkt in seine hypnotisierenden grünen Augen zu sehen, seine Stirn lag noch immer an meiner. Ich fühlte seine Traurigkeit und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.

„Du verstehst nicht..." Flüsterte er. „Ich habe dir nichts zu bieten...nichts."

Einer meiner Hände fuhr von seinem Hals zu seiner Wange.

„Ich habe dich um nichts gebeten:" Versicherte ich ihm. „Warum kannst du es mich nicht einfach versuchen lassen?"

Seine Augen sahen mich noch immer traurig an.

„Weil, immer wenn ich es versuchte habe, es nicht gut ausgegangen ist..."Murmelte er. „Ich will den gleichen Fehler nicht nochmal machen."

„Edward..."Versuchte ich zu protestieren.

„Ich tue es für dich Bella." Unterbrach er mich. „Es ist besser für dich, wenn du dich von mir fernhältst."

Ich studierte ihn vorsichtig.

„Aber ich will mich nicht von dir fernhalten." Antwortete ich und streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Ich will nicht."

Edward näherte sich mir wieder und mein Herz schlug schneller. Vorsichtig zog er mein Gesicht zu sich und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn. Dann legte er seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich sanft an sich. Ich brauchte etwas um zu assimilieren was da passierte, dann ließ ich mich fallen und kuschelte mich an Edwards Brust.

„Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen Bella." Versicherte er mir. „Aber trotzdem Danke."

Ich erwiderte nichts. Es war im Moment nicht nötig.

Seinen Worten hatte ich einen positiven Wechsel zwischen uns entnommen.

Außerdem konnte ich ewig so in seinen Armen liegen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.


	14. Orientierungssinn!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben!

Orientierungssinn!

Edward und ich blieben einige Minuten Schweigend so sitzen und im Gegenteil zu sonst, war es ein angenehmes und beruhigendes Schweigen. Wir sahen wie Alice rückwärts aus dem Wasser kam und Jasper mit sich zog und wir trennten uns träge voneinander. Wenig später standen die Beiden vor uns und direkt hinter ihnen kamen Rosalie und Emmett, der letzte schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Rosalie zwinkerte mir zu und zeigte auf ihren Verlobten.

"Er hat es verdient." Bemerkte sie grinsend.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile am Strand bis alle trocken waren und mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen packten wir dann alles wieder zusammen. Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett gingen zum BMW und Alice, Edward und ich zum Volvo. Alice bestand darauf, das wir in eines der Restaurants in Port Angeles gingen, egal wie wir aussahen. Und unser Aussehen ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Wir schafften es schließlich sie zu überzeugen, das wir in eines der Schnellrestaurants gingen. Da sie sich immer Sorgen um das richtige Outfit zur richtigen Zeit machte, stimmte sie schließlich zu. Vergnügt griff sie zu ihrem Handy, um die Anderen zu informieren. Edward fuhr schweigend und schnell waren wir auf den belebten Straßen von Port Angeles. Es waren viele Leute unterwegs die ihren Samstag genossen. Und im Gegensatz zu uns, waren sie alle heraus geputzt. Alice schien das etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Wir stiegen aus dem Auto und mich überraschte ein leiser Kommentar den eine samtene Stimme an meinem Ohr macht.

„Sie wird gleich eine Panikattacke bekommen."

Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und er sah, mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck, nach vorn und suchte die Hales und Emmett. Als wir sie gefunden hatten, gingen wir in eines der Schnellrestaurants an der Hauptstraße. Die Jungs kümmerten sich ums Essen und wir Mädels setzten uns schon mal hin. Rose holte einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche und versuchte ihre Haare etwas zu richten. Alice stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, legte ihr Kinn in ihre Hände und sah mich neugierig an.

„Und Bella, wie war dein Nachmittag?" Fragte sie animiert und klimperte suggestiv mit ihren Wimpern.

„Seht gut." Antwortete ich simpel, ich hatte nicht vor ins Detail zu gehen. „Und eurer?"

„Oh, sehr gut." Sagte sie mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit. „Die Gesellschaft war gut, nicht? Oder ist sie besser im Zimmer?"

Ich wurde rot und schlug sie auf die Schulter.

„Alice!" Schimpfte ich.

Die lachte nur und da kamen auch schon die Jungs mit dem Essen. Sie brachten Tabletts voll mit leckerem Junk-Food.

Wir aßen, redeten Unsinn und machten Witze, immer mit Emmett als Protagonisten. Und mich überraschte das Edwards Gesichtsausdruck während des Essens genauso entspannt bleib wie vorher.

Als ich mit dem Nachtisch fertig war, lehnte ich meinen Kopf zurück und schloss meine Augen. Es waren zwei wirklich anstrengende Tage gewesen und ich war nur noch müde.

„Sollten wir nicht so langsam fahren?" Fragte Edward.

Langsam machte ich die Augen auf und sah das alle nickten. Wir gingen wieder auf die Straße und Alice erklärte, das sie im BMW mitfahren würde, so das wir direkt nach Hause fahren konnten. Edward und ich gingen zum Volvo und ich setzte mich an meinen angestammten Platz. Edward fuhr durch die vollen Straßen von Port Angeles und auf direktem Weg nach Forks. Als wir zu hause ankamen, stiegen wir schweigend aus und ich fand ausnahmsweise mal als erste den Schlüssel.

„Diesmal hast du gewonnen." Bemerkte Edward neben mir.

Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Mit schlurfenden Schritten ging ich ins Haus, ich war fertig. Ich machte das Licht an und ging direkt zur Treppe, dort blieb ich kurz stehen und drehte mich um. Edward stellte die Tasche ab die er getragen hatte und sah mich an.

„Du siehst müde aus." Sagte er.

„Ja, ich bin fertig." Antwortete ich nickend.

„Geh schlafen." Bat er warm und streichelte unbekümmert mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. Dann beugte er sich zu mir runter und drückte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Bis Morgen Bella."

„Bis Morgen." Nuschelte ich nur noch.

Ich zwang meine Füße dazu die Treppe herauf und in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Dort zog ich mir schnell meinen Pyjama an, ging dann ins Bad, putze meine Zähne und ließ mich danach in mein Bett fallen. Sobald mein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten mich einige schüchterne Sonnenstrahlen. Es war durchaus nicht normal das in Forks zwei Tage hintereinander die Sonne schien und das musste man eigentlich feiern. Aber nach diesen zwei anstrengen Tagen, würde ich noch nicht mal feiern wenn der Himmel rosa wäre.

Faul drehte ich mich im Bett. Ich dachte über die Möglichkeit nach einfach weiter zu schlafen, was ein wirklich verführerischer Gedanke war, aber dann dachte ich an Edward. Mich fragend was er wohl machte, stand ich auf und ging ins Bad. Nach einer schnellen Dusche, die mich etwas wacher machte, kämte ich kurz meine Haare und zog mich an. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche, dort stand Edward mit dem Rücken zu mir am Herd und machte irgendetwas in einer Pfanne. Als er meine Schritte hörte, drehte er sich um.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte er mich mit seiner samtenen Stimme.

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete ich und ging zu ihm. „Was machst du da?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Etwas zum frühstücken." Sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist zwar schon halb zwölf, aber ich dachte du hättest Lust auf Frühstück. Ist das Ok?"

Ich nickte langsam.

„Mein Vater hat gesagt das er später kommt." Erklärte er mir ruhig. „Er wird so in einer Stunde hier sein."

Der Ton seiner Stimme blieb mir im Kopf. Vielleicht war es ja pure Einbildung, obwohl ich ziemlich sicher war das es nicht so war, aber seine Stimme hörte sich anders an, unbesorgter und wärmer. Sollte es wirklich so sein das die Schranken die er zwischen uns aufgebaut hatte, so langsam ein rissen. Mitten in meinen Vermutungen, merkte ich das Edward mich konfus ansah. Aber ich war einfach nur froh und hoffnungsvoll nach meiner Hypothese, so das ich ihn einfach breit anlächelte und anfing den Tisch zu decken.

Edward machte das Frühstück fertig, wir setzten uns an den Tisch und aßen. Was er da gezaubert hatte schmeckte verdammt gut und ich aß mit Genuss, bis ich komplett voll war. Edward seufzte, er schien genauso voll zu sein wie ich, und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, während im Hintergrund der Fernseher lief. Ich ließ mich von dem Klatsch-Programm das gerade lief ablenken. Es stritten sich gerade zwei Möchtegern-Schauspielrinne um etwas Berühmtheit.

Die Türklingel riss mich aus meiner Versunkenheit. Schnell ging ich zur Tür und als ich sie aufmachte, stand ein lächelnder Carlisle davor. Ich schnappte mir mein Handy und wollte gerade gehen, als eine Hand mich daran hinderte die Tür zuzumachen. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich direkt in Edwards grüne Augen.

„Ich komme mit." Sagte er schlicht und machte die Tür zu.

Noch immer überrascht setzte ich mich zu Carlisle ins Auto, der fuhr ruhig zum Hospital. Dort angekommen, gingen wir durch die üblichen Gänge und der Doktor begrüßte einige Ärzte und Schwestern. Wir kamen auf der Etage meiner Eltern an und gingen durch diesen krankhaft weißen Flur bis zu ihrem Zimmer.

Gott sei Dank konnte ich sie dieses mal sehen und eine Weile bei ihnen bleiben. Auf ihren Gesichtern und Armen, das war das Einzige was ich von ihnen sehen konnte, waren die Kratzer und Narben schon gut verheilt. Ich vermisste sie so sehr. Und ich brauchte sie an meiner Seite. Ich dachte auch an die Cullens und an die Hales, ich war ihnen sehr dankbar. Ohne sie währe es noch viel schwerere für mich.

Nachdem ich eine ganze Weile bei ihnen gewesen war, begleitete mich der Doktor zum Parkplatz, wo Edward auf mich wartete. Noch immer in meinen Gedanken versunken, stieg ich in den Volvo und Edward fuhr los. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, bis ein warmer Kontakt auf meiner linken Hand mich aus meiner Versunkenheit riss.

„Alles wird gut." Versicherte mir Edward, er drückte leicht meine Hand und ließ sie dann wieder los um sie ans Lenkrad zu legen.

Und ich glaubte ihm.

Seine Stimme ließ mich glauben das alles gut werden würde.

Kaum waren wir zu Hause angekommen als das Telefon schellte. Edward sah mich verwirrt an und ich zuckte mit den hatte auch keine Ahnung wer da anrief. Schnell hob ich das Telefon ab.

„Hallo?"

„Bella! Alice hier!" Quietschte eine fröhliche Stimme.

Das hätte die mit jetzt nicht extra zu sagen brauchen. Ihre Stimme war unverkennbar.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich und lehnte mich gegen die Wand.

„Alles klar mit deinen Eltern?" Fragte sie interessiert.

„Ja, Danke der Nachfrage." Antwortete ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ist Edward bei dir?" Fragte sie, ich murmelte ein ja. „Sag ihm er soll sich was sportliches anziehen und du zieh dir diese hübsche Kombination an die ich dir gekauft habe. Wir haben Pläne."

Überrascht riss ich meine Augen auf und Edward sah mich konfus an.

„Was? Und wann hast du das geplant?" Fragte ich schockiert.

„So vor...fünfzehn Minute." Antwortete sie kichernd. „Komm schon Bella! Du hast all deine Hausaufgaben gemacht und als ich aus dem Fenster gesehen habe, habe ich einige Sonnenstrahlen gesehen. Und so was darf man in Forks nicht ungenutzt lassen." Erklärte sie schnell.

Ich schnaufte.

„Wusstest du eigentlich das du fürchterlich überzeugend bist?" Fragte ich gespielt genervt.

„Sprichst du mit Alice?" Mischte Edward sich leise in das Gespräch ein. Ich verdrehte die Augen und nickte und er sah mich amüsiert an.

Alice lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Beeilt euch, ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei euch." Warnte der kleine Teufel durchs Telefon. „Bis gleich!"

„Aber..." Zu spät, Alice hatte aufgelegt.

Ich seufzte resigniert und sah Edward an.

„Was plant meine teuflische Schwester?" Fragte Edward.

„Ich weiß nur, das wir uns was sportliches anziehen sollen, mehr nicht." Versicherte ich ihm und fuhr mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

Er lächelte schief und sah auf die Uhr.

„Dann werde ich mich wohl mal besser umziehen." Sagte er. „Aber, willst du...also hast du Lust? Ich meine, möchtest du nicht lieber...?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wird mir gut tun mich abzulenken." Antwortete ich, wohl wissend was er meinte. „Und jetzt beeile dich wir haben nur eine halbe Stunde."

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und machte die Tür zu. Schnell fand ich die lange Sporthose und die passende dunkelblau Jacke die Alice meinte. Ich suchte mir noch ein weißes Shirt raus und zog mich um. Damit fertig, suchte ich unter meinem Bett meine alten Sportschuhe. Den ersten fand ich sofort, aber der zweite lag ganz hinten an der Wand. Leise fluchend schob ich mich weiter unters Bett, bis nur noch meine Beine zu sehen waren und versuchte den verdammten Schuh zu erreichen.

„Bella?" Fragte die unverwechselbare Stimme Edwards. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und stieß ihn mir natürlich an.

Erschrocken ließ ich meinen angeschlagenen Kopf auf den Teppich fallen und fluchte. Sekunden später erschien Edwards Gesicht in meinem Blickfeld, er versuchte ernst auszusehen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte er.

„Ich hatte schon bessere Momente." Antwortete ich und kroch langsam, mit meinem Schuh in der Hand, unter dem Bett vor.

Edward richtete sich auf, er trug eine kurze dunkelblau Sporthose und ein graues Shirt.

„Soll ich dich allein lassen damit du dich zu ende umziehen kannst?" Fragte er mit einem seltsam freundlichem Ton.

Wohlerzogen wie immer, aber jedes einzelne seiner Worte hatte einen neuen Anstrich. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in mir auf.

„Ich bin fertig." Versicherte ich und zog meine Schuhe an.

Und wenige Minuten später stand auch schon eine strahlende Alice vor dem Haus. Im Auto hatte sie einige Rucksäcke und Emmett. Ich setzte mich schnell auf den Beifahrersitz und Edward setzte sich nach hinten zu Emmett. Alice schenkte mir noch ein strahlendes Lächeln und warf dann das Auto an.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" Fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig." Versuchte die kleine Cullen mich zu beruhigen.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Edward antwortete für mich.

„Sieh mal wer da spricht." Murmelte er und seine Schwester lachte.

Alice fuhr weiter und wir kamen zu einem fast zugewachsenen Waldweg, auf dem es unmöglich schien mit dem Auto durchzukommen. Aber Alice wich jedem der natürlichen Hindernisse mit einer Geschicklichkeit aus, auf die jeder Rennfahrer neidisch wäre. Ich beobachtete das alles erstaunt und erschrocken, während Alice mir sagte das ich mich beruhigen sollte. Plötzlich senkte Alice die Geschwindigkeit und bog auf einen etwas breiteren Weg ein, der auf einer Lichtung endete. Überrascht stand mir der Mund offen, als ich einen der schönsten Orte erblickte den ich je gesehen hatte. Die Lichtung war richtig malerisch und lief auf einen kleinen Fluss aus, der von Steinen und Pflanzen umgeben war.

„Gefällt es dir?" Fragte Alice und parkte ihr Auto neben dem roten BMW.

Ich nickte und sah mich erstaunt um.

Wir stiegen aus und begrüßten die Hales, die schon auf uns warteten. Emmett schnappte sich die Rucksäcke und zeigte uns den Weg. Wir gingen fast bis auf die Mitte der Lichtung und legten unsere Sachen ab. Alice holte eine Decke hervor, breitete sie aus und baute eine Unmenge an Sachen auf. Wir anderen beobachteten sie schweigend, bis sie sich nachdenklich umsah.

„Wir brauchen Zweige und Holz um ein Feuer zu machen." Bemerkte sie und zeigte auf einige Tüten. „Das kocht sich nicht von allein."

„Ich gehe." Bot ich mich an. Das war etwas was ich schon oft in den Zeltlagern mit der Schule gemacht hatte als ich noch jünger war.

„Kannst du mit ihr gehen Edward?" Fragte die kleine Cullen lächelnd.

Edward sah zuerst mich und dann seine Schwester an.

„Ist es nicht besser wenn Jasper und ich gehen?" Fragte er mit leicht subtilen Unterton.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte ich ihn.

Er brauchte einen Moment bis er antwortete.

„Also...da sind viele Wurzeln und Pflanzen und...du...also..." Ihm schienen die richtigen Worte zu fehlen. „...könntest stolpern..."

Alice und Jasper platzten mit einem lauten Lachen heraus und ich sah sie konfus an.

Moooment! Wollte Edward ihr etwa auf seine subtile und wohlerzogene Weise sagen, das sie hoffnungslos ungeschickt war?

Ich sah ihn böse an und ging dann mit großen Schritten auf den dichten Wald zu der die Lichtung umschloss. Wie konnte er mir so etwas sagen? Mir!

„Bella! Warte bitte!" Hörte ich Edward hinter mir rufen.

Ich ging weiter.

„Lass mich! Meine Ungeschicklichkeit und ich gehen Holz suchen!" Antwortete ich ironisch.

„Man Bella!" Hörte ich ihn fast direkt hinter mir. „Ich wollte das nicht sagen!"

„Das bezweifle ich! Glaubst du wirklich das ich so tolpatschig bin, das ich nicht...?"

Eine Wurzel kam mir in den Weg. Ich war so konzentriert darauf gewesen Edward vorzuwerfen was er da gesagt hatte, das ich nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte. Und was war das Ergebnis? Ich lag im Dreck, mein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt. Leise vor mich hin fluchend lag ich da, als ein schon fast überirdisches Geräusch mich zum Schweigen brachte. Als ich meine Augen hob sah ich etwas, was ich geglaubt hatte nie zu sehen.

Edward lachte laut hinter mir. Teufel! Er hatte so eine melodiöse Lache.

Ich blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Siehst du was ich meine?" Fragte er belustigt und reichte mir seine Hand um mir beim aufstehen zu helfen.

Ich zog eine Schnute und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Eines Tages wirst auch du fallen!" Sagte ich schmollend.

Er grinste einfach nur schief, offensichtlich noch immer amüsiert.

Weißt du noch wie es geht? Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen...

„Das glaube ich eher nicht." Sagte er sanft. „Ich glaube ich könnte sogar für uns Beide gehen, oder laufen, ohne zu fallen."

Ich sah in mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was meinst du?"

Mit einer schnellen, unerwarteten , Bewegung stand er vor mir und packte meine Kniekehlen. Reflexartig schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals, lehnte mich gegen seinen Rücken und beschmierte ihn mit Dreck und Schlamm. Edward packte mich fester und drehte sich so zu mir, das ich sein perfektes Profil sehen konnte.

„Was...machst du?" Fragte ich.

Ich bekam keine Antwort. Er lächelte nur und rannte los. Edward rannte in einer, für mich, unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald. Ich krallte mich an ihm fest als ob mein Leben davon abhängen würde. Er rannte um Kurven und ich glaubte das wir jeden Moment auf dem Boden landen würden. Aber nach einer Weile blieb Edward einfach stehen.

Edward half mir vorsichtig von seinem Rücken und lächelte mich an, er hatte leichte Probleme beim Atmen. Seine sonst so blassen Wangen hatten etwas Farbe bekommen und seine Haare waren noch unordentlicher als normal. Und wiedereinmal musste ich meiner Selbstdisziplin einen Preis für ihre unglaubliche Resistenz verleihen.

„Und? Was...sagst...du?" Fragte er und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Bist du ein Mensch?" Fragte ich ehrlich. „Du kommst nicht zufällig von einem anderen Planeten oder so?"

„Soweit ich weiß bin ich ein Mensch." Antwortete er vergnügt. „Ich bin halt einfach nur schnell."

Ich wandte meinen Blick von seinem Gesicht ab und sah mich um. Da fiel mir ein kleines Detail auf.

„Edward, weißt du wo wir sind?" Fragte ich zweifelnd.

Meine Frage schien ihn zu überraschen, aber dann fing er sich wieder.

„Ja." Antwortete er schnell. „Wir müssen nur den Weg wieder zurück den wir gekommen sind."

Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an. Er wollte den Weg finden?Bei den vielen Kurven die er genommen hatte?

Edward ging einfach los, natürlich mit der für ihn üblichen Sicherheit. Sicherheit die ich natürlich nicht verspürte, ich konnte mich an den Weg nicht erinnern. Den größten Teil des Weges hatte ich nämlich die Augen geschlossen gehabt und mich an Edward fest gekrallt.

Mein Begleiter bewegte sich durch den Wald und sprang dann mit einem mal auf einen Ast, um einen Baum hoch zu klettern. Von unten her sah ich zu wie er sich lässig auf dem Baum bewegte.

„Mach keinen Unsinn Edward! Komm da runter!" Rief ich als ich sah wie er gefährlich auf einem Ast balancierte.

Ohne mich groß zu beachten lächelte er mir zu und kletterte weiter, er war mittlerweile schon verdammt hoch geklettert. Aber seine Stabilität ließ nach und bevor ich reagieren konnte geriet er ins straucheln und landete neben mir im Gras.

Besorgt beugte ich mich zu ihm runter.

„Gott Edward! Geht's dir gut?" Fragte ich besorgt und mit seltsam dünner Stimme.

Aber Edward lachte nur schallend und ich war wieder fasziniert von dieser neuen Seite an ihm.

Teufel! Dieser Junge war wirklich so was von bipolar.

„Das hab ich schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht." Sagte er enthusiastisch.

„Was? Versuchen dich aus der Höhe in den Tod zu stürzen?" Fragte ich ironisch.

Er sah mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an.

„Klettern." Erklärte er schlicht.

Ich seufzte und sah ihn strafend an.

„Konntest du wenigstens sehen wo wir sind?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Antwortete er trocken.

„Willst du sagen das..." Erschrocken brachte ich meine Frage nicht zu Ende.

Er nickte, immer noch im Gras sitzend.

„Ja! Wir haben uns ver..."

„Sags nicht!" Unterbrach ich ihn fast schon hysterisch und hob eine Hand.

Na toll! Verirrt, in einem dichten Wald und mein Begleiter war eindeutig bipolar, unwiderstehlich und lächelte mich schief an.

Es konnte ja eigentlich nicht besser werden, nicht?

Edward stand auf, nahm meine Hand und ging entschlossen los.

„Wir werden schon zurück finden." Bemerkte er überzeugt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Gut, es war vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht wie ich dachte.

Edward und ich allein in einem dichten Wald.

Ja, es war definitiv nicht so schlimm.


	15. Es ist nicht alles verloren!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke easy peasy83 für deinen Review! Frohe Ostern für alle!

Es ist nicht alles verloren!

Wir drehten einige Runden durch den dichten Wald, es waren nur die Vögel und unsere Schritte auf dem Laub zu hören. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange wir so liefen ,aber mir kam es vor wie Stunden und meine Füße taten weh. Müde lehnte ich mich gegen einen Baum. Edward, der hinter mir kam, blieb stehen.

„Ich bin fertig." Stöhnte ich.

„Komm." Bat Edward und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu mir.

„Aber..."

„Ich werde nicht wieder rennen." Versicherte er mir.

Vorsichtig hob er mich auf seinen Rücken und ich legte wieder meine Arme um seinen Hals. Diesmal ging er langsam und wich Ästen und Blättern aus. Teilweise hingen die Äste so tief, das sie so eine Art Bogengang bildeten.

„Zieh den Kopf ein." Sagte Edward und beugte ich leicht nach vorne.

Ich tat was er mir sagte und legte mein Gesicht in die Vertiefung zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals. Tief atmete ich seinen ganz eigenen süßen Duft ein und strich unbewusst mit meiner Nase über seinen Hals. Edward sah mich über seine Schulter an und ich versteckte mein Gesicht beschämt an seiner Schulter. Während er weiterging, spürte ich wie sein Körper von seinem Lachen leicht bebte.

Wir, besser gesagt er, lief noch eine Weile weiter, blieb dann stehen und half mir von seinem Rücken. Edward drehte sich um und sah mich an.

„Sind wir jetzt weiter als vorhin?" Fragte ich skeptisch.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da hinten wird es helle, wir sind also näher am Ausgang." Erklärte er ruhig. „Aber ich habe noch immer keine Ahnung wo wir sind."

„Wir müssen also weiter gehen?" Fragte ich verdrießlich.

Er lächelte schief.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du wieder auf meinen Rücken." Sagte Edward. Ich wollte etwas sagen aber er ließ mich nicht. „Ich bin noch nicht müde."

Und wieder kletterte ich auf seinen Rücken und er ging wieder durch diese grüne Landschaft. Zuerst schwiegen wir, bis ich plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hörte.

„Bella?" Fragte er.

„Ja?"

„Hast du nochmal mit...Jacob gesprochen?"

Überrascht brauchte ich einige Sekunden bis ich meine Antwort zusammen hatte.

„Ich habe ihn zufällig am Strand getroffen, aber wir haben nur kurz geredet...warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Reine Neugierde." Antwortete er desinteressiert.

„Neugierde?" Fragte ich skeptisch. „Was ist mit Jake?"

Ich spürte wie er sich versteifte.

„Was mit Jacob ist, ist einfach." Antwortete er offensichtlich sauer. „Wir verstehen uns schlich und ergreifend nicht."

Ich beugte mich über seine Schulter und sah ihn an.

„Wirklich Bella, wir werde uns nie verstehen." Gab Edward zu. „Gut, wir haben..."

„Was?" Fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Wir haben uns über einige Sachen gestritten und...er ist kein guter Umgang für dich." Erklärte er zögernd.

Ich gab ihm zu verstehen das er stehen bleiben sollt und kletterte von seinem Rücken. Edward drehte sich zu mir und ich legte ihm meine Hände auf die Schultern. Seine Augen zeigten mir seine Konfusion und ich hoffte das meine, meine Sicherheit zeigten. Die Tatsache das er gezögert hatte gab mir das erste mal das Gefühl gegen ihn ankommen zu können.

„Er ist kein guter Umgang für mich?" Fragte ich sanft. „Und mit welchem Recht behauptest du das?"

„Ich kenne ihn besser als du Bella." Antwortete er, machte die Augen zu und seufzte.

„Du sagst es nicht aus...Eifersucht? Du bist nicht eifersüchtig auf ihn?" Ich schloss ebenfalls die Augen und beugte mich etwas vor.

Edward lehnte sein Stirn gegen meine und ein Schauer lief über meinen Rücken, als ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte.

„Vollkommen." Gab er zu und ich schlug die Augen auf.

Ich sah direkt in seine Augen und das war, ohne Zweifel, das schönste grün im ganzen Wald.

„Was?" Fragte ich nach.

„Ich bin absolut und vollkommen eifersüchtig auf ihn." Wiederholte er, als ob er übers Wetter reden würde. „Aber das hat damit nichts zu tun. Wenn ich dir sage, das du dich von ihm fernhalten sollst, ist das zu deinem Besten nicht zu meinem."

Edward strich mir sanft übers Haar.

Ich für meinen Teil, legte meine Lippen sanft auf seine. Als ich merkte das er nicht zurückwich, übte ich etwas mehr Druck aus. Unsere Lippen passten sich einander an und ich grub meine Hände in Edwards Haare. Er schlang seine Arme um meine Taille und vertiefte unseren Kuss. Viel zu schnell beendete Edward unseren Kuss und entfernte sich etwas von mir.

„Du bis viel zu gut für mich." Versicherte er mir und streichelte meine Wange. „Du bist zu gut für jeden."

„Nicht für dich." Erklärte ich schnell.

Immerhin war ich schon frustriert genug weil er sich immer so schnell von mir entfernte. Küsste ich etwa nicht gut genug?

„Du bist viel mehr, als ich mir je wünschen könnte Bella." Sagte er und mein Herz schlug wie wild. „Zweifle das nie an."

Wir gingen weiter und ich konnte immer noch meinen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag spüren. Die weichen Lippen Edwards und seine bedeutenden Worte brannten noch immer in mir.

Irgendwann meinte Edward die Umgebung wieder zu erkennen, er meinte das unser kleines Abenteuer dort angefangen hätte. Während wir weitergingen fing Edward an einige Zweige zusammen zu suchen. Ich entspannte mich, als ich sah das der Wald sich lichtete und wir die große Lichtung sehen konnten. Schnell sammelte ich auch noch einige Zweige und da konnten wir auch schon die Anderen sehen. Alice kam auf uns zu gerannt, bleib direkt vor uns stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah uns vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was zum Teufel habt ihr dort gemacht? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Schimpfte sie mit schriller Stimme. „Wenn ihr alleine sein wollt, hättet ihr das sagen können!"

Meine Wangen wurden warm und ich warf Alice einen bösen Blick zu.

„Wir haben uns verlaufen Alice." Antwortete Edward und seufzte müde.

Alice sah uns erstaunt an.

„Verlaufen? Wie jetzt verlaufen? Ihr solltet doch nur Holz holen!" Schimpfte sie weiter.

Edward erzählte kurz was passiert war, er ließ natürlich die unnötigen Kleinigkeiten aus, die uns in Verlegenheit oder Alice auf dumme Gedanken bringen könnte. Damit schafften wir es endlich uns aus den Klauen der kleinen Teufelin zu entkommen. Dann fingen wir an das Feuer zu machen, was nicht allzu groß wurde. Wir unterhielten uns mit Rose und Jasper, während Alice und Emmett sich um das Essen kümmerte.

„Ist es sicher Emmett das Essen machen zu lassen?" Fragte Jasper misstrauisch als er sah wie Emmett das Essen zum Feuer brachte.

Rosalie und Edward zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube nicht das es sehr gefährlich ist." Bemerkte die Blondine der Gruppe ruhig. „Bestenfalls zieht er sich einige Verbrennungen zu."

Ihr Bruder lachte und Edward lächelte schief.

Als ich ihn ansah, musste ich seltsamerweise auch lächeln.

Emmett schaffte es das Essen ohne jedwedes Malheur zuzubereiten und wir setzten uns zusammen, aßen und redeten. Mehrere Male konnte ich den forschenden Blick von Alice auf mir spüren, die ihren Bruder jedes mal wenn er lächelte erstaunt ansah. Mir ging es auch nicht viel anders, ich hatte Edward noch nie so oft lächeln gesehen.

Nach dem Essen fingen Jasper und Emmett an Baseball zu spielen und fingen an Edward zu nerven, das er mitmachen sollte. Da sie dadurch dann ungleich waren, fing Emmett an Rosalie so lange zu piesacken, bis diese leise fluchend aufstand. Ich konnte irgendetwas wie , jemanden kräftig in den Hintern treten verstehen.

Alice und ich lachten, dann stand Alice auf und hielt mir die Hand hin.

„Lass uns die Füße in den Fluss halten." Sagte sie enthusiastisch.

Ich nahm ihre Hand, stand auf und ging hinter ihr her.

Wir setzten uns ans Ufer, zogen uns Schuhe und Socken aus und hielten die Füße in das kalte Wasser. Ich lehnte mich zurück und Alice lächelte zufrieden. Wir schwiegen eine Weile, bis Alice mich mit glänzenden Augen ansah.

„Du bist wunderbar Bella." Erklärte sie plötzlich.

Verwirrt sah ich sie an.

Aber ich konnte sie nicht fragen was sie meinte, weil plötzlich alles ganz schnell ging. Ich spürte einen Harten Schlag in meinem Rücken, saß plötzlich im kalten Fluss und fluchte. Da hörte ich einen Schrei und ein lautes Lachen. Emmett sah mich mit einem schlecht verstecken Grinsen an und Alice sah ihren Bruder strafend an. Jasper, Edward und Rosalie kamen dazu und sahen Emmett ebenfalls böse an.

„Du hättest nicht so wild sein müssen Emmett." Schimpfte Rosalie. „Es war nur ein Punkt."

Edward und Jasper kamen ans Ufer und hielten mir ihre Hand hin, um mir aus dem Wasser zu helfen. Als der frische Wind mich traf fing ich leicht an zu zittern. Emmett entschuldigte sich, zog seinen Pulli aus und reichte ihn mir.

„Trockne dich ab und zieh das an." Bat er mich. „Tut mir echt Leid."

Ich lächelte ihn an, nahm den Pulli und ging hinter die Bäume um mich um zuziehen. Schnell zog ich mir meine Sachen aus, wrang mir etwas die Haare aus und zog Emmetts Pulli an, der ging mir fast bis zu den knien und ich roch das für ihn charakteristische starke Parfum. Als ich zu den Anderen zurück kam, saßen Rosalie, Alice und Edward im Gras, während Jasper und Emmett weiterspielten.

Die drei sahen mich an.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?" Fragte Edward. „Wir können..."

„Nein, nein, ich bin Ok." Mir war nicht warm, aber auch nicht kalt.

„Er fühlt sich schuldig weil er geschlagen hatte." Erklärte Rosalie, zeigte auf Edward und verdrehte die Augen. „Du solltest aufhören dich für den Blödsinn den dein Bruder anstellt verantwortlich zu fühlen." Fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Wenn ihr über den Bruder sprecht der Blödsinn macht, hier bin ich." Sagte Emmett lächelnd und hockte sich zu uns.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile auf der Lichtung, unterhielten uns uns spielten Karten. Als Alice aufsprang und rumhüpfte um ihren Sieg zu feiern, sprang Emmett ebenfalls auf und jagte sie über die Lichtung. Lachend sahen wir ihnen zu wie sie sich entfernten. Jasper fing an etwas in der Tasche von Alice zu suchen, als er es gefunden hatte, stand er auf, genauso wie Rosalie.

„Wir holen besser die Autos." Bemerkte Jasper. „Bis Emmett Alice gefangen hat, wird es noch eine Weile dauern." Fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Edward lächelte schief, die Zwillinge sahen ihn überrascht an und gingen dann zu den Autos. Ruhig fing Edward an die Sachen die wir mitgebracht hatten einzupacken. Ich sah ihm dabei zu, bis ein Windstoß mich wieder leicht zittern ließ. Edward sah direkt zu mir.

„Ist dir kalt?" Fragte er wieder.

„Nur ein bisschen, ist aber nicht schlimm." Antwortete ich. „Wir gehen ja gleich."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Sagte Edward und sah in die Richtung in die Alice und Emmett verschwunden war.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seine Sweatshirtjacke aus und legte sie mir über die Schultern. Sein Duft nahm mich sofort gefangen, während Edward die Jacke zurecht zog.

„Besser?" Fragte er sanft.

Mich selber umarmend nickte ich. Edward sah mich einen Moment einfach an, ich fing an mich unter seinem Blick unwohl zu fühlen und schüttelte mich leicht. Das schien er falsch zu interpretieren, er schnalzte mit der Zunge und sagte.

„Komm her."

Ich fühlte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und wie er mich sanft zu sich zog. Leicht legte ich meine Hand auf seine Brust und er streichelte mir durch meine feuchten Haare. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss ich seine Nähe und war sicher, das ich ewig so sitzen bleiben könnte.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich verstand das es etwas in Edward gab, das mich mich entspannen ließ, etwas das seine Nähe für mich zur Notwendigkeit werden ließ. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung ob er sich auch so fühlte. Edward hatte ohne Zweifel seine Vergangenheit, seine Geschichte aber er hatte auch seine alte Liebe. Hatte er Tanya nach ihrem Tod vergessen? Es fiel mir schwer darüber nachzudenken und ich seufzte an Edwards Brust. Er beugte sich etwa vor und sah mich an.

„Was ist?" Fragt er mit diesem neuen sanften Ton, mit dem er seit neuestem mit mir sprach.

Wir waren allein und in einem sehr entspannten Ambiente. Die Konditionen waren von Vorteil für mich, aber ich musste ein paar mal tief Luft holen bis ich den nötigen Mut zusammen hatte.

„Kann ich dich was fragen Edward?"

Er sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ich denke schon."

Ich holte nochmal tief Luft.

„Bis du noch...?" Unsicher biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und wich seinem Blick aus. „Bist du noch...verliebt...in Tanya?" Fragte ich sehr leise.

Aber sein sich versteifender Körper, sagte mir das er mich gehört hatte.

„Ich..." Edward schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich habe sie sehr geliebt." Gestand er. „Aber das ist etwas, das der Vergangenheit angehört...eine Art Lehre vielleicht:"

Lehre? Was meint er den damit?

Als ich ihm in die Augen sah, konnte ich den Schmerz darin erkennen.

Ich legte meine Arme um seine Taille und umarmte ihn.

„Aber du...empfindest du noch etwas für sie?" Fragte ich und versuchte so subtil wie möglich zu sein.

Er sollte sich wegen mir nicht schlecht fühlen, aber ich brauchte eine Antwort.

Ich musste wissen ob ich eine Chance hätte.

„Ich werde immer etwas für sie empfinden Bella." Erklärte er. „In erster Linie war sie ein Freundin, fast schon eine Schwester für mich. Zumindest als wir noch jünger waren."

Ich nickte, obwohl ich ihn nicht genau verstand.

„Und warum...willst du dich nicht wieder verlieben?" Fragte ich schüchtern.

Edward seufzte.

„Alice kann ihren Mund nicht halten." Murmelte er, mehr für sich selber. Dann erschien ein nostalgisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir ein wenig von ihrer Personalität geerbt zu haben."

Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Diese Natürlichkeit, diese Spontanität, diese Leichtigkeit die Sachen zu sagen und vor allem diese Vorahnung wie sich die Dinge entwickeln werden...diesen sechsten Sinn. Das alles fehlt mir." Erklärte er.

Wieso sagte er das?

Jetzt war ich wirklich verwirrt.

„Bella ich..." Er sah mich nachdenklich an. „Ehrlich glaube ich nicht das ich, nachdem was passiert ist, wieder jemanden lieben könnte und ich glaube auch nicht, das mich jemand lieben kann."

Jetzt war ich regelrecht empört.

„Wie, dich kann niemand lieben? Aus welchem Grund sagst du das?" Fragte ich.

„Ich habe nichts zu bieten." Antwortete er schlich. „Und es gibt zu viel zu verlieren."

Ich sah ihn entschlossen an. Wie konnte er nur so etwas behaupten? Er hatte so viel zu bieten. Wenn er doch nur die Augen aufmachen würde.

„Lass es mich versuchen Edward." Bat ich ihn leise.

Er sah mich Überrascht an.

„Was?"

„Lass es mich versuchen." Wiederholte ich und merkte wie meine Wangen rot wurden. „Lass mich dir zeigen wie viel du zu bieten hast."

„Aber Bella..."

„Bitte." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich will nur eine Chance, ein paar Tage, aber lass es mich versuchen."

Edward sah mich mit diesen schönen grünen Augen einfach nur an und ich konnte die Unsicherheit und Zweifel darin sehen. So verbrachten wir einen Moment, der mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor kam. Ich war davon überzeugt das alles gesagt war, das wir nicht mehr über das Thema sprechen würden, das wir uns wieder wie zwei Idioten benehmen würden, so wie es immer war.

Aber als Edward sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen auf meine legte, fühlte ich das nicht alles verloren war.

Vielleicht, nur ganz vielleicht, gab es noch Hoffnung.


	16. Vorteilhafte Veränderungen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Vorteilhafte Veränderungen!

Jasper und Rosalie kamen schnell wieder zurück, schneller als ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Sie waren sichtlich über die Position überrascht in der sie uns vor fanden. Edward und ich entfernten uns voneinander, standen auf und gingen zu den Zwillingen. Wenige Minuten später erschien auch Emmett wieder, Alice hing wie ein Sack über seine Schulter. Emmett kam zu uns und wir gingen zu den Autos, die zeternde Alice noch immer auf Emmetts Schulter. Wir verabschiedeten uns von den Hales und stiegen wieder in den Porsche von Alice. Die kleine Cullen fuhr geschickte durch den Wald und schnell standen wir vor meinem Haus.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen!" Quietschte Alice fröhlich als wir ausstiegen.

Ich winkte Alice und Emmett nochmal zu, während Edward die Tür aufmachte. Wir stellten unsere Sachen müde in den Flur.

„Was möchtest du essen?" Fragte Edward und ging in die Küche.

Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Ich koche." Erklärte ich ihm lächelnd.

Sein konfuses Gesicht wurde weich und ein kleines Lächeln erschien darauf. Er nickte leicht und als ich in die Küche ging, ging er hinter mir her.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich ihn an.

„Darf ich wenigstens helfen?" Fragte er gespielt unschuldig.

Lächelnd nickte ich, glücklich über dieses neue Verhalten mir gegenüber.

Zusammen hatten wir das Essen schnell fertig und mit neuer Energie, von der ich keine Ahnung hatte wo sie herkam, deckte ich den Tisch. Als alles fertig war aßen wir in einem wesentlich angenehmeren Ambiente als normal. Edward bot sich nach dem Essen an, zu spülen. Ich half ihm natürlich dabei. Müde seufzend wischte ich zum Schluss noch den Tisch ab.

„Solltest du nicht besser Schlafen gehen?" Fragte Edward.

Ich nickte und lehnte mich gegen den Tisch.

„Ja, sonst kriegt mich Morgen keiner aus dem Bett." Antwortete ich und Edward lächelte schief.

Zwangsläufig musste ich auch Lächeln.

Langsam näherte ich mich ihm und sah ihn einige Sekunden lang einfach nur an.

„Bis Morgen." Sagte ich sanft.

„Bis Morgen Bella." Antwortete er und streichelte mir über die Wange. Sanft streiften seine Lippen meine und ich seufzte. „Ruhe dich aus."

Ich zwang meine Füße mich die Treppe hoch zutragen. Automatisch verrichte ich die nötigen Dinge und ließ mich dann in mein Bett fallen. Idiotisch grinsend legte ich mich bequem hin. Dieses Wochenende hatte von allem etwas gehabt und ich hatte Lust über all diese nachzudenken, aber mir fielen die Augen zu. So ließ ich all die Probleme für Morgen und machte die Augen zu.

Irgendetwas störte meinen Schlaf. Ich träumte von Edward und war mich nicht sicher ob das gut oder schlecht war. Die Tatsache das er mich nicht abgewiesen hatte, als ich um eine Chance gebeten hatte, machte mir vielleicht mehr Hoffnung als es sollte. Aber ich wollte nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken. Ich war glücklich und Punkt. Wieder störte mich etwas und ich versuchte es mit meiner Hand zu vertreiben, ohne Erfolg. Ich grummelte vor mich hin, es war hier viel zu behaglich um die Augen auf zu machen. Eine sanfte Stimme die meinen Namen flüsterte alarmierte mich. War ich jetzt schon so irre das ich Stimmen hörte? Da wurde mir endlich klar was los war.

Ich riss meine Augen auf und sah direkt in die Edwards.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte mich Edward und lächelte mich an.

Meine absolut kindische Reaktion war es, mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Gerade aufgewacht sah ich schrecklich aus! Er hatte kein Recht am frühen Morgen schon so gut auszusehen.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht wieder einschlafen, nicht?" Fragte Edward.

Ich wollte nicht schlafen! Ich wollte mich verstecken!

Aber plötzlich verschwand meine Bettdecke wie von Zauberhand. Als ich auf sah, sah ich Edward vor dem Bett stehen, mit meiner Bettdecke in der Hand. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, er aber offensichtlich auch nicht.

Ich hatte nur ein kurzes T-Shirt an.

Fast wie ein Roboter legte Edward die Decke wieder über mich, ich zog sie mir bis zum Hals und merkte wie ich rot wurde.

Als ich merkte das ich mich wieder beruhigte und das meine Wangen nicht mehr brannten, sah ich Edward wieder an. Er lächelte leicht und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf meinen Nachttisch. Dort stand ein Tablett mit meinem Frühstück.

„Ich lass dich jetzt erstmal frühstücken und dich umziehen." Sagte er. „Es ist ein wenig später als normal."

Ich nickte und er ging aus dem Zimmer.

Da ließ ich endlich die Luft aus meine Lungen die ich angehalten hatte.

Schnell frühstückte ich, suchte mir dann was zum anziehen raus und brach dann meinen Rekord im Bad. Dann stolperte ich die Treppe herunter und stopfte gleichzeitig meine Bücher in meinen Rucksack. Ich ging direkt in die Küche, wo Edward auf mich wartete. Als er meine Schritte hörte sah er auf.

„Tut mir Leid das wir zu spät sind." Murmelte ich und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich hab so schnell gemacht wie ich konnte, aber meine Bücher..."

Edward legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen und brachte mich so zum Schweigen.

„Relax." Beruhigt er mich. „So spät ist es auch nicht."

Edward ging zur Tür und ich musste erstmal tief Luft holen. Würde ich mich irgendwann an seine Berührungen gewöhnen und normal reagieren können?

In entspannter Atmosphäre fuhren wir zur Schule, dort parkte Edward auf einem der wenigen freien Plätze. Wir rannten, also ich bewegte meine Beine so schnell wie ich konnte, davon überzeugt das Edward es viel schneller konnte, zu unserer Klasse. Edward klopfte und mit einer Entschuldigung gingen wir zu unseren Plätzen.

„Bevor der Herr Cullen und das Fräulein Swan zu uns gestoßen sind, habe ich erklärt das wir, wenn die Lektüre von Romeo und Julia abgeschlossen ist, eine Analyse des Werkes machen. Dazu werden sie in Vierergruppen zusammen arbeiten." Erklärte unserer Lehrer gerade.

Zum Glück ließ er uns die Gruppen selber zusammen stellen. Ich schrieb die Namen von Edward, Alice und mir auf und ließ die Gruppe offen falls sich noch jemand dazu schreiben wollte.

„Nächte Woche gebe ich die Themen der einzelnen Gruppen bekannt" Verkündete unser Lehrer.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, kam ein blondes Mädchen zu uns, die glaube ich Lauren hieß. Sie erklärte uns, das sie sich u unserer Gruppe geschrieben hatte und warf Edward einen schamlosen Blick zu. Ich sah sie giftig an und sagte ihr, das wir uns in den nächsten Tagen zusammen setzten würden.

Der Rest des Tages verlief normal und nach dem Unterricht gingen wir wie immer in die Cafeteria. Lächelnd ging ich neben Alice her, die nicht müde wurde zu erwähnen, wie gut es war mich in der Gruppe zu haben. Sie hatte schon einige Arbeiten in Gruppe gemacht, bei denen die Partner unmöglich gewesen waren und die Ergebnisse schlecht.

„Und wie oft hast du es gelesen?" Fragte mich Alice.

„So vier mal." Antwortete ich abwesend.

„Wir werden es genial machen." Rief sie und hing sich an meinen Hals.

„Wir werden es so oder so genial machen." Bemerkte die samtene Stimme Edwards hinter uns. „Ihr seid Beide gut in Literatur."

Alice sah ihren Bruder konfus an, während ich nur lächelte.

„Seit wann mischt du dich in fremde Unterhaltungen ein?" Fragte Alice und ging jetzt neben ihrem Bruder her. „Geht es dir gut?"

Edward wuschelte ihr nur liebevoll durch die Haare und ging weiter. Alice blieb mit offenem Mund stehen.

Ich blieb bei ihr, während Edward zu Emmett ging, der wild winkend auf sich aufmerksam machte, als ob das nötig sei, er war einen Kopf größer als der Rest der Schüler.

„Weißt du was mit ihm los ist Bella?" Fragte Alice erstaunt.

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Vielleicht wusste ich es ja, aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

Wir gingen zu den Anderen an unseren angestammten Tisch. Vorsichtig stellte ich mein Tablett auf den Tisch und setzte mich zwischen Alice und Edward. Ich aß schweigend, während sich die Geschwister über Nichtigkeiten unterhielten. Mitten in einem Kommentar von Emmett, merkten wir wie jemand zu unserem Tisch kam. Wir sahen auf und uns lächelte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen an.

„Edward Cullen, nicht?" Fragte Jessica Stanley und sah den genannten anzüglich an.

War Heute etwas der wir-ziehen-Edward-Cullen-mit-den-Augen-aus Tag und ich hatte es nicht mitbekommen?

Edward nickte und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Rosalie murmelte etwas und Alice sah mich an und lachte, mein bedrohlicher Blick zu Jessica war wohl aufgefallen.

„Ich soll dir das geben." Sagte Jessica und reichte Edward einen Zettel.

Edward nahm ihn konfus entgegen.

„Danke." Murmelte er.

Jessica lächelte ihn noch mal süßlich an und verschwand dann aus unserem Blickfeld. Rosalie sah ihr hinterher, drehte sich dann zu Edward und sah ihn bedrohlich an.

„Wenn sie dir ihre Telefonnummer gegeben hat, will ich es wissen." Sagte Rose. „Ich will wissen wie lächerlich sie sein kann."

Emmett und Jasper lachten, während Alice und ich aufmerksam auf Edwards Hände sahen. Er faltete den Zettel auseinander und las ihn, leider konnte ich nicht sehen was darauf stand. Edward las ihn schweigend und runzelte die Stirn, dann faltete er ihn wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.

„Es ist von Carlisle." Erklärte Edward und sah Rosalie an, die schien enttäuscht zu sein. „Am Freitag ist eine Operation bei der ich dabei sein soll."

Wir sahen ihn einfach nur an und nickten dann langsam. Schweigend aßen wir weiter.

„Es ist ein herrlicher Tag Heute." Erklärte Alice schwärmerisch und legte ihr Kinn in ihre Handfläche. „Wir sollten etwas unternehmen." Schlug sie enthusiastisch vor.

„Hat dir das Wochenende nicht gereicht?" Fragte Rosalie ungläubig.

Alice sah mich an.

„Ich muss arbeiten." Entschuldigte ich mich schnell. Dann seufzte ich. „Und Mathe lernen. Verdammte Ungleichungen." Schnaufte ich.

„Keine Sorge." Kam es von Edward. „Ich habe da einige Notizen die dir helfen könnten:" Sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an, er erwiderte mein Lächeln und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

Als ich mich zu den Anderen drehte merkte ich wie sie mich ungläubig ansahen. Emmett schien zwischen überrascht und amüsiert zu schwanken, Alice und Rose sahen aus als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätten und Jasper lächelte einfach nur sanft. Völlig beschämt stand ich auf, alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet.

„Eh...ja...Kunst...Kunstraum...Pinsel vergessen...bin gleich wieder da." Stotterte ich.

Bravo Bella, ganz toll gemacht.

Mit diesen sinnlosen Worten ging ich aus der Cafeteria, ich war davon überzeugt, das mein Gesicht in allen möglichen Rottönen leuchtete. Wenn ich mir Edward zusammen war, schien ich immer alles um mich herum zu vergessen. Vielleicht wurde ich ja wirklich so langsam irre.

Das war gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

Am besagtem Kunstraum angekommen, ging ich hinein und machte die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich setzte mich an einen der Tische, lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und genoss die Stille. Die sollte aber nicht lange andauern, kurze Zeit später hörte ich die Tür leise quietschen.

Ich sah zur Tür und sah direkt in des fröhliche Gesicht von Alice.

„Hast du die Pinsel gefunden?" Fragte sie gespielt unschuldig.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich sie an und sie lachte laut.

„Relax." Bemerkte sie. „Ich wollte dich nur abholen und dir danken, mehr nicht."

„Danken?" Fragte ich verwirrt. „Wofür?"

„Das du uns hilfst Stück für Stück den alten Edward wieder zu bekommen." Antwortete sie ernst und sah mich liebevoll an.

Mir wurde ganz warm und mein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen.

Wie üblich verging die Woche schnell und außer der Arbeit und der Schule,musste ich auch noch die ständigen Kommentare von Alice ertragen. Und selbst die Hales machten Anspielungen über das neue Verhalten Edwards und sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie schon alles verpasst hatten.

Am Freitag wartete Edward wie gewohnt vor dem Laden der Webers auf mich. Zu Hause angekommen machte ich die Autotür auf, stieg aber nicht aus als ich sah das Edward sich nicht bewegte.

„Ich komme nicht mit." Sagte er. „Ich muss ins Hospital."

„Ich komm mit." Versicherte ich schnell und vergaß wie müde ich war. „Ich würde gerne meine Eltern sehen."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde erst spät zurück kommen." Antwortete er. „Wir können Morgen zu deinen Eltern fahren."

Enttäuscht nickte ich und beugte mich zu ihm.

Überrascht sah er mich an, als unsere Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Schüchtern beugte ich mich weiter vor und streifte seine Lippen mit meinen.

„Viel Glück." Verabschiedete ich mich und stieg aus.

Ich ging ins Haus und versuchte meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Im Wohnzimmer warf ich meine Sachen auf das Sofa und mich gleich hinter her. Müde machte ich einen Moment die Augen zu.

Ich verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags damit Fern zu sehen oder mir etwas zu suchen um die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Irgendwann legte ich mich auf das Sofa und betrachtete die Decke, draußen hörte ich den Regen gegen die Scheiben schlagen. Mir wurde jetzt erst bewusst wie stark es regnete. Eine Weile blieb ich so liegen und hörte dem Regen zu, bis das unvermeidliche geschah und ich einschlief. Keine Ahnung wie lange ich schlief, aber als ich wieder aufwachte, regnete es noch immer. Mühselig stand ich auf und schleppte mich die Treppe rauf, ich würde die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen und lernen. Ich hatte eh nichts besseres zu tun.

Nachdem ich meinen Rucksack geholt hatte, setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch. Ich machte das alte Radio an und suchte mir irgendeinen Musiksender, dann suchte ich das was ich brauchte aus meinem Rucksack. Strafend sah ich meine Mathematikbuch an, so als ob es ganz allein Schuld daran war, das ich das aktuelle Thema nicht verstand. Konzentriert lass ich mir die Aufgaben durch, die Edward mir überlassen hatte. Als ich mir noch einen Stift aus meinen Rucksack kramte, fiel mir ein Zettel in die Hand.

Die Nachricht von Jake.

Da fiel mir unsere Unterhaltung am Strand wieder ein.

Sollte ich ihn anrufen?

Ich dachte über die Möglichkeit nach, als das Schrillen des Telefons mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Seufzend stand ich auf und ging zum Telefon.

„Ja?"

„Bella! Alice hier!" Quietschte Alice ins Telefon. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut." Antwortete ich etwas abwesend.

„Edward hat mich angerufen Bella." Sagte sie schon fast verschwörerisch. „Er muss wahrscheinlich bis zum frühen Morgen im Krankenhaus bleiben. Es ist wohl komplizierter wie sie gedacht hatten. Er wird wohl vor zwei Uhr nicht nach Hause kommen und er hat mich gebeten dir Gesellschaft zu leisten..."

Ich hörte ihr für einen Moment nicht mehr zu und wog die Möglichkeiten ab. Wie es schien, schien alles zu meinem Vorteil zu laufen und ich war wirklich neugierig auf das was Jake mir zu sagen hatte. Ich hatte ihn selten so ernst gesehen. Jetzt musste ich nur noch Alice überzeugen.

„Es ist nicht nötig das du Kommst Alice." Antwortete ich. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich müde und will nur noch schlafen."

Die Ausrede hörte sich wirklich überzeugend an, vor allem weil es nicht mal gelogen war.

„Na gut." Antwortete Alice. „Aber wenn irgendetwas passiert oder du reden willst, ruf mich an, eh?" Erklärte sie heldenhaft.

Ich musste lachen.

„Ja Wonderwomen, ich rufe dich an wenn ich ein Problem habe."

Ihr Lachen war das letzte was ich hörte bevor ich auflegte.

Mit schleifenden Schritten ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich aufs Sofa, das Handy noch immer in der Hand. Mit zurückgelegtem Kopf dachte ich über die Situation nach und versuchte mich zu entscheiden was ich machen sollte. Nach einigen Minuten traf ich eine Entscheidung.

Entschlossen stand ich auf, holte den Zettel und wählte schnell.

„Hallo?" Fragte eine tiefe Stimme.

„Jake? Bella hier."

„Bella! Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er enthusiastisch.

Schnell erklärte ich ihm das ich alleine zu Hause war, das Edward erst spät wieder käme und meine subtile Absage an Alice, Tatsachen die ihn nicht wirklich zu überzeugen schienen. Er sagte erstmal nichts, ich wusste nur das er noch dran war weil ich seine Atmung hörte.

„Bist du sicher, das Cullen nicht plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftaucht?" Fragte er zweifelnd. „Ich will dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber ich muss mit dir reden."

„Keine Sorge." Beruhigte ich ihn. „Es gibt irgendwelche Komplikationen im Krankenhaus und er wir erst sehr spät nach Hause kommen."

Das schien ihn endlich zu überzeugen und er sagte mir, das er in einer halben Stunde das sein würde. Ich ging in die Küche und stellte Wasser auf, ging dann schnell unter die Dusche und zog mich um. Danach macht ich dann das Essen fertig. Die Kartoffeln waren gerade fertig als es auch schon schellte.

Nicht ohne an einem Stuhl hängen zu bleiben, ging ich und machte die Tür auf. Da stand ein völlig durchnässter Jake. Es schien ihm nicht viel auszumachen, denn er strahlte mich an.

„Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du mir ein Handtuch geben würdest." Erklärte Jake vergnügt. „Ich will dein Haus nicht unter Wasser setzen."

Lachend ging ich ins Bad und suchte ein großes Handtuch, das ich Jake gab der noch immer im Türrahmen stand. Mit schnellen Bewegungen trocknete er sich die Arme, das Gesicht und auch etwas seine langen Haare. Er gab mir grinsend das Handtuch zurück und kam endlich rein. Ich ging in die Küche, Jake kam hinter mir her und ich bat ihn sich zu setzen, während ich das Essen auftischte.

„In heimatlichem Frieden?" Fragte er scherzhaft und sah sich um.

„Absolut." Versicherte ich. „Kein Edward der dir aus dem Hinterhalt an den Hals springen könnte."

Er streckte mir kindisch die Zunge heraus und ich lachte.

Jake schüttete uns etwas zu trinken ein und wir fingen an zu essen. Nach einigen Komplimenten für mein Essen, unterhielten wir uns über Belanglosigkeiten. Als wir fertig waren, holte ich noch etwas Eis zum Nachtisch aus dem Eisschrank. Ich füllte es in Schüsseln und setzte mich wieder. Jake sah jetzt sehr ernst aus, fast schon düster.

„Ich muss mit dir reden Bella." Erklärt er und aß von seinem Eis. „Es ist sehr...delikat."

Konfus sah ich ihn an.

Wieso hatten alle diese verdammte Angewohnheit, alles so unerträglich mysteriös zu machen?


	17. Von Offenbarungen,veschiedenen Entdeckun

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke easy peasy83 für deinen Review!

Von Offenbarungen und verschiedenen Entdeckungen!

Jake und ich schwiegen uns eine Weile auf diese unangenehme und angespannte Art an, an die ich seit ich mit Edward zusammen lebte gewöhnt hatte. Während ich ungeduldig meine Hände knetete, machte Jacob den Mund mehrmals auf und zu. Zum Schluss legte er seine Arme auf den Tisch und sah mich entschlossen an.

„Zuerst würde ich gerne wissen, was Cullen dir über mich erzählt hat." Bat er ernst.

Warum wollt er das wissen?

Ich zog die Schultern hoch und versuchte mich an die Unterhaltungen mit Edward über Jake zu erinnern. Seufzend versuchte ich Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bringen.

„Er hat nur gesagt, das ihr schon seid längerer Zeit...verfeindet seit." Antwortete ich zögernd. Jake sah mich auffordernd an, ich sollte weiter sprechen. Ich schluckte schwer. „Er hat auch gesagt das..."

„Was Bella?" Fragte er ungeduldig.

„Das du kein guter Umgang für mich bist." Murmelte ich schnell.

Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und lachte bitter.

„Wieso wundert mich das nicht?" Sagt er ironisch, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich möchte das du diesmal nur mir zuhörst Bella. Nur mir."

Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Bitte." Sagte er eindringlich.

Schnell nickte ich.

„Aber...was willst du mir erzählen?" Fragte ich. „Ich meine..."

Er nickte und gab mir zu verstehen das er mich verstanden hatte. Jake seufzte und konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt an der Wand.

„Ich kenne die Hales und die Cullens schon verdammt lange." Fing er an. „Jeder hier weiß wer sie sind." Fügt er hinzu. „Es sind die beiden reichsten Familien hier in der Gegend."

Ich nickte, er sollte weiter reden.

„Sie kamen of nach La Push, aber sie näherten sich uns nicht wirklich." Erzählte er monoton. „Sie waren schon immer etwas seltsam..."

„Was meinst du mit seltsam?" Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Sie haben ihre eigenen Bräuche, Traditionen...Familiendinge." Antwortete er, so als ob es nicht wichtig war das er sie seltsam genannt hatte. „Es waren drei sehr verschlossene Paare. Der Große und die Blondine, die Kleine und der andere Blonde." Erklärte er etwas abschätzig. „Und natürlich Cullen und...Tanya."

„Tanya?" Fragte ich erstaunt. „Du...kennst sie?"

Jake nickte.

„Keine Ahnung warum sie verlobt waren, das ist etwas was ich nicht weiß." Erklärte er. Ich nickte um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, das es mir genauso ging. „Also, die Cullen und die Hales ignorierten uns."

Er seufzte und machte eine kleine Pause. Es war zum verrückt werden.

„Aber sie war anders. Ihr war ihr Kreis egal." Redete Jake weiter. „Sie war die rebellische der Familie, um es irgendwie zu sagen."

Selbst wenn jetzt vor dem Haus eine Bombe hochgegangen währe, ich hätte mich nicht gerührt. Es regnete und stürmte draußen noch immer, aber das war nicht wichtig. Ich wollte nur das Jake weiter redete.

„Tanya kam für gewöhnlich öfter nach La Push als der Rest ihrer Familie. Sie ging spazieren, las ein Buch oder setzte sich einfach nur ans Meer." Fuhr Jacob fort.

Automatisch nickte ich.

„Bei einem ihrer vielen Besuche hat sich Tanya mit Leah und ihrem Bruder Seth angefreundet." Erklärt er.

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Tanya war eine Freundin von Leah?"

Jake nickte.

„Sie wurden sehr gute Freundinnen." Erzählt er weiter. „Und es war logisch, das sie sie nach einiger Zeit mir und dem Rest der Gruppe vorstellte."

Er seufzte tief.

„Sie gefiel mir." Bestätigte Jake. „Aber ich wusste das sie mit Cullen verlobt war und ich vergaß einfach was aus uns hätte werden können. Es war schließlich unmöglich."

Mein Gesicht musste Bände sprechen, denn Jake machte eine Pause und sah mich an. Mein Kopf versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten, mein Mund stand offen und ich hatte bestimmt Augen wie Untertassen. Aber irgendwann redete Jake weiter.

„Aber nach einiger Zeit gestand sie mir das...sie nicht in Cullen verliebt war. Sie...empfand etwas für mich." Erklärt er stockend. Wenn mein Mund sich noch weiter hätte öffnen können, läge er jetzt auf dem Fußboden.

„Was?" Rief ich vielleicht etwas zu laut. „War sie nicht verlobt mit..."

„Ja, aber es war eine arrangierte Verlobung." Sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Sie waren nicht ineinander verliebt als sie verlobt wurden. Wie es aussieht verliebte er sich, sie aber nicht."

„Aber...aber...wie?" Fragte ich konfus. Welcher vernünftige Mensch konnte sich den nicht in Edward verlieben?

Jake schien zu zweifeln, er machte den Mund ein paar mal auf und zu. Dann seufzte er.

„Sie war nicht in ihn verliebt und Punkt!"

Mein Gesicht war es bestimmt wert fotografiert zu werden, davon war ich überzeugt.

Es donnerte draußen laut und das schien Jake aus seinem meditativen Zustand zu reißen, er schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann auf die Uhr. Er wurde unruhig uns seufzte.

„Es ist schon spät Bella." Bemerkt er. „Ich habe keine Lust das Cullen kommt und..."

„Aber du kannst mich doch nicht mit der halben Geschichte sitzen lassen." Protestierte ich und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.

Als ich mich umdrehte um auf die Uhr zu sehen, merkte ich das es schon halb zwei war.

„Ich glaube das war ausreichend Information für Heute." Sagte er und lächelte als er meine Reaktion sah. „Aber keine Sorge, wir werden es einrichten das wir weiter reden." Versicherte Jake. „Sag mir einfach Bescheid wenn du Cullen entkommen kannst."

Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen.

Immerhin wollte ich keinen Stress mit Edward.

Nachdem er mir noch ein paar mal versichert hatte, das wir reden werden und er mir die Geschichte zu Ende erzählen würde, verabschiedete er sich. Ich sah wie er auf ein glänzendes Motorrad stieg, das er zwischen den Bäumen versteckt hatte. Einige Sekunden lang sah ich ihm noch nach, wie auf der Straße davon sauste. Wie perplex blieb ich da stehen und versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten. Als ich merkte das ich nass wurde, ging ich wieder ins Haus. Ich setzte etwas Wasser auf und nahm das Handtuch das Jake benutzt hatte um mich zu trocknen. All das erledigte ich irgendwie abwesend.

Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben was ich da gehört hatte.

Als das Wasser kochte machte ich mir einen Tee, nahm ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer und machte den Fernseher an. Wahllos durch die Kanäle zappend kuschelte ich mich auf das Sofa. Bei einem Film den ich nicht kannte hielt ich an, mir war egal was lief. Das Einzige was mich im Moment interessiert war das was ich so eben gehört hatte.

Edward war in Tanya verliebt gewesen, aber sie...hatte sich in Jake verliebt?

Hatten sich mein Freund aus La Push, die Cullens und die Hale zusammen getan um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?

Dieses ganze Mysterium aufzudecken würde gar nicht so leicht sein.

Ich hörte wie die Tür aufging und blieb statisch auf meinem Platz. Edward legte sein Schlüssel auf die Garderobe und erschien dann im Wohnzimmer. Seine Haare und seine Klamotten waren nass und er sah müde aus.

„Hallo." Grüßte er sanft.

„Hallo." Antwortete ich. „Willst du ein Handtuch oder so?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich gehe besser duschen." Sagte er. „Und du? Was machst du noch auf?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht müde." Versicherte ich und versuchte nicht an das zu denken was Jake mir erzählt hatte. „Ich glaube ich werde mir einen Film ansehen."

„Dann bin ich gleich wieder da." Sagte er und verschwand, mit seiner angeborenen Eleganz, aus meinem Blickfeld.

Wie eine Statur blieb ich auf meinem Platz sitzen und starrte auf den Fernseher, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Ich war verloren und verwirrt und das schlimmste war, ich musste es vor jemandem so scharfsinnigem wie Edward verbergen. Würde er es merken? Würde ich noch tolpatschiger sein wie sonst?

„Ich wusste gar nicht, das dich Mittel gegen Glatze interessieren." Sagte eine leicht belustigte Stimme und riss mich aus meiner Starre.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Edward, der im Türrahmen lehnte. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Pyjama und ich musste wieder den Kopf schütteln. Ich sah wieder zum Fernseher und stellte fest das ich irgendein Shopping-Kanal anschaute. Meine Wangen wurden warm.

„Nein, also...ich...habe nur durchgeschaltet." Sagte ich schnell und schaltete um.

Er lachte sanft und melodisch und ich entspannte mich sofort. Als er sich dann neben mich setzte , war die Entspannung wieder weg.

„Welchen Film wolltest du sehen?" Fragte Edward.

Oh oh! Gute Frage.

„Eh ja, an welchen hattest du gedacht?" Fragte ich zurück.

Edward dachte einen Moment nach, stand auf, ging aus dem Zimmer und kam dann mit einem Film wieder.

Es war eine interessante Geschichte von einem Magier. Mitten im Film gestand Edward mir, das es einer seiner Lieblingsfilme sei. Fast am Ende des Film konnte ich ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie spät es schon war. Da legte Edward seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich an sich.

„Willst du nicht ins Bett?" Fragte er leise.

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Mir geht es gut." Vor allem jetzt, so an seine Brust gekuschelt.

Wir blieben so sitzen bis der Film zu Ende war. Der Bildschirm wurde blau und es wurde still im Zimmer, der Film war zu Ende. Aber ich hatte nicht vor mich zu bewegen und drückte mich etwas fester gegen Edwards Brust. Ich merkte wie er mich ansah und hob etwas den Kopf, um direkt in seine grünen Augen zu sehen. Langsam hob ich meine Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange, er schloss genüsslich die Augen. Als ich das sah, reckte ich mich etwas und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Selbstverständlich verlor ich die Kontrolle über die Situation als Edward seine Hände um meine Taille legte. Besitzergreifend zog er mich an sich, um dann eine Hand in meinen Nacken zu legen und seine Finger in meine Haare zu graben.

Es war ein süßer und berauschender Kuss.

Absolut perfekt.

Wir mussten Luft holen und sahen uns einen Augenblick an, dann war es Edward der seine Lippen auf meine drückte.

Ich grub meine Hand in seine Haare und konnte es nicht vermeiden gegen seine Lippen zu seufzen, als er sanft über meinen Rücken strich. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver, allerdings ohne das Edward seine übliche Sanftheit verlor. Er gab mir noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Oberlippe, löste sich dann von mir und zog mich wieder gegen seine Brust.

In meine Kopf wiederholte sich immer wieder eine Frage. Wie konnte Tanya sich nicht in ihn verlieben? Er war so zärtlich, vorsichtig...einfach perfekt. Allein die Tatsache, zu wissen das ihm jemand so weh getan hatte brach mir das Herz. Ich sah noch den Schmerz in seinen Augen und sein trauriges Lächeln als er von ihr gesprochen hatte. Er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt ihr seine Liebe zu beweisen.

Da verstand ich. Er gab mir eine Chance!

„Schlaf meine Bella." Flüsterte Edward und strich mir übers Haar.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seine Taille und versuchte es mir bequem zu machen. Langsam glitt ich in das Land der Träume, immer noch mit dem besitzergreifendem Wort Edwards in meinem Kopf.

Ohne Zweifel hörte es sich aus seinem Mund gut an.

Ich verstand nichts. Ich wusste nur das mir der Nacken schrecklich weh tat. Mit geschlossenen Augen seufzte ich und dieser süße Duft ließ mich mal wieder an meinem Verstand zweifeln. Da fiel mir wieder ein was letzte Nacht passiert war und ich musste Lächeln. Ich machte die Augen auf, aber da war nur das Sofa, das Sofa und ich.

Verwirrt stand ich auf, so schnell das mir schwindelig wurde und ich fast auf dem Boden gelandet währe. Aber das bisschen Gleichgewichtssinn das ich besaß, half mir auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber es konnte nicht wirklich lange gewesen sein. Ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen und meine Augen waren schwer. In der Küche war Edward dabei das Frühstück zu machen. Er trug immer noch den blauen Pyjama der ihm so gut stand.

Sobald Edward mich hörte drehte er sich um und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er kam zu mir, legte mir die Hände um die Taille und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Mein Herz legte sofort einen Zahn zu.

„Hast du sehr schlecht geschlafen?" Fragte Edward.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir tut etwas der Nacken weh, mehr nicht." Antwortete ich während er sich umdrehte und sich wieder dem Essen zuzuwenden.

„Ja, entschuldige."Murmelte er. „Es war wohl keine so gute Idee auf dem Sofa zu schlafen."

„Keine Sorge." Versicherte ich. „Mich stört es nicht."

Und zwar gar nicht.

Mit einem fast unmerklichem Lächeln, an des ich mich so langsam gewöhnte, setzte sich Edward an den Tisch und stellte eine Teller mit appetitlichen Pfannkuchen vor mich hin. Wir aßen schweigen, bis die Türklingel uns aufschreckte. Edward stand schnell auf und ging zur Tür und ich hörte Geräusche im Flur. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und streckte den Kopf aus der Küche.

„Alice?" Fragte ich konfus. „Was machst du hier um..." Ich sah auf die Uhr. „..gerade mal zehn vor elf?"

Es war viel zu früh für einen Samstag!

Alice kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf mich zu.

Oh oh, das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Liebste Bella." Sagte sie mit übertrieben süßer Stimme. „Wir haben etwas zu erledigen."

„Und das währe?" Fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Wir müssen..." Sie machte eine Kunstpause und sah zu Edward. „...Maß nehmen!"

„Was?" Fragten Edward und ich unisono.

Sie lachte glücklich.

„Ich brauche eure Maße um eure Sachen zu machen." Erklärte sie. Wir waren noch immer nicht schlauer. Sie verdrehte vergnügt die Augen. „Eure Kleider für die Hochzeit von Rose und Emmett."

Überrascht sah ich sie an.

„Die Hochzeit? Wann? Wo?" Fragte ich.

Alice lachte.

„Es dauert noch etwas bis zur Hochzeit, aber ich bin eine vorausschauende Person." Antwortete sie. „Also! Schnell, schnell, ich will euch in fünfzehn Minuten fertig sehen."

Ich seufzte und streckte ihr dann die Zunge raus. Mir meinen noch immer schmerzenden Nacken reibend ging ich nach oben. Schnell ging ich ins Bad und schnappte mir dann die ersten Sachen aus meinem Schrank, die einigermaßen zusammen passten. Schnell noch Schuhe an und fertig. Vorsichtig ging ich die Treppe wieder hinunter, ich war immer noch Müde. Edward kam kurz nach mir, er trug eine dunkle Jeans und einen hellen Pulli.

„Schnell!" Quietschte Alice und hüpfte vor der Tür auf und ab.

Wir stiegen in den Porsche und Alice fuhr schnell durch die grüne und langweilige Umgebung von Forks. Sie parkte vor dem Cullen Haus und hüpfte aufgeregt aus dem Auto. Edward und ich gingen langsam hinter ihr her. Die Kleine wartete ungeduldig in der Tür auf uns, aufgeregt darüber das sie uns nach ihrem Geschmack anziehen konnte.

Zuerst gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer, dort saß Jasper und las entspannt die Zeitung. Als er uns sah lächelte er und legte die Zeitung weg.

„Folter der Alice Cullen erster Teil." Sagte er und stand auf. „Herzlich Willkommen!"

„Erster Teil?" Fragte ich entsetzt. „Willst du damit sagen, das es mehr als einen Teil gibt?"

„Oh ja." Bestätigte Edward. „Es hört nie auf." Murmelte er während Alice und Jasper kicherten.

„Hört auf zu meckern." Sagte Alice grinsend. „Komm Bella, du bist die Erste."

Hilfe suchend sah ich zu Edward und Jasper und wurde schon aus dem Raum gezogen.

Das letzte was ich sah waren zwei äußerst amüsierte Gesichter.

Argh!

Sobald wir das Zimmer von Alice betraten, fing sie an herum zu wuseln und Sachen zu suchen. Dann stellte sich mich in Position und ich kam mir vor wie eine Schaufensterpuppe. Sie hob meine Arme, senkte sie wieder und benutzte das Maßband als sei es eine Verlängerung ihrer Hand. Nachdem sie sich einige Minuten um mich rum bewegt hatte und Notizen gemacht hatte, bemerkte sie wie gut ich doch in ihrer Kreation aussehen werde und ein enormes zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie murmelte irgendetwas von blau, violette, Stoffen und ähnlichem und machte sich weiter fleißig Notizen, dann sah sie mich wieder an.

„Ich glaube ich habe da einige gute Ideen." Bemerkte sie. „Ruf jetzt Jasper. Eddie kann noch warten."

„Eddie?" Fragte ich belustigt.

Alice kicherte.

„Ja, sag ihm aber nicht das ich ihn so genannt habe." Sagte sie grinsend. „Er hasst es."

Noch immer mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging ich wieder nach unten zu den anderen beiden Gefangenen. Jasper schien sich königlich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren, während Edward extrem genervt aussah.

„Wie es aussieht war es gar nicht so schlimm, nicht?" Fragte Jasper vergnügt.

„Besser als ich gedacht hatte." Antwortete ich und sah zu Jasper. „Du bist dran."

Jasper stand auf und zwinkerte Edward zu, der antwortete mit einer Art Knurren. Ich setzte mich neben Edward auf das Sofa und war überrascht als er seinen Arm um meine Taille legte.

„Alles Ok da oben?" Fragte er lächelnd.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich beklage mich nicht."

Er lächelte und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Ich lehnte mich an seine Brust, während er seine Wange auf meinen Kopf legte. Er übertrug so viel Ruhe auf mich wenn ich ihn so an meiner Seite hatte. Er streichelte leicht meine Taille und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich ihn an, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt. Lächelnd schloss ich ebenfalls die Augen und genoss den Moment. Ich hätte so einschlafen können, aber das war mir egal. Er war da und das war alles was ich im Moment brauchte.

„Bella! Ich brauche deine Hil..."

Ich riss meine Augen auf und löste mich etwas von Edward. Alice stand mit großen Augen im Türrahmen, ihr Fuß hing in der Luft, so als ob sie mitten in der Bewegung eingefroren wäre und ihre Augen gingen zwischen Edward und mir hin und her. Langsam erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre Augen glänzten, als ob sie gleich weinen würde.

„Keine Sorge, war nicht so wichtig." Versicherte sie fröhlich. „Ich glaube, ohne Zweifel, es wird blau, ja blau..." Murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Seufzend sah ich zu Edward, der wirkte etwas abwesend. Er sah mich an als er meinen Blick auf sich spürte.

„Glaubst du sie wird uns große Probleme bereiten?" Fragte ich zweifelnd.

Resigniert zuckt er mit den Schultern.

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Versicherte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken. „Außerdem wir auch Jasper seinen Teil dazu tun."

„Jasper?" Fragte ich verwirrt. „Hat er etwa..."

„Ich habe vergessen dir zu sagen das er ein schrecklich scharfsinniger Mensch ist." Unterbrach er mich.

„Keine Sorge Eddie, ich glaube wir können damit umgehen."

Er sah mich geschockt an und ich lachte laut. Dann kuschelte ich mich wieder an ihn.

Mir waren die Probleme egal, die Alice und Jasper uns bereiten konnten.

Na ja, vielleicht nicht so ganz.


	18. Aus der Hand der Alice Cullen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Wie immer meinen Dank an meine treue Review-Schreiberin. Wir kommen jetzt mit jedem Kapitel dem Rätsel etwas mehr auf die Spur!

Aus der Hand der Alice Cullen!

Gott sei Dank ging die Modesession die Alice für uns geplant hatte schneller zu Ende als ich gedacht hatte. Jasper kam wenige Minuten später wieder runter, dann war noch Edward dran und gegen ein Uhr waren wir fertig. Wir gingen mit Jasper und Alice aus dem Haus als Alice fragte.

„Und was haben wir jetzt vor?"

„Schlafen?" Versuchte ich es.

Jasper grinste mich an und Alice streckte mir die Zunge raus.

„Wirst du eigentlich nie müde?" Stöhnte ich.

„Ich habe Hunger!" Sagte Jasper bestimmt. „Ich habe seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen."

„Wieso kommt ihr nicht mit und ich koche uns was?" Schlug ich vor während wir zum Auto gingen.

Alice akzeptierte enthusiastisch und zog Jasper zum Auto. Wir legten den üblichen Weg schnell zurück und parkten vor meinem Haus. Und selbstverständlich hatte Edward mal wieder als erstes seinen Hausschlüssel gefunden und er machte uns die Tür auf.

Alice, Jasper und Edward gingen ins Wohnzimmer, während ich in die Küche ging. Ich nahm den kleinen Block und schrieb auf, was ich für ein anständiges Essen noch brauchte. Dann ging ich zu den Anderen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich gehe eben noch ein paar Sachen kaufen." Erklärte ich. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Edward stand sofort auf.

„Ich komme mit." Sagte er mit diesem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Ich lächelte ihn an und zusammen gingen wir aus dem Wohnzimmer. Edward nahm seine Schlüssel und sein Handy und wir gingen wieder zum Auto.

Edward nehm seinen Platzt hinter dem Steuer ein und wir fuhren zum Supermarkt, der nicht weit weg war. Schnell suchte ich alles zusammen was ich brauchte. Wir standen gerade an der Kasse, als Edwards Handy schellte. Er sah auf das Display und ging einige Schritte weg.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und packte die Sachen auf das Band und bezahlte. Als ich alles in Tüten gepackt hatte kam Edward wieder.

„Wer war es?" Fragte ich gespielt gleichgültig.

„Carlisle." Antwortete er trocken. „Ich muss später noch ins Krankenhaus."

„Glaubst du ich könnte mitkommen?" Fragte ich und nahm die Tüten.

„Ich glaube nicht." Antwortete Edward und nahm mir die Tüten ab. „Aber Morgen können wir deine Eltern besuchen."

„Warum nicht Heute?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Es gibt einige Komplikationen...im Hospital." Erklärte er und verstaute die Tüten im Kofferraum. „Morgen ist es besser."

Langsam nickend stieg ich ins Auto.

Wieder zu Hause fing ich direkt an zu kochen, während Edward den Tisch deckte. Alice kam in die Küche und sah uns breit grinsend an, ich funkelte sie so böse an wie ich konnte.

„Meint ihr ihr könnt noch für zwei mehr decken?" Fragte sie fröhlich. „ Das glückliche Paar ist auf dem Weg."

Ich nickte und Alice verschwand wieder aus der Küche.

Emmett und Rosalie kamen genau in dem Moment, als das Essen fertig war und wir uns an den Tisch setzten. Während wir unser spätes Essen genossen, erzählte das zukünftige Ehepaar von den Sachen die sie schon erledigt hatten. Die Beiden schienen sehr aufgeregt zu seine, aber keiner konnte den Enthusiasmus überbieten den Alice zeigte wenn über die Hochzeit geredet wurde. Ich machte mir etwas Sorgen um Jasper. Was würde passieren wenn Alice diejenige sein würde die heiratete?

Und da fiel mir etwas ein. Alice schuldete mir noch ein Gespräch zu dem Thema.

Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz.

Zwischen Scherzen und Gesprächen beendeten wir unser Essen.

„Ich bin vollkommen satt!" Rief Emmett. „Mein Gott Bella! Ich glaube ich werde es ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, dich zu entführen und dich zum kochen mit nach Hause zu nehmen." Versicherte er und strich sich über den Bauch. „Edward, Bruder, du hast echt das große Los gezogen."

„Oh ja, das hat er!" Bestätigte Alice.

Damit gewann sie nicht nur einen bösen Blick von mir, sondern auch von ihrem Bruder.

Emmett und Rosalie mussten dann auch schon wieder gehen, um ihre Tour des Shoppings und der Reservierungen fortzuführen. Edward und Jasper beschlossen ein paar Filme auszuleihen und noch einige andere Sachen zum essen zu besorgen. Wir wollten den Nachmittag zu Hause verbringen. Als dann die Haustür zuging und die Beiden zum Auto gingen, waren Alice und ich allein und ich hatte Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde. Und da stand Alice auch schon grinsend vor mir. Mein entsetztes Gesicht war bestimmt ein Foto wert und ich glaubte sogar die Musik eines Horrorfilms zu hören.

„Wir müssen reden Bella!" Sagte Alice langsam.

Die magischen Worte.

Ich seufzte resigniert und machte ihr ein Zeichen mir die Treppe herauf zu folgen Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück, würde stolpern und eine Weile bewusstlos sein. Aber selbstverständlich kam ich unbeschadet oben an. Ich machte die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf und setzte mich, mit verschränkten Armen auf mein Bett und sah Alice aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Was genau willst du wissen?" Fragte ich sie und versuchte bedrohlich zu klingen.

Alice lachte und das ließ mich eher lächerlich als bedrohlich klingen.

„Was genau läuft da zwischen Edward und dir?" Fragte sie und setzte sich auf den Boden vor meinem Bett.

Ich sah sie von oben herab an und fühlte mich einen Moment überlegen.

Und ich wusste wie pathetisch ich war.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gab ich zu. „Wahrscheinlich nichts."

„Nichts?" Sie sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Definiere nichts."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht mehr wie Umarmungen und der ein oder andere...unschuldige Kuss." Sagte ich schnell.

Auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Cullen machte sich ein breites Lächeln breit.

Sie sprang auf und riss mich in eine heftige Umarmung.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich damit machst Bella!" Rief sie aufgeregt. „Du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich schon darauf warte das so etwas passiert!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Edward fängt an sich wieder an zu öffnen." Versicherte sie mit einem nostalgischem Lächeln. „Es ist schon so lange her, das ich ihn habe so oft lächeln sehen."

Beschämt nickte ich.

„Es freut mich das es so ist." Bemerkte ich und suchte einen Weg das Thema zu wechseln.

Da fiel mir meine mentale Notiz wieder ein.

„Kann ich dich was fragen Alice?"

„Du weißt das ich dir keine Fragen über Edward beantworten kann. Das sind..."

„Nein nein." Unterbrach ich sie. „Nichts über Edward. Zumindest nicht direkt."

Jetzt sah Alice mich konfus an.

„Wie war deine...Geschichte mit Jasper?" Fragte ich und suchte die richtigen Worte. „Ich meine, wie habt ihr euch verliebt und warum die ganze Sache mit der Verlobung?"

Alice sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, sichtlich amüsiert über meine Wortsuche.

Sie lehnte sich erstmal gemütlich gegen meine Kissen und ich setzte mich neben sie. Ich sah das sie plötzlich sehr ernst wurde und einen Augenblick nachdachte.

„Wie du ja schon weißt, waren wir sehr jung als wir uns verlobt haben." Erklärte sie.

Ich nickte.

„Warum?" Fragte ich dann.

„Unsere Familie sind ausgesprochen...reich." Antwortete sie. „Und der Vater von Rose und Jasper wollte sicher sein das seine Kinder jemanden heiraten, der weiß was das bedeutete und damit umzugehen weiß."

Ich sah sie nur konfus an.

„Warum wollte er das?" Fragte ich. „Ich meine..."

Sie nickte und gab mir zu verstehen das sie mich verstanden hatte.

„Mark Hale hatte eine tödliche Krankheit." Erklärte Alice und senkte leicht den Kopf. „Er wusste das er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte und wollte seinen Reichtum für seine Kinder erhalten, damit sie eine sorglose Zukunft haben würden und er..."

Ich nickte und verstand seine Motive.

„Mark wusste, das seine... letzten Tage gekommen waren." Sagte sie zögernd. „Und er bat seinen besten Freund, meinen Vater, um einen Besuch und sie vereinbarten unsere Verlobungen. Emmett mit Rose, Jasper mit mir und Edward..."

„Mit Tanya." Beendete ich ihren Satz.

Alice machte große Augen.

„Was...du weißt von Tanya?" Fragte sie konfus.

„Sagen wir mal so, Edward musste mir von ihr erzählen." Antwortete ich lapidar.

Das schien sie wirklich zu überraschen.

„Wir waren natürlich erstmal alle nur Freunde, wir waren noch sehr jung." Fuhr Alice fort. „Wir haben uns eher wie Geschwister gefühlt."

„Und dann...?" Wollte ich wissen.

Es musste doch seltsam sein sich in jemanden zu verlieben, für den du fühlst wie für einen Bruder, nicht?

„Wir hatten uns sehr lieb, Bella." Erklärte sie lässig. „Ich wusste das ich mich früher oder später in Jasper verlieben würde."

Ich sah sie verwirrt an.

„Es war als ob ich wissen würde das ich mit ihm zusammen sein würde, wie eine Art Vision." Sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit ihm war es anders." Sagte sie mit einem Blick, der deutlich ihre Gefühle zeigte.

„Man merkt wie sehr du Jasper liebst." Bemerkte ich.

Sie nickte mit glänzenden Augen.

Wir blieben eine Weile schweigend sitzen, bis wir Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss hörten. Alice sprang schnell auf, strich sich die Kleidung glatt und gab mir zu verstehen, das wir weiter reden würden, vor allem weil sie noch weitere Details über Edward und mich erfahren wollte. Alice hielt mir ihre Hand hin und zog mich auf die Füße. Als wir auf der Hälfte der Treppe waren fing Alice an über irgendwelches belangloses Zeug zu reden.

Das Wochenende verging schnell. Am Sonntag fuhr ich ins Krankenhaus, konnte aber nicht zu meinen Eltern. Carlisles sagte etwas von neuen Untersuchungen. Obwohl ich darauf bestand sie zu sehen, schaffte Edward es mich davon zu überzeugen in den nächsten Tagen wieder zu kommen. So langsam wunderte mich diese mysteriöse und seltsame Art die sie an den Tag legten wenn es um meine Eltern ging doch etwas. Als wir aus dem Krankenhaus gingen fühlte ich mich konfus uns traurig, ich nahm Edward das Versprechen ab, so bald wie möglich wieder zu kommen.

Der Montag fing auch normal an, dann ging Alice in der dritten Stunde zu Lauren, um ihr zu sagen das wir am Nachmittag mit unserer Arbeit über Romeo und Julia anfangen würden. Als Alice Lauren sagte das wir uns im Cullen Haus treffen würden, war diese sichtlich überrascht. Später bekam ich mit, das in dem Haus zwar die ein oder andere Party stattgefunden hatte, die meisten aber nur den Eingangsbereich und den Salon kannten. Ich musste Angela noch Bescheid geben, das ich am Nachmittag nicht kommen würde, was aber kein Problem darstellte.

Nach dem Essen gingen wir aus der Cafeteria und verabschiedeten uns von den Hales. Alice erklärte das sie mit Emmett und Lauren zusammen fahren würde, während Edward und ich zum Volvo gingen. Lauren hatte sich das anscheinend irgendwie anders vorgestellt und sie schien davon nicht begeistert zu sein, was mich zum lächeln brachte. Ich setzte mich auf meinen angestammten Platz im Volvo und Edward fuhr hinter seiner Schwester her zu den Cullens.

Lauren stieg aus den Porsche und sah sich alles ganz genau an. Falls sie schon mal hier gewesen sein sollte, war es bestimmt am Abend gewesen.

Emmett verabschiedete sich schnell von uns, kaum das wir im Haus waren. Alice führte uns zur Treppe. Lauren versuchte alles ganz genau zu sehen, ihr Kopf bewegte sich schnell in alle Richtungen. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Alice führte uns in einen kleinen Salon, den ich auch noch nicht kannte. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch mit einigen Stühlen, die großen Fenster ließen viel Licht in den Raum. Es gab noch einen Schreibtisch mit einen Computer, einige große Bücherregale und einige kleine Sessel.

Alice legte alles was wir brauchten auf den Tisch, während Edward und ich uns setzten. Lauren setzte sich Edward gegenüber und Alice mir.

„Gut, fangen wir an." Sagte Alice und schlug das Buch auf.

Während der nächsten Stunde analysierten wir das bekannte Drama von William Shakespeare. Wir diskutierten gerade den Punkt der galante Liebe, bei dem meine Meinung stark von der von Lauren abwich. Nicht das ich stur war, aber wer konnte den bitte leugnen das die Liebe die Romeo für Julia empfand, ein klares Beispiel für eine ritterliche Liebe war?

„Lauren..." Murmelte ich. „Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Ich sehe das nicht so." Erklärte sie.

Edward schien zu merken, das mir gerade verschieden Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf gingen wie ich Lauren am besten langsam und schmerzvoll umbringen konnte. Er stand auf und sagte.

„Lauren, gehst du mit mir etwas zu trinken holen?"

Die angesprochene sprang regelrecht von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging hinter Edward aus dem Zimmer. Ich warf der Tür einen tödlichen Blick zu und ließ mich dann seufzend auf meinem Stuhl zurück sinken. Alice lachte schallend.

„Ich an deiner Stelle." Sagte sie lässig und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Würde zusehen, das ich die Treppe herunter käme, bevor sich Lauren auf meinen Jungen stürzt."

Wie von einer Feder getrieben sprang ich auf. Etwas beschämt über meine überspannte Reaktion, ging ich aus dem Raum. Ich schaffte es die Treppe herunter zu kommen ohne mir den Hals zu brechen und ging direkt zur Küche. Und es überraschte mich nicht, zu sehen wie Lauren an der Arbeitsplatte lehnte und Edward intensiv betrachtete.

„Lauren!" Sagte ich schlecht gelaunt. Die Beiden sahen mich an. „Alice ruft dich. Sie will dir etwas sagen." Sagte ich giftig.

Die Angesprochene warf mir einen Killerblick zu und ging dann aus der Küche.

Ich ging zu Edward und stellte die Gläser die er eingeschenkt hatte, mit brüsken Bewegungen auf ein Tablett. Mein etwas seltsames Verhalten schien Edward zum lachen zu bringen.

„Was ist los Bella?" Fragte er amüsiert neben mir.

Ich legte noch einige Kekse aufs Tablett und ohne ihn anzusehen antwortete ich.

„Sie war kurz davor sich dir an den Hals zu werfen."

Edward lachte wieder und ich sah weiterhin stur auf das Tablett. Da spürte ich plötzlich Edwards Atem an meinem Ohr.

„Keine Sorge." Flüsterte er direkt an meinem Ohr. „Ich bevorzuge die brünetten."

Er gab mir einen sanften und langsamen Kuss auf den Hals und ich merkte wie meine Knie nachgaben.

Dann nahm Edward das Tablett und ging aus der Küche. Mich traf in dem Moment die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Vielleicht hatte ich es schon gewusst, aber jetzt sah ich es absolut klar und es gab keinen Zweifel.

Ich hatte mich bedingungslos und unwiderruflich in ihn verliebt!


	19. Problematische Vergangenheit, chaotische

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Problematische Vergangenheit, chaotische Gegenwart!

Mit dieser Erkenntnis ging ich hinter Edward her aus der Küche. Den restlichen Nachmittag über fiel es mir sehr schwer mich zu konzentrieren. Alles schien mit einem mal banal und ohne Sinn. Wenn meine Augen auf Edward fielen, merkte ich das ich ihn regelrecht anhimmelte. Das war gar nicht gut.

Überhaupt nicht!

Ich war froh als Lauren durch die Tür des Hauses verschwand. Wie es aussah kam eine Freundin sie abholen und mich beruhigte es sehr, das Edward sie nicht zu fahren brauchte. Er war schließlich ein Kavalier und hätte sich nicht geweigert sie zu fahren.

„Gott sei Dank ist sie weg!" Sagte Alice, bevor ich das selbe sagen konnte. „Ich war kurz davor sie zu töten."

Edward lächelte schief.

„Es ist Montag Alice." Bemerkte er. „Versuche doch bitte vor Freitag niemanden umzubringen." Bat er und Alice und ich mussten lachen. Dann wandte er sich versöhnlich an mich. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger." Versicherte ich.

Mein Magen war jetzt nicht bereit dazu etwas aufzunehmen. Die neue Erkenntnis das ich mich in Edward verliebt hatte, hatte ich noch nicht so ganz assimiliert.

Wir blieben nicht mehr lange im Cullen Haus, Edward musste noch kurz im Krankenhaus vorbei und in der Hoffnung meine Eltern sehen zu können, fuhr ich mit. Aber wieder einmal kam ich nicht weiter als ins Wartezimmer. Carlisle kam zu uns und sagte irgendetwas von delikaten Tests denen meine Eltern gerade unterzogen wurden und nahm dann Edward mit in sein Büro.

Was verbargen der Doktor und sein Sohn vor mir?

Wenig später kam Edward zurück, er hatte jetzt wieder diesen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Wir verabschiedeten und von Carlisle und stiegen mal wieder in den Volvo. Der Rest des Tages verlief mit der üblichen Routine. Ich hatte mir für den nächsten Tag vorgenommen meine Stunden bei den Webers nachzuholen und ging früh schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückte ich ausreichend, da ich ja wusste das ich spät nach Hause kommen würde. Und das war auch gut so, da die Gegenwart Edwards mich im Moment verrückt machte.

War es etwas normal das ich ihn jedes mal küssen und umarmen wollte wenn er in meiner Nähe war?

Sobald die Schulstunden vorbei war, beeilte ich mich um in die Cafeteria zu kommen. Je eher ich im Buchladen war, desto schneller konnte ich meine Extrastunden nachholen. Ungeduldig stand ich in der Schlange, kaufte ein simples Sandwich und fing schnell an zu essen. Die Cullens und die Hales, außer Edward der meine Pläne kannte, sahen mich erstaunt an.

Emmett zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich.

„Warst du so hungrig?" Fragte er vergnügt.

Erst schluckte ich und dann streckte ich Emmett die Zunge raus.

„Sie will Extrastunden im Buchladen machen." Erklärte Edward schnell, ihm schien die Idee nicht zu gefallen. „Soll ich dich jetzt fahren?" Fragte er, während die Anderen sich hinsetzten.

„Ich kann den Bus nehmen." Antwortete ich schnell und fühlte mich wie eine Last.

„Ich verstehe das wie ein ja." Sagte Edward lässig. „Fahren wir jetzt?"

Unter dem aufmerksamen Blick von Jasper, Rose, Alice und Emmett nickte ich. Ich lächelte ihnen noch kurz zu und ging dann hinter Edward aus der Cafeteria.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich an den Fahrstil meines Begleiters gewöhnt und wir waren wie erwartete schnell am Laden der Webers. Edward parkte geschickt und sah mich an.

„Wann bist du fertig?" Fragte er sanft.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, so gegen..." Sagte ich zweifelnd, ich wollte es ihn nicht sagen. „Keine Sorge, ich rufe mir ein Taxi oder so."

Er seufzte.

„Entweder sagst du mir wann du Feierabend hast, oder ich warte einfach hier auf dich." Antwortete er geduldig.

Jetzt seufzte ich. Ich konnte einfach nicht lügen.

„Und? Wann hast du Feierabend?"

„So gegen acht, halb neun vielleicht." Antwortete ich resigniert.

Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„So ist es besser." Bemerkt er. „Um acht bin ich hier."

Dann legte er seine Hand auf meine Wange und beugte sich etwas vor. Unbewusst hielt ich die Luft an und merkte wie meine Wangen warm wurden.

„Du bist bezaubernd." Sagte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme und gab mir einen sanften und langsamen Kuss.

Ich schaffte es danach gerade so aus dem Auto. Fast schwebend ging ich zum Buchladen. Seid dem mir klar geworden war, das ich mich in Edward verliebt hatte, hatte jede seiner Berührungen einen noch stärkeren Effekt.

Falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Die erste Zeit war ich allein im Laden und es waren nur wenige Kunden da. Es war auch noch früh und die meisten waren noch in der Schule oder arbeiteten. Später kam Angela dazu und wir unterhielten uns angeregt über Bücher und wie sie fürs Kino adaptiert wurden. Wir wurden nur selten von Kunden unterbrochen. Als wir gerade über die Verfilmung von Uhrwerk Orange sprachen, ertönte die kleine Glocke über der Tür und ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht erschien vor mir.

„Jake?" Fragte ich erstaunt. „Was machst du hier."

Jake lächelte mich nur breit an.

„Sagen wir mal so...ich habe mitbekommen das du hier arbeitest und fand es richtig dich mal zu besuchen." Sagte er unschuldig.

„Du hast mitbekommen?" Fragte ich skeptisch.

„Leah hat mir einen Hinweis gegeben." Antwortete er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Angela bestand darauf das es nicht nötig war das ich die Extrastunden machte. Sie glaubte anscheinend das zwischen Jake und mir etwas lief, sie grinste die ganze Zeit schelmisch. Nach einer Weile gab ich nach, vor allem weil Jake mit mir reden wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich die Geschichte von Jake auf jeden Fall zu Ende hören und ich wusste das das nur unter vier Augen ging.

Nachdem wir uns von Angela verabschiedet hatten gingen wir aus dem Laden und da stand das glänzende Motorrad Jakes. Ich betrachtete jedes Detail des zweirädrigen Gefährt. Plötzlich hielt mir Jacob einen schwarzen Helm hin. Konfus sah ich ihn an, aber mit nur einem Augenzwinkern forderte er mich auf den Helm aufzusetzen. Ich tat es. Jake setzte sich geschickt auf sein Motorrad und klopfte auffordernd auf den Sitz hinter sich. Vorsichtig kletterte ich auf den Sitz und hielt mich sofort an Jake fest. Der lächelte mir beruhigend zu, machte das Motorrad an und fuhr verhältnismäßig langsam durch die Straßen der Stadt.

Etwas aufgeregt über meine erste Fahrt auf einem Motorrad, hielt ich mich mit all meiner Kraft an Jakes Taille fest, während die Menschen und die grüne Landschaft an mir vorbeizogen. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir kamen an einem der Strände von La Push an. Jake stieg ab und half mir dann ebenfalls runter. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf, als meine Füße den Boden berührten, das entlockte Jake ein fröhliches Lachen. Er machte mir ein Zeichen und wir gingen zum Strand. Es wurde so langsam Abend und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Strand. Jake zog seine Schuhe aus und sah einen Moment nachdenklich aufs Wasser.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Fragte er leise ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich wusste genau was er meinte.

„Bei...Tanya." Antwortete ich zögernd. „Das sie in dich...verleibt war."

Er nickte und wir gingen weiter.

„Gut...wie du dir vorstellen kannst, merkte Cullen das etwas nicht in Ordnung war." Erzählte Jake.

Ich nickte. Mir war absolut bewusst, wie scharfsinnig Edward sein konnte.

„Er merkte das Tanya etwas hatte, aber Alice Cullen war die schlauste von allen. Sie erwischte uns." Sagte er und ich sah ihn konfus an. „Sie sah wie wir uns küssten."

Ich stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus.

„Und was passierte dann?" Fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

„Sie arrangierte einen angemessenen Urlaub, weit weg von La Push." Antwortete Jake trocken. „Ich glaube sie fuhren nach Italien, alte Freunde besuchen oder so. Keine Ahnung."

Schweigend gingen wir einen Moment weiter.

„Und...dann?" Fragte ich und versuchte subtil zu sein. „Was habt ihr dann gemacht?"

Jake seufzte.

„Ich sagte ihr, das es das Beste sei wenn wir einfach nur Freunde währen." Antwortete er und sah aufs Meer. „Obwohl ich es gehasst habe sie mit Cullen zu sehen war es besser so und das wusste sie auch."

Ich kaute mir ungeduldig auf der Unterlippe herum, aber Jake nahm sich seine Zeit.

„Aber Tanya konnte sehr stur sein." Sagte er dann endlich. „Sie wollte nicht resignieren, auch wenn es für ihren Vater war. Und dann war da noch die Gruppe um Sam, sie halfen nicht gerade..."

„Die Gruppe von Sam?" Fragte ich und mir fiel ein den Namen schon mal gehört zu haben. „Wer ist das?"

„Sie waren Freunde von uns." Antwortete er. „Sie verstandene sich nicht sehr gut mit den Cullens und den Hales und sie haben meine Beziehung zu Tanya nie unterstützt." Erklärt er.

Wir kamen am Ende des Strandes an, der von einigen grauen Felsen umrandet war. Es hatten sich Algen in ihnen verfangen und sie glänzten in dem schwindenden Licht. Jake blieb vor mir stehen und sah fest auf den Sand.

„Und dann?" Fragte ich flüsternd.

„Sie kam zurück und nichts hatte sich geändert." Antwortete er seufzend. „Es war stärker als wir, wir kamen nicht dagegen an und dann pas..."

Es war als ob ein Wirbelwind Jacob traf und er wurde gegen die Felsen gedrückt. Und dieser Wirbelwind war niemand anderer als Edward, er hatte Jake am Kragen gepackt und drückte ihn gegen die Felsen. Jake sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen herausfordernd an, so als ob das die normalste Situation der Welt wäre. Edward dagegen hatte seinen Kiefer angespannt, sein Atem ging stockend, seine Augen sprühten Feuer und er sah Jake voller Hass an.

Mein Herz fing an zu rasen.

„Wie oft muss ich es noch wiederholen Black?" Zischte Edward. „Lass die Finger von ihr."

„Du solltest deine Rede erneuern Cullen." Sagte Jake spöttisch und erreichte damit, das Edward ihn noch fester gegen den Felsen drückte.

Obwohl Edward vom Körperbau wesentlich schmaler wirkte als Jake, schien er eine unglaubliche Kraft zu haben.

„Ich wiederhole sie, weil du sie nicht zu verstehen scheinst." Knurrte Edward und sah Jake intensiv an.

„Hör auf mit dem Geschwätz Cullen." Forderte ihn Jake heraus, immer noch dieses spöttische Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Du weißt genau das nur ihre Gegenwart mich davon abhält es dir zu zeigen." Sagte Edward langsam und bedrohlich.

„Oh ja, wie immer ganz Kavalier." Antwortete Jake spöttisch.

Edward nahm eine Hand von seinem Kragen, ballte sie zur Faust und holte aus, ich stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. Aber seine Faust schlug gegen die Felsen, direkt neben Jacobs Gesicht. Ohne die Augen von Jake zu nehmen, ließ Edward ihn los und Jake ließ sich fallen, immer noch mit diesem spöttischem Grinsen im Gesicht. Edward drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Halte dich von ihr fern!" Knurrte Edward und ging dann über den dunklen Strand.

Schnell ging ich in die Knie um nach Jacob zu sehen, doch der winkte ab.

„Geh mit ihm." Bat er und zeigte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung in die Edward verschwunden war. „In diesem Zustand ist er zu allem fähig."

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte ich besorgt.

Jake nickte grinsend.

Da fing ich an über den dunklen Strand zu laufen und nach Edward zu rufen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, es war mittlerweile so dunkel das ich nichts sehen konnte. Selbstverständlich kam ich nicht weit, ich stolperte und fiel auf die Knie, mit meinen Händen versuchte ich den Sturz abzufangen und mir fuhr ein stechender Schmerz in die rechte Hand. Vor Wut traten mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Da erschienen die mir nur zu gut bekannten grünen Augen in der Dunkelheit. Edward kniete sich neben mich und sah sich meine aufgeschlagene Hand an. Nachdem er tadelnd meine Namen gemurmelt hatte, zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche. Er verschwand für einen Augenblick und kam dann mit dem feuchten Taschentuch zurück. Er band es mir um meine Hand und es brannte fürchterlich. Ich schüttelte wild meine Hand, bis Edward sie nahm und sanft pustete. Als das brennen nach ließ, bemerkte ich das Blut auf Edwards Hand, das nicht von mit stammte.

„Gott Edward!" Murmelte ich geschockt und mir wurde schwindelig.

Er zog sie schnell aus meinem Blickfeld.

„Warum?" Fragte er mit verletztem Ton und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. „Warum Bella?"

„Edward...ich..." Stotterte ich. Er verstand mich nicht.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" Fragte er mit diesem sanften Ton voller Schmerz.

Ich versuchte meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Weil ich etwas über dich erfahren wollte." Erklärte ich beschämt. „Es tut mir weh nichts von deiner Vergangenheit zu wissen. Nicht zu wissen was du vor mir verbirgst und warum du manchmal so kalt bist." Erklärte ich langsam. „Ich will wissen warum du Jacob so hasst."

Edward seufzte und legte seine gesunde Hand auf meine Wange, dann ließ er sie auf meine Schulter gleiten und zog mich vorsichtig zu sich und umarmte mich. Ich spürte seine Atem auf meinem Hals und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter.

„Er...er...hat sie getötet Bella." Flüsterte er gegen mein Ohr. „Es war seine Schuld."

Ich riss meine Augen auf.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Das konnte es nicht!


	20. Klare Worte!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke an alle die mir eine Review geschrieben haben! Ihr seid wirklich die Besten und motiviert mich zum schnellen weitermachen.

Klare Worte!

Ich stand noch immer unter Schock, als Edward mich zum Auto führte. Meine Beine bewegten sich, ohne das ich es merkte. Ich ließ mich einfach über den Sand führen. Am Volvo angekommen, half Edward mir ins Auto und setzte sich dann hinters Steuer. Er schien manchmal wirklich meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er sagte mit sanfter Stimme.

„Wir reden zu Hause Bella."

Nach diesem Kommentar fuhr er los, etwas langsamer als gewöhnlich. Ich nahm an das es daran lag, das er nur eine Hand zum fahren hatte. Er hatte seine Hand seitlich von sich liegen, fast direkt neben mir, ich versuchte meine Abneigung gegen das Blut zu vergessen und nahm das Taschentuch von meiner Hand. Dann hob ich vorsichtig seine Hand an und wickelte das Taschentuch um seine Wunde. Der zuerst konfuse Blick von Edward wurde weich.

Schnell wie immer parkten wir vor unserem Haus. Edward parkte und wir stiegen Beide aus. Extrem langsam gingen wir zur Tür, Edward schloss wie immer auf und ließ mich als erste eintreten.

„Du gehst besser erst duschen und ziehst dich um." Bemerkte Edward und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Das wird eine Weile brauchen..."

„Woher wusstest du wo ich war?" Fragte ich mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Angela hat mir gesagt, das du mit einem großen dunkelhaarigen Jungen gegangen bist." Antwortete er. „Und der Rest war einfach."

Ich nickte langsam und ging die Treppe rauf.

Trotz meiner Ungeschicklichkeit, gemischt mit meiner Nervosität und Unruhe, schaffte ich es unbeschadet zu duschen und mir etwas bequemes anzuziehen. Als ich wieder die Treppe herunter ging, hatte ich einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt.

Im Wohnzimmer saß Edward, noch in den gleichen Klamotten, mit zwei dampfenden Tassen vor sich auf dem Tisch. Um seine Hand hatte er sich einen Verband gewickelt. Vorsichtig setze ich mich, mit unter geschlagenen Beinen, neben ihn.

Edward sah mich an und ich sah schweigend zurück. Er seufzte tief und fing an zu reden.

„Ich glaube nach dem allen verdienst du eine Erklärung..." Murmelte er und machte eine Pause. „Aber zuerst würde ich gerne wissen was du weißt."

Ich versuchte meine Überraschung nicht zu zeigen.

„Wie was ich weiß?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in meine.

„Ich glaube nicht das Jacob den Mund gehalten hat und ihr hattet mehr als einmal die Gelegenheit zu reden." Murmelte er so schnell, das ich ihn kaum verstand. „Was hat er dir erzählt?"

Ich fühlte mich wie zwischen zwei kapriziösen Kindern gefangen, jeder zog an einem Arm. In einem Versuch mich zu beruhigen, atmete ich ein paar mal ein und aus und sah erst dann Edward wieder an.

„Mich interessiert nicht was er gesagt hat Edward." Versicherte ich, meine Stimme hörte sich allerdings nicht so fest an wie ich gehofft hatte. „Was hier wirklich zählt, ist das was du zu sagen hast."

Er seufzte müde.

„Du wirst es mit also nicht einfach machen..." Murmelt er. „Gut, ich erzähle dir was du meiner Meinung nach wissen solltest."

Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern,obwohl ich natürlich wollte das er mit alles erzählte, bis ins kleinste Detail.

„Wir, meine Familie und die Hales fuhren oft nach La Push und verbrachten die Nachmittage dort..." Erzählte er distanziert.

Ich wollte mich kontrollieren, aber meine Ungeduld siegte und ich redete ohne nachzudenken.

„Ja, das weiß ich." Bemerkte ich schnell. „Und...Tanya freundete sich mit den Leuten aus La Push an."

Edward sah mich konfus an und nickte dann.

„Sie befreundete sich mit Jacob...und...ich wusste das sie etwas für ihn empfindet." Fuhr er fort und sah mich an. „Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, wusstest du das schon."

Mir blieb nichts anders übrig als wieder zu nicken.

Edward befeuchte seine Lippen und sah stur auf den, ausgeschalteten, Fernseher.

„Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer Bella." Bat er ohne mich anzusehen. „Sag mir was er dir erzählt hat, Bitte."

Der Ton seiner Stimme und sein verlorener Blick ließen mir keine Wahl, ich erzählte ihm was ich von Jacob wusste. Selbstverständlich ließ ich einige Details über die Beziehung zwischen Tanya und Jake aus, die Edward nicht zu wissen brauchte. Aber leider merkte ich erst das ich ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war, als es zu spät war.

„Dann erzählte er mir wie Alice sie erwischt hatte und den Urlaub in Italien organisierte." Sagte ich gerade, als Edwards Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte.

„Was hat Alice?" Fragte er gefährlich leise.

„Eh...das.." Stotterte ich.

„Ich glaube es nicht!" Rief er ungläubig aus. „Alice hat es von Anfang an gewusst!"

„Edward...ich will nicht das..."

„Keine Sorge Bella." Sagte er in seinem üblichen samtenen Ton. „Ich werde nichts von dem was du mir sagst verwenden."

Wir schwiegen uns eine Weile lang an. Edward schien in seiner eigenen Welt versunken zu sein und ich wollt ihn nicht darin stören. Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Edwards sah mich fragend an, aber ich sagte ihm das ich uns nur noch einen Tee machen wollte. Er nickte und ich ging in die Küche. Mit langsamen Bewegungen setzte ich das Wasser auf. Mir tat der Kopf weh und er fühlte sich an als ob er jeden Moment platzen würde.

Aber das war mir egal. Heute würde ich Edwards Geschichte bis zum Ende hören.

Als ich mit dem Tee wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Edward noch immer unbewegt da. Ich stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch und Edward hob den Blick. Während ich mich neben ihn setzte, wanderten seine Augen wieder zum, ausgeschalteten, Fernseher.

„Also...?" Fing er an, machte eine kleine Pause und fragte dann. „Was willst du wissen?"

Diese Frage war viel größer als Edward sich vorstellen konnte. Wenn es nach mir gegangen währe, hätte ich einfach gesagt, das ich alles wissen wollte. Aber da es sich um Edward handelte, seufzte ich und fragte das was ich im Moment unbedingt wissen wollte.

„Wie...wie ist sie gestorben?" Fragte ich leise und wich seinem Blick aus.

Edward lehnte sich zurück und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand. Er sagte erstmal nichts und ich wurde ungeduldig.

„An dem Abend wollten wir zusammen Essen gehen, wie jedes...normales Paar." Erklärte er. „Ich respektierte ihre Privatsphäre und als sie mich bat das wir uns direkt in Port Angeles treffen, sagte ich ja."

Ich nickte nur.

„Sie verbrachte häufig die Nachmittage in La Push und besuchte die Gruppe, darunter befand sich selbstverständlich auch Jacob." Sagte er in gleichgültigem Ton. „Und an diesem Tag war es nicht anders."

Schweigend wartete ich darauf das er weiter erzählte.

„Was meinst du?" Fragte ich dann ungeduldig.

„Sie fuhr wie immer nach La Push, doch irgendetwas war dort passiert." Erzählte Edward. „Es hatte einen heftigen Streit gegeben." Flüsterte er eher zu sich selbst. Plötzlich drehte er sich zu mir. „Gott Bella! Ich kann dir das nicht erzählen!" Knurrte er fast.

Ich sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Wie, du kannst nicht?" Fragte ich.

Er fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Ich will nicht das du denkst das ich...Müll bin." Murmelte er und wich meinem Blick aus.

Automatisch, ohne das meine Gehirn sein Ok gegeben hatte, legte ich meine Hand auf Edwards Wange und zwang ihn mich anzusehen. Sanft fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über seine blasse Wange.

„Du weißt genau das ich nie so von dir denken würde Edward." Versicherte ich ihm. „Ich möchte nur verstehen was passiert ist."

Vorsichtig legte Edward seine Hand auf meine, die sich noch auf seiner Wange befand. Er umschloss sie, führte sie zu seinen Lippen um sie leicht zu küssen, dann verflocht er unsere Finger miteinander und legte sie auf seinen Schoss.

„Es gab einen heftigen Streit...und Tanya geriet mitten hinein." Erklärte er mit etwas kräftigerer Stimme.

„Mitten hinein?" Fragte ich.

Er nickte langsam.

„Ich weiß nicht genau den Grund für den Streit, aber es war alles andere als...angenehm." Fuhr er fort, seine Blick fest auf unsere Hände gerichtet. „Alle waren aufgeregt und wüten, vor allem wütend."

Er machte wieder eine Pause und ich drückte seine Hand, damit er weiter sprach.

„Tanya wollte flüchten." Erzählte er weiter. „Sie wusste das es nicht gut war zu bleiben." Er seufzte. „Und da sie kein Auto hatte, bot Jacob an sie zu fahren."

„Jacob?" Wollte ich wissen. „Und..."

„Kollidierten." Sagte er trocken und mein Magen drehte sich fast um. „Er hatte Schuld am dem Unfall, er war gefahren." Erklärte er fest. „Selbstverständlich hatte er mehr Glück als sie..."

„Aber, wie? Jacob ist nichts passiert?"

„Tanya ist vom Motorrad geflogen...das nimmt mein Vater jedenfalls an." Murmelte er. „Klar das es für Jacob zu schwer war zu bleiben und ihr zu helfen, oder Hilfe zu holen..."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte ich konfus. „Du willst doch wohl nicht behaupten..."

„Er ist geflohen." Bestätigte Edward.

Ich bekam plötzlich fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Welche Art von Monster konnte so etwas tun? Jemandem nicht zu helfen, der eine Freundin war und für den man etwas empfand. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Das kann nicht sein." Versicherte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er würde nie..."

„Wieso schätzt du ihn so?" Fragte er scharf. „Was hat dieser Idiot Jacob Black?"

„Edward...ich..." Stotterte ich.

Ich fühlte mich so frustriert.

„Lass gut sein Bella, es ist nicht wichtig." Sagte er in einem Ton der zeigte das er das ganz und gar nicht so meinte. „Ich gehe jetzt duschen, wir reden später weiter."

Er stand auf und ließ mich im allein im Wohnzimmer. Ich seufzte, ließ mich nach hinten fallen und streckte mich die Länge nach aus. Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und resümierte die Tatsachen in meinem Kopf. Konnte es möglich sein das Jacob...Tanya hat sterben lassen? War das der Grund warum Edward mich unbedingt von Jake fernhalten wollte?

Meine Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer.

Ich war so verloren in meinen Gedanken, das ich zusammen zuckte als das Telefon schellte. Mein Herz raste vor Schreck. Schnell stand ich auf und ging zum Telefon.

„Hallo?"

„Bella? Carlisle hier." Antwortete eine samtene Stimme. „Ist Edward da?"

„Der duscht gerade." Sagte ich. „Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

„Sag ihm bitte das er mich anrufen möchte. Wir haben da etwas zu besprechen."

„Ok." Sagte ich und wir schweigen einen Moment. „ Eh, Carlisle?"

„Ja?"

„Wie geht es meinen Eltern? Gibt es etwas neues?"

„Gut Bella." Antwortete er. „Sie machen kleine Fortschritte, aber ich sagen dir mehr wenn ich wirklich kann."

Ich wollt ihm noch tausend Fragen stellen, aber in dem Augenblick tauchte Edward wieder auf. Er sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn fragend an und ich gab ihm zu verstehen das es Carlisle war. Er gab mir zu verstehen ihm den Hörer zu geben.

„Ich bins Papa." Sagt er schnell.

Und ich wollte hören worüber sie reden, irgendwie wurde das alles fürchterlich mysteriös. Aber natürlich ließ ich Edward seine Privatsphäre und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Wenige Minuten später kam Edward ins Zimmer, er hatte wieder diesen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er setzte sich neben mich und sagte nichts.

„Kann ich dich was fragen Edward?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Das kannst du." Antwortete er. „Ich weiß aber nicht ob ich es beantworten kann."

„Was passiert mit meinen Eltern?" Fragte ich leise. Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Ich.."

„Bitte." Bat ich. „Ich weiß das etwas passiert und ich glaube das ich ein Recht darauf habe zu wissen was es ist."

„Also, ehrlich gesagt..." Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Wir mussten deine Mutter not-operieren."

Ich machte große Augen und brauchte eine Weile um meine Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Und...was...ist passiert?"

„Sie ist unter Beobachtung." Sagte er schnell, dann nahm er meine Hand und drückte sie. „Aber..."

„Was?"

„Wir wollten dir nichts sagen weil...ich...also, ich war bei der Operation dabei." Sagte Edward und wich meinem Blick aus. Vor Überraschung klappte mein Mund auf und meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Ich bin kein Arzt und vielleicht wenn wir es dir gesagt hätten, hättest du..."

„Ich vertraue dir Edward." Versicherte ich ihm und ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. „Ich würde mein eigenes Leben in deine Hände legen, das solltest du mittlerweile wissen." Sagte ich und merkte wie mein Wangen warm wurden. Dann verzog ich das Gesicht. „Ok, das hat sich jetzt extrem kitschig angehört."

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht dann zog er an meiner Hand, drückte mich an sich und fuhr mir mit seiner gesunden Hand durchs Haar.

„Danke." Sagte er direkt an meinem Ohr. „Ich schwöre dir das ich, wenn es so wäre, ich es besser schützen würde als mein eigenes."

Nach einigen Sekunden löste er sich etwas von mir und sah mich an.

„Ich weiß das du sicherlich möchtest das ich weiter rede." Bemerkte er. „Aber, können wir bitte Morgen weitermachen?"

„Zu viele Emotionen für einen Tag?" Fragte ich und streichelte seine Hand.

Er nickte nur.

Als ich aufstehen wollte, hielt Edward mich fest und zog leicht an meiner Hand. Das nächste was ich fühlte, waren seine weichen Lippen auf meinen. Reflexartig grub ich meine freie Hand in seine Haare, sie hätte von mit aus für immer da bleiben können. Seine Lippen wanderten über mein Kinn zu meinem Hals, ich lehnte mich zurück und zog ihn mit mir. Als er meine Hand losließ, ließ ich meine Hände vorsichtig unter sein Hemd gleiten. Seine weiche Haut lud dazu ein sie zu streicheln und ich ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten. Edwards Kuss wurde fordernder und er ließ seine Hände unter mein Shirt gleiten um meine Taille zu streicheln. Mit meinen Händen auf Edwards Rücken, drückte ich ihn näher an mich, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Als wir atmen mussten, unterbrachen wir unseren Kuss und sahen uns einfach nur in die Augen. Und da konnte ich es wieder sehen.

Feuer!

Wir schienen uns ohne Worte perfekt zu verstehen.

Aber, empfand er genauso?

Ich musste ihn einfach wieder küssen. Es war eine Notwendigkeit.

Irgendwie schaffte es Edward, das wir wieder saßen, ohne das wir den Kuss unterbrachen. Seine Hände streichelten weiter meine Taille und ich grub meine Hände in seine Haare, als der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ich fühlte das mir mein Herz gleich aus der Brust springen würde.

Da hörte ich von ganz weit weg ein Geräusch.

Ich wollte es ignorieren, aber es wurde immer eindringlicher.

Wir trennten unsere Lippen voneinander und sahen uns konfus an. Ich wollte gerade sagen, das es die Türklingel war, als Edward mich vorsichtig aufs Sofa setzte und ich merkte wie meine Wangen brannten. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, ich direkt hinterher. Es war ganz und gar nicht normal das um diese Uhrzeit Besuch kam.

Als Edward die Tür aufmachte fielen mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Ich sah direkt auf Edwards steifen Rücken, konnte aber auch einen blonden und einen fast schwarzen Haarschopf sehen. Und als Edward die Tür frei machte, sah ich in drei bekannte Gesichter.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah ich Edward an, der schien jeden Moment explodieren zu wollen.

Was wollten bitte Alice, Jasper und Jacob hier?

„Bitte Edward..." Bat Alice mit sanfter Stimme und streichelte ihrem Bruder über den Arm.

Ok, ich verstand mal eben nichts.

„Du solltest Jacob wirklich zuhören Edward." Sagte Jasper mit dieser für ihn typischen ruhigen Stimme. Er sah besorgt aus.

Edward sah Jacob fest an.

„Wieso hast du sie da mit rein gezogen?" Fauchte Edward Jacob an. „Glaubst du wirklich das mich interessiert was du zu sagen hast?"

„Ich habe auch keine große Lust hier zu sein." Knurrte Jake herausfordernd. „Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig währe. Und ich habe sie mitgebracht.." Er zeigte auf Alice und Jasper. „...damit du mir zuhörst."

Edward funkelte ihn böse an.

Ich räusperte mich und alle Augen richteten sich auf mich.

„Währe bitte jemand so nett mir zu erklären, was hier los ist?"


	21. Schuldig oder Unschuldig?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke Vampir-Fan1996 für deinen Review. Heute ist Jacob mit seiner Version dran, mal sehen ob das etwas Licht in das Dunkel bringt!

Schuldig oder Unschuldig?

Seitdem die Anderen durch die Tür gekommen waren, hatte ich das Gefühl als ob die Temperatur im Hause gesunken war und die Atmosphäre war angespannt. Wir hatten uns ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und Edward sah Jacob die ganze Zeit über berechnend an. Jasper atmete sanft und ruhig, fast so als ob er es auf die anderen beiden übertragen wollte. Alice saß steif neben mir und drückte meine Hand.

„Und?" Fragte Edward nach einem unangenehmen Schweigen. „Willst du die ganze Nacht schweigen?"

Jacob schnaufte.

„Kannst du mal ein bisschen runter kommen Cullen?" Bat Jacob reif. „Ich bin nicht hier um übers Wetter zu reden. Es ist unwesentlich delikater."

Edward sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wir hören dir zu." Sagte Edward ironisch.

Jacob verdrehte die Augen und atmete laut aus. Er fand es offensichtlich gar nicht witzig hier zwischen uns zu sitzen. Jacob beugte sich nach vorn, legte seine Arme auf seine Beine und verschränkte seine Hände. Alice nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Das ist mittlerweile alles viel zu weit gegangen." Fing Jacob an. „Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir ziemlich egal was du von mir denkst, aber ich will nicht das Bella durch deine Lügen ein falsches Bild von mir bekommt."

Edward sah ihn einfach an und stieß so eine Art Knurren aus.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte Edward dann kalt.

„Ich will das du meine Version der Geschichte hörst." Erklärte Jacob hart.

Edward lachte bitter.

„Glaubst du das du sie täuschen kannst?" Fragte Edward ironisch.

Jacob schnaufte und tauschte dann einen viel bedeutenden Blick mit Jasper aus.

„Edward." Sagte Jasper streng und Edward drehte sich brüsk zu ihm. „Hör ihm zu. Bitte!"

Alice nickte leicht.

„Wir hören." Knurrte Edward.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung wie du zu deiner Version der Sache gekommen bist und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen." Sagte Jacob schnell. „Aber alles was in dieser Nacht passiert ist, war ganz anders als ihr glaubt."

Jetzt schnaufte Edward und Alice warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Es war der Geburtstag von Leah und da gutes Wetter war, beschlossen wir am Strand zu feiern." Erzählte Jake und wir hörten aufmerksam zu. „Wir waren schon einige Stunden dort, natürlich floss auch der Alkohol und die Stimmung war relativ ausgelassen."

Ich konnte mich noch gut an die Party erinnern an der ich teilgenommen hatte.

„Es lief eigentlich alles gut an diesem Abend, außer das Sam und ich am Nachmittag eine heftige Diskussion gehabt hatten." Erklärte er schnell, fast so als ob er nicht über den Streit sprechen wollte. „Er wollte nicht, das Tanya zu der Feier seiner Freundin kam."

In meinem Kopf stellte ich so langsam Verbindungen her. Sam gegen Tanya. Leah, Freundin von Sam. Jacob und Sam zerstritten.

Gut, das würde schwerer werden als ich gedacht hatte.

„Bis Tanya kam ging erstmal alles gut." Sagte Jake ernst und ich hatte das Gefühl die Luft im Raum schneiden zu können. „Sam war wie irre. Er wollte das sie geht, für ihn war sie eine Cullen."

Neben mir grummelte Edward irgendetwas unverständliches.

„Leah versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, was ihr aber nicht gelang." Erzählte Jake weiter. „Gut, der Alkohol trug bestimmt auch seinen Teil dazu bei." Murmelte er. „Sam kontrollierte sie ein Zeit lang, bis dann alles völlig außer Kontrolle geriet."

Jake machte einen Moment die Augen zu und holte tief Luft.

„Dann schaffte es Sam Tanya, von uns unbemerkt, vom Strand zu schleifen. Irgendwann kam Leah besorgt zu mir und machte mich darauf aufmerksam, das die Beiden fehlten. Wir fingen sofort an zu suchen...und ich fand sie..." Jake ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Sam...er wollte ihr Gewallt antun."

„Was?" Rief Edward. „Hör auf so einen Blödsinn..."

„Komm nicht auf die Idee mich einen Lügner zu nennen, Idiot!" Knurrte Jacob und sprang auf.

Edward, wie von einer Feder getrieben, sprang ebenfalls auf. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte ich meine Hand um sein Handgelenk, er entspannte sich etwas, sah Jake aber noch immer wütend an.

„Meinst du, das du mich ausreden lassen könntest, ohne mich zu unterbrechen Cullen?" Murmelte Jacob.

Edward setzte sich wieder hin und knurrte irgendetwas.

„Sam war außer sich." Versicherte Jake und redete jetzt wieder in diesem ernsten Ton. „Es war nicht einfach, aber ich schaffte es das Tanya entkommen konnte." Er machte eine Pause. „Mit dem Ergebnis, das die ganze Gruppe von Sam hinter uns her war. Du weißt wie sie auf die Cullens reagieren."

Edward nickte, er schien ihn zu verstehen, ich nicht.

„Ich holte mein Motorrad und versuchte mit Tanya zu entkommen." Erzählte Jacob schnell. „Ich fuhr so gut wie es ging, aber es war dunkel, der Verkehr war dicht und ich war nicht mehr im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten."

„Dann hättest du nicht auf das Motorrad steigen dürfen du Vollidiot!" Fauchte Edward. „Du warst noch ein Kind. Wie alt warst du? Elf oder Zwölf?" Fragte Edward sarkastisch.

„Ich bin mit Motorrädern aufgewachsen Cullen! Ich habe sie schon gefahren, bevor du überhaupt wusstest was das ist!" Knurrte Jake. „Was hätte ich den deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?" Schrie er. „Ein Rudel von fast zwei Meter großen, wütender Halbstarker war hinter uns her. Sie wollten sie und ich wollte das nicht zulassen!"

Die Beiden seufzte fast simultan.

Jakob senkte den Kopf und seine langen Haare bedeckten sein Gesicht.

„Ich werde es bis an mein Lebensende bereuen." Versicherte er. „Und das eins klar ist, ich habe sie nicht zurück gelassen und bin geflüchtet..."

Als Jacob anfing den Unfall zu schildern, wurden meine Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer. Er fing an von seiner verzweifelten Suche nach einem Arzt zu erzählen und ich spürte Stiche in meinen Schläfen. Ich höre noch etwas von, sie beachteten mich nicht, Telefon, Mann, aber es kam kein sinnvoller Satz mehr bei mir an. Mit geschlossenen Augen legte ich meinen Kopf zurück und hörte noch, das Jake berichtete wie er endlich Carlisle ausfindig gemacht hatte.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit die Sitzung zu beenden." Unterbrach die seidige Stimme Edwards.

Schnell machte ich die Augen auf und bekam mit, das mich alle ansahen. Das war das letzte was ich sah, meine Augen fielen mir sofort wieder zu.

Irgendwann bewegte sich alles und ich machte ein Auge auf, um direkt auf Edwards Hemd zu sehen. Gleichzeitig erkannt ich die Wände der Treppe. Das ich in Edwards Armen lag, war mir jetzt klar, alles andere war fürchterlich konfus. Vor allem, weil Jacobs Worte noch immer in meinem Kopf herum schwirrten.

„Und die Anderen?" Fragte ich, während Edward mit der Schulter die Tür meines Zimmers auf stieß.

„Sind gerade gegangen." Antwortete er und legte mich sanft auf mein Bett.

„Und hat Jake weiter...erzählt?" Wollte ich wissen.

Edward ging neben meinem Bett in die Knie und stützte sich auf der Bettdecke ab.

„Ja, etwas." Antwortete er etwas verstimmt. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig." Er strich mir einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Schlaf jetzt, ja? Es ist spät und Morgen ist Schule."

Ich nickte und stöhnte. Montag und ich war jetzt schon erschöpft.

Edward gab mir einen sanften Kuss und zog dann meine Bettdecke zurecht.

„Bis Morgen Bella." Verabschiedete er sich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Bis Morgen..." Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu. „...mein Edward." Fügte ich noch hinzu, als er mich nicht mehr hören konnte.

Es ging mir viel zu viel im Kopf herum,als das ich sofort einschlafen konnte. Was war mit Jake und Tanya passiert? Was hatte dieser Sam damit zu tun? Was hatte er gegen die Cullens? Stimmt das was mein Freund aus La Push erzählt hatte? Ich versuchte die losen Enden zusammen zu fügen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Nicht nur weil ich müde war, sondern auch weil die Erklärungen immer konfus und nicht komplett waren. Würde mir irgendwann mal jemand die ganze Wahrheit erzählen? Wem sollte ich glauben?

Mit all diesen Gedanken im Kopf schlief ich irgendwann ein und die Albträume ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich das Gefühl überhaupt nicht geschlafen zu haben. Schweigend frühstückte ich zusammen mit Edward, das einzige was zu hören war, war der Nachrichtensprecher im Fernseher. Das Schweigen setzte sich auf unserer Fahrt zur Schule fort. Wir waren so früh dran, das gerade mal zehn Autos vor der Schule standen.

Wir wollten gerade in das Schulgebäude gehen, als Edward mich am Handgelenk fest hielt. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah in sein unbewegtes Gesicht.

„Bella...ich." Murmelte er.

Er machte dem Mund mehrmals auf und zu.

„Was?" Fragte ich ungeduldig.

Edwards Unsicherheit war etwas völlig neues.

„Alles was Black gesagt hat..." Fing er leise an. „Ich möchte das du das nicht so ernst nimmst."

„Warum sagst du das?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er die Wahrheit sagt." Antwortete er schnell.

„Hast du irgendeinen Beweis?" Fragte ich misstrauisch.

Edward sah mich verwirrt an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

„Ich traue ihm einfach nicht."

Wir sahen uns schweigend in die Augen. Ich war unfähig den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Dann platzte ich mit einer der vielen Fragen heraus die mir im Kopf herumschwirrten.

„Was hat Sam gegen dich und deine Familie?"

Mein Begleiter versteifte sich.

„Das sind Sachen...aus der Vergangenheit." Erklärte Edward schnell, er schien das Thema schnell beenden zu wollen. „Probleme zwischen unseren Familien, die schon einige Zeit zurück liegen."

Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an.

Ich wollte den Mund aufmachen und weiter fragen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sind alte Familienangelegenheiten." Versicherte er. „Nichts was im Moment wichtig ist."

Ich nickte langsam und wir gingen in unsere Klasse. Aber in meinem Kopf hatte sich der Name einer Person fest gesetzt, von der ich überzeugt war, das sie Licht in das Dunkel bringen konnte.

Wann würde dieses Kopfzerbrechen endlich aufhören?

Die Schulstunden zogen an mir vorbei, ich war einfach so in meine Gedanken vertieft, das ich nichts mitbekam. Nach den Klassen ging ich mit Edward und Alice, die seltsamerweise schwieg, in die Cafeteria.

Nach dem Essen brachte Edward mich zur Arbeit. Angela merkte das ich nicht bei der Sache war und versuchte erst gar nicht eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen. Und dafür war ich ihr sehr dankbar. Pünktlich um sechs verabschiedete ich mich von Angela und pünktlich um sechs stand er silberne Volvo vor dem Laden.

Ich stieg ein und Edward sah mich an, er machte den Mund auf und zu und seufzte dann.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu deinen Eltern fahren?" Sagte er schnell.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt.

„Kann ich sie sehen?" Fragte ich aufgeregt. Er nickte und ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht. „Dann fahr los."

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, gingen wir durch die mir schon so bekannten weißen Gänge, bis wir auf der Station meiner Eltern ankamen. Eine Krankenschwester bat uns im Wartezimmer zu warten, da Carlisle bei einem Patienten war. Edward setze sich und machte mir ein Zeichen mich neben ihn zu setzten. Sobald ich neben ihm sah, nahm er meine Hand in seine und verflocht unsere Finger miteinander.

„Relax Bella." Bat Edward mit überzeugendem Ton. „Alles wird gut."

Er schaffte es mit seinen Worten das ich mich wirklich beruhigte.

Wenige Minuten später tauchte auch Carlisle schon auf, er sah müde aus. Er sah erstaunt auf unseren verflochtenen Finger und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Edward und ich standen auf.

„Ich nehme an das Edward dir erzählt hat, was mit deiner Mutter ist?" Fragte Carlisle.

„Er hat mir nur gesagt, das sie operiert werden musste." Antwortete ich und Edward drückte sanft meine Hand.

„Gut, aufgrund der Operation haben wir sie auf eine andere Etage verlegt." Erklärte Carlisle. „Dein Vater ist stabil und noch im selben Zimmer. Du kannst ihn besuchen."

Ich nickte frenetisch.

„Ich frage der weilen, ob du deine Mutter sehen kannst." Sagte Carlisle.

„Danke Carlisle." Sagte ich. „Für alles."

Er lächelte und verschwand.

Da ließ Edward meine Hand los.

„Ich warte hier." Sagte Edward sanft.

Das fand ich jetzt irgendwie falsch.

„Ich glaube du solltest mit mir kommen." Antwortete ich und nahm wieder seine Hand.

Er drückte meine Hand und wir gingen zu dem Zimmer in dem mein Vater lag.

Mein Vater sah wesentlich besser aus, als das letzte mal das ich ihn gesehen hatte, er hatte sogar schon wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Aber ihn da so bewegungslos zu sehen, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Es war tröstend Edward bei mir zu haben, der mir sanft über den Rücken strich.

Carlisle kam zu uns und sagte mir, das ich kurz zu meiner Mutter konnte. Aufgeregt sah ich ihn an und Edward zog an meiner Hand, er führte mich durch die unendlichen Gänge des Hospitals. Dann sprach er kurz mit einer Krankenschwester, die brachte uns zu einer der vielen Türen auf dem Flur. Wir gingen in ein Zimmer das genauso krankhaft weiß war, wie die anderen. Ich hörte das piepen der Apparate und da lag meine Mutter, angeschlossen an diese seltsamen Geräte.

Ich ließ Edwards Hand los, kniete mich neben das Bett meiner Mutter und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. Edward legte mir tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter und ich blieb solange dort knien, bis die Krankenschwester uns sagte das wir gehen müssten. Ich wischte meine Tränen ab und warf einen letzten Blick auf meine Mutter.

Zögernd ging ich zur Tür und Edward brachte mich zu einigen Stühlen. Ich setzte mich hin und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand. Edward nahm wieder meine Hand und wartete geduldig bis ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte. Nach einigen Minuten sah ich ihn an und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Danke." Sagte ich leise. „ Danke Edward."

Edward legte seine Hand auf meine Wange.

„Danke mir nicht Bella." Bat er. „Ich danke dir, das ich an deiner Seite sein konnte."

Als er das sagte beugte ich mich vor und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Meine Hände gruben sich sofort in seine Haare und Edwards Hände lagen auf meine Taille. Leider mussten wir irgendwann wieder Luft holen.

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren." Schlug Edward vor.

Da fiel mir wieder ein was ich mir vorgenommen hatte.

Er konnte mir vielleicht helfen.

„Eh, ich würde gerne noch kurz mit Carlisle reden." Sagte ich.

Edward sah mich erstaunt an, nickte dann aber.

„Ich gehe ihn suchen."

Zum Glück hatte Carlisle einen Moment Zeit für mich. Edward wollte im Auto auf mich warten, damit ich allein mit Carlisle reden konnte. Dafür war ich dankbar, das Thema das ich ansprechen wollte war doch etwas delikat.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Bella?" Fragte Carlisle freundlich.

„Ich...also...wollte dich etwas fragen Carlisle." Murmelte ich.

Er sah mich neugierig an.

„Worüber?"

„Über den...Tod von Tanya." Antwortete ich und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie dir beantworten kann," Sagte Carlisle ehrlich. „Was genau willst du wissen?"

Ich schwieg einige Sekunden und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Wie hast du...eh...erfahren das sie..."

Er nickte und gab mir zu verstehen das er mich verstanden hatte.

„Ich war nicht im Krankenhaus." Erklärte er. „Ich war mit Esme zusammen, als mich eine Krankenschwester anrief und mir sagte das jemand wegen einem Unfall angerufen hatte. Da sie wusste das ich Tanya kannte, hielt sie es für richtig mich zu informieren."

„Aber, wer...wer hat angerufen?" Wollte ich wissen.

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war ein anonymer Anruf." Antwortete er.

Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf.

„Ein anonymer Anruf?" Fragte ich nach.

Nachdem Carlisle das nochmal bestätigt hatte, schwiegen wir uns an. Also hatte jemand im Krankenhaus angerufen. Also hatte Jake die Wahrheit gesagt? Wusste Edward das? Ich ließ mich in meinem Stuhl zurück fallen.

„Bist du Ok Bella?" Fragte Carlisle besorgt.

Ich nickte.

„Ja, ich brauche nur einen Moment um meinen Kopf zu ordnen." Antwortete ich müde.

So viel Informationen in so kurzer Zeit brachten mich so langsam um den Verstand. Aber die Antwort auf eine der wichtigsten Fragen fehlte noch.

Wer war schuldig und wer war unschuldig?


	22. Konstruierte Antworten!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke easy peasy für deine Reviews!

Konstruierte Antworten!

Als ich mit Edward zu Hause ankam, hatte ich fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Während der Fahrt hatte Edward mir immer wieder flüchtige Blicke zugeworfen, aber nichts gesagt. Ich ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer, ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen und legte meinen Kopf zurück. Das half auch nicht viel, das hämmern in meinem Kopf ging weiter.

„Bist du Ok Bella?" Fragte Edward sanft neben mir.

„Nur etwas Kopfschmerzen." Flüsterte ich und massierte mir meine Schläfen.

Das Sofa senkte sich neben mir und ich fühlte eine kühle Hand auf meiner Stirn.

„Ich glaube nicht das du Fieber hast." Kam sein Urteil. „Möchtest du eine Aspirin?"

Ich machte die Augen auf und sah in Edwards Gesicht.

„Ich glaube das wäre gut." Antwortete ich und lächelte müde.

Edward bewegte sich fast geräuschlos durch den Raum. Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder zurück und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach und ich musste bald eine Antwort finden, sonst würde ich wirklich noch verrückt werden.

Falls ich das noch nicht war.

„Hier." Sagte Edward und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Er hielt mir ein Glas und eine kleine weiße Tablette hin.

„Ich mache uns jetzt was zu essen und dann gehst du besser ins Bett." Bemerkte Edward.

„Danke." Sagte ich und versuchte es nochmal mit einem Lächeln.

Edward lächelte zurück und ging dann in die Küche.

Wir aßen in einer angenehm friedlichen Atmosphäre und meine Augen wurden von Minute zu Minute schwerer. Als wir fertig waren bestand Edward darauf das er sich allein um das Geschirr kümmern würde. Ich weigerte mich selbstverständlich und wollte ihm helfen. Aber er machte der Diskussion ein Ende indem er mich einfach packte, auf seine Schulter legte und mich nach oben trug. Ich war viel zu müde um mich ernsthaft zu wehren, so murmelte ich nur irgendetwas unverständliches und ließ ihn machen. In meinem Zimmer legte er mich auf mein Bett und wollte dann gehen, aber ich hielt ihn an seinem Hemd fest. Ich zog ihn zu mir, legte meine Lippen auf seine und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Um mich nicht zu erdrücken, stützte Edward seine Arme neben mir auf.

„Das Geschirr kann warten." Murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen.

Wir vertieften unseren Kuss, bis wir mal wieder atmen mussten.

„Du musst schlafen Bella." Sagte Edward mit geschlossenen Augen. „Morgen ist Schule."

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich leise, dann machte ich eine Pause. „Bleib bei mir." Bat ich.

Behände ließ er seinen Körper neben mich fallen. Edward schlang seine Arme um meinen Rücken und zog mich an seine Brust. Er gab mir noch einen kleinen Kuss aufs Ohr und fing dann an eine sanfte Melodie zu summen. Bevor ich fragen konnte was das war, driftete ich ins Land der Träume.

Und trotz allem was passiert war, schlief ich in dieser Nach verdammt gut. Am nächsten Morgen war es einfach herrlich, aufzuwachen und Edwards Arme um mich zu spüren. Er hatte den Kopf zurück gelegt und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sanft fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über seine Wange, wenige Sekunden später sah er mich aus verschlafenen Augen an.

„Wie spät ist es?" Fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung." Antwortete ich.

Edward drehte sich auf die Seite und sah mich an. Seine Hände, die immer noch auf meiner Taille lagen, zogen mich näher an ihn ran. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Brust und fing an mit seinem Kragen zu spielen.

„Wir müssen aufstehen Bella." Sagte er ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich und bewegte mich keinen Millimeter. Ich hatte so gar keine Lust jetzt das Bett zu verlassen. „Aber ich will nicht."

Ich kuschelte mich an Edwards Brust und verschränkte meine Hände in seinem Nacken. Seine rhythmische Atmung streifte meine Schulter und lud mich dazu ein wieder ein zu schlafen. Er stupste mit seiner Nase sanft gegen meinen Hals, um dann die Stelle zu küssen.

„Wir müssen Alice Bescheid sagen wenn wir nicht gehen." Sagte er ohne sich zu bewegen.

Die Idee einfach zu Hause zu bleiben gefiel mir, enthusiastisch griff ich nach meinem Handy. Suchend fuhr ich mit der Hand über meinen Nachtisch, bis mir auffiel das ich meine Sachen noch an hatte. Seufzend griff ich in die Tasche meiner Jeans und zog meine Handy raus. Ich gab es Edward, der grinste mich schief an. Mit roten Wangen versteckte ich mein Gesicht wieder an Edwards Brust.

Edward rief Alice an und sie redeten eine Weile, ich konnte Alice quietschen hören. Ich glaubte auch das ein oder andere Lachen von Emmett hören zu können. Mit aller Geduld der Welt versuchte Edward die falschen Schlüsse die Alice mal wieder zog, richtig zu stellen. Edward verzog genervt das Gesicht und ich musste lachen. Dann legt er seufzend auf.

„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich ob ich nicht adoptiert wurde." Murmelte Edward.

Ich lachte wieder.

Edward sah mich lächelnd an.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile so liegen. Ich an Edwards Brust gekuschelt und seine Arme sanft um meinen Körper geschlungen. Ab und zu merkte ich wie Edward seine Nase in meine Haar grub, oder mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Als ich gerade dabei war wieder ein zu schlafen, bewegte Edward sich. Konfus sah ich ihn an.

„Ich glaube ich werde uns Frühstück machen." Sagte er mit einem versöhnlich Lächeln.

Ich zog eine Schnute und Edward lachte.

„Ich komm mit." Brummelte ich.

Wir gingen zusammen nach unten und bereiteten zusammen das Frühstück zu. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, wenn wir in die Schule mussten, wurde es ein reichhaltiges Frühstück und wir nahmen uns richtig viel Zeit. Wir waren gerade bei unserem zweiten Glas Saft, als es schellte. Verwirrt sahen wir uns an.

Warum sagte nie jemand Bescheid bevor er uns besuchte?

Seltsamerweise war ich vor Edward auf den Füßen und schoss zur Tür. Sollte es Alice sein,wollte ich sie ohne Zeugen umbringen. Aber meine Pläne wurden zunichte gemacht, als ich das ernste Gesicht von Carlisle sah. Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an.

„Carlisle?...eh...also...?"

„Ich habe mit Alice gesprochen und sie hat mir gesagt, das ihr hier seid." Sagte er schnell. „Und da ich erst später ins Krankenhaus muss, bin ich vorbeigekommen. Ich glaube ich muss mit euch reden."

„Mit uns? Wegen Heute?" Fragte ich schüchtern.

Gott wie peinlich.

Carlisle sah mich fragen an und fing dann an zu lachen. Ich glaubte Edward zu hören.

„Eh? Nein Bella." Versicherte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben alle mal einen Tag blau gemacht. Ich komme wegen einer anderen Sache."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wir gingen in die Küche.

„Papa?" Fragte Edward überrascht. „Was machst du hier?"

Ich bat Carlisle sich zu setzten und der ignorierte für einen Augenblick die Frage seines Sohnes.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden." Sagte er und sah dann zu mir. „Mit euch Beiden."

Ich setzte mich neben den unruhigen Edward. Carlisle stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und verschränkte seine Hände. Er sah ein paar mal zwischen Edward und mir hin und her.

„Ich habe mit Alice gesprochen und sie hat mir erzählt was Jacob gesagt hat." Erklärt er schnell.

Edward zog die Stirn kraus.

„Und?"

„Ich habe noch mal darüber nachgedacht was in der Nacht des Unfalls passiert ist." Sagte Carlisle und sah seinen Sohn fest an. „Ich habe die Details analysiert und mit der Krankenschwester gesprochen die den Anruf entgegen genommen hatte."

Edward beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl vor.

„Warum machst du das alles Papa?" Fragte Edward mit fester Stimme.

Carlisle seufzte.

„Weil ich glaube das Jacob unschuldig ist." Antwortete er und sah Edward in die Augen.

Bei dem Blick den die Beiden nach der Aussage von Carlisle austauschten, stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf. Edward lachte ironisch und stand auf. Entschlossen stützte er seine Hände auf den Tisch und sah seinen Vater fest an. Automatisch hielt ich ihn an seinem Arm fest. Beide Cullens sahen mich jetzt an. Ich zog an Edwards Hemd uns sah dann Carlisle an.

„Könntest du im Wohnzimmer auf uns warten Carlisle?" Bat ich mit leise Stimme. „Ich muss kurz mit Edward reden."

Carlisle nickte und stand auf.

„Keine Sorge Bella." Antwortete er . „Ich fahre jetzt ins Krankenhaus. Ihr wisst wo ihr mich findet wenn ihr mich braucht:"

Carlisle machte mir ein Zeichen ihn zur Tür zu bringen. Wir gingen in den Flur und Carlisle sagte zu mir.

„Ich weiß das du ihn zur Vernunft bringen kannst:" Dann verabschiedet er sich.

Als ich die Tür zugemacht hatte, schluckt eich schwer. Das Carlisle mir vertraute, gab mit etwas mehr Sicherheit, aber mir war auch klar, das Edward eine harte Nuss war. Ich holte tief Luft und ging in die Küche, Edward hatte sich nicht bewegt. Vorsichtig umschlang ich einen seiner Arme mit meinen. Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an.

„Edward." Sagte ich sanft. „Ich glaube dein Vater...hat Recht. Du solltest es versuchen."

„Bella, er und ich..."

„Bitte." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Rede mit ihm. Hör ihm zu, mehr nicht:"

Er seufzte und ich merkte wie die Spannung in seinem Arm nachließ. Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich fest an.

„Sollte ich es machen, ist es nur weil du mich darum bittest." Erklärte er. „Aber das soll nicht bedeuten, das ich nett zu Black sein werde."

Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Das reicht mir erstmal."

Ich stellte mich vor ihn und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals, er legte automatisch seine Hände um meine Taille und ich drückte meine Lippen auf sein. Ich war kurz davor alles zu vergessen, als mir wieder bewusst wurde das wir noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hatte. Als ich mich von ihm löste, ließ er mich nicht los. Er schien sich eher zu weigern mich gehen zu lassen.

„Ich rufe Jacob an." Sagte ich schnell.

Edward nahm widerwillig seine Hände von meiner Taille.

„Gut."

Ich ging in meine Zimmer und suchte mein Handy, das noch in meinem Bett lag. Auf meinem Bett sitzend wählte ich Jakes Nummer dann wartete ich geduldig bis Jacob dran ging. Er war in der Schule und es konnte sein das er nicht ran gehen konnte. Aber dann wurde abgehoben.

„Bella?"

„Ja, ich bins. Bist du in der Schule?" Fragte ich schnell.

„Ja, ich musste mich aus der Klasse schmuggeln." Antwortete er leise. „Warum? Was ist? Wo bist du?"

Schnell ließ ich mir eine Ausrede einfallen warum Edward und ich nicht in der Schule waren.

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Erklärte ich dann. „Besser gesagt, wir müssen mit dir reden."

„Du und wer noch?"

„Edward und ich."

Ich hörte so etwas wie ein Knurren am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich glaube das geht." Murmelte er. „Ich komme gegen Mittag bei dir vorbei, Ok?"

„Ja, Danke Jake."

Ich suchte mir einige Sachen aus meinem Schrank und ging ins Bad. Nach einer schnellen Dusche zog ich mich an, band mir die Haare zu einem Zopf und ging wieder nach unten. Edward saß im Wohnzimmer und überflog die Zeitung. Er drehte sich zu mir als er mich hörte.

„Jake kommt wenn der Unterricht zu Ende ist." Bemerkte ich und setzte mich neben ihn.

Edward legte die Zeitung zur Seite und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Das alles ist verdammt stressig, weißt du?" Sagte Edward leise.

Ich nickte und legte dann meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ja, aber ich glaube das ist es wert." Antwortete ich.

„Das hoffe ich."

So die Zeit mit Edward zu verbringen, war so einfach wie atmen, selbst wenn wir einfach nur schwiegen.

Nach einer Weile auf dem Sofa, stand ich auf um das Essen zu machen und auf Jake zu warten. Edward deckte den Tisch, während ich den Ofen im Auge behielt in dem das Fleisch und die Kartoffeln vor sich hin kochten. Als es schellte stellte Edward sich taub und sah interessiert auf den Fernseher. Seufzend verdrehte ich die Augen, ging zur Tür und machte sie auf. Dort stand ein grinsender Jacob. Wann hatte es übrigens angefangen zu regnen? War ich so abgelenkt gewesen?

„Für heute Abend sind heftige Gewitter angesagt." Erklärte Jake gleichgültig. „Ich habe keine Lust dann noch hier zu stehen."

„Tschuldigung, komm rein."

Offensichtlich amüsierte ihn mein Verhalten, denn er kam lachend rein.

Ich ging Richtung Küche und Jake hinter mir her. Schnell holte ich ein Handtuch und reichte es ihm. Jacob knurrte einen Gruß in Edwards Richtung und trocknete sich dann unbekümmert die Haare. Als er damit fertig war setzten wir uns an den Tisch. Ich sah Edward an, der trug einen völlig gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zu schau. Für den drohenden Blick den ich ihm zuwarf, erntete ich ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Gut, darf ich fragen woher der Sinneswandel kommt?" Fragte Jake leicht ironisch.

„Carlisle." Knurrte Edward. „Er bestand darauf das wir dir zuhören, Köter."

„Ok Blutsauger, dann halt den Mund." Antwortete Jake herausfordernd.

„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören zu streiten?" Bat ich müde. „Ich sitze nicht hier um mir anzuhören, wie ihr euch gegenseitig beleidigt."

Edward schnaufte und Jake lachte leise.

„Also, was möchtest du wissen liebste Bella?" Fragte Jacob extrem freundlich.

„Wir wollen deine Version hören." Knurrte ich und war selber überrascht, das ich mich wie Edward anhörte. Als ich ihn ansah, grinste der schief.

„Meine Version?"

„Carlisle hat mit uns geredet." Bemerkte Edward. „Er sagt es gab einen anonymen Anruf und er vertraut..."

„Der anonyme Anruf war,so zu sagend, von mir." Unterbrach ihn Jake.

Edward sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wie meinst du das, so zu sagend?" Fragte er skeptisch.

Jake seufzte.

„Sam und seine Bande waren hinter uns her." Erklärte Jake. „Meine Idee war es sie abzulenken, deswegen ließ ich Tanya zurück. Ich wollte nicht das sie sie bekommen."

„Und was soll das heißen?" Fragte Edward schnell.

„Ich bat einen Mann im Hospital anzurufen." Murmelte er. „Offensichtlich hat er seinen Namen nicht genannt, aber er hat angerufen."

Edward sah ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Und ich soll dir glauben?"

„Edward." Sagte ich warnend.

Irgendwie machte das alles Sinn. Sam hatte nichts gegen Jake, sondern gegen die Cullens. Tanya, die für sie zur Familie gehörte, war das Problem. Also, war Jakes Entscheidung richtig gewesen sie zu beschützen?

„Das ist die Wahrheit Idiot." Sagte Jacob, aber nicht aggressiv, sondern er benutzte die Beleidigung eher wie einen Spitznamen.

Wir schwiegen einen Moment. Dann sah ich wie Jake die Stirn in Falten legte und Edward ansah.

„Und jetzt kannst du mir sagen, wer dein Informant war, nicht?" Fragte Jake. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wer die diese diffuse Version erzählt hat."

Edward schien die Aussicht aus unserem Küchenfenster plötzlich höchst interessant zu finden.

„Seth." Sagte er leise. „Wer sonst sollte wohl mit mir geredet haben?"

Ich riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf.

„Seth?" Fragte ich. „Der Bruder von Leah?"

„Oh ja, Eddie und Sethie sind die besten Freunde." Spottete Jake und bekam dafür einen Killerblick von Edward zugeworfen. „Mich hat schon immer gewundert, das die kleine Rotznase sich so gut mit allen Cullens und den Hales verstand." Murmelte er dann.

„Wichtiger ist doch." Sagte ich als ich sah das Edward antworteten wollte. „Was er gesagt hat."

Edward sah mich an.

„Es war eine andere Version." Sagte Edward resigniert und sah Jacob offen an. „Aber er hatte es wohl nicht aus erster Hand."

War er Einbildung, oder gab Edward gerade etwas nach?

„Es freut mich das du so langsam Vernünftig wirst Cullen." Sagte Jake und grinste überheblich.

„Glaub nicht, das es der Anfang eine Freundschaft ist Köter." Knurrte Edward. „So leicht geht das nicht."

Jake behielt sein Grinsen bei.

„Das habe ich von dir auch nicht erwartet Blutsauger."

Ich sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her. War das ein Friedensangebot? War das ein Waffenstillstand in dem Krieg den die Beiden seit Tanyas Tod führten? Bei dem Gedanken musste ich Lächeln. Vielleicht würden wir, nach all den Schocks und Überraschungen, jetzt etwas Frieden haben.

Edward nahm unter dem Tisch meine Hand, das bescherte mir einen Schauer der mir über den Rücken lief und mein Herz schlug schneller.

Gut, die Schocks würden wohl nicht so schnell aufhören.

Im Moment zumindest noch nicht.


	23. Schocks!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Schocks!

Jacob blieb dann auch nicht mehr lange. Er befand sich schließlich, nach seinen Worten, noch immer auf Feindessland. Er bat mich noch, Carlisle seinen Dank auszurichten und verabschiedete sich dann.

Die Woche verging schnell und irgendwie schien sich alles zum positiven zu wenden. Alice hatte von unserem Gespräch mit Jacob gehört, so das die ganze Familie jetzt darüber informiert war. Und alle waren froh darüber, es bedeutete schließlich eine große Erleichterung für Edward und für mich auch.

Es regnete schon seit Tagen. Freitag konnten wir zu Hause bleiben, die Schule fiel aufgrund von irgendwelchen Desinfektionen aus. Und als Angela das hörte, gab sie mir auch im Buchladen frei. Ich weigerte mich zuerst, gab dann aber nach. Wer sagte schon nein zu einem freien Tag extra? Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, ließen Edward und ich uns satt und zufrieden auf das Sofa fallen und kuschelten eine Runde. Wir schwiegen einfach und jeder war in seine Gedanken versunken. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage mussten noch verarbeitet werden. Der Regen trommelte gegen das Fenster und wir dösten fast ein, als das Telefon uns aufschreckte.

„Ja?"

„Bella!" Quietschte Alice fröhlich ins Telefon. „Macht euch fertig. Jasper und ich holen euch ab."

Ich brauchte etwas um die Information zu assimilieren.

„Eh?" War alles was ich sagen konnte.

„In einer halben Stunde sind wir da. Beeilt euch." Sagte sie schnell. „Und zieht euch warm an."

Und sie legte auf. Ich sah verwirrt auf das Telefon und schnaufte.

Verdammte Angewohnheit von Alice.

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Edward beobachtete mich aufmerksam, als ich mich wieder neben ihn fallen ließ. Ich sah ihn an und seufzte.

„Alice will, das wir in einer halben Stunde fertig sind." Sagte ich genervt.

„Fertig?" Fragte Edward und blinzelte ein paar mal. „Fertig für was?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir sollen uns warm anziehen."

Edward stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was uns erwartet, aber du kennst ja Alice." Sagte er schnell. „Es ist besser sie nicht wütend zu machen."

Ich nickte und machte mich dann auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.

Ich ging duschen und dann suchte ich mir eine saubere Hose aus dem Schrank. Als ich sie hatte, zog ich eine grüne Bluse und einen dunklen Pullover an, kämmte mir noch kurz die Haar, nahm meine dicke Jacke und ging wieder nach unten. Unten wartete Edward schon auf mich. Er trug eine dunkle Jeans und einen hellen Pulli, er sah einfach nur gut aus. Er kam auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand.

„Meinst du nicht, das du dich etwas zu warm angezogen hast?" Fragte er und sah mich an.

Lächelnd zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

„Bei Alice weiß man nie." Antwortete ich.

„Da hast du natürlich vollkommen Recht."

Alice kam auf die Minute pünktlich und drückte enthusiastisch auf die Schelle. Als ich die Tür aufmachte strahlte sie mich an. Jasper winkte aus dem Auto, er saß ausnahmsweise auf dem Fahrersitz. Alice hakte sich bei Edward und mir ein und zog uns zum Auto, uns blieb kaum Zeit die Tür zu schließen. Wir setzten uns auf den Rücksitz und Alice machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem.

„Wir machen eine kleine Reise!" Rief Alice aufgeregt.

„Was!" Fragten Edward und ich unisono, während Jasper lachte.

„Wir müssen das Ferienhaus, das Papa vor einigen Jahren gekauft hat inspizieren." Erklärte Alice fröhlich. „Wir wollen Rose und Emmett überraschen und die Hochzeit dort feiern."

„Auf dem Land Hoquiams?" Fragte Edward verwirrt. „Bist du sicher Alice, das Papa nach allem was passiert ist...?"

„Er hält es für eine gute Idee." Unterbrach ihn Alice.

Edward murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches und das Thema schien abgeschlossen.

„Wir werden das Wochenende dort verbringen." Sagte Alice. „Es gibt so viel zu tun."

„Stop, Stop, Stop! Wie, das ganze Wochenende?" Fragte ich. „Alice, wir haben nichts dabei."

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich habe mich um alles gekümmert." Antwortete sie, als ob es das normalste von der Welt wäre.

Edward schien auch nicht begeistert von der Reise zu sein und fing an mit Alice zu diskutieren. Aber die hatte selbstverständlich auf alle unsere Fragen und Beschwerden eine passende Antwort. Zum Schluss gaben wir resigniert nach, obwohl es etwas gab, das Alice mir nicht verweigern konnte.

„Ich will meine Eltern sehen bevor wir fahren." Bat ich. „Bitte."

Jasper schlug sofort den Weg zum Krankenhaus ein.

Glücklicherweise trafen wir Carlisle in einem der vielen Flure. Edward begleitete mich zu meinen Eltern, die eine leichte Besserung zeigten. Laut Carlisles , hatte sich der Zustand meiner Mutter nach der Operation, in Rekordzeit gebessert. Und mit dieser positiven Nachricht machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hoquiam.

Die Fahrt verlief in angenehmer Atmosphäre. Jasper, im Gegensatz zu Edward und Alice, hatte einen moderaten Fahrstil, obwohl er natürlich auch viel schneller fuhr als erlaubt. Wir machten einige kleine Pausen, um auf die Toilette zu gehen und einzukaufen. Als wir durch einen dichten Wald fuhren, versank ich in der Landschaft und die Anekdoten die Alice erzählte, bekam ich gar nicht richtig mit.

Ich war kurz davor ein zu schlafen, als Jasper langsamer wurde. Wir fuhren in ein kleines Dorf, das Forks sehr ähnlich war. Einige Häuser zogen an uns vorüber und ich hatte das Gefühl, das wir nie ankommen würden, als Jasper in eine Einfahrt abbog und zum stehen kam. Erstaunt klappte mir die Kinnlade runter, vor uns stand ein wunderschönes Backsteinhaus, mit strahlend weißen Fensterläden an den unzähligen Fenstern. Das graue Ziegeldach glänzte feucht vom Regen. Eine lange Steintreppe führte einen Hügel hinauf zu einem schönen Garten. Die großen Bäume die es umrandeten, gaben ihm eine gewisse Privatsphäre. Edward lachte leise, als er sah wie ich mich mit großen Augen umsah.

„Warte bis du es von innen siehst." Sagte Edward während wir ausstiegen.

Ich könnte schwören, das Alice mir zuzwinkerte, bevor sie zur großen Eingangstür rannte. Jasper ging hinter ihr her, bat sie vorsichtig zu sein und trug die Koffer. Edward holte die restlichen Koffer aus dem Auto und ich nahm eine kleine Tasche.

Als ich bei der Eingangstür ankam, stand diese weit offen. Hinter Edward ging ich ins Haus und stand in einem enormen Flur. Es war alles voller Staub, aber man konnte trotzdem die Marmorfliesen, die weißen Wände und die Holzmöbel sehen. Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Haus in Forks, nur in einem rustikalem Stil.

Edward stellte die Koffer neben die anderen, während Alice durch die Halle hüpfte und aufgeregt in die Hände klatschte.

„Es gibt so viel zu tun!" Rief sie. „Und es wird einfach perfekt werden."

„Ich glaube wir sollten mit den Zimmern anfangen." Bemerkte Jasper mit seiner ihm eigenen Ruhe. „In ein paar Stunde müssen wir schließlich schlafen."

Alice nickte, nahm seine Hand und zog daran.

„Schnell, schnell!"

Edward verdrehte die Augen, aber ich konnte sehen das es ihn amüsierte.

Vorsichtig gingen wir durch den Staub, bis wir die Treppe in den ersten Stock erreichten. Am Ende der Treppe war eine Art rechteckiger Raum, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Alice machte eine der Türen auf und wir sahen einen dunklen Raum. Alice hüpfte zu den Fenstern und zog die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite. Das Licht das durch die schmutzigen Fenster fiel, zeigte uns jetzt ein großes Doppelbett in rustikalem Stil.

Mich überraschte die Unmenge an Putzutensilien, die Alice an schleppte. Wir schafften es in wenigen Stunden zwei Zimmer und die Bäder sauber zu machen. Der Unterschied war enorm, die sauberen Fenster ließen jetzt die herrliche Aussicht sehen, die hellen Teppiche leuchteten regelrecht unter unseren Füßen und die Wände wirkten wie frisch gestrichen. Die Möbel glänzten und es roch alles sauber. Alice und ich fingen an die Betten zu machen, während die Jungs los fuhren, um etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Wir waren gerade dabei den Balkon zu säubern, als Jasper seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster steckte. Er bewunderte einige Sekunden lang einfach nur die schöne Aussicht, während Alice und ich ihn dabei amüsiert beobachteten. Als Jasper aus seiner Trance erwachte, sah er uns an und lächelte.

„Die Aussicht ist unbeschreiblich." Bemerkte er.

Alice und ich nickten, wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht.

„Und Eddie?" Fragte Alice und brachte damit Jasper zum Lachen.

„Eddie weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin hier." Sagte Edward, offensichtlich sauer über den Spitznamen.

„Was essen wir?" Fragte Alice und machte auf unschuldig.

„Pizza." Antwortete Jasper und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war das erste was wir gefunden haben."

Edward brachte die Schachteln und stellte sie, auf den von uns gerade gesäuberten, Tisch. Jasper brachte noch die Getränke und wir setzten uns auf den breiten Balkon. Das kleine Vordach schützte uns vor dem Regen und in angenehmer Atmosphäre aßen wir unsere Pizza.

„Ich bin hundemüde." Sagte Alice und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Dann lassen wir ihnen ihr Zimmer und ziehen uns in unsere Gemächer zurück." Scherzte Jasper und half Alice aufzustehen. „Morgen haben wir viel Arbeit vor uns."

Alice sprang fröhlich auf Jaspers Rücken und schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille. Der lachte laut und trug seine Verlobte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Ich sah ihnen nach.

„Sie sind wirklich ein schönes Paar." Murmelte ich.

„Stimmt." Bemerkte eine samtene Stimme neben mir und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah in Edwards grüne Augen. Es entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich auch verdammt müde." Bemerkte ich dann.

Edward stand auf und reichte mir die Hand, um mir beim aufstehen zu helfen.

„Alice hat mir gesagt, das sie dir Sachen ins Bad gelegt hat. Ich gehe mich unten umziehen."

Ich nickte nur. Edward, nachdem er mich kurz angelächelt hatte, ging aus dem Zimmer. Seufzend ging ich in das kleine Bad das zum Zimmer gehörte. Auf einem Regal lag ein kleines Bündel Stoff, ich nahm es in die Hand und mir klappte der Mund auf.

Das würde ich auf gar keinen Fall anziehen!

Als ich das kleine schwarze Nachthemd auseinander faltete, fiel ein Zettel heraus. Ich hob ihn auf und las.

Morgen früh wenn ich aufstehe, will ich dich in diesem Nachthemd sehen. Wenn nicht, werde ich sehr sauer sein. Hab die lieb! Alice!

Verdammt! Wann hatte sie das den gemacht?

Alice Cullen war einfach unmöglich.

Ich streifte mir das kleine schwarze Teil über, machte die Tür einen Spalt weit auf und steckte vorsichtig meinen Kopf raus. Edward war noch nicht da, also rannte ich schnell zu einem der beiden Einzelbetten und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Wenige Minuten später kam auch Edward zurück, er trug einen Schlafanzug in dunklen Farben. Er machte die Tür hinter sich zu und ging dann zu dem anderen Bett.

„Bis Morgen Bella." Sagte er leise.

„Bis Morgen Edward." Antwortete ich.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und sah sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich reckte mich etwas und er tat es mir nach. Wir schlossen den kleinen Abstand zwischen uns und unsere Lippen vereinten sich zu einem langsamen Kuss. Verzweifelt versuchte ich das Gleichgewicht zu halten, ich hatte meine Hände auf der Matratze abgestützt, obwohl ich sie viel lieber in seine Haare gegraben hätte. Ich wollte ihn umarmen, ihn küssen, ihn bei mir haben. Seine Zunge strich sanft über meine Unterlippe und das reichte mir um mich zu entscheiden.

„Edward." Sagte ich gegen seine Lippen. „Würde es dich stören mit mir...in einem Bett zu schlafen?"

Mein Gesicht hatte jetzt wahrscheinlich ein schönes dunkelrot angenommen.

Edward war zuerst überrascht und lächelte dann leicht. Er stand direkt auf und ich rückte zur Seite um ihm Platzt zu machen. Edwards warmer Körper legte sich neben mich und er schlang seine Arme um meine Taille. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Tief atmete ich seine charakteristischen Duft ein und war froh das ich lag.

„Schlaf jetzt." Flüsterte Edward. „Morgen haben wir viel zu tun."

Ich lachte leise und kuschelte mich noch näher an ihn ran. Das letzte was ich vor dem einschlafen spürte, waren seine sanften Lippen auf meinen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich die Sonne, die mir voll ins Gesicht schien. Es fiel mir schwer meine Augen zu öffnen, als ich es endlich schaffte, sah ich direkt in Edwards entspanntes Gesicht. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er beobachtete mich schweigend. Er lag auf der Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand. Ich zog eine Schnute und sagte dann mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Bist du schon lange wach?"

Edward schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab hervorragend geschlafen."

„Gut, ich neige nämlich dazu mich viel zu bewegen und auch mal zu treten." Murmelte ich.

Sein melodiöses Lachen füllte den Raum.

„Turteltäubchen! Kommt frühstücken!" Schrie Alice von der anderen Seite der Tür her. „Nach einer aufregenden Nacht gibt es nichts besseres als ein gutes Frühstück!" Fügte sie schelmisch hinzu.

Ich schnaufte.

„Entschuldigung." Bat ich und zog die Bettdecke weg. „Ich gehe mal eben deine Schwester umbringen."

Ich stand auf und als ich zur Tür gehen wollte, hörte ich einen erstickten Schrei von Edward. Als ich mich umdrehte sah er mich erstaunt an. Ich folgte seinem Blick und...

Oh Gott!

Mein Gesicht nahm wahrscheinlich gerade alle Farben des Regenbogens an und ich stand da wie eine Salzsäule. Wie zum Teufel konnte ich vergessen, das ich nur dieses kleine schwarze Ding an hatte? Ohne viel Möglichkeiten zu haben, rannte ich direkt ins Bad, machte die Tür zu und lehnte mich dagegen. Tief Luft holend versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen und meine lächerliche Vorstellung zu vergessen. Ich schüttete mir viel kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und als meine Verschämtheit, zumindest aus meinem Gesicht, verschwunden war, zog ich meine Sachen von Gestern wieder an.

Jetzt war es offiziell, ich würde Alice Cullen umbringen!

Ich ging aus dem Bad und überlegte mir ernsthaft mit welchem Gesichtsausdruck ich Edward gegenübertreten sollte. Sobald ich den Kopf aus der Tür steckte, sah ich auch schon direkt in Edwards Augen. Er saß auf dem Bett, doch als er mich sah, stand er sofort auf und kam auf mich zu. Wenige Sekunden später stand er direkt vor mir und ich wich seinem Blick aus.

„Tschuldigung...also...tut mir Leid wegen vorhin." Stammelte ich. „Das war die Schuld von Alice und..."

Edward legte mir einen Finger auf den Mund und brachte mich so zum schweigen.

„Dann erinnere mich bitte daran, das ich mich bei meiner Schwester bedanke." Sagte er und lächelte dieses schiefe Lächeln.

Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde und sah an Edward vorbei.

Edward legte mir eine Hand unters Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen, seine anderen Hand lag jetzt auf meiner Taille. Ich war jetzt zwischen der Tür des Bad und Edward gefangen, bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Mit einer mir unbekannten Notwendigkeit schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und ich spürte ein Verlangen in mir, das mir absolut neu war. Ich wollte alles, jeden Zentimeter von ihm. Wir trennten unsere Lippen einem Moment um Luft zu holen und ich merkte das ich meine Beine um seine Taille geschlungen hatte. Bevor ich Zeit hatte rot zu werden, lagen seine Lippen wieder auf meinen.

Als wir uns dann endgültig voneinander lösten, rutschten meine Beine nach unten und Edward sah mich mit glänzenden Augen an.

Er atmete noch schwer und machte den Mund auf.

„Bella...ich..."

Seine raue Stimme jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Edward..."

„Hey! Wir warten mit dem Frühstück auf euch!" Rief Alice. „Wollt ihr den ganzen Tag da drin bleiben? Was zum Teufel macht ihr?" Sie machte eine Pause. „Ok, ich will es nicht wissen."

Ich seufzte.

„Gehen wir runter?" Fragte ich.

Edward nickte resigniert.

Wir gingen aus dem Zimmer und ich war froh das, nach alle dem, mein Herz noch in meiner Brust war.


	24. Zu neuen Ufern!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke easy peasy83 für deinen Review!

Zu neuen Ufern.

Das Frühstück verlief, trotz der eindeutig zweideutigen Anspielungen von Alice, in angenehmer Atmosphäre. Ich tat einfach so als ob ich nicht verstand was Alice meinte und Edward ignorierte sie. Da ich befürchtete mit Alice alleine zu bleiben, schob ich vor frische Luft schnappen zu wollen und ging in den Garten. Ich hörte noch wie Alice etwas von einer harten Nachtarbeit sagte, zog es aber vor nicht darauf zu reagieren.

Am Ende eines staubigen Gangs war eine weiße Tür. Als ich sie endlich auf bekam, ging ich den schmalen Steinweg entlang, bis ich zu dem leeren Pool kam. Trotz fehlender Pflege, blühten die Blumen in dem Garten in leuchtenden Farben. Ich ging weiter und stellte fest, das das Gelände enorm groß war, ich konnte nicht erkennen, wo das Grundstück der Cullens endete. Neben dem Pool stand eine alte Steinbank, ich machte sie etwas sauber und setzte mich dann hin.

Wenige Minuten später erschien Jasper in der Tür zum Garten. Er kam bedächtig gehend zu mir und ging dann neben mir in die Hocke.

„Alice und ich fahren kurz noch ein paar Putzmittel besorgen." Bemerkte Jasper. „Sie besteht darauf, das Edward und du hier bleiben, aber ich wollte dir Bescheid sagen und wissen ob das Ok ist?"

Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, keine Sorge." Antwortete ich. „Ich komm schon klar."

Jasper lachte, stand auf und winkte mir nochmal fröhlich zu, bevor er wieder ins Haus ging.

Ich blieb nicht lange allein, Edward kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. Er trug jetzt nicht mehr seinen Pyjama, sonder eine weite Hose und ein Shirt. Wir sahen uns eine Weile schweigend an, bis er aufstand und mir seine Hand hinhielt. Ich nahm sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hast du Lust dir die Gegend anzusehen?"

Ich nickte und stand auf.

Das Grundstück war wirklich um einiges größer als ich gedacht hatte. Es war teilweise gar nicht so einfach durch die dichte Vegetation zu kommen.

„Habt ihr das Haus und das Grundstück schon lange?" Fragte ich als Edward gerade einige Zweige aus dem Weg räumte.

„Ja, seit einigen Jahren." Antwortete Edward.

„Und...warum wolltest du nicht hier herkommen?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

Edward schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann seufzte er.

„Dieses Gelände gehörte dem alten Levi Uley." Sagte er dann. „Dem Urgroßvater von Sam."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn wartete ich darauf, das er weiter erzählte.

„Mein Vater hat sein Geld schon immer lieber investiert, als es einfach auf die Bank zu legen...und er hatte schon immer eine gewisse Faszination für dieses Land gehabt." Erklärte er. „Und als es meine Mutter sah, war sie genauso begeistert davon. Mein Vater bekam die Gelegenheit das Land zu kaufen und tat es. Was er nicht wusste war, das es die eigentlichen Besitzer nicht verkaufen wollten, sondern Schulden hatten, die jemand aufgekauft hatte und sie an meinen Vater weiterverkauft hat. Und diese Schulden waren eine Hypothek auf das Land und das Haus."

„Und deswegen ist Sam..."

„Ja, das ist der Grund warum unsere Familien verfeindet sind." Antwortete Edward schnell. „Es gehört schon irgendwie zu uns."

„Aber, hat den keiner Versucht zu einer Einigung zu kommen?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Mein Vater wollte ihnen ein Teil des Landes zurückgeben, aber sie waren zu stolz und haben es als Almosen abgelehnt." Erklärte er.

Schweigen gingen wir wieder zu der Bank am Pool zurück und setzen und Hand in Hand hin, bis es anfing zu regnen und wir wieder ins Haus gingen. Im Haus waren Alice und Jasper schon fleißig dabei Möbel zu rücken. Alice bewegte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch Zimmer, das es mir schwer fiel ihr mit den Augen zu folgen.

Jasper drückte mir eine ölige Flüssigkeit in die Hand, mit der ich die Holzmöbel bearbeiten sollte. Edward kümmerte sich um den Tisch, Alice und Jasper nahmen die schweren Vorhänge ab und steckten sie in die Waschmaschine. Danach kletterte Alice flink wie ein Wiesel eine lange Leiter hoch und fing an die Fenster zu putzen. Wo holte sie nur diese unerschöpfliche Energie her?

Nach gut zwei Stunden hatten wie die Küche, das Esszimmer und eine kleine Kammer sauber. Wir bestellten uns etwas zu essen und ließen uns erschöpft an dem, jetzt sauberen, Tisch nieder. Selbst Alice wirkte etwas müde, obwohl sie nur ein paar Nudeln brauchte, um wieder ihren gewohnten Enthusiasmus aus zu strahlen. Sie machte einen kleinen Aufstellung darüber was noch zu tun sei.

„Es währe gut wenn wir noch das Spielzimmer und den Salon im oberen Stock in Angriff nehmen." Erklärte Alice. „Dort könnten wie die Party nach der Hochzeit machen."

Wir vier schleppten also alle Putzutensilien nach oben. Alice wollte den Empfang nach der Hochzeitszeremonie draußen im Garten machen und wenn es dann dunkel wurde im Haus weiter feiern. Da es natürlich sehr wahrscheinlich war, das es regnen würde, könnte man auch die gesamte Feier im Haus abhalten.

Das Spielzimmer stellte sich als ein großer heller Raum heraus, in dem mehrere Spieltische und auch ein Schreibtisch stand. Wie auch schon in den anderen Räumen, fingen wir an die Möbel zur säubern und dann zur Seite zu schieben um den Boden sauber zu machen, diesmal kümmerten sich Edward und Jasper um die großen Fenster. Als ich mit dem letzten Stuhl fertig war, ließ ich mich auf den staubigen Teppich fallen, ich war völlig erschöpft.

„Ein Pause währe wohl nicht schlecht, eh?" Fragte Jasper und sah mich von oben grinsend an.

„Dagegen würde ich mich nicht wehren." Antwortete ich und streckte meine Arme auf dem Boden aus.

„Ich koche!" Rief Alice und hüpfte aus dem Zimmer.

„Gott, wie kannst du da nur mithalten?" Fragte ich Jasper, der seiner Freundin hinterher sah.

„Ich bin wohl verliebt." Antwortete er, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinter Alice her.

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was sie veranstaltet wenn sie heiratet." Murmelte ich und machte die Augen zu.

„Erwähne das bloß nicht!" Sagte eine seidige Stimme viel näher als ich erwartete.

Als ich meine Augen einen Spalt weit aufmachte, sah ich das Edward direkt neben mir saß.

„Ich habe immer noch Angst davor, was sie mich für die Hochzeit anziehen lassen wird." Gab ich zu und drehte mich zur Seite.

„Relax, meine Schwester ist zwar etwas irre, hat aber ein großes Talent für die Mode." Antwortete er.

„Ja, aber auch fürs Desaster." Murmelte ich.

Edward platzte mit einem lauten Lachen heraus.

Wir hörten ein Geräusch von der Tür her und Jasper sah uns erstaunt an.

„Eh...ich...Alice und ich gehen kurz einkaufen." Sagte er. „Wir sind gleich wieder da."

Noch etwas konfus ging Jasper wieder aus dem Zimmer und Edward lachte wieder laut. Ich sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Wie es aussieht, überrascht es doch sehr wenn sich etwas nach langer Zeit ändert." Sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm, wir sehen uns den Rest des Hauses an."

Wir standen auf und gingen aus dem Spielzimmer. Edward führte mich durch einen kurzen Flur, bis wir zu einem runden Zimmer kamen. Edward machte eine Tür auf und wir gingen in ein staubiges Zimmer. Lächelnd strich er über die staubige Bettdecke und sah sich um. Die Wände waren in einem dezenten blau gestrichen, es gab ein breites Bett mit passendem Nachttisch, einige Regale hingen an den Wänden und es stand ein runder Tisch mit zwei Sesseln unter dem Fenster.

„Das war mein Zimmer." Sagte er nostalgisch.

Ich lächelte ihm zu und als ich dachte wir gingen wieder aus dem Raum, ging Edward auf eine Tür zu, die in einer Ecke des Raumes war. Edward machte sie auf und ich ging hinter ihm her in einen runden Raum mit Holzboden. Mitten im Zimmer stand ein großer, schwarzer Flügel. Edward ging zu dem Flügel und strich mit den Fingern über die staubigen Tasten. Schweigend ging ich hinter ihm her.

„Spiel." Bat ich ihn dann.

Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Später." Sagte er. „Besser später."

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, nahm er meine Hand und zog mich aus dem Zimmer. Wir gingen wieder in das Spielzimmer, dort warteten Alice und Jasper schon auf uns und wir gingen zusammen nach unten.

Während des Abendessens machten wir Pläne für den nächsten Tag. Wir hatten noch einiges zu tun und uns blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Alice zeichnete nach dem essen einen Plan des Hauses und kennzeichnete sie Zimmer die sauber waren, die die wir noch putzen mussten und die die wir nicht benötigten. Wir machten noch zwei weiter Zimmer sauber, unter denen auch das alte Zimmer von Edward war, seine Augen glänzten als er sein sauberes Zimmer betrachtete.

Gegen zehn Uhr waren wir fertig und Alice und Jasper zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

„In eurem Zimmer steht ein Koffer für dich Bella!" Rief Alice noch bevor sie verschwand.

Edward und ich räumten noch etwas auf und gingen dann langsam die Treppe herauf. In unserem Zimmer suchte ich sofort den Koffer den Alice erwähnt hatte. Gott sei Dank waren da etwas dezentere Sachen drin, als das Nachthemdchen was sie mir raus gelegt hatte. Edward ging aus den Zimmer um mit meine Privatsphäre zu lassen, ich suchte mir ein Shirt und eine kurze Hose raus und ging dann ins Bad. Ich duschte schnell und kämte mir die Haare. Als ich aus dem Bad kam, saß Edward lesend auf seinem Bett. Er hob den Kopf als er mich hörte und lächelte mir zu. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und ging in Gedanken all die positiven Eigenschaften Edwards durch. Wie konnte er nur so...perfekt sein? Er war ein Kavalier, zärtlich, er liebte Bücher und die Musik, er spielte Klavier...

Moment!

Ich sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er sah verwirrt zurück.

Ohne Worte stand ich auf, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und zog ihn aus seinem Bett.

„Was ist los Bella?"

Ich ignorierte ihn und zog ihn mit mir, bis wir in seinem alten Zimmer waren und dann direkt weiter in den Raum mit seinem Piano. Durch die Fenster schien der Mond und tauchte den Raum in ein diffuses Licht.

„Spiel." Verlangte ich von ihm.

Er sah ein paar mal zwischen dem Piano und mir hin und her.

„Aber Jasper und Alice..."

„Das Haus ist so groß, sie werden dich nicht hören." Unterbrach ich ihn.

Resigniert seufzend ging Edward zum Piano, setzte sich auf die Bank und hob den schweren Deckel von den Tasten. Er schloss die Augen, seufzte noch mal schwer und ließ dann seine Finger über die Tasten gleiten. Als ich die ersten Noten hörte, zog sich meine Brust regelrecht zusammen.

„Starlight..." Murmelte ich.

Wie um meine Worte zu bestätigen, fing Edward mit seiner samtenen Stimme an den Text des schönes Liedes zu singen. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als Edward die viel bedeutenden Worte sang. Dann fing ich mit leises Stimme an mit zu singen. Edward ließ mich keinen Moment aus den Augen, ich streichelte unbewusst das schöne Piano und konnte ebenfalls meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Irgendwann musste ich allerdings die Augen schließen und die Musik bis in den letzten Winkel meines Körpers aufnehme.

Ich war so versunken, das ich gar nicht merkte das die Musik aufhörte. Erst als ich eine sanfte Berührung auf meiner Wange spürte, machte ich die Augen auf.

Dann spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen.

Noch immer berauscht von der Musik schlang ich meine Arme um Edwards Hals und genoss die Zärtlichkeit seiner Lippen. Edward trennte sich ein wenig von mir, gerade nur so viel, das er sprechen konnte. Er legte seine Stirn gegen meine und als ich die Augen aufmachte, sah ich direkt in seine leuchtenden grünen Augen. Wir sahen uns einen Augenblick lang intensiv in die Augen und das einzige was ich hörte, war das aufgeregte schlagen meines Herzens.

„Ich liebe dich Bella." Flüsterte Edward.

In diesem Moment schien mein Herz stehen zu bleiben, ich konnte nicht mehr atmen und mir traten die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich...ich dich auch." Murmelte ich und versteckte mein Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Dieser Augen blick war perfekt und ich würde ihn nie vergessen.

Er liebte mich genauso wie ich ihn.

Edwards Lippen legten sich wieder auf meine, während seine Hände zu meiner Taille wanderten. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und ich spürte das Piano in meinem Rücken. Alles wurde diffus, als seine Hände die Haut meiner Taille streichelte und er kleine Küss auf meinem Hals verteilte. Ich hielt mich mit all meiner Kraft an ihm fest und drückte meine Lippen wieder auf seine, während wir uns durchs Zimmer bewegten. Auf einmal stieß ich mit den Beinen ans Bett und wir fielen auf die weiche Matratze. Ich machte meine Augen etwas auf und sah die blauen Wände von Edwards Zimmer.

Wir küssten uns mit Leidenschaft, süß und voller Liebe.

Meine Hände wanderten unter sein Hemd, ich fing an die Knöpfe auf zu machen und streichelte seine weiche Haut. Genau in dem Moment löste Edward seine Lippen von meinen und sah mit in die Augen. In ihnen konnte ich eine Mischung aus Gefühlen erkennen.

„Bist du sicher das...?" Fragte er mir rauer Stimme.

Ich war mir noch nie in meinem Leben so sicher gewesen. Seine Augen, seine Küsse, ich brauchte alles an ihm. Diesen Edward den ich Stück für Stück kennen gelernt hatte, der eine Flamme in meinem Herzen entzündet hatte, die ich nicht kannte. Er liebte mich und ich liebte ihn und das war alles was ich brauchte.

„I´ll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away, fade away." Murmelte er mir ins Ohr.

Unsere Lippen fanden sich wieder und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich, während Edwards Hände unter mein Shirt wanderten und meine Rücken erkundeten.

Mit unerfahrenen Händen und endlosen Küssen versuchten wir auszudrücken was wir mit Worten nicht konnten.


	25. Erwachen!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Wie immer meinen Dank an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben!

Erwachen!

Im Halbschlaf reckte ich mich, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und mein Körper fühlte sich seltsam schwer an. Ich hatte das Gefühl beobachtete zu werden und machte die Augen auf. Edwards glänzende Augen strahlten mich an. Er näherte sich mir und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Stück für Stück kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück und ich konnte es natürlich nicht verhindern rot zu werden. Es war einfach perfekt gewesen. Seine zärtlichen Hände auf meinem Körper, er hatte mir Worte zugeflüstert die ich nie aus seinem Mund erwartete hätte, seine Augen, die mich fest ansahen, bis wir mit den Fingerspitzen den Himmel berührten.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte Edward leise.

Seine Hand, die auf meiner Taille lag, bewegte sich sanft.

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln.

Ich war einfach nur glücklich.

„Ich gehe duschen." Sagte Edward. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du das andere Bad benutzen."

Ich nickte nur, noch nicht dazu in der Lage zu sprechen.

Seine Lippen nahmen meine Gefangen und er gab mir einen sanften Kuss bevor er aufstand.

Er ging aus dem Zimmer und ich drehte mich auf den Bauch. Mein Gesicht grub ich in das Kissen, das seinen charakteristischen Duft ausströmte. Dann stieß ich einen Schrei aus, der vom Kissen erstickt wurde, ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben was passiert war. Alles hatte sich auf eine seltsame aber gleichzeitig perfekte Art entwickelt. Es war sanft und süß gewesen, fast wie ein Fantasie die real geworden war. Ich atmete wieder sein süchtig machenden Duft ein.

Ich raffte mich auf und ging ins Bad, duschte und zog mir meine Schlafsachen wieder an. Als ich in das Zimmer kam, wartete Edward schon auf mich, geduscht und angezogen. Sobald er mich sah, kam er auf mich zu und seine Hände legten sich auf meine Taille. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Brust, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte meine Lippen auf seine.

Es räusperte sich jemand und wir drehten uns um, dort stand Alice, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich will euch wirklich nicht stören." Sagte sie und konnte ihre Freude kaum verbergen. „Aber das Frühstück wird kalt."

Edward verdrehte wortlos die Augen, aber man konnte sehen das er nicht sauer war. Ganz natürlich nahm er meine Hand und wir gingen aus dem Zimmer. Alice hüpfte fröhlich hinter uns her. In der Küche wartete Jasper auf uns und war offensichtlich überrascht darüber, das Edward und ich Hand in Hand auftauchten. Ich wurde natürlich rot und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Jaspers Lippen.

Wir frühstückten schnell und gingen dann wieder an die Arbeit. Da wir jetzt ein eingespieltes Team waren, schafften wir es noch einige Räume sauber zu machen. Die Anderen kümmerten sich gerade um ein Zimmer das ans Spielzimmer an grenzte und ich ging in den Raum in dem das Piano stand. Vorsichtig machte ich jede einzelne der Tasten sauber, während die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht in meinem Kopf kreisten.

„Ich glaube das muss gründlich sauber gemacht werden." Flüsterte mir eine samtene Stimme plötzlich ins Ohr.

Edwards Hände packten mich an der Taille und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinem Hals. Mit geschlossenen Augen entspannte sich mein ganzer Körper. Meine Hände, die noch auf den Tasten lagen, erzeugten einen fürchterlichen Lärm als meine Hände sich entspannten. Vor Schreck zuckte ich zusammen und Edward kicherte.

„Ha, ha, ha." Sagte ich und versuchte sauer zu sein.

Er drehte mich einfach um und drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

„Das ist nicht fair..." Murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen.

Wer konnte den sauer sein, wenn er das machte.

Er lachte leise und vertiefte dann den Kuss.

Gegen fünf Uhr machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach Forks. Wir hatten noch einiges zu fahren und Morgen war wieder Schule. Wir hatten das Haus so richtig in Schuss gebracht, wir hatten fast alle Zimmer die wir für die Hochzeit brauchten sauber gemacht.

Die Rückfahrt verlief ruhig, vor allem für mich, ich war nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.

„Bella? Bella?"

Ich murmelte etwas unverständliches und bewegte meinen schmerzenden Hals. Plötzlich bewegte sich alles um mich und ich hörte Edward lachen. Als ich die Augen aufmachte, sah ich die vertraute Fassade des Cullen Hauses. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah in Edwards grinsendes Gesicht, er trug mich einfach ins Haus. Die Tür ging auf und Esme sah uns erstaunt an. Da fand ich mich auch schon, in einer äußerst seltsamen Postion, auf dem Sofa wieder. Ich warf Edward einen Killerblick zu, doch der lächelte mich nur breit an.

Das war wirklich so unfair!

Esme blinzelte überrascht mehrmals, als sie das unbesorgte Lächeln ihres Sohnes sah.

Aber von diesem Tag an sollte sie nicht die Einzige bleiben. Die neue Leichtigkeit mit der Edward lächelte war wirklich überraschend. Und jedes Familienmitglied der Cullens / Hales, dankte mir im laufe der Zeit dafür. Vor allem Alice war davon überzeugt das das nur mir zu verdanken sei.

Die Wandlung Edwards blieb niemandem verborgen. Am Mittwoch spielten wir im Sportunterricht ein seltsames Ballspiel, wir mussten in verschiedenen Mannschaften aufgeteilt, mit einem kleinen Ball, die Mitglieder der gegnerischen Mannschaft treffen. Alice, Edward, ein Junge aus unserer Klasse und ich, spielten gegen Angela, Ben Cheney, Mike Newton und Jessica Stanley. Und selbstverständlich warf Alice mir den Ball dann zu, als ich auf unsere Gegner werfen musste. Ohne meine Kraft richtig kontrollieren zu können, warf ich den Ball. Wir durften den Gegner nur vom Hals ab abwärts treffen. Zielen war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen, so das Mike den Ball voll an den Kopf bekam. Der fiel einfach um. Alles fing an zu lachen und Edwards Lache war am lautesten zu hören. Man könnte sagen, das die Lehrerin so erstaunt war, das sie fast vergaß sich um Mike zu kümmern.

„Das war, ohne Zweifel, ein guter Wurf." Erklärte Alice fröhlich, als wir aus der Turnhalle gingen.

„Lass gut sein Alice." Bat ich.

„Du hast genau ins schwarze getroffen." Fügte Edward hinzu und konnte kaum sein Lachen unterdrückten.

Abrupt blieb ich stehen und sah Edward böse an, der hielt meine Hand in seiner und zwang mich dazu weiter zu gehen.

„Du hättest Mikes Gesicht sehen sollen." Rief Alice und verzog ihr Gesicht.

Und selbst ich musste jetzt lachen.

Wir gingen in die Cafeteria, dort warteten schon die Hales und Emmett auf uns. Alice brauchte nicht lange um zu erzählen was passiert war und Emmett erstickte fast vor Lachen. Danach verlief der Rest des Essens ruhig. Selbstverständlich nicht ohne den ein oder anderem Kommentar Emmetts, über gefährlichen Sportunterricht und Mörderbällen.

Nach der Schule brachte Edward mich wie immer zum Buchladen. Angela erinnerte mich ebenfalls an den Zwischenfall mit Mike, aber im Gegensatz zu den Anderen versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen. Sie sagte mir, das Mike nur eine kleine Beule hätte. Ich fühlte mich immer noch schuldig. Angela zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm." Bemerkte Angela.

Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag mit gelegentlichen Gesprächen und dem ein oder anderem Klienten. Wir standen hinter dem breiten Tresen, als die Glocke über Tür wild schellte. Erschrocken drehten wir uns um und sahen einen verstörten Edward. Er kam direkt auf uns zu gerannt.

„Bella! Deine Mutter, deine Mutter...ist aufgewacht!" Rief er schwer atmend.

Meine Augen wurden groß.

„WAS?"

„Sie ist wach Bella, sie ist wach." Antwortete er schnell und ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht.

Plötzlich verschleierten Tränen meinen Blick.

Angela ließ mich nicht mal Fragen, sie schob mich aus dem Laden und wünschte mir Glück. Edward nahm meine Hand, führte mich zum Volvo und half mir beim einsteigen. Ich war so ungeduldig, das mir der Weg unendlich lang vor kam und das obwohl Edward noch schneller fuhr als normal. Sobald er vor dem Hospital anhielt, sprang ich förmlich aus dem Auto. Edward kam schnell zu mir und hielt mich fest, damit ich nicht stolperte. So schnell wir konnten rannten wir durch die Gänge des Hospitals. Bevor wir jedoch auf der Station meiner Mutter ankamen, trafen wir Carlisle.

Ich sah ihn einfach nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Komm bitte mit Bella." Bat Carlisle freundlich.

Ich ging hinter ihm her und es kam mir vor als ob er mich durch ein Labyrinth führen würde. Wir kamen auf eine Etage, auf der ich noch nie gewesen war. Carlisle blieb vor einer Tür stehen und legte die Hand auf den Türgriff. Er lächelte mir beruhigend zu und machte dann die Tür auf.

„Hier ist Besuch Renee." Sagte er fröhlich.

Ich stolperte in das Zimmer und meine Augen fielen auf meine Mutter. Schnell rannte ich zu ihrem Bett und warf mich auf sie.

„Meine Klein!" Rief Renee mit weinerlicher Stimme.

Wir umarmten uns eine ganze Weile lang weinend. Dann hob ich den Kopf, wir sahen uns an und fingen an zu lachen. Jede der uns in dem Moment gesehen hätte, hätte uns bestimmt für verrückt erklärt. Aber nachdem wir uns ausgeweint hatten, hatten wir einfach das Bedürfnis zu lachen.

Ja, der Wahnsinn ist erblich.

„Bella Schatz wie ist es dir ergangen?" Fragte meine Mutter lächelnd. Ihre Stimme war noch etwas schwach. „Dr. Cullen hat mir gesagt, das wir schon eine ganze Weile hier sind."

Ich nickt leicht.

„Die Familie Cullen hat mir sehr geholfen." Antwortete ich. „Ich weiß nicht was ohne sie aus mir geworden wäre."

Renee lächelte und ihre Augen wanderten zur Tür. Sie sah erstaunt aus,ich drehte mich um und da stand Edward.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er mit einem freundlichem Lächeln.

„Edward, das ist meine Mutter Renne." Sagte ich schnell. „Mama, das ist Edward, Sohn von Carlisle und..."

„Ihr Freund." Vollendete er meinen Satz mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

Meiner Mutter klappte der Mund auf und ich glaube meiner auch. Edward lachte leise. Dann sah Renne mich mit einem schelmischen Blick an, der mich sehr an Alice erinnerte. Bevor noch jemand was sagen konnte, kam Carlisle ins Zimmer.

„Edward, ich hab da ein Problem mit Rosalie und Emmett. Irgendeine Aufregung wegen der Hochzeit." Sagte Carlisle und verzog das Gesicht. „In diese Situationen sollte sich ein Vater nicht einmischen. Würdest du dich vielleicht darum kümmern? Sie sind in meinem Büro."

Edward murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches, verdrehte die Augen und ging aus dem Zimmer. Carlisle sah uns etwas verschämt an.

„Ich gehe ihre Unterlagen holen Renee." Bemerkte er. „Bin sofort wieder da."

Wir sahen Carlisle nach und dann räusperte sich meine Mutter.

„So so, Freund also, eh?" Sagte sie gespielt gleichgültig. „Sollte ich wieder ins Koma fallen, was machst du dann? Heiraten?"

Ich streckt ihr die Zunge raus und wurde rot.

„Edward hat mir sehr geholfen." Sagte ich ausweichend.

„Na von dem lässt sich jede gerne helfen." Kam es von meiner Mutter, jetzt mit etwas mehr Energie. „Er sieht verboten gut aus."

„Mama!" Schimpfte ich und merkte wie meine Wangen brannten. „Bitte!"

Meine Mutter lachte fröhlich und ich hörte wie die Tür aufging. Emmett und Rosalie kamen rein und direkt hinter ihnen, ein genervt aussehender Edward. Emmett stellte sich und Rosalie enthusiastisch vor und umarmte meine Mutter dann fröhlich. Edward verdrehte die Augen und ich lachte.

„Du weißt das du sehr rot bist, nicht Bella?" Bemerkte Emmett, feinfühlig wie immer.

Ich wurde bestimmt noch röter.

„Eh ja, ignoriere es einfach." Sagte ich trocken.

Carlisle scheuchte uns aus dem Zimmer, er wollte meine Mutter untersuchen. Mir war klar, das sie noch einige Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben musste, nur damit auch sicher war, das sie in Ordnung war. Trotzt ihrer peinlichen Bemerkungen über meine Beziehung zu Edward, wollte ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen. Ich hatte sie schrecklich vermisst.

„Keine Sorge Mama, Morgen komm ich wieder." Versicherte ich ihr als die Anderen aus dem Zimmer gegangen waren. „Ich nehme mal an, das du noch so einiges wissen willst."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste böse.

„Ich habe mit sagen lassen, das eine gewisse Alice mich gerne über alles ins Bild setzten würde." Sagte sie trocken.

Entsetzt sah ich sie an.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, das sie ein paar Tage nicht reden kann." Erklärte ich lächelnd und umarmte meine Mutter fest. „Bis Morgen Mama."

„Tschüs Kind."

Mit leichten Schritten ging ich aus dem Zimmer. Jetzt musste nur noch meine Vater gesund werden und ich würde völlig glücklich sein. Es schien sich alles zum positiven zu wenden. Es gab da zwar noch die einiges zu klären, aber so langsam wurde es immer besser.

Vor dem Hospital wartete Edward auf mich. Vorsichtig sah ich mich um, ob nicht der gelbe Porsche irgendwo stand. Ich stieg ein und er fuhr los. Als ich merkte das er nicht nach Hause fuhr fragte ich.

„Wollten wir nicht bei euch essen?"

„Zuerst möchte ich noch etwas klären." Erklärte er mysteriös.

Konfus sah ich ihn an.

„Da wir damit angefangen haben, bringen wir es jetzt auch zu Ende." Erklärte Edward, ich war nicht wirklich schlauer.

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Edward mit der für ihn üblichen, viel zu hohen, Geschwindigkeit weiter, er schien nichts mehr sagen zu wollen. Ich wechselte, um mich abzulenken, die Sender des Radios. Als ich endlich das richtige gefunden hatte, sah ich das wir in einem Gebiet waren das ich noch nicht kannte. Edward parkte vor einem kleinen Haus.

Wir stiegen aus und gingen zur Tür, Edward klopfte und wir warteten. Ich sah ein mir bekanntes Gesicht als die Tür aufging.

„Leah?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Edward? Bella?" Kam die ebenso verwirrte Antwort.

„Entschuldige bitte die Störung Leah, aber ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit uns anzumelden." Erklärte Edward freundlich. „Ist Seth zu Hause?"

Leah sah Edward misstrauisch an.

„Er ist nicht da, aber er müsste bald wieder da sein." Erklärte sie, dann zögerte sie einen Moment. „Wollt ihr reinkommen?"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ehrlich gesagt haben wir es etwas eilig." Sagte Edward. ohne seinen freundlichen Ton zu verlieren. „Könntest du deinem Bruder sagen, das er mich so bald wie möglich besuchen kommt? Ich habe da was ernstes mit ihm zu besprechen."

Leah nickte.

„Danke Leah."

Nach seinen Worten nahm Edward meine Hand und zog mich sanft zum Auto, ich konnte Leah zum Abschied nur kurz zuwinken. Er machte mir die Tür vom Auto auf und schnell waren wir wieder auf dem Rückweg.

„Du willst mit Seth reden...?"

Er nickte bevor ich meinen Satz zu Ende gebracht hatte.

Wir schwiegen bis wir am Haus der Cullens ankamen. Edward stieg nachdenklich aus dem Auto. Verwirrt über sein Verhalten, hielt ich ihn auf, bevor wir ins Haus gingen. Als er meine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte blieb er stehen.

„Ist alles Ok Edward?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ja, warum fragst du?" Wollte er wissen und nahm meine Hand.

„Du bist etwas...abwesend." Antwortete ich.

Er lächelte schief.

„Es war ein verdammt...aufregender Tag." Sagte er.

Ich nickte.

„Sag das mal mir! Ich habe meine Mutter wieder und noch meinen Freund gefunden und das in weniger als 24 Stunden."

„Du kannst ihn ja wieder verlieren." Sagte er scherzhaft.

„Das habe ich so schnell nicht vor." Erklärte ich und ging näher zu ihm.

Er legte sofort die Hände auf meine Taille und legte seine Lippen au meine. Ich vergaß Zeit und Ort, bis ich irgendwann Emmett sagen hörte, das Edward der neue Mädchenfresser wäre und zu mir, das ich wohl sein neuestes Opfer wäre. Aber das alles brachte mich nicht dazu, mich von meinem Edward zu lösen.

Erst als eine Bremse quietschte, entfernten wir uns ein wenig voneinander.

Ein glänzendes Motorrad stand vor uns und ich erkannte bei dem Fahrer sofort eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit.

Würde uns Seth Clearwater jetzt die letzten Fragen beantworten?


	26. Die letzten Teile!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke easy peasy83 für deinen Review! Wir gehen so langsam dem Ende entgegen, hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitel!

Die letzten Teile!

Als Seth vom Motorrad stieg, sah er mit einem mal gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich aus. Nicht das er klein war, aber sein unsicherer Gang und sein Gesicht zeigten das er doch etwas eingeschüchtert war. Edward ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm die Hand. Er ignorierte den fragenden Blick Emmetts einfach, der schien nicht begeistert von dem Besuch zu sein. Edward bat Seth ins Haus und machte mir ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Edward ging die Treppe rauf, Seth hinter ihm und ich beeilte mich, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Edward machte eine Tür auf und wir gingen in einen kleinen Salon. Seth setzte sich vorsichtig auf eines der kleinen Sofas und Edward und ich auf das gegenüber.

Es entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen, das Seth schnell unterbrach.

„Leah hat gesagt, das...du etwas ernstes mit mir besprechen willst?"

„Ja, in letzter Zeit ist so einiges passiert und ich würde gerne wissen,ob du darüber Bescheid weißt." Erklärte Edward ruhig.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Seth.

Edward erzählte ihm von unseren Recherchen, was Jacob uns gesagt hatte, den Zweifeln Carlisles und den Erinnerungen. Seth hörte aufmerksam zu und wirkte bei einigen Stellen sichtlich überrascht.

„Wusstest du etwas davon?" Fragte Edward. Seine Stimme war ausnehmend freundlich. Man merkte, das er den kleinen Clearwater sehr mochte.

Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das...wusste ich nicht." Antwortete er. „Ehrlich gesagt, hatten wir in La Push alle die Version von Sam."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Murmelte Edward.

„Allerdings hat Leah..." Fing Seth an.

Edward sah Seth fest an.

„Was hat sie?" Fragte er.

Seth zögerte etwas bevor er antwortete.

„Ehrlich gesagt, hat Leah Jacob immer verteidigt." Antwortete er nachdenklich. „Ich habe immer geglaubt wegen Sam, ihrer Trennung und so."

Edward und ich nickten verstehend.

„Ich wollte dir nie eine falsche Version des Ganzen geben Edward." Versicherte Seth, er fühlte sich offensichtlich schuldig. „Das war einfach nur das was ich wusste."

Edward nickte wieder.

„Keine Sorge Seth." Beruhigte ihn Edward. „Ich weiß das es so war."

„Aber..." Die Beiden sahen mich an. „Warum hat Jake das nie aufgeklärt, wenn er doch unschuldig ist?"

Dieser Zweifel ging mir schon lange im Kopf herum.

Edward sah fest auf den Boden und seufzte.

„Das ist zum größten Teil wahrscheinlich meine Schuld" Bemerkte Edward. „Ich war in dieser Hinsicht wohl etwas...festgefahren."

„Du hattest auch allen Grund dazu." Sagte Seth, er wollte das Edward sich besser fühlte. „Von weitem wirkte Jacob einfach schuldig."

Edward nickte, ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Wir schwiegen alle drei und zuckten zusammen, als die Tür aufflog. Das Gesicht von Alice erschien, sie hatte ihre Augen aufgerissen und war völlig außer Atem. Dann platzte sie mit der Neuigkeit heraus.

„Bella! Dein Vater hat reagiert!" Rief sie so schnell, das ich sie erst gar nicht verstand.

Als ich dann begriff was sie gesagt hatte, wurde ich auch schon fast hysterisch. Bevor ich richtig reagieren konnte, nahm Alice meine Hand und zog mich aus dem Zimmer. Ich merkte das Edward und Seth hinter uns die Treppe herunter rannten. Die ganze Familie schien schon informiert zu sein, sie sahen mich alle aufmunternd an.

„Carlisle wartete im Krankenhaus auf uns." Erklärte mir die kleine Cullen, als wir aus dem Haus gingen. „Er hat gerade angerufen."

Alice schob mich in den Porsche, während Edward sich schnell bei Seth bedankte und sich verabschiedete, dann stieg er ebenfalls in den Porsche. Alice fuhr mit dieser exorbitanten Geschwindigkeit zum Krankenhaus und diesmal beschwerte ich mich nicht. Dank ihres Fahrstil waren wir in Rekordzeit im Krankenhaus.

Sobald wir im Krankenhaus waren, rannten wir los und fragten jeden der uns begegnete nach Carlisle. Als man uns endlich sagte wo er war, rannten wir in die Richtung und sahen ihn am Ende eines dieser endlosen Flure.

„Carlisle...wo ist...mein Vater." Fragte ich schwer atmend.

„Ruhig Bella." Bat Carlisle und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er ist noch immer ohne Bewusstsein."

Ich versteifte mich und schaffte es nur ein Wort zu artikulieren.

„Was?"

„Ja, er hat reagiert, seine Vitalfunktionen haben sich verändert, aber er ist immer noch bewusstlos." Erklärte er schnell. „Dein Vater hat reagiert, als deine Mutter bei ihm war. So als ob er sie gehört hätte."

Ich blinzelte verwirrt.

„Wie geht das?"

„Er ist wie gefangen in seinem eigenen Kopf, richtig?" Überrascht hörte ich Edwards Erklärung, er schien sich in dem Thema aus zu kennen. Carlisle nickte.

„Es wäre gut, wenn du einfach mit ihm reden würdest Bella." Sagte Carlisle.

Ich nickte.

Wieder einmal gingen wir durch einen dieser krankhaft weißen und endlosen Gängen. Er machte mir eine Tür auf und ich sah meinen Vater, es hatte sich nichts geändert, er war immer noch an diese Apparate angeschlossen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl der neben seinem Bett stand und nahm seine Hand, sie war sogar noch kälter als meine.

„Ich lass dich eine Weile mit ihm allein." Sagte Carlisle.

Er ging aus dem Zimmer und ich sah meinen blassen Vater an. Zuerst beobachtete ich ihn einfach nur schweigen, dann räusperte ich mich.

„Kannst du mich wirklich hören?" Fragte ich, wissend das ich keine Antwort bekommen würde. „Es gibt so viel das du wissen musst, so viele Neuigkeiten...obwohl du immer den Gleichgültigen spielst, wird es dich sehr interessieren."

Ich seufzte und konnte nicht verhindern, das mir die Tränen in die Augen traten. Das nervige Piepsen der Apparate brachte mich aus dem Konzept.

„Papa, ich brauche dich dringend und du musst jetzt aufwachen." Flüsterte ich und drückte seine Hand. „Ich hab dich lieb Papa, ich hab dich so lieb."

Plötzlich änderte sich der Rhythmus der Apparate und ich spürte einen ganz leichten Druck auf meine Hand. Einen Augenblick lang blieb ich steif sitzen, dann sprang ich auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Aber weit kam ich nicht, Edward fing mich fast direkt hinter der Tür ab.

„Bella? Was ist?" Fragte er.

„Mein Vater Edward, er hat sich...bewegte...die Apparate...seine Hand." Stotterte ich, unfähig einen ganzen Satz zu sagen.

„Ich hole meinen Vater." Bot er schnell an. „Du warte hier."

Edward rannte durch den langen Flur und ich machte einige Schritte zurück, bis ich gegen einen Stuhl stieß und mich fallen ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Vater und Sohn wieder auftauchten und eine aufgeregte Alice rannte direkt hinter ihnen. Carlisle ging direkt in das Zimmer meines Vaters und ich hinterher.

Und ich erstarrt zur Salzsäure.

Mein Vater saß mit weit offenen Augen und verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck im Bett.

„Carlisle?" Fragte er konfus.

Carlisle lächelte ihn an.

„Genau der, Charlie."

Dann fielen seine Augen auf mich. Wir sahen uns eine Weile einfach nur an. Ohne genau zu wissen was ich da machte, rannte ich zu meinem Vater und warf mich in seine Arme.

„Jetzt muss mir definitiv jemand erklären was hier los ist." Verlangte mein Vater.

Ich lachte und weinte gleichzeitig.

Er hatte ja Recht, so viel Überschwänglichkeit war zwischen uns absolut nicht normal.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten wir mit Erklärungen und damit meinen Vater in Zeit und Raum zu platzieren. Zum Schluss schien er verstanden zu haben, obwohl er uns manchmal zweifelnd ansah. Er erzählte mir auch, woher er Carlisle kannte und einige Anekdoten aus ihrer Kindheit. Als Edward zu uns kam, meine Hand nahm und mich fragte, ob ich etwas essen wollte, wurde mir erst bewusst wie spät es schon war. Selbstverständlich, als ich mit ihm allein war, sah mein Erzeuger mich berechnend an.

„Wer ist der Junge?" Fragte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das ist Edward Cullen Papa, der Sohn von Carlisle." Antwortete ich in gleichgültigem Ton.

„Warum hat er deine Hand genommen?" Fragte er in seinem Polizeichef-Modus.

Ich verdrehte leicht belustigt die Augen.

„Weil er mein...Freund ist." Sagte ich schnell und wich seinem Blick aus, meine Wangen wurden natürlich rot.

„Dein was?" Fragte Charlie überrascht.

„Eh...das halt...mein Freund." Sagte ich vorsichtig.

Charlie seufzte und wir schwiegen einen Moment.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen." Sagte meine Vater dann.

Wenn ich ihn nicht gekannt hätte, hätte mich das unter den gegebenen Umständen erschreckt, aber das war seine übliche Ausflucht um Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mir war aber auch klar, das ich mich irgendwann dem Gespräch mit Charlie, über Edward, stellen musste.

„Eh ja, ich rufe Carlisle." Antwortete ich, lächelte ihm zu und ging auf die Suche nach dem Doktor.

Ich fand Carlisle, zusammen mit Alice, in seinem Büro. Alice strahlte mich an und fiel mir um den Hals, Carlisle machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu meinem Vater.

„Ich bin so glücklich das alles gut geworden ist Bella!" Rief Alice enthusiastisch.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich schlicht. „Und Edward?"

„Der ist schon mal nach Hause gefahren und will das Essen vorbereiten." Erklärte sie. „Und jetzt gehen wir zu Renee!"

Irgendwie überraschte es mich nicht wirklich, das Alice und meine Mutter sich so schnell, so gut verstanden. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich und hatten die gleichen Interessen. Vor allem eins, sie redeten über meine Privatleben wie über das Wetter.

Meine Mutter saß in ihrem Bett und las eine Zeitschrift. Offensichtlich wollte sie sich was Klatsch und Tratsch anbelangte, auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Als sie uns hörte sah sie auf und strahlte uns an. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie Alice wie eine weitere Tochter aufnehmen würde und ich konnte nicht glücklicher darüber sein.

Es war anscheinend keine gute Idee meiner Mutter einfach so zu sagen, das Charlie wach war, obwohl ihre Reaktion typisch für sie war. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Kabel und Apparate sprang sie aus dem Bett und wollte sofort zu Charlie. Wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten und sie ging direkt raus auf den Flur um meinen Vater zu suchen. Zum Glück wurde sie von einer resoluten Krankenschwester aufgehalten, die uns dann zu meinem Vater führte.

Nachdem meine Eltern sich gebührend begrüßt hatten, saßen wir eine ganze Weile zusammen und unterhielten uns. Ich erzählte von der Schule, meinem Job und was ich in Forks schon so alles erlebt hatte. Wir diskutierten gerade über die Vorteile des regnerischen Wetters, die ich natürlich nicht sah, als Alice rein kam und anbot mich nach Hause zu fahren. Automatisch sah ich meine Eltern an.

„Geh und ruhe dich aus." Sagte meine Mutter. „Das werden wir auch tun."

Charlie nickte.

Ich umarmte sie noch mal und folgte dann Alice.

Bevor wir das Krankenhaus verließen, verabschiedeten wir uns auch noch von Carlisle, der wollte die ganze Nacht dort bleiben. Alice fuhr uns zum Haus der Cullens. Esme empfing mich mit einer warmen Umarmung, direkt gefolgt von einer sehr enthusiastischen Emmetts. Dann sah ich in einer Ecke mein Lieblingslächeln.

„Alles gut gegangen?" Fragte Edward und kam auf mich zu.

Ich nickte lächelnd.

„Bevor ihr jetzt anfangt kitschig zu werden, lasst uns Essen!" Sagte Emmett bestimmt und legte uns je einen Arm auf die Schulter.

Wir gingen alle zum Tisch, wo schon ein reichhaltiges Essen auf uns wartete. Esme legte uns auf, während Edward uns die Getränke ein schüttete. Als er damit fertig war, setzte er sich neben mich und wir fingen an zu Essen. Der gut aussehende Koch an meiner Seite wurde reichlich gelobt.

„Ich habe dir dein Zimmer fertig gemacht Bella." Erklärte Esme warm.

„Oh, vielen Dank." Antwortete ich. „Aber ich wollte eigentlich wieder ins Krankenhaus."

„Währe es nicht besser, wenn du erstmal etwas schlafen würdest?" Fragte Edward. „Wenn du möchtest, fahren wir Morgen ganz früh."

Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Meinst du?"

„Ich glaube schon. Du musst schlafen." Antwortete er nickend.

„Edward hat Recht." Kam es von Alice. „Morgen kommen wir alle mit."

Emmett lachte laut.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich schon verdammt neugierig auf deinen Vater, meine holde Maid." Bemerkte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ich musste lachen.

„Danke." Sagte ich. „Vielen Dank für alles."

Die ganze Familie Cullen strahlte mich an. Sie waren wirklich unglaubliche Menschen. Sie hatten sich wirklich wie ein Teil meiner Familie verhalten und ich war jedem einzelnen dankbar dafür. Nicht nur das sie mir nach dem Unfall geholfen hatten, sie hatten mich auch mit viel Liebe aufgenommen und mir geholfen. In der kurzen Zeit hatten sie sich zu meiner zweiten Familie entwickelt.

Nach dem Essen durfte ich gerade mal helfen das Geschirr abzuräumen, dann zog mich Edward zum Wohnzimmer. Nachdem er sich auf das Sofa hat fallen lassen, zog er einmal fest an meiner Hand, so das ich neben ihn aufs Sofa plumpste. Ich sah ihn gespielt sauer an, doch er legte mir nur den Arm um die Taille und zog mich an sich, ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und er fing an durch die Kanäle zu schalten. Wenig später saßen auch Emmett und Alice neben uns. Emmett klaute Edward die Fernbedienung und Edward knurrte.

„Du hast das Mädchen und ich die Fernbedienung, capiche?" Sagte Emmett ernst.

„Ok, das ist nur fair." Murmelte Edward lächelnd und zog mich noch näher zu sich.

Lange blieben wir nicht im Wohnzimmer, je eher ich schlafe ging, desto eher würde ich wieder ins Krankenhaus können. Nachdem wir uns von Alice und Emmett verabschiedeten hatte, nahm Edward meine Hand und ging mit mir in den zweiten Stock. Wir gingen in das Zimmer, das mittlerweile zu meinem geworden war.

„Alice hat gesagt, das sie dir Sachen ins Bad gelegt hat." Bemerkte Edward.

Ich nickte und ging ins Bad.

Gott sei Dank hatte Alice mir normale Sachen zum schlafen rausgesucht. Lächelnd zog ich die kurze Hose und das blaue Shirt an. Im Zimmer wartete Edward auf mich, er saß jetzt auf dem Bett. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Er schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und legte dann seine Lippen auf meine. Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen, während Edward seine Hände um meine Taille legte und seine Lippen zu meinem Hals wanderten. Wir zogen uns bis zum Kopfteil hoch und Edward stützte sich auf seinen Armen ab, um mich nicht zu erdrücken. Er drückte mit einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und ich spielte mit seinen Haaren.

„Es ist alles so...perfekt." Murmelte ich.

„Das finde ich auch." Sagte er und streichelte mir sanft über die Wange. Ein langer und intensiver Kuss vereinigten unsere Lippe aufs neue, dann sah Edward mich an. „Ich liebe dich, meine Bella."

„Und ich dich, mein Edward." Versicherte ich.

Er legte seine Hände wieder um meine Taille und zog mich an sich, ich machte es mir auf seiner Brust bequem und fragte mich, wie auf einmal alles in so einen perfekten Gleichgewicht sein konnte.

Meine Eltern, meine Freunde, meine neue Familie und er.

Es war alles viel zu perfekt um wahr zu sein.


	27. Zukunftspläne!

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Danke easy peasy83 für deinen Review. Hier jetzt das letzte Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht!

Zukunftspläne! Edwards POV.

„Lass das jetzt Alice." Bat ich.

„Komm schon Edward, die Flieg steht dir perfekt." Kam es von meiner kleinen Schwester und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um an meinen Hals zu kommen.

Ich seufzte und sie setze ihre Arbeit fort. Mit Alice zu diskutieren war einfach unmöglich.

Sie strich unsichtbare Falten an meinem Hemd glatt, versuchte Ordnung in meine Haare zu bekommen, schlug mir auf die Finger wenn ich an der Fliege herum fummelte und tausend Sachen mehr, einfach ihr typisches Verhalten vor einem großen Fest. Endlich war der Tag gekommen, Emmett und Rosalie würden heiraten.

Ehrlich gesagt, fand ich das Ganze ja immer ein bisschen altmodisch, mal abgesehen von den Motiven die wir hatten, hatte ich jetzt dem allen gegenüber einen ganz neues Gefühl. Jedes mal wenn ich an Bella dachte und an das was ich für sie empfand, kam mir die Idee mit dem heiraten gar nicht mehr so absurd vor. Es war eher ein richtig verführerischer Gedanke. Tanya war sehr wichtig in meinem Leben gewesen, aber meine übermäßige Zuneigung zu ihr, war eher wie für eine Schwester gewesen und nicht die für eine Person mit dem man den Rest seines Lebens verbringen will. Mit Bella war das ganz anders.

Emmett ließ seinen Arm schwer auf meine Schulter fallen und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Gesicht, als ich ihn in dem teuren Anzug sah, selbstverständlich ein Werk von Alice. Er war ordentlich gekämmt und es war alles faltenfrei und sauber.

„Was ist Eddie? Hast du dich in mich verliebt?" Fragte er vergnügt als er bemerkte wie ich ihn betrachtete. „Noch ist Zeit." Fügte er hinzu und warf mir einen Kuss zu.

Angeekelt sah ich ihn an und er lachte laut.

Irgendwie konnte ich nicht verstehen, wie er an so einem Tag so ruhig bleiben konnte.

„Isabella Maria Swan! Halt endlich still!" Das Geschrei von Alice war aus dem anderen Zimmer zu hören.

„Alice, ich bekomme noch eine Glatze!" Rief meine Freundin und es hörte sich an, als ob sie kurz vor einem Kollaps stünde.

„Übertreibe nicht so!"

„Es reicht, ich..."

Die Tür flog auf und eine überraschte Bella sah uns an. Ihr Blick fiel auf mich, aber ich war damit abgelenkt sie zu bewundern, sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Sie trug ein schlichtes blaues Kleid, das ihre Figur betonte und perfekt zu ihrer blassen Haut passte. Ihr natürlich geschminktes Gesicht wurde jetzt leicht rot.

Emmett pfiff anerkennend.

„Wow meine holde Maid, wenn ich nicht kurz davor wäre zu heiraten, würde ich dich jetzt um deine Hand bitten." Bemerkte er.

„Lass das nicht Rose hören." Bat ich und legte meine Hand auf Bellas Taille. „Außerdem bin ich hier der Einzige der ihr irgendwelche Anträge machen kann."

„Du könntest ihr einen unsittlichen Antrag machen." Schlug Emmett vor und zwinkerte Bella zu. „Ich glaube das arme Mädchen hat es verdient."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er würde sich nie ändern.

Ich ignorierte meinen Bruder und nahm Bella Hand.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Sie lächelte und wurde rot.

„Gibs zu Bruderherz, ich habe mich selbst übertroffen." Sagte Alice eingebildet.

Bella schnaufte und ich musste bei ihrem sauren Gesicht lachen. Offensichtlich hatte die Schönheitssitzung mit Alice ihr den letzten Nerv geraubt. Zusammen gingen wir die Treppe herunter ins Erdgeschoss. Im Wohnzimmer saßen meine Eltern und unterhielten sich mit Renee und Charlie. Es waren jetzt einige Wochen seit ihrer Genesung vergangen und das normale Leben war ins Hause Swan eingekehrt. Ich vermisste unser Zusammenleben, war aber glücklich darüber das sie Bellas Eltern komplett erholt hatten.

Als unsere Eltern uns sahen, zogen wir natürlich sofort die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Das dauerte zum Glück nicht lange, Emmett gesellte sich zu uns und stand natürlich sofort im Mittelpunkt.

„Gut siehst du aus Emmett." Bemerkte Bellas Vater, der in Gegenwart meines Bruders etwas eingeschüchtert wirkte. „Viel Glück für Heute."

„Oh ja, euch auch." Antwortete Emmett scherzhaft. „Seht es als eine Generalprobe für die Zukunft."

Zum Glück verstand Bellas Vater die Zweideutigkeit nicht. Seine Tochter dagegen hatte es sehr wohl verstanden, sie schnaufte und wurde rot.

„Wann fahren wir?" Fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Relax meine holde Maid, wir haben Zeit." Bemerkte Emmett, ihm machte das Ganze einen Heidenspaß.

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, kam Alice rein und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Nein, ruhig Jazz." Sagte sie ins Telefon. „Entspann dich und halte dich einfach von Rose fern. Alles wird gut."

Ich kicherte und stellte mir die Situation vor. Eine hysterische Rose, die ihre Runden im Zimmer drehte, vor sich hin fluchte und der arme Jasper der ihre Launen ertragen musste. Es musste das perfekte Chaos sein, vor allem wenn man bedachte wie sensibel Jasper den Gefühlen anderer gegenüber war.

Alice legte auf und seufzte müde.

„Deine Braut macht ihn wahnsinnig." Warf sie Emmett vor, der lachte fröhlich.

„Rose hat die Gabe, jeden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." Antwortete der zwinkernd. Dann sah er einmal in die Runde. „Fahren wir Familie?"

Ein kollektives Nicken ging durch den Raum und wir machten uns zum Aufbruch bereit. Wie es in Forks üblich war, schien nicht die Sonne, aber es regnete auch mal nicht. Es war also ein verhältnismäßig schöner Tag.

Carlisle fuhr seinen Mercedes und nahm natürlich Esme und Bellas Eltern mit. Ich stieg in meinen Volvo, meine Geschwister stiegen hinten ein und Bella setzte sich neben mich. Wir fuhren also den Bräutigam. Selbst in meinen Kopf hörte sich das Wort lächerlich an, vor allem wenn man bedachte, das es sich um meinen Bruder handelte.

Mein Vater wusste wo er hinfahren musste und setzte sich an die Spitze unserer kleinen Karawane. Meinen Fahrstil hatte ich von meinem Vater geerbt, der hielt sich aber jetzt sehr zurück, er hatte schließlich einen Polizisten im Auto. Im Auto herrschte eine ausgelassenen Stimmung, Emmett unterhielt uns mit seinen Scherzen. Doch irgendwann fiel es ihm auf.

„Liebster Eddie, ich weiß das du ein sehr guter Fahrer bist und das du einen hervorragenden Orientierungssinn hast und so, aber du musst in die andere Richtung."

Ich grinste nur.

„Ja ja."

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Alice fing an ihn zu nerven, so das er abgelenkt war. Selbstverständlich wusste er nicht, das wir nach Hoquiam fuhren, wir hatten es geschafft das bis zum Schluss geheim gehalten.

Alice und Emmett stritten sich noch ein bisschen und Bella unterhielt sich damit, die Radiosender zu wechseln. Wenn ein Lied gespielt wurde das ihr gefiel bleib sie bei dem Sender, wenn nicht drehte sie weiter. Wir hatten einen ähnlichen Musikgeschmack und mir gefiel fast immer was sie aussuchte.

Wir kamen unserem Ziel immer näher und Emmett wurde so langsam bewusst, wo wir hinfuhren.

„Was machen wir in Hoquiam?" Fragte er konfus.

Ich sah im Rückspiegel, wie Alice ihn anstrahlte. Selbstverständlich antwortete niemand.

Wir fuhren noch eine Weile und Emmett klebte jetzt an der Scheibe.

„Die Hochzeit ist hier?" Rief er mit seine für ihn charakteristischen kindlichen Freude.

Die vielen Autos und die Dekoration des Hauses hatten ihn wohl auf die richtige Spur geführt.

Wir nickten nur.

Emmett fing an unruhig auf seinem Platzt hin und her zu rutschen, mit einer Freude und Heiterkeit, die nicht gerade angebracht waren für einen Mann der gleich heiraten wollte. Als ich es geschafft hatte den Volvo zu parken, sprang Emmett sofort aus dem Auto. Alice folgte ihm und hüpfte hinter ihm her. Bella dagegen ließ es ruhig angehen, sie stieg vorsichtig aus dem Auto und ich tat es ihr nach. Carlisle hatte seinen Wagen mittlerweile auch geparkt und wir gingen zu ihnen. Bella gesellte sich zu ihren Eltern.

„Und Emmett?" Fragte meine Mutter.

„Der tummelt sich irgendwo rum." Antwortete ich und verdrehte die Augen. „Du kennst ihn doch, er kann nicht lange still halten."

Meine Eltern lachten unisono.

„Lass uns ihn suchen." Sagte mein Vater. „Bleibst du bei den Swans?"

Ich nickte.

Ich ging zu der Familie. Bella und Renee strahlten mich an und die erste nahm meine Hand. Ihr Vater nickte mir zu, die Idee das seine Tochter einen Freund hatte, schien ihm immer noch nicht zu gefallen.

Freund. Das hörte sich so gut an.

Wir vier mischten uns unter die Leute, grüßten hier und dort und ich übernahm die Vorstellung der Swans bei einigen Freunden der Familie. In der Menge sah ich Jasper, er hatte ein Glas in der Hand und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Alice, während diese an seiner Krawatte rumzupfte. Er wirkte jetzt wieder ruhig und entspannt wie immer und ausgerechnet meine kleine, quirlige Schwester hatte diese Wirkung auf ihn.

Ich legte meinen Arm um Bellas Taille, während ihre Eltern sich mit den Webers unterhielten. Carlisle hatte mir erzählt, das er Charlie schon von klein auf kannte und sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren. Sie waren also schon seit Jahren gute Freunde und ich verstand das Verhalten meines Vaters jetzt um einiges besser. Seine besondere Pflege für Renee und Charlie und selbstverständlich auch seine Sorge um Bella.

„Alles Ok?" Fragte ich Jasper.

„Rose geht es jetzt um einiges besser." Antwortete Jasper und seufzte. „Obwohl es nicht einfach war, aber meine Mutter kümmert sich jetzt um sie."

„Mädchensachen, richtig?" Fragte Bella.

Jasper lachte.

„So was in der Richtung."

Dann fiel mein Blick auf zwei groß gewachsene junge Männer mit dunklen Haaren, einer von ihnen winkte enthusiastisch, der andere schlug ihn verschämt auf den Arm. Ich trommelte mit meinen Fingern leicht auf Bellas Taille und als sie mich ansah, zeigte ich mit dem Kopf auf die Neuankömmlinge. Als sie Seth Clearwater und Jacob Black auf uns zu kommen sah, war sie völlig perplex.

„Sie...was...wieso.." Stammelte Bella.

„Wir haben gedacht, das es unhöflich wäre sie nicht einzuladen." Sagte Alice leise. „Sie haben sich uns gegenüber so gut verhalten."

„Ehrlich gesagt, fühlte ich mich ihnen gegenüber...schuldig." Fügte ich ehrlich hinzu.

Bella schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und drückte sich an mich.

Jacob und Seth entspannten sich sichtlich, als sie Gesprächspartner gefunden hatten. Bella und Alice sorgen dafür, das die Konversation amüsant war und Seth schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Jacob, der nicht gerade seine beste Zeit durchlebte, verhielt sich respektvoll und ruhig, während er sich mit Jasper unterhielt. Ich hatte ihm die Einladung persönlich gebracht und mich das erste mal in Ruhe unterhalten, er hatte unter dem Tod von Tanya genauso gelitten wie ich. Er, der sie über die normale Freundschaft hinaus geliebt hatte, hatte mit all seinen Mitteln versucht sie vor der Gefahr zu beschützen, in die sie nur geraten war, weil sie fast ein Teil meiner Familie war. Während unseres Gesprächs hatte er Bella als Beispiel genommen und mich gefragt, was ich für sie tun würde. Er wusste es genau, aber ich wollte es ihm ganz klar sagen.

„Ich würde mein Leben und mehr für sie geben."

Und bei dieser Offenbarung wurde es mir klar. Ich verstand wie er sich gefühlt hatte und konnte es nicht vermeiden mich ihm gegenüber schuldig zu fühlen.

Da kam auch schon die Mutter der Zwillinge um ihren Sohn zu holen, er würde Rosalie zum Altar führen. Wir hatten alle den Tod Marks sehr bedauert, ein freundlicher Mann, der seine Kinder vor allem beschützen wollte. Dieser Gedanke brachte mich zu Tanya und auch zu der armen Hannah, die zwei große Verluste erlitten und es geschafft hatte, für ihre Kinder, ihr Leben zu meistern. Heute strahlte sie, redete mit den Gästen, hatte ständig ein Lächeln im Gesicht und bewegte sich von hier nach dort. Einen der letzten Wünsche ihres Mannes in Erfüllung gehen zu sehen, war sehr wichtig für sie.

Sobald es uns erlaubt wurde, verließen wir den Empfang und gingen ins Haus, wo die Zeremonie stattfinden würde. Der große Saal, den wir sauber gemacht hatten, füllte sich langsam mit Menschen. Alice und Bella rannten fast, um sich den richtigen Platzt zu sichern. Als sie ihn sich gesichert hatten, winkte mir Bella und ich ging zu ihnen. Während ich zu ihnen ging, sah ich mir den Saal an, wir hatten gute Arbeit geleistet.

Selbstverständlich kamen mir auch noch andere Erinnerungen in den Kopf, die mehr mit dem oberen Stock zu tun hatten.

Bei Bella angekommen, legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Taille und legte mein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

„Wir könnten später dem Piano-Zimmer noch einen Besuch abstatten." Sagte ich leise zu Bella und küsste ihren Hals.

Bella kicherte und ich sah wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.

„Gute Idee." Antwortete sie lächelnd.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Rose hatte ihren Auftritt, am Arm Jaspers kam sie die Treppe herunter. Sie sah atemberaubend aus, eingehüllt in ein zartes, weißes Kleid, auffallend und elegant wie sie es war. Sie schien die Tränen zurückhalten zu müssen, als sie den Gang zum Altar entlang ging, an deren Ende Emmett auf sie wartete. Als Jasper sie an Emmett übergab, strahlte ihr zukünftiger Ehemann sie an.

Es war eine klassische, kurze Zeremonie und als der Pfarrer die magischen Worte gesagt hatte, küsste Emmett seine Rose leidenschaftlich und es brauste ein immenser Applaus auf. Das frisch getraute Ehepaar schritt den Gang entlang und ließ sich draußen feiern und alle wollte ihnen gratulieren. Als Bella und ich es endlich schafften zu dem gefeierten Paar vorzudringen, hing Alice an Emmetts Hals und Jasper hatten den Arm um die Schulter seiner Schwester gelegt.

„Glückwunsch." Sagten Bella und ich unisono.

„Oh, jetzt macht mal nicht auf wohlerzogen." Spottete Emmett. „Kommt schon, Eddie, meine holde Maid, wo bleibt meine Umarmung."

Er ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen und riss Bella und mich in eine kräftige Umarmung.

„Emmett Babe, du brichst ihnen die Knochen." Bemerkte Rose trocken und verdrehte die Augen.

Die Feier ging im hinteren Garten weiter, die Musik spielte und die Tische bogen sich unter dem Essen. Die effektive Mischung aus Enthusiasmus und Alkohol, brachte selbst die schüchternsten zum tanzen. Als die Feier in vollem Gange war, nahm ich die kleine Hand meiner Bella und schlug ihr einen kleinen Spaziergang vor. Sie strahlte mich an und nickte, offensichtlich froh darüber, das ich sie nicht zum Tanzen aufforderte.

Hand in Hand gingen wir den Weg am Wald entlang, an dem jetzt ebenfalls sauberen und zum benutzen bereiten Pool vorbei. Die Musik wurde hinter uns immer leiser, Bella schlang ihren Arm um meinen und wir wurden immer langsamer.

Ich war so dankbar dafür Bella gefunden zu haben, dankbar dafür wieder fröhlich sein zu können, das Leben wieder zu genießen, Dank dieses reizenden Mädchens das jetzt neben mir ging. Mein Leben in der Dunkelheit, das ich in Erinnerung einer vergangenen Liebe und einer verlorenen Schwester gelebt hatte, war zu Ende. Bella hatte meine vorgefasste Meinung zum Thema Liebe verschwinden lassen, als sie mir ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte, als mich zum ersten mal die unbändige Lust überfiel sie zu küssen, alles hatte sich verändert als ihre Lippen zum ersten mal meine berührt hatten. Mit jedem einzelnen ihrer liebevollen Worte hatte sie die Mauer die ich um mein Herz gebaut hatte, weiter zum einstürzen gebracht.

Sie hatte mir gezeigt, das ich mich wieder verlieben konnte, wieder lachen konnte und mein Herz aufgetaut.

„Wieso bist du so nachdenklich?" Fragte Bella leise.

Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an mich und legte meine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Danke. Danke für alles." Murmelte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Verwirrt sah sie mich an.

„Das du mich glücklich mit dir sein lässt."

Sie lächelte und ich fing ihre Lippen mit meinen ein. Bella grub ihre Hände in meine Haare und ich zog sie näher an mich, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Jede Berührung unserer Lippen war perfekt.

„Hey! Ihr zwei!" Rief Alice, gefährlich auf dem Rand des Pools balancierend. Jasper trat hinter sie und hielt sie an der Taille fest. „Kommt sofort her! Ich will ein Foto mit allen!"

Bella und ich lachten laut.

„Wie es aussieht, läuft alles perfekt, nicht?" Fragte Bella lächelnd.

„Das glaube ich auch." Antwortete ich und nahm ihre Hand. Während wir zu meiner Schwester gingen flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. „Vielleicht haben wir eines Tages auch so ein Glück und unsere ist genauso perfekt wie diese."

Lachend legte sie den Kopf an meine Schulter.

„Na, zumindest werden wir keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem zusammenleben haben." Bemerkte sie.

Jetzt war ich dran zu lachen. Schließlich hatten wir eine ganze Weile unter einem Dach gelebt.

Und ich war mehr als dankbar dafür!


End file.
